Set you free
by Always Dean's Girl
Summary: Tory Connors is not a fan of the Vampire Diaries so when she's sucked into Season 2 of the show she isn't pleased but to make it worse, she finds new abilities and finds herself falling for the oldest Salvatore brother. Damon/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Vampire Diaries and never will unfortunetly but I do however own Tory Connors.

**Author's Note: **So this is a "Different Dimension Story" It will follow the plot and it begins in season 2 before the episode Plan B.

I Hope you enjoy it and the face of my character is Lily Collins :)

**Summary: **Tory Connor is not a fan of the Vampire Diaries so when she's sucked into Season 2 of the show she isn't pleased but to make it worse, she finds new abilities and finds herself falling for the oldest Salvatore brother. Damon/OC

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"So you're trying to tell me, that this girl...can't choose between them?" Tory asked cocking an eyebrow at her friend.

"No. She chose Stefan...but she has feelings for Damon too"

"I hate love traingles!"

"Why? Wouldn't you want Ian Somerhalder and Paul Wesley fighting over you? I mean come on! They are smokin' hot" The blonde said holding up the phone and showing Tory the picture of the three main character's of the show.

"Yeah. But that defeats the purpose, Kim" Tory said.

"How? You need to watch it, to understand it"

"Yeah, I watched like the first two episodes of season 1...and see no I don't I understand...two Vampire brothers, fall in love with the same girl...who just happens to look like their psycho ex and she's going to have to choose...there is no point in that, she's gonna choose one and seriously hurt the other"

"It's a show" Kim said in a deadpan voice.

"That's not the point. I can't watch shows like this because when I do...I get emotionally attached and end up crying when something bad happens...I mean take Supernatural for example...Sam dies, I cry, Dean dies...I cry, their dad dies...I cry, they just...no. I can't watch a show like this...It will kill me emotionally and probably put me in a mental institution"

"Exaggerating much?" Kim asked cocking an eyebrow as the two girl's walked.

"No. I'm weird this way...I get emotionally attached and BOOM my favourite character gets killed off...so no and besides, Love Traingles suck"

"They don't"

"No?"

"Nope"

"You're an idiot" Tory said rolling her eyes "Anyway, I'll see you later"

"Yeah, see ya, give me a call later"

"Will do" Tory said crossing the street, as she walked the darkened streets, she noticed a faint light around the corner she needed to turn. She furrowed her brows and walked towards it, then hearing the buzzing sound. She turned the corner and stopped dead, it was like a large blue electrical ball had formed right in front of her.

"Wow" She said moving towards it, the buzzing became louder and she stopped just before it, she stared at it fascinated by the light. What the hell was it though? She put her hand towards it as the buzzing increased yet again and she touched it, only for it to shock her and she pulled her hand back with a small gasp. "What the hell?"

That was when it began to grow, Tory began to freak out and she took a few steps back still slightly immobilized by the strange thing in front of her.

_"Tory..." _The voice whispered and she looked behind her not seeing anyone, it was late so obviously she wasn't going to see anybody. When she turned back however the blue light was turning a purpelish black colour and was now near enough touching her.

She let out a shriek before it consumed her entierly and she was sucked into it, slipping into unconsciousness as it pulled her in and disappeared, leaving the darkened streets dark again.

* * *

Stefan was out wandering the woods, feeding, not sure exactly what to do with himself when he was at home, Katherine was back and was wreaking havoc, he looked up at the bright orb in the sky and sighed. It was how they were going to get rid of her without getting Elena hurt was what was bothering him, but what also bothered him was that his older brother was now yet again on edge and it was all because of Katherine.

A thump, that couldn't have been heard by human hearing, caused him to stop in his tracks, he froze and turned slowly not seeing anything to start with until the faint sound of a heartbeat caused him to step forward "Hello?" he asked "Damon?...Damon you're not funny"

Nothing but the faint heartbeat, he furrowed his brows and followed the sound, until he came across the unconsious girl on the dry and dirty ground. Stefan, was confused but he instantly moved to help her, he couldn't smell fresh blood, so she hadn't been hurt, but where had she came from?

Her heartbeat was a lot louder now but it was still weak, he wasn't sure what had happened to the girl on the ground but he checked over her anyway that was until her eyes flashed open and she let out a shriek, Stefan jamp back in surprise.

"Miss?" He asked as she got up and looked around.

She then looked to him in confusion until her eyes widened in not only shock but fear "You're that Paul Wesley dude!" She said pointing a shaky finger at him.

"Uh..." He began "No...I'm Stefan Salvatore"

This caused her shocked look to fall to become hard and cold "What? You can't be Stefan Salvatore...he isn't real..oh my god that light killed me" She said "I'm dead"

"You're not dead" Stefan said slowly.

"I have to be...I...you're a fictional character on a tv show...no...This is not happening to me" She said "It killed me...it did I'm dead"

"TV show?" Stefan asked.

"The Vampire Diaries" She said "I don't watch it...my friend does...it's crap..it's like a bad version of Buffy"

Stefan stared at her, confusion mixed with different emotions filled him as he stared at the hyperventillating girl in front of him, he sighed softly.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Tory" She mumbled rubbing her face still shaking her head in disbelief.

"Listen Tory...my name is Stefan...I can help you...are you lost?" He asked and she stared at him in disbelief.

"Lost? No I'm dead...I died...I must have died" She said shaking her head furiously again. "I need to go home...where am I?"

"Mys-"

"If you say Mystic Falls... I will scream bloody murder. Tell me the truth" She growled.

Stefan stared at her in surprise "Mystic Falls" and just as she went to scream, Stefan was beside her in a second and she let out a gasp "go to sleep" He whispered softly, compelling her and her eyelids shut over and she fell backwards, Stefan catching her in a firm grip and lifting her up into his arms.

He sped back to the Boarding house, taking the girl in with him and he put her on the couch.  
"Does Elena know you're feeding from little beautiful girls?" A voice said and Stefan looked up, a hard stoney look on his face.

"This isn't what it looks like...she...appeared out of nowhere" Stefan said.

"What do you mean out of nowhere?" Damon asked cocking an eyebrow.

"She says we're a TV show..."

"What?"

"I know..." Stefan said "Like a bad version of Buffy"

"Is she serious? What is she, a mental patient?" Damon asked making a face.

"I need to call Bonnie" Stefan said "Stay away from her. I mean it"

Stefan left moved to the other side of the parlor and dialed Bonnie's number, keeping a close eye on his brother who was staring at the young girl in confusion which was mixed with fascination. He moved so he could see her properly and Stefan glared at him.

Damon stared at the young girl as his brother spoke to The Bennett witch on the phone, he noticed how pale she was and the only thing from keeping him believing she was a vampire was her rosey cheeks. He narrowed his eyes slightly, and focused on her...trying to picture if he'd ever seen her before but surely he would remember seeing her?

"Bonnie's on her way"

"Great" Damon muttered sarcastically as he poured himself bourbon. "What's her name?"

"Tory" Stefan said as he stared at her.

"What were he exact words to you Stefan?" Damon asked turning to face his younger brother.

"Her exact words were "The Vampire Diaries, I don't watch it...my friend does...it's crap..it's like a bad version of Buffy" Stefan said.

"That was all she said?"

"She asked where she was and I told her Mystic Falls but she went to let out a scream and i compelled her to go to sleep before she could"

"Getting sly brother" Damon said raising his glass to Stefan who rolled his eyes.

"I don't understand"

"She's either delusional...or...no. She's just delusional" Damon shrugged and turned away.

Stefan sighed, not sure what to do.

* * *

Bonnie had checked her over when she'd woken up and began to freak out again "She's telling the truth...as far as I can tell" Bonnie said.

"But she says it's a Tv show" Elena said.

They all glanced at the girl, who seemed to be in a world of her own because she had a blank expression on her face.

"Can she prove it?" Damon asked which caused her to come out of whatever daze she'd went into and stare over at them.

"Prove what?" She asked making a face.

"Prove that we're a tv show...I mean for all we know Katherine compelled you"

"Who the fuck is Katherine?!" She asked, Damon's lips twitched in amusement.

"Right. Because you don't know who Katherine is" Damon said.

She stared at him and made a face "Uh...no..see I don't watch this show. It's bull shit. It's the most stupid plot ever!"

"Plot?" Bonnie asked.

"Two Vampire brother's falling in love with a girl who can't choose between them! It sucks! It's worse than twilight"

Damon seemed taken back "Worse than Vampire's who sparkle?"

"I don't like Vampires...I like people who kill Vampires! Like Sam and Dean...why can't they be real?" She murmered to herself causing them to stare at her in confusion.

"Okay..tell us something" Elena said.

"Like what?"

"Like anything...anything you might know...anything your friend has told you" Stefan said.  
"Can't we just kill her and be done with it?" Damon asked.

"No" All three said at the same time and the raven haired vampire rolled his eyes.

"Um...she told me that...Damon...killed Jeremy...but he was brought back by his ring..."

They stared at her and then at Damon who was frowning. "Anything else?" Stefan asked.

"Uh...that...um...I don't know...I don't pay attention to her...all I know is that it's some stupid love triangle between Stefan Elena and Damon...and she's gotta choose I don't know... don't pay attention to Kim...she talks rubbish"

"And apparently so do you" Damon said.

"That is one thing I don't do..."  
"Damon stop" Elena said.  
"I could kill you and get it done within two seconds and not even blink" Damon said.

"Good for you" She said nodding "ALl I want to do is go home...I did not ask to be here"

"Well we'll figure it out" Stefan said "For the meantime...you might aswell stay here"

"With him?" Tory asked pointing at Damon who smirked in return.

"He won't do anything...I promise"

"Is that such a good idea?" Elena asked glancing at the elder brother.

"Best I can think of...at least this way she can stay out of trouble" Stefan said.

"Out of trouble...isn't he some sort of psychopath with no redeeming qualities?" Tory asked cocking an eyebrow at Stefan who smiled, Elena and Bonnie giggled and Damon a death glare at the brunette.

"Well...he won't do anything to you" Stefan said.

"That's what you think brother" Damon said making a face.

"He won't" Stefan said rolling his eyes and she nodded slowly.  
"Ok...I still don't..." She began but sighed and rubbed her face "This is all my friends fault"

"Don't worry...we'll figure it out and have you on your way" Damon said and walked out of the parlor. Tory made a face.

"Is he always like that?"

"If you mean being a dick" Bonnie began "Then yes."

"Right" Tory said "Great"

How was she going to get through this? Maybe when she woke up...she would be in her room and it would all have been some sort of bad dream.


	2. Plan B

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Vampire Diaries and never will unfortunately but I do however own Tory Connors.

**Author's Note: **It will be First Person POV, mostly Tory's but there will be parts where it's Third Person POV

I Hope you enjoy it and the face of my character is Lily Collins :)

**Thank You: **PC 608, Miss Petrovska, Guest, BiteMe-NotLiterally and XKaterinaNightingaleX for your wonderful reviews on the last chapter, and to all who followed, glad you like it :D

* * *

**Plan B**

I wasn't sure if I wanted to open my eyes or not, if I opened my eyes then I knew I was going to be back in bedroom with a bruise or something, or at least in a hospital room. Stefan and Damon and the witch and the other girl...what was her name? The pretty girl...Elena...that was it, they weren't real, I must've hit my head or something...I finally opened my eyes and had to bite back a scream, no. I wasn't in my room...I was still in their house. I sat up trying to calm my erratic heartbeat.

There was a hard knock on the door and I gazed over to it before it opened and in walked Damon..oh my god...why was he so hot? Well Ian Somerhalder...I'd seen him in a lot of things but I mean come on this just wasn't fair. I had to admit in this show...he looked absolutely amazing.  
"Well good morning" He said sarcastically.

"Uh..." I began and he walked over to the curtains and threw them open, staring at me for a minute.

"Time to get up" He said and walked out of the room.

I slowly let out a breath before removing the covers and moving from the bed, if I didn't know the route Stefan had taken me last night to the bedroom I would have gotten lost. I went down, after pulling my hair back into a ponytail and looked at Damon's back as I walked into the large parlor.

"Where's Stefan?" I asked.

"You seem to have taken a shine to my little bro..you got a crush?" He asked turning around to look at me, with a large smirk.

"No" I said If I had to have a crush on anybody it would be you...but anyway "I was just wondering where he was"

"With Elena probably" He said rolling his eyes and turning away.

"Jealous much?" I asked cocking an eyebrow and Damon snorted in response before the door was knocked. He looked at me before going to answer it. "I need to talk to you" The voice said.

"And why do I need to talk to you?" Damon asked

"Tyler Lockwood has to kill someone to activate the curse. He's not a werewolf yet" The voice said.

"Wow fascinating, not enough" Damon responded.

"But Mason Lockwood is and he's looking for the moonstone a special rock connected to the werewolf legend. That's why he's here" The voice said. Who the hell was it Damon was talking too?

"A moonstone?" Damon asked.

"And I know where it is"

"And you're bringing me this, why?" Damon demanded.

"Do I need a reason? Look, I just want to help okay?"

"What's you sister say about this little discovery?" Damon asked. The voice didn't answer "Oh you haven't told her, have you?"

"Well Elena doesn't want me getting involved in this" The voice said. Ah, this was Jeremy. This was the character Kim was in love with...she'd been obsessed with him, large poster's all over her room and stuff...weirdo, I guess he was cute though.

"And you're a Gilbert. And you just can't help yourself. Wow. Your search for life's purpose is as obvious as it is tragic"

"You gonna let me in or not?" Jeremy asked.

That was when he walked in...and god, he looked better in person.

"What is it with you and bringing girl's home to feed on?" Jeremy demanded when he seen me.

"Oh, if I was allowed to feed on her I would have last night but saint Stefan told me otherwise. She's a little lost and a little bit of a mental patient"

"I am not" I said scrunching my face up.

"Jeremy"

"Tory" I nodded.

"Oh, you're the girl my sister was talking about last night"

I pouted slightly but shrugged "I wouldn't know"

* * *

A little later, I'd met the blonde Vampire named Caroline who seemed...perky, she was down in the basement with her...mother? I was standing awkwardly with Jeremy, and Damon in the parlor when a sandy haired man arrived.

"Ric!" Damon smirked.

He walked noticed Jeremy and then me...I was not good at meeting new people..where the hell were they all coming from?! Four or five people I could handle...but...but more than that? no.

"What are you doing here?" He asked Jeremy.

"Helping Damon. I'm the one who found out about the moonstone" Jeremy said.

Ric...looked at Damon, Damon shrugged and then he looked back at Jeremy. "Does Elena know you're here?"

"Not exactly" Jeremy replied.

"I take it this is the girl you were telling me about" Ric said to Damon and Damon nodded with a smirk.

"Alaric"

"Tory" I said nodding.  
"Tv show?"

"Yeah" I said with a frown.

"Okay, what you got?" Damon asked.

"This is Isobel's research from Duke. Her assistant sent it to me" Ric said.

"Mmm, Vanessa. The hottie" Damon grinned. I bit back a scoff as Ric rolled his eyes.

"Vanessa, yes" Ric said as he took the book from him "Now do you remember the old Aztec curse she was talking about?"

"Sun and the moon, blah blah blah blah blah" Damon said.

Jeremy moved over towards them "An Aztec curse, cool" He said and I smiled slightly.

"Yeah supposedly vampires and werewolves used to roam freely until a shaman put a curse on them to limit their power. Since then, werewolves can only turn on a full moon and vampires are weakened by the sun"

Damon wiggled his finger with the rather large ring on his left finger.

"Most of them, anyway" Damon said.

"According to the legend, the werewolf part of the curse is sealed with the moonstone" Ric said.

Alaric showed him a map, Jeremy moved so he could look at it, I just stood where I was, not really wanting to take part in this.

"What do you mean, sealed?" Jeremy asked.

"It's a witch thing" Damon said "Whatever seals the curse is usually the key to unsealing the curse"

"Maybe Mason Lockwood believed he can use the moonstone to break the curse" Ric said.

"If we start believing in some supernatural witchy-woo legend from a picture book, we're idiots. Who has the stone now?" Damon asked.

"Tyler" Jeremy said.

"Can you get it?"

"Yeah"

"see, now your life has purpose"

"You don't have to be so mean to him" I said causing Jeremy to smile at me and Damon rolled his eyes.

"So do you believe it?" Jeremy asked.

"It's the same book that says a werewolf bite kills a vampire. Ignoring it would make me an even bigger idiot" Damon said and looked at me "Let's go"

"Why do I need to be apart of this?"

"Because I don't trust you"

"About as much as I trust you" I said in return causing him to smirk.

He finished his drink and moved over to me, I stared at him, my eyes narrowing and he grabbed my arm and pulled me with him.

"Take your hands off me" I said as I tried to dig my heels into the ground but ended up over his shoulder. I didn't even try to flail around because I knew it wasn't any use. I pouted at the looks on Ric and Jeremy's faces as they followed behind. I hated this. Every bit of it...though I suppose being touched by him wasn't all that bad. I had to hide the smirk...

* * *

He ended up bringing me to some large mansion "What is this?" I asked.

"A house?" He asked. I made a face at him.

"That's not what I meant" I said as he got out, I followed him.

"The Lockwood Mansion" He replied. "Come on, hurry up"

We walked in and then out the back, I spotted in two directions that Bonnie was standing talking to Stefan and Elena was fixing through masks. I ended up walking over to Elena with Damon, my arms folded. I felt dirty all of a sudden, like I needed new clothes and then I remembered that I probably did need new clothes.

"What are you doing here Damon?" Elena asked.

"Looking for my baby bro, speaking of would you tell yours to stop following me?" Damon asked and I rolled my eyes, the kid was only trying to help.

"What's going on?" Elena asked and Damon smirked.

"Ask eager beaver" Damon said and walked off as Jeremy arrived.

"Jeremy, what is he making you do?" Elena asked. Assumptions.

"He's not making me do anything, Damon and I..."

"Uh, no. There is no "Damon and I" Elena said "There's Damon and whoever Damon is using, and those people end up dead. Whatever is going on Jeremy I want you to stay out of it"

"I don't really care what you want, Elena. It's because of you that I'm in this mess in the first place so I'm sorry but you really don't get to tell me what I'm gonna do" Jeremy said and he walked off. I chewed the inside of my lip as Elena shook her head and watched her brother disappear.

"I'm sure he didn't mean it" I said.

"No, he did" She said "This is my fault...everything is"

"That's not true" I said. "You can't blame yourself for everything that goes wrong"

"I can, I mean our parents died because of me, there are vampires in town because of me, Vicki got killed because she tried to kill me...I mean...come on how is none of this my fault?"

"As far as I can tell you're a good person Elena, bad things happen to good people all the time, it's just your luck to have all this happen"

She sighed and rubbed the back of her neck.

"I know what it's like to lose your parents" I said biting my lip and she looked at me.

"You do?"

"Yeah, my parents died two years ago, I've been on my own since then..."

"So what age are you?"

"I turned Eighteen in May, I stayed with my sister for a while but she has this boyfriend and we don't get on so...I got my own place" I said and the feeling of pure sadness washed over me. "This is the last thing they gave me" I said touching the heart around my neck.

"Oh...sorry to hear that" Elena said sadly.

"It's fine" I shrugged.

* * *

I had decided to walk around the place and ended up bumping into Damon, Bonnie and Stefan who decided to drag me along with them.

"Okay this is as far as I go" Bonnie said stopping.

"Okay" Damon said once he let go of her.

"What do you want?" Bonnie asked.

"A favour" Damon said.

"Like that's gonna happen" Bonnie said.

"So predictable" Damon said and he looked at Stefan "That's why I brought him"

"What do I have to do with it?" I asked.

"Just stay put" Damon said and I stuck my tongue out at him.

"I know how you feel about helping us out, but since you're the one that linked Mason with Katherine, we finally have an opportunity to get an upper hand on both of them so, just hear us out"  
"Pretty please" Damon pouted.

"I'm listening" Bonnie said.

Stefan's phone began to ring and everyone looked at him "I have to fill Elena in on what's going on" He said and looked at Damon "Can you play nice please?"

"I guess" Damon said.

He answered his phone and walked away a little bit.

"Okay all you have to do is touch Mason Lockwood again to see if he gave Katherine the moonstone" Damon said.

"My visions don't work like that,. I don't get to ask questions" Bonnie said.

"Why would a werewolf trust a vampire?" I asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Good Question" Damon said "Although, let's talk about that little witchy juju thing you do with me. You know, the fun one where my brain bursts into flames. What is that?"

"that's me giving you an aneurysm. Your blood vessels go pop, but you heal quickly; so I do it over and over again" Bonnie said.

"Is it vampire specific?" Damon asked.

"It'd work on anyone with a supernatural healing ability"

"good. Good, good"

"Damon I'm not gonna help you hurt him" Bonnie said.

"Mason Lockwood's a werewolf, Katherine's evil. They're the bad guy's. Really? You're gonna play morality police with me right now? Let me put it to you in another way; they're a threat to Elena. So you, witch are gonna get over yourself and help us" Damon said.

Stefan walked back over "Yeah he meant that question with a "Please" on the end"

"Absolutely" Damon said. "And you" he said pointing at me "Can help with that"

I stared at him and then at Stefan who just shook his head and sighed "Do I have a choice?"

"Not if you want to keep breathing"

I glared at him "Fine" I said blowing a strand of hair from my face.

* * *

"Hey, can you move your van, I'm blocked in" A voice said as I was helping Bonnie try to remove a table from the back of a truck...well we were making look as if we were. Just then a guy ra over to us, so this must be Mason Lockwood. "Hey how did you two get stuck doing this by yourself?" he asked.

"All the guy's bailed, something about draft picks" Bonnie said "I don't know, we don't speak that language"

"Here, let me give you a hand" he said and he grabbed the table and began pull it out, Bonnie looked around and then at me and I could see she didn't want to do this but she narrowed her eyes and the Mason dude began to yell in pain and he fell onto his knees.

"sorry" Bonnie sighed.

Damon then moved and he kickd Mason in the face, Mason fell to the ground unconscious and I looked around making sure nobody was there. Damon signaled for Bonnie and I to get in as he opened the passenger side. We managed to squeeze in next to each other as Stefan and Damon put Mason in the trunk of the jeep. Damon got in and began driving.

We got to their house, boarding house or something and went in, Damon carried Mason over his shoulder and Bonnie dropped his bag on the chair.

"Here's his bag, as requested" Bonnie said.

"Okay, grab that corner" Damon said.

"Why are we doing this?" I asked.

Grabbing the a blanket "Because I don't want to stain the carpet" Damon said.  
"I knew you were going to say that" I said.

"Judging doesn't suit you" Damon said as we put the blanket over the carpet.

"He's not gonna be out for much longer" Bonnie said.

"Whoa. Looks like this guy's used to being tied up" Damon said rummaging around in his bag and pulling out chained.

Bonnie moved and took Mason's head in her hands.

"What are you doing?" Damon asked.

"You're looking for a moonstone. I'm trying to help you find it" Bonnie said.

"Oh, good yeah. Find out if he gave it to Katherine, and find out where she is. And find out what they're gonna do with it once they get it"

Damon tied MAson down onto the chair and Bonnie concentrated after closing her eyes.

"Somewhere small" She said "Dark, there's water"

"Like a sewer?" Damon asked.

"No. Like a well? That can't be right...yeah. It's a well"

"Why would it be in a well?" Damon asked.

Bonnie moved her hands and opened her eyes "I told you I only get what I get" suddenly Mason grunted and grabbed Bonnie by the wrist, she let out a gasp. Damon roughly pulled Mason's hand away from her and Bonnie backed up. "Thats it. That's all I got" And with that she went to leave.

"hey Judgy!" Damon called.

Bonnie turned back and looked right at him.

"Thank you" he said.

She walked out of the room leaving us with Mason.

"Come on, wake up wolf boy" Damon said and he punched Mason in the face.

I stared at him and bit my lip, not really sure what to do.

"You really wanna watch this?" He asked looking at me.

I didn't know "Uh...what if you need help?"

"I don't need help"

"You might"

He rolled his eyes "I know I'm gorgeous and all but you don't need-"

"Shut up...I wanna make myself useful" I said.

"Fine, whatever but don't come to me when you get nightmares" He said with a smirk.

* * *

Mason was chained to the chair as Damon began heating an iron poker in the fireplace, Mason struggled to get out of the chair and Damon looked around at him.

"Someone's feisty" Damon smirked, I stared as he got up and Mason continued to struggle and thrusts the chair backwards and fell to the floor. Damon walked over to him and stared slightly.

"What?!" Mason demanded.

Damon stuck the hot poker in his chest and Mason began to scream in agony, I bit my lip.

"You can hurt, good to know. I was afraid you were gonna be some beast mass with no affinity for pain" Damon said.

Damon pulled Mason's collar down to look at the wound, and I flinched slightly this was horrible, yet fascinating.

"Oh, but you heal quickly. Not good. Guess I'll just have to keep applying pain"

Damon grabbed Mason and pulled him back up, Mason looked over at me, his eyes pleading as Damon walked back over to the fireplace.

"So...Katherine. How do you know her? What is she up to?" Damon asked.

Mason spat onto the floor and said nothing.

"I have all day" Damon said thrust the white hot iron poker into Mason's stomach, Mason began to scream again.

"I'm gonna...go outside" I said.

"Good idea" Damon smirked and I got up heading out the movement made me stop and I walked into another room and found Jeremy.

"Hey" I said. "DIdn't Damon tell you to leave?"

"I'm not gonna listen to him" Jeremy shrugged" Besides I found something"

"What?" I asked.

"Wolf's bane...it uh has lots of names-"

"Affects wolves by any chance?" I asked.  
"Tv show?"

"No. I didn't watch it...though my friend she was obsessed with it and she sort of obsessed with you"

"Really?" He asked and I nodded with a shrug."I'm gonna give this to Damon"

"I wouldn't...he's...uh"

"Torturing Mason...yeah I know" He said and he walked past me with the box.

"Jeremy" I began but followed him.

"I thought I told you to leave" Damon said as Jeremy and I entered the room.

"I found something in Ric's box of stuff" Jeremy said.

"Ooo. What is it?"

Damon walked over and Jeremy took out a plant.

"I did a search on my phone. It's a plant. Aconitum Vulparia. It grows in the mountainous areas of the northern hemisphere. Commonly known as aconite, blue rocket, and wolfsbane"

Damon opened the cloth and stared at it"What else did you read?"

"Well every source says something different. Once myth says it causes lyconthropy, which sounds bogus. Another one says that it protects people and another one says, well, it's toxic" Jeremy said.

Mason groaned and Damon looked over at him.

"I'm guessing it's toxic" he smirked.

He took the plant and went over to Mason.

"What's Katherine doing in Mystic Falls?" Damon asked.

Mason didn't answer and Damon brushed the end of the wolfsbane across Mason's cheek it began to burn him and Mason began screaming again. I noticed Jeremy look uncomfortable by Damon's methods and Damon took the plant away.

"Why is she here?" Damon asked.

"She's here with me, why do you ask, You jealous?" Mason grumbled out.

"How rude of me. you know I just realized I didn't offer you anything to eat" Damon said and he shoved the wolfsbane into Mason's mouth, Mason grunted and groaned in pain "Yummy!"

Damon stopped and Mason coughed up the wolfsbane and spat it out and began coughing violently.

"Why do you want the moonstone?" Damon asked.

"Screw you!"

"Ahh wrong answer" Damon said.

"If he was gonna say anything, he would have already" Jeremy said.

"I'm taking your eyes now" Damon said ignoring Jeremy.

"The well! You can find it in there!"

Damon threateningly held the wolfs bane up to Mason's face "I know where it is. I want to know what it does and why you want it"

"I'm getting it for Katherine" mason said.

"Why?"

"She's gonna use it to life the curse"

"Of the moon? Now why would a vampire help a werewolf break a curse that keeps them from turning when they want" Damon asked.

"So I wouldn't have to turn anymore"

"WHy?"

"Because she loves me"

Damon laughed "Now...now I get it. You're just stupid. Katherine doesn't love you, she's using you, you moron"

"I'm done talking"

"Yes you are" Damon said and handed Jeremy the wolfsbane, Jeremy grabbed it.

"It's time to take a walk guys" Damon said.

"I'm staying" Jeremy said.

"No, you should go" Damon said.

"I'm staying, Damon. He's had enough" Jeremy said.

"Mason looked at Jeremy and me "Just help Tyler...don't let this happen to him"

"Damon..." Jeremy began.

Damon was then in front of Jeremy and he grabbed him by the throat.

"Damon no!" I said.

"You wanted to be apart of this? Well here it is! Kill or be killed! This guy is a werewolf; He'd kill me the first chance he got! So you suck it up or leave!"Damon growled at him.

"Let him go Damon! He's just a kid" I said trying to rip his hands away from Jeremy's throat. he let go and looked at the two of us, I moved so I was just a little in front of Jeremy. God I didn't even know any of these people and I was getting in the middle of things.

"He wants me to kill him, anyway. Don't you Mason? It really is a curse isn't it?" Damon asked.

"Go Jeremy" I said and I pushed him a little towards the door, his eyes pleaded for me to go with him but I shook my head "Go" I mouthed.

"You know I look at you" Damon said as Jeremy rushed out of the house "And I see myself. A less dashing, less intelligent version"

"I love her" Mason coughed and I felt bad for him.

"Oh I know! I've been where you are. But Katherine will only rip your heart out. Let me do it for her" Damon said and he thrust his hand into Mason's chest, mason groaned in pain and Damon removed his hand holding onto Mason's heart and the light in Mason's eyes went out and his head fell limp.

* * *

"You gonna help me or not?" Damon asked.

I nodded and moved over to him, helping him roll up Mason's body in the blanket. The door closed and Stefan came in and showed us a stone, obviously the moonstone.

"All this for that?" Damon asked.

"Yep"

Stefan tossed it over and Damon caught it.

"I see you've exercised your usual restraint" Stefan said.

"Had to be done" Damon shrugged and he pulled out Mason's phone and began texting "Carol, big opportunity in Florida, I'm gonna be gone for a long time, Will send for my things once I get settled. Much Love, Mason" Damon said.

"You okay?" Stefan asked me and I nodded.

"Surprisingly" I said.

"Let's get rid of this body" Stefan said.

"Oh, last number dialed. I wonder who that could possibly be"

Damon pushed redial.

"No, no, no! Don't provoke her!" Stefan said.

I could hear the voice on the other end.

_"Mason you should have been here an hour ago" _The voice said.

Stefan continued to try and get the phone from Damon but Damon pushed him back and Stefan slapped his hand away in frustration and moved over beside me.

"Wrong boy toy" Damon smirked.

_"Damon. For once you've surprised me. I assume Mason is with you" _

"Who is that?" I mouthed to Stefan.

"Katherine" He mouthed back, oh well obviously.

"He's right beside me" Damon said "Although his heart's across the room"

_"You shouldn't have" _Katherine said.

"I've had a very busy day today, I killed werewolf, found the moonstone. Hey did you know that he hid the moonstone in the bottom of a well full of vervain, I guess he didn't trust you after all. Although he did love you. Poor guy. Hey where are you? because you know I could bring him over. Last goodbyes and all that"

_"You have no idea what you've just done" _

"Aww did i put a kink in your master plan, I'm sorry" Damon said with a fake pout.

_"Do you honestly believe that I don't have a plan B? Or a plan C? then a plan D? And you know how the alphabet works, don't you? Send Stefan my love" S_he said and hung up. Stefan's eyes were wide and Damon looked at him.

* * *

Turned out one of her plans was to have people keeping an eye on Stefan and Elena, to see if they'd broken up and Elena and Jeremy's aunt Jenna, had been a big part of that. I was sitting in the parlor with Damon, he seemed to be thinking about something.

I didn't know what to say as he took a drink of whiskey, he then let out a sigh.

"What?" I whispered.

"She just broke up with Stefan" He said and I bit my lip.

"Oh" He got up, I didn't know whether or not to follow or stay where I was but I got up anyway.

"Elena" Damon said and stopped her from going anywhere "I riled Katherine up. I-I didn't...I wasn't thinking. I didn't think" He said and I could tell he felt really bad about it but of course that was because he was in love with her.

"It doesn't matter, Damon. SHe won. Katherine won" She said and the tears fell from her face and walked out of the house. Damon turned to look at me before walking off up the stairs, I frowned and peeked into the library, seeing Stefan sitting on the little couch.

"Stefan?" I asked and he turned to look at me before rubbing his eyes furiously.

"hey" he said his voice thick.

"You don't need to hide that you're upset" I said and I walked over to sit beside him. I pulled him into a hug. "I'm sure we'll get rid of her"

"We?" he asked into my shoulder.

"As long as I'm here...I'm going to help" I said and he pulled back "We'll get rid of her"

He nodded "Yeah..we will" A voice said from the doorway and we turned seeing Damon "If it's the last thing we do..we'll get rid of her"

**Third person POV**

Katherine paced back and forth.

"I apologize if I seem a bit rattled. circumstances have changed suddenly and I had to adjust" She said sitting on the bed "Mind control is a necessary evil. You see I need a werewolf and I've lost the one that I had. Now, tell me what you're going to do to get a new one?"

She was talking to Matt Donovan "I'm going to go after Tyler Lockwood"

Katherine began compelling him "And you're not going to stop"

"And I'm not going to stop"

"Until?" she asked.

"Until he kills me" Matt said as Katherine smirked.


	3. Masquerade

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Vampire Diaries and never will unfortunately but I do however own Tory Connors.

**Author's Note: **It will be First Person POV, mostly Tory's but there will be parts where it's Third Person POV. I know that in the episode Masquerade I think it's only vamps that can't leave the room but it's gonna be humans now too...just to add a little bit of spice cause I want Tory to be in the room with the three of them when they're fighting.

I Hope you enjoy it and the face of my character is Lily Collins :)

**Thank You: **XKaterinaNightingaleX and Hayden (Guest), GrapeJuice101 and PC 609 for your reviews and to all who followed, glad you like it :D

* * *

**Masquerade**

The front door was being knocked on loudly and I could hear Damon grumbling as I sat up and rubbed my eyes, It had been a few day's since Stefan and Elena had broken up and to take his mind off it I had made Stefan take me around Mystic Falls, to show me around. I had to admit the place wasn't all that bad and when I'd seen Stefan cry the other night I had gotten myself a little upset too. I remembered the money I'd had in my pocket, not that it was much but I'd managed to buy myself some new things, with the help of Stefan too. God...I was actually beginning to wish I'd watched this show.

I moved from the bed and went down the stairs to see Caroline, who looked badly shaken up, something...or someone had bothered her and she explained it. Katherine. Damon went to get her a glass of blood to see if she'd calm down.

"Here" Damon said handing it to her.

"Im still shaking" She said

She began to drink it as Stefan came in the house.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Go ahead. Tell him" Damon said. "You're gonna love this"

"I saw Katherine today" Caroline said.

"Where?" Stefan asked.

"At the Grill. I just stopped by to gawk and...quasi-stalk Matt" Caroline said.

**AT THE GRILL**

_Caroline was looking at Matt and he seen her. "Do you need a table?" He asked. _

_"No, I'm not staying, I ust needed to use the little girl's room" Caroline said. _

"Skip the teen drama and get to it" Damon said.

"Then I had to pretend to use the bathroom even though I didn't really have to go because I'm a doofus" Caroline said.

_Caroline was in the bathroom, washing her hands when Katherine walked in, posing as Elena. _

_"Elena?" Caroline asked. _

_"Hey, I saw you with Matt, are you okay?" She asked.  
"Yeah, you know...whatever" Caroline shrugged. _

_Caroline tried to superspeed past Katherine but Katherine grabbed her and pulled her back. _

_"You're good. What gave me away? Was it the hair? Or my clothes?" _

_"I know Elena is..." Caroline coughed "I know Elena's at home" _

_"I need you to deliever a message" Katherine said. _

"What was the message?" Stefan asked.

_"Tell Damon and Stefan that I want the moonstone or I will rip this town apart until it rains blood" _

"Tell him the rest of it" Damon said when Caroline stopped.

_"Tonight at the masquerade ball" Katherine said. _

"She wants to do it in public. Killing Mason threw her off guard" Stefan said.

"She's running scared. What she did to Jenna was desperate. She's out of tricks" Damon said.

"But you can't underetimate her though...can you? she could pull anything" I said and Damon nodded.

"We have to play this smarter than her" Stefan said.

"Can we just give her the moonstone so she'll leave?" Caroline asked.

"No, Katherine's not getting dick. I've had it. I'm gonna go to the masquerade ball and I'm going to kill her" Damon said. "Tonight"

"You're not going to kill her" Stefan said. I stared at him.

"Don't give me that goody-goody crap"

"You're not going to kill her" Damon said.

"Really?"

Caroline and I looked at each other.

"Because I am" Stefan said, this caused us both to look at Stefan and then at Damon who was smirking.

* * *

The front door was knocked "Will one of you get that?" Damon shouted. Caroline stood and went to the door.

"hey come on in" she said and the two walked in.

"I got Stefan's message" Bonnie said.

"Hey, you brought the grimoire, thank you" Stefan said.

She seen Damon talking to Alaric and seen all the weapons on the table.

"What's going on?" Bonnie asked.  
Jeremy arrived "We're going to kill Katherine" He said and Bonnie looked to Stefan.

"I can explain" Stefan said putting his hands up.

"Please" Bonnie nodded.

"We're going to kill Katherine"

Caroline dragged me off to the side "You're coming?"

"Uh...yeah" I shrugged "Why not?...you guy's can use all the help you can get"

"Well..I think I have the perfect dress for you to wear" She said.  
"Dress?"I asked.  
"Yeah" She smiled "Anyway, I'll get that later...come on"

Ric began showing us how the weapons worked.

"This works with compressed air. The trigger mechanism is up here. I have two of these in differents size. FOr you I recommend this" He said "It fits nicely under the jacket sleeve. You use the tirgger when you're ready"

He faked killed a Vampire only for Stefan and Damon to look at each other.

"You wanted me to show you how to kill a vampire" Ric said and I put my head down, laughing silently to myself but it didn't go unnoticed by Damon.  
"Let's all hope little Miss Tv show can fight"

"I know how to fight" I said "I do kickboxing"

"Kick boxing?" Stefan asked.

"My dad used to teach me" I said with a shrug.

"Wow" He said.

"Show me a move" Damon said and everybody looked at me.

"No" I said swatting his arm away "Go away"

"You're in my house, come on show me a move" He said and picked me up. I raised an eyebrow at him.  
"seriously?" I asked.

"Sure...its not gonna hurt me" Damon said with a smirk.

I nodded and spun round kicking him in the gut, he doubled over and I kicked him in the face and he fell onto his back.

"I did tell you no" I said with a shrug. Bonnie was laughing as Damon got up rubbing his jaw.

"Ow" He said perching onto his elbows, I put my hand out to help him up and he took it, though I didn't expect him to and he got up, brushing himself off. I rolled my eyes and moved beside Caroline again.

"Are you guy's sure you don't want me there tonight?" Ric asked.

"No, I need you to stay with Elena. I don't want her to know about this" Stefan said.

"Okay. Well, I'll make sure she doesn't leave my sight" Ric said.

"Alright if anybody wants to back out, I'll understand" Stefan said.

"Yeah. Cold feet. Speak now. I don't want this going wrong if somebody chickens out?" Damon said "Caroline"

"I wont' Look, she killed me. Fair's fair, as long as there's no werewolf running around"

"Oh I took care of Mason" Damon nodded. Certainly did.

"As long as Tyler doesn't kill anyone, he won't turn" Jeremy said.

"Bonnie? Are you with us?" Stefan asked.

There was a long, tense pause.

"But no one gets hurt" She said.

"Except Katherine. Tonight Katherine gets a stake through her heart" Damon said.

"Okay" Caroline said to me "Come on"

"Huh?" I asked.

"Where are you taking her?" Damon asked.

"Don't be nosey" Caroline said dragging me with her "Let's go"

* * *

Caroline had given me a purple dress, with lace around it and a pair of purple lace heels to go with it, the brilliant and amazng blonde vampire had even done my hair and make up.

"Last but not least" She said "The mask"

She handed it to me and I put it on.

"You look amazing" She said.

I felt myself blush "Really?"

"Yeah" She nodded "Come on. Let's go"

We got to the ball and Caroline went a completely different way from me.

"Ah you must be Miss Connors, Damon Salvatore told me all about you" The older woman said "Mayor Lockwood, but you can call me Carol"

"Nice to meet you Carol" I said "Um have you by any chance seen Stefan or Damon ?"

"Out the back" She nodded "If you ever need anything, this is my home just give me a call"

"Thank you" I smiled.

I walked out the back and looked around, catching a few glances, I hadn't really ever been stared at like this before. "Well don't you look amazing" A voice said and I turned, seeing Elena.

"Elena?" I asked. She smirked "You're not Elena"

"Katherine Pierce. Nice to meet you"

"I'm sure it is" I said nodding.

"Cocky" She said "I like that...so tell me where are Stefan and Damon?"

"I don't know who you're talking about"

"Liar" She said "You asked Mrs. Lockwood in there. Tell me where they are and where the moonstone is"

"What's a moonstone?" I lied. I was a pretty good lair...but I felt severly uncomfertable in this woman's presence. There was something about her I couldn't put my finger on and it wasn't the fact that she was a Vampire.

"You better tell me before I rip your heart out"

"In front of the whole town? Would that be a very good idea?" I asked tilting my head.

"Don't change the subject. Where are they?"

"I don't know. I just got here" I said.

She went to brush past me but grabbed onto my arm "If you think you can kill me" She began her grip tightening and I had to bite back a yelp of agony because it hurt like a fucking bitch. "Think again. You'll be dead before you even let out a scream"

WIth that she let go and walked off, I looked down at the now bright red mark on my arm. Great. That was going to leave a bruise.

**THIRD PERSON POV**

"DO you see her?" Damon asked as they stood outside.

"Nope. You're sure you can do this?" Stefan asked.

"Who are you talking to?"

"Oh, I had the chance to kill her and I hesitated" Stefan said.

"Well that is the fork in the road between you and me my friend. I don't hesistate"

"You speant 145 years loving her, It could happen"

"I won't hesitate"

"okay" Stefan nodded but he noticed Tory walk out of the Lockwood mansion and look around. "Wow"

Damon turned his attention to the brunette who was looking for them clearly, Wow indeed. She didn't get too go far.

_"Well don't you look amazing"_ The voice said. They seen Tory turn to look and they caught their breaths, this was the moment they might need to see if Tory really was who she said she was.

_"Elena?"_ She asked in surprise but then obviously came to the realization _"You're not Elena"_

_"Katherine Pierce, nice to meet you"_ Katherine said.

_"I'm sure it is"_ Tory replied causing Damon to smirk.  
_"Cocky"_ Katherine said _"I like that where are Stefan and Damon?"_

_"I don't know who you're talking about"_

_"Liar, You asked Mrs. Lockwood in there. Tell me where they are and where the moonstone is"_

_"What's a moonstone?"_ Tory asked as if she didn't know and Damon looked at Stefan, who shrugged.

_"You better tell me before I rip your heart out"_

_"In front of the whole town? Would that be a very good idea?"_ Tory asked.

_"Don't change the subject. Where are they?"_

_"I don't know. I just got here"_ Tory replied.

She went to walk past but grabbed onto Tory's arm _"If you think you can kill me, Think again. You'll be dead before you even let out a scream"_

Katherine walked away, leaving Tory looking around, Damon moved quickly and moved up to her, grabbing her hand and pulling her over to Stefan.

"Are you okay?" Stefan asked.

"Yeah...she just...she's like...really"

"A bitch?" Damon asked raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah...I thought it was Elena...I mean I knew from what you guy's said that she was her doppelganger but man...that's weird"

"We heard what you said" Stefan said.

"You're good at lying" Damon said eyeing her.

"Well...If she knows you guy's are...y'know...then she'll kill someone else won't she?"

"Right. Ok. YOu stay with Damon, I'm gonna go see what happens" Stefan said and he took off.

"Would you like to dance?"

"Uh...no" She said but he'd pulled her into a dance anyway by twirling her around.

"You look amazing if it isn't obvious"

"Flattery won't get you anywhere" Tory laughed.

Damon revievd a text message from Stefan "Okay..can you stay safe?" He asked cocking an eywbrow.

"I'm sure me kicking you in the face was proof that I can"

"Well we don't know when she'll strike next, she just killed someone in front of everyone...and nobody noticed"

"Oh" Tory said.  
"Go find Bonnie and Jeremy stay with them "

"Ok" She nodded and the two went different ways.

**Tory's POV**

I ended up finding Caroline instead of Bonnie and Jeremy, who was standing herself, and I could tell she was nervous about bumping into Katherine. I squeezed her hand.

"Everything will be fine...she's gonna be dead soon" I said.

"I know that but...I just...she gives me the creeps"

"I know" I shrugged. She noticed the boy with the blonde hair, Matt walk past with two girl's and Tyler Lockwood,Matt stared over at her and then walked away.

Caroline's phone buzzed and she looked down at it "You stay-"

"No. I'll come with you" I said.

"Okay" She nodded and we walked together into an empty part of the manor. Caroline opened the door and just as I was about to follow I was grabbed and put in a headlock. I choked.

"What are Stefan and Damon up to?" The voice asked. Katherine obviously.

"What do you mean?" Caroline asked.

"I've got Jeremy Gilbert luring me out to the lake, what's going on?" Katherine asked.

"I don't know...nothing" Caroline said and I stared at her and then at me, my eyes were wide and I found it difficult to breathe.

"Don't lie to me Caroline. I will snap her neck like it's a twig, they're up to something,, what is it?" Katherine demanded.

"I..." Caroline began and Katherine pressed harder into my neck. I choked but made a face for Caroline to not say anything.

"Don't...say.." I began mouthing but Katherine strangled me more.

"I mean it Caroline" Katherine said and she began to twist my neck.

"Wait! No! No no! THey're trying to kill you!" Caroline said. I knew this was part of the plan and I knew she had to tell her but still.

"I figured as much. Where is the moonstone?" Katherine asked.

"I don't know" Caroline said.

"Just a little more" Katherine began and I choked as she began twisting my neck again and it hurt like a bitch.

"okay! She's upstairs! She's upstairs!" Caroline huffed. Katherine grabbed a hold of my arm and dragged me upstairs.

"Show me!" Katherine demanded and dragged me with her. "Which room is it?"

"It's that one" Caroline said pointing at the door. She dragged me into the room with her...I didn't want to be in here...she could eat me!

"Where is she?" Katherine asked, her grip tight on my arm was beginning to worsen.

Caroline began laughing ad Katherine let go of my arm and I seen Stefan and he made a face at me I pointed at Katherine and then made a strangling motion with my hands.

"I did it" Caroline said "I really didn't think I could fool you, but I did it"

Katherine rushed over at her and I took a step back "What the.." She began "Stefan"

"Hello Katherine" Stefan said moving so he was closer to me.

"Goodbye Katherine" Caroline said and took off. I knew I couldn't go anywhere. Katherine turned to look at us and seen that Stefan was holding a stake.

"You don't really think you can kill me with that, now do you?" Katherine asked.

"No, but he can" Stefan said and before Katherine could turn away Damon appeared out of another room and shot her in the back with a stake. She let out a scream, and glared Stefan rushed over at her and drove a stake into her arm. She then shoved the two of them away and the three began fighting, Stefan threw a stake at her but she caught it and threw it back at him, it missed him by an inch.

Damon tried to stake her but she was turning it on him, I moved kicking her leg from under her and she fell back into Stefan's arms and he held her in a headlock, strangling her. Damon went to put the stake in her.

"STOP! You're hurting Elena! Everything you're doing to her, is hurting Elena"

Damon stopped and turned to look at Jeremy, Katherine smirked and got up.

"You think you two are the only ones with a witch on your side? Wrong. And something tells me my witch is better than your witch" Katherine said and she snatched the stake from Stefan, sending me a glare.

"Jeremy go make sure Elena is okay" Stefan said "Go!"

"Let's all make sure poor Elena is okay" she said and dug the stake into her palm "Just a little bit more pressure" She dragged it across her hand and I'm pretty sure Elena had the same marking too. Stefan hit Katherine's hand and the stake fell to the floor.

Katherine managed to pick up another stake and went to drive it into her stomach "This is really gonna hurt" She said and went to do it.

"No!" "Wait!" Damon and I cried at the same time.

She smiled and sat down on the couch "Okay, so, how about that moonstone?" Katherine said. Everyone was silent and Damon moved over to the door.

"You can go" Damon said and I nodded.

"She can't" Stefan said and I turned to look at him.

"What?" I asked.

"Bonnie spelled the room so NOBODY could leave"

I sighed "Good. I have a blood bag I mean I am hungry" Katherine said and I stared at her. "Unless I just snap her neck"

"You won't be doing that" Damon said narrowing his eyes.

"What makes you so sure, I'm older, faster she could be dead before you even blink"  
Katherine smirked at me and Damon shook his head.

"The three of us together again, just like old times. The brother who loved me too much and the one who didn't love me enough" Katherine said.

"And the evil slut Vampire who only loved herself" Damon said. I smirked and looked away.

"What happened to you Damon? You used to be so sweet and polite" Katherine said.

"Oh that Damon died a long time ago" Damon said turning to face her.

"Good" Katherine said "He was a bore"

"Oh why don't you two stop antagonizing each other?" Stefan said.

"Where is the moonstone?"

"What do you want with it?"

"Does Elena enjoy having both of you worship at her feet?"

"Is it any different from what you did to them?" I asked cocking an eyebrow, She glared at me. "People talk"

Stefan and Damon looked at each other "That was really desperate Katherine. Don't you think we can see right through you?"

"So it doesn't bother you that Damon is in love with your girlfriend?"

"Oh stop it" Stefan said.

"Or what? You'll hurt me?" She asked getting up "Come on Stefan. Everything that I feel Elena feels, so go ahead, or better yet" She began looking at Damon "Kiss me Damon, She'll feel thattoo"

Damon glared at her and Stefan shook his head.

"You know, this whole Mason thing has me a bit confused. Why a werewolf? The moonstone can break a curse that would help them destroy all vampires so what's in that for you?" Stefan asked.

"Sorry about your pet wolf, probably should have kept him on a tighter leash" Damon smirked.  
"I'll have to remember that for next time He's not the only wolf in town" Katherine said "But what about your little pet?" She said looking at me. "Where did you come from?"

I stayed silent and stared her out, I think if this was a different situation...I would probably be scared of her...but I wasn't scared of her.

"How about a little taste?" Katherine said and she rushed at me but Damon shoved her back and she smirked. "Wow Damon...who would've thought you'd protect anybody other than Elena"

"Shut up" He said and he moved to the door. "Damn it! WHere is that witch?"

"We could play charades"

"You bargained the moonstone" Stefan said.

"What are you mumbling over there?" Damon asked.

"When you struck a deal with George Lockwood, to help you fake your death, you told me that you have George Lockwood something that he needed. It was the moonstone, wasn't it?" Stefan said.

"Good for you, Stefan. 2+2...and it would have worked except that people found out that I wasn't in the tomb" and she looked at Damon "Thanks to you. Byt he way, have I mentioned how inconveinent your obsession with me has been?"

"You and me both honey" Damon said taking a drink.

"Why do you need it back"

"I love you in a suit, so dashing" Katherine said to Stefan.

"What were you doing with it in the first place?" Stefan asked.

"You're wasting your breath Stefan" Damon said.

"Unless it wasn't yours to begin with, in 1864 you faked your death. Who were you running from Katherine?" Stefan asked. I thought about it...I knew there was something about this...Kim had told me...ugh!

"In 1987, you were in Chicago, at a concert of all places, with that Wench Lexi" She said and Stefan looked surprised "Come on Stefan don't look so surprised, of course I checked in on you over the years. You were standing in the front row, dancing all night. You were watching Bon Jovi and I was watching you"

I didn't miss the hurt look on Damon's face but he noticed me looking and composed himself giving me a small smile.

"Who were you running from" Stefan asked.

"I love you" Katherine mouthed.

Damon moved to pour himself a drink and I let out a breath, he handed me the glass and I smiled.

"Thanks" I mumbled.

"We're missing the part" Katherine said "I'll have one of those since you're handing them out"

"Right away Miss Katherine" Damon said mimciking a high pitched voice.

He gave her a glass "Thank you" She said and didn't even get a chance to drink it because Damon grabbed her and pinned her to the wall.

"No! Damon don't!" Stefan said.

"Yes, Damon please" Katherine smirked.

"The second that spell is lifted I'm driving this stake right through your heart"

"God, you're hot, when did you get so hot?" Katherine asked with a smirk.

"Damon..move back" I said and he did as I asked and moved a step back. Then a woman arrived.

"Katherine the spell on this room had been broken, you're free to leave" She said.

"Thank god" Katherine said.

"When I hand this over, my debt to you is over"

"Done"

"I owe you nothing"

"I said done. Give it" katherine said.

"I wouldn't do that" Damon protested.

The witch gave Katherine the moonstone but as soon as she got it, she began choking.

"You should have told me another witch was involved. She's a Bennett witch, Katherine, but I'm sure you knew that"

"Wait, Elena!" Stefan said.

"Elena's fine" She said. Katherine was suffocating and fell to the floor "I apologize for my involvement" and with that she turned on her heel and left the room and Katherine's eyes shut.

"Is she dead?" I asked.

"No..just out" Damon said. "I'll get her...check Elena"

Stefan left the room and Damon looked at me "I want to help"

"Okay" Just help me get her out of here before anybody notices" He said and I nodded and helped him out of the place with Katherine.

"What are you gonna do with her?" I asked.

"Where she should've been" Damon said "I'll see you at the house"

I nodded "Okay"

"Hey" he said and I turned to look at him.

"yeah?"

"Thanks. For your help" He said "I think we can trust you..."

I laughed "Yeah...right" I nodded and he drove off. I walked off and found myself bumping into Elena.

"Yeah Jeremy, I've got my car" She said and smiled at me "Tell Bonnie that whatever she did, I'm starting to feel better. Yeah you can drive her home I'm just gonna go straight to bed, okay" She hung up. "Hey"  
"Hi..how are you feeling?" I asked.  
"Better"

"So you and Stefan-"

"No...not yet..I want to but...I need to make sure we're all safe first"

I nodded "Yeah...I'll keep him and Damon occupied.." I laughed.

She laughed too "I'll see you later"

"See ya" I said but I turned "Hey ELena, I'm here when you need me"

"Tha-Tory!" She cried and then something pushed me forward, my forehead connecting with the car beside me and everything went black.


	4. Rose

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Vampire Diaries and never will unfortunately but I do however own Tory Connors.

I Hope you enjoy it and the face of my character is Lily Collins :)

**Thank You: **Hayden, XKaterinaNightingaleX, PC 608, GrapeJuice101 and JoeyAckles for your reviews on the last chapter...and to all who followed this story! Glad you like it...

Enjoy

* * *

**Rose**

In the middle of nowhere an SUV met another car, a man got out of the car and went over to it.

"Where is she?" The other man in the other car asked.

"In the trunk. I did exactly what you said...but there was someone else"

"Someone else?" The man asked.

"Another girl...I couldn't get the Doppelganger without getting the other one too"

"Fine. Ok put them in the back" The man in the car said.

He went back over to the car and pulled out Elena first and walked over, putting her in the back, then grabbed Tory and picked her up and put her in beside Elena.

"Thank you for your help" The man in the car said.

"Is there anything else?"

One more thing, come closer please"

The man got closer.

"Closer"

He moved so he was even closer and he bit into his neck, drank his blood and threw him on the floor, dead. He started the car and drove off...

**Gilbert House**

Jeremy was in the bathroom and he headed over to Elena's door "Yo, Elena" He called and knocked on the door, not getting an answer Jeremy opened it to see that his sister's bed hadn't been slept in.

**School**

Stefan closed his locker and seen Jeremy.

"Hey Jeremy" He said.

"Look, Elena's got to let me know if I'm supposed to cover for her. Jenna's cool with the two of you but you guy's are pushing it" Jeremy said.

"What are you talking about?" Stefan asked.

"You and Elena. Look, I'm glad you guy's are back together but if she's gonna sleep over.." Jeremy began.

"Wait, wait..hold on a minute. We're not back together" stefan said shaking his head.

"Wait, she didn't sleep at your place last night?" Jeremy asked.

"No, I mean I saw her at the party but that was it. She didn't sleep over, besides I thought Tory was with her last night" Stefan said.

"Her bed hadn't been slept in and Mrs. Lockwood said that her car was still in the driveway..."

"So where are they then?" Stefan asked.

**A House**

The SUV parked outside in the driveway in front of an old house, the man in the car picked out Elena first and picked her up, speeding into the house and putting her on the couch. He went back out quickly and picked up Tory and headed back into the house, to notice Elena was waking up when he sat Tory down beside her. He moved to Elena and began removing the ropes, then moved the ropes from Tory.

"What do you want?" Elena asked, her voice hoarse.

"Shh"

"Please, I'm hurt" Elena said.

"I know, just a taste" he said and his face began to transform.

"Trevor! Control yourself!" The woman with the short hair said.

"Buzz kill" He said and got up, leaving the room.

"What do you want with us?" Elena asked, a terrified expression on her face.

"Oh my god, you look just like her"

"But I'm not. Please whatever you..." Elena began.

"Be quiet!" Rose snapped.

"But I'm not Katherine. My name is Elena Gilbert; you don't have to do this" Elena pleaded as Tory opened her eyes and sat up.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"I know who you are Elena. Be quiet" The woman said. Tory stared at her.

"What do you want?"

Rose slapped her and Elena fell back onto the couch, unconscious.

"Elena!" Tory cried moving beside the brunette.

"I want you to be quiet" She said.

Tory glared at her "Bitch"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me!" Tory snapped.

The woman scoffed and left the room. Leaving Tory to moved Elena into the lying position.

**MYSTIC FALLS HIGH SCHOOL **

Stefan and Damon were outside of the school, talking about Tory and Elena's disappearence.

"Well I didn't think anything of it when she didn't come to the house" Damon shrugged.

"You think she was in on it with Katherine? I mean this has Katherine written all over it"

"I knew we shouldn't have trusted her" Damon said "Katherine's in the tomb, trust me though, I'm the one who shut her in"

"DId you?"

"DId I what Stefan?" Damon asked.

"Well I know the hold that Katherine has over you"

"She's in the tomb, period. End of story but she did say something to me right before I shut her in. I thought she was lying" Damon said.

"WHat did she say?"

"Elena's in danger"

"What and you didn't think to elaborate?" Stefan asked.

"Everything she says is a lie. How am I supposed to know if she's gonna start spouting out the truth?" Damon asked.

"We have to go talk to her" Stefan said.

"No, no. LEt me tell you how that's gonna do; We're gonna go ask her for help, she's gonna negotiate her release which we're gonna be dumb enough to give her and she's gonna get out and kill us. This is exactly what she wants!"

"I don't really care" Stefan shrugged and walked off.

"It's a bad idea Stefan" Damon said.

"It's Elena" Stefan said.

**Tory's POV**

I was freaking out, the bitch who slapped Elena looked like Bela from Supernatural and Maggie from the Walking dead...but that wasn't particularly what was freaking me out. I was more bothered that I had no clue where I was and I bet you any money, Damon and Stefan think it's me behind Elena's disappearence. Elena began waking up and she turned round to look at me and I put a finger to my lips.

"Shhh" I mouthed and she nodded, I motioned for her to follow me.

"How's the girl?"

"Still passed out" The man said.

"And the other one?"

"Tasty looking"

"You didn't touch them, did you?"

"Give me some credit, so you called him?"

"No, I called one of his contacts. You know how this works"

"Did you or did yo not get the message to Elijah?"

Who the hell is Elijah?

"They say he got it" She said.

"Wonderful and what?"

Elena and I moved a little further, aiming for the door.

"So that's it Trevor. He either got it or he didn't. We just have to wait"

"Look it's not too late. We can leave it here. We don't have to go through with this" Trevor said.

"I'm sick of running!"

"Yeah? Well running keeps us from dying!" Trevor bit back.

"Elijah's old school. If he accepts our deal, we're free" She replied.

Elena moved behind me and the floorboard squeaked underneath her, "Sorry" She mouthed.

"You two!" The woman said "There's nothing around here for miles. If you think you're getting out of this house, you're tragically wong. Understand?"

"Elijah" I said "Who is he?"

"He's your worst nightmare" She said.

**MYSTIC FALLS HIGH SCHOOL **

"You really think Tory is working with Katherine?" Bonnie asked.

"Well, she didn't come back last night and neither did Elena...just right after we all meet Katherine" Damon said.

"What about the tomb spell?"

"I can't undo the tomb spell, Stefan. Even if I wanted to. It took both me and my Grams to undo it the first time" Bonnie said.

"But I can open the door, right? I can talk to her?" Stefa asked.

"Yeah but Damon's right, she's not gonna tell you anything not without wanting something in return"

"I know but I have to do something Bonnie, We have no idea where Elena is, or if she's alive...and if Tory has something to do with it...we need to find her and kill her"

"What if there was another way to find them?" Bonnie asked

**ALARIC'S CLASSROOM**

Bonnie and Jeremy were in Ric's classroom, they had a map on the table and a candle next to it.

"How does this work?" Jeremy asked.

"I'll use your blood to draw energy for the tracking spell, you're blood related; it'll make a stronger connection" Bonnie said.

Stefan arrived "Alright, Alaric said we've got to clear out of here in ten minutes. I've got weapons, he stocked me up" Stefan said.

"Are you ready?" Bonnie asked.

Jeremy nodded and she cut his hand and the blood fell onto the map, Bonnie concentarted herself to the spell and the blood drops merged together and went to the location.

"There. She or they are there"

"That's 300 miles away" Jeremy said.

"No Bonnie, we need a more eact location than that" Stefan said.

"That's as close as I can get"

"We can map it, aeriel view will show us what's around there, help us narrow down the area" Jeremy said.

"Perfect. Call me with whatever you find" Stefan said.

"No, no, I'm coming with you!" Jeremy said.

"No Jeremy you're not" Stefan said.  
"No, I'm not just gonna sit here. What if she's hurt okay?" Jeremy demanded.

Bonnie's nose began to bleed but nor Stefan or Jeremy noticed it.

"She's not. You two go back to your house just incase they show up. I'll call you the minute I find them" Stefan said.

"I don't think Tory's in on this" Jeremy said.

"Guess we'll find out" Stefan shrugged. "Stay at home"

"You can't do this alone" jeremy said.

Damon arrived "He's not. Let's go." Damon said.

"You're coming with me?" Stefan asked.  
"It's Elena" Damon shrugged.

**THE CAR**

"Alaric sure likes his weapons" Damon said.

Stefan held the little bottle of vervein in his hands.  
"What the hell is that?" Damon asked.

"I don't know it's a vervain bomb or a grenade launcher or something like that" Stefan replied.

"Weird"

"Hey, how much further is it?" Stefan asked.

"80 miles" Damon shrugged.

"Do you think Tory took her?" Stefan asked, the vampire wasn't sure himself and Damon shrugged again.  
"Maybe, I don't know but if she has, I'll kill her" Damon said.

"What if it's not and you kill her before finding out...then what?"

"Then it will be my mistake then won't it"

"Who do you think it is?"

"It's either the Tv show girl or someone from Katherine's past. She said she was running from someone. They got the wrong girl"

"Thank you for helping me" Stefan said.

"Can we not do the whole road trip bonding thing? The cliche of it all makes me itch" Damon said.

"Oh come on Damon. We both know tha you being in this car has absoutley nothing to do with me anyway" Stefan said.  
"The elephant in the room lets out a might roar" Damon said.

"Well, it doesn't have to be an elephant. Let's talk about it"

"There's nothing to talk about"  
"That's not true. I'm sure there is. Just get it out. I mean, are you in this car because you want to help your little brother save the girl he loves? or is it because you love her too? Hmm? I mean come on, express yourself. I happen to like road trip bonding" Stefan smirked.  
"Keep it up Stefan. I can step out of helping as easily as I stepped in"

"No, you see that's the beauty of it. You can't" Stefan said.

**TORY'S POV**

Elena and I had decided to wonder the house finding nothing in it obviously but we went into the room, where the woman named Rose was sitting.

"Why are we here?" Elena asked.

"You keep asking me these questions like I'm gonna answer them" Rose said.

"Why won't you?" I asked.

"That's another one" Rose said.

"You got us...It's not like we can go anywhere. The least you can do is tell us why you have us here because I'm pretty sure the minute we do get away" I began "I'm the one who's going to get blamed for it"

"I personally want nothing. I'm just a delivery service" Rose said with a shrug.

"To who?" Elena asked "Elijah?"

"Two points to the eavesdropper"

"Who is he? Is he a Vampire?" Elena asked.

"He's one of the Vampires, the originals"

"What do you mean the originals?" I asked.

"Again with the questions. haven't the Salvatore's been teaching you your vampire history?"

"Considering I've been in Mystic Falls for the whole of the week..I'd say no" I said.

"SO you Know Stefan and Damon?" Elena asked.

"I know of them. A hundred years back, a friend of mine tried to set me up with Stefan. She said he was one of the good ones. I'm more a sucker for the bad boys though But I digress"

"Who are the Originals" Elena asked.

"Trevor and I have been running for 500 years. We're tired, we want it over. We're using you to negotiate ourselves out of an old mess"

"But why me?" Elena asked.

"Because you're a Petrova Doppelganger. You're the key to breaking the curse"

"The curse? The sun and the moon curse?"

"Oh you do know your history"

"What do you mean the key? The moonstone is what breaks the curse"

"No,, the moonstone is what binds the curse. The sacrifice is what breaks it"

"The sacrifice?" Elena asked.

"The blood of the doppelganger. ou're the doppelganger which means in order to break the curse you're the one who has to die"

"Why me?" I asked "Why am I here?"

"Well there is always the blood to fulfil Elijah with...I'm sure he'd be more than happy to keep you too"

"Tell us more" Elena said.

"Captivity has made them pushy, eh?" Trevor asked coming into the room "WHat else do you two want to know?"

"Who are you running from?" Elena asked.

"The originals" Trevor said.

"She said that. What does that mean"

"The first family, the old world. Rose ad I pissed them off"

"Mm-mm" Rose said.

"Correction, I pissed them off, Rose had my back and for over half a millennium they wanted us dead"

"What did you do?" I asked.

"He made the same mistake countless other's did. He trusted Katerine Petrova"  
"Katherine" Elena said.

"The one and only, the first Petrova Doppelganger" Rose said.

"I helped her escape her fate and now I've, sorry, we've been marked ever since" Trevor said.

"Which is why we're not gonna make the same mistake twice"

Rose and Trevor left the room and I let out a sigh, my head beginning to hurt and Elena pulled something out of her pocket. "What?" i mouthed as she smiled and she showed me the paper "Stefan and Damon are coming for you-B"

**THE CAR**

"we're getting close. Jeremy said there's an access road just past mile marker 6" Stefan said.

Damon grabbed a blood bag and he began drinking it.

"If you want some just ask" Damon said.

"I want some" Stefan said.

"Ah, that's so sweet, you're gonna be all big and strong and save your girl, but don't worry I got your back. It'll be fine" Damon said.  
"I'm not joking. I've been drinking a little everyday. I'm slowly increasing my intake and building up my strength" Stefan said.

Damon gave him a blood bag.

"Does Elena know you're drinking blood?"  
"I've been drinking hers" Stefan said.

"Hmm how romantic" Damon said and took another drink of his "Since we're roadtrip bonding, remember the days when all you lived for was blood? You were the guy who ripped someone apart just for the fun of it"

"You mean when I was more like you?"

"Yes, Stefan. Exactly. Back when you put blood onto me so I could be a big bad vampire. I wonder if Elena would be so quick to ope n her veins to that guy. By the way, what happened to that guy? He was a hoot"

"I guess he found something to live for" Stefan said.

**Tory's POV**

Trevor entered the room looking panicked.

"He's here! This was a mistake!"

"No, I told you I would get us out of this. You have to trust me"

"No! He wants me dead Rose!"

"He wants her more" Rose said pointing at Elena.

"I can't do this. You give her to him, he'll have mercy on you but I need to get out of here" Trevor said.  
"Hey! WHat are we?"

"We're family. Forever" he said.

Someone knocked on the door and Rose turned.

"You're scared" Elena said.

"Stay here with her and don't make a sound" Rose said and disappeared from the room.

After a few long minutes she finally came back into the room, I hadn't moved from the spot, and Elena was pacing. Elena stopped and turned and the guy seemed guenuinally surprised, he sped over to her and both of us gasped. I wasn't going to let him hurt her, I'd die to help her out if I had to. He leaned in, as if going to kiss her and he sniffed her neck.

"Human, impossible" He said "Hello there"

I grabbed Elena's arm and moved her and his eyes travelled to me.  
"Another trying to protect the doppelganger...very sweet but..." he began and then shrugged, Elena tensed "I'm afriad you are of no use to me" My eyes widened and his face transformed, oh my god...and I let out a scream as he bit into my neck,

"No!" Elena cried. Elijah moved back and stared at me for a minute before letting go, I felt like I was gonna die any minute.

He moved around for a minute and I didn't want to move my neck because it hurt...really hurt. See now I know I'm not dead, because it hurts and it's very very real.

"We have a long journey head of us, we should be going"

"Please don't let him take us" Elena said to Rose who almost looked bad.

"One last piece of business and we're done"

He moved away from us and I clung to Elena's hand as Elijah moved over to Trevor.

"I've waited so long for this day Elijah. I'm truely very sorry" Trevor said.

"Oh no, your apologies are not necessary" Elijah said.

"Yes, yes it us. You trusted me with Katerina and I failed you"

"Oh yes, you are the guilty one and Rose aided you because she was loyal to you and that now I honor. Where was your loyalty?" Elijah asked. Trevor was going to die.

"I beg your forgiveness" Trevor said.

"So granted" Elijah said and Rose let out a small sigh and Trevor smiled but Elijah smacked Trevor's head clean off his body, and Rose began to cry, I stared wide eyed as Elena put her free hand to her mouth.

"You!" Rose began.  
"Don't Rose now that you are free" and he looked at us "Come"

"No, what about the moonstone?" Elena said quickly.

"What do you know about the moonstone?"

"I know that you need it and I know where it is" Elena said.

"Yes?"  
"We can help you get it" Elena said.

"Tell me where it is"

"It doesn't work that way"

"Are you negotiating with me?" Elijah asked and he looked at Rose.

"it's the first I've heard of it" She bit out.

Elijah tried to compel Elena but she didn't say anything and he looked down at her necklace.

"What is this vervain doing around your neck?" He asked and he snatched it and threw it away and compelled her. "Tell me where the moonstone is"

"In the tomb, underneath the church ruins" Elena said.

"What is it doing there?" Elijah asked.

"It's with Katherine"

"Interesting" Elijah said.

Glass broke and we all looked around "What is that?"

"I don't know"

"WHo else is in the house?" Elijah asked.

"I don't know"

He grabbed Elena's right arm and my left and dragged us with him and out into the hallway, I felt faint. Something began speeding past us.

"Rose" Elijah said.

"I don't know who it is" She said.

"Up here" The voice said.

Elijah let go of our arms with his vampire speed. Stefan grabbed Elena and I shoved her into him, Stefan made a face but I shook my head and my arm was grabbed and I turned seeing Damon, I shook my head at him too and pointed at Rose, he made a face but I pointed at her and he grabbed her and disappeared. Elijah turned and ended up with a stake through his hand.

"Excuse me, to whom it may concern you're making a great mistake if you think you can beat me. You can't" Elijah said "I enjoyed the taste of this one's blood and I'll enjoy it again...do you hear that?" He asked as I caught my breath. He broke a wooden coat rack into a stake "I repeat, you cannot beat me. So I want the other girl, I'm gonna count to three or heads will roll, do we understand each other?"

Nobody said anything and I looked around and swallowed the lump in my throat.

"Then she dies" He said and he grabbed me, I tried to bite back a scream but his teeth came in contact with my neck again, and the scream escaped my lips.

"Wait! Don't!" Elena's voice said, Elijah moved back and wiped his mouth and let me go, I fell back on my ass. "I'll come with you...just don't hurt my friends, they wanted to help me out"

He went up the stairs and Elena gasped "What game are you playing with me?" Elijah asked. Elena made a face and threw something at him, it exploded in his face causing him to let out screams. The out of nowhere Stefan began shooting him and launched himself at the other vampire and they both came tumbling down the stairs. Elijah got up immediatly but Stefan didn't.

As he went for Stefan, Damon came out of nowhere and plunged the stake into his heart and put him against the wall, Elijah choked and then his head fell limp. Damon moved back as Rose appeared out of the doorway and ran off Damon went to follow her.

"Let her go" Elena said and came down the stairs. Damon helped me up and I brushed myself off.

"Are you hurt?" Stefan asked Elena. She hugged Stefan and then mouthed a "Thank you" To Damon who replied with a "You're welcome"

* * *

Damon checked over the wound on my neck "Ah, it's not that bad" he said and moved back.

"It hurts" I huffed.

"You'll be fine" He said nodding "Sorry we thought it was you"

"I would've thought it was me too...it's fine"

"Right...you really don't have anything to do with Katherine?"

"No..before this I didn't even know who she was" I shrugged.

"Right..here" he said handing me a glass of scotch "That's my best...you better make the most of it"

"Thanks" I said and took a drink, whiskey was really the only alcohol I could drink.  
Stefan arrived as Damon poured himself one.

"Where's Elena"

"She's home" Stefan said.

"And you're here why?" Damon questioned.

"Because she wanted to be with Jeremy"

"Here" Damon sighed and handed Stefan a glass too.

"Thanks, Listen,, about what Rose told them about the curse..." Stefan began.

"I know we'll keep her safe" Damon said.

"You know, the only way we're gonna be able to do that is if we're not fighting each other. We let Katherine come between us. If we let that happen with Elena, we're not going to be able to protect her"

"Yes, Stefan I heard it all before" Damon said rolling his eyes.

"Hey" Stefan sighed.

"What?" Damon asked.  
"I'm sorry" Stefan nodded and I looked at him.

"About what?" Damon asked.

"For being the guy who made you turn 145 years ago" Stefan said.

"Enough, Stef, it's late and little miss Vampire bite here is gonna pass out"

"What? No I'm not" I said making a face and he smirked.

"Damon-"  
"We don't need to rehash that" Damon said.

"You know what? I've never said it out loud. I guess I just need to say it and you need to hear it" Stefan said "I'm sorry. What I did was selfish. I didn't want to be alone. I guess I just needed my brother" and Stefan took off for the stairs "Night Tory"

"Night" I said as he went up the stairs and I looked at Damon who seemed guenuinelly surprised. "You up for another drink?"

"Guess so" Damon said with a smirk and brought the bottle of scotch over and sat next to me.

"Thanks" I said.

"Why?"

"For helping me..I would be dead by now if it wasn't for you guy's" I said with a smile.

"AH, you got lucky with us" He said and poured more into the glass.

* * *

We'd sat for a little while not really saying much but Stefan had joined us,, talking too, they told me all about 1864 how they fell in love with Katherine and how their own father killed them and how they fought for years I was surprised...god talk about family drama. I smirked and Stefan moved over to the books. Just then there was a noise and we all froze.

Someone began running around us, vampire speed. Damon grabbed a stake as Stefan grabbed my arm.

"Who's there?" Stefan asked and the I seen her. Rose.

"I'm not here to hurt you" She said and she looked at me.

"Why are you here?" Damon asked.

"Lexi once told me that Stefan was one of the good guy's" She said.

"You knew Lexi?" Stefan asked.

"Trevor was my best friend. For 500 years I lived with one person and he's gone and I don't want to run anymore because I don't have anywhere else to run to" She said.

"Well we're sorry but we can't help you" Stefan said.

"I don't need your help, but I think you need mine. Elijah may be dead but this isn't over"

"What do you mean "It's not over" Damon asked making a face.

"It isn't over. The Originals they'll come for her" She said talking about Elena "They have to. They're doing it for him"

"FOr who?" Damon asked.

"Klaus" She replied.

**THE HOUSE**

Elijah was still imaplied to the wall but he woke up with a short gasp and removed the stake from his chest...

* * *

**A/N I know it didn't happen like in the episode but...uh...oh well :) hope you enjoyed it...Damon isn't as selfish as he thinks...lol! Anyway until next time! See ya! **


	5. Katerina

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Vampire Diaries and never will unfortunately but I do however own Tory Connors.

it is still Lily collins!

**thank You: **foXgeorgiaxXo, grapejuice101, Tvdlover87654, Guest mrsl488, PC 608, arizonagirl181, XKaterinaNightingaleX and Katie637or your reviews on the last chapter...and to all who followed this story! Glad you like it...

Enjoy

* * *

**Katerina**

We were sitting in the parlor, Elena was sitting next to me, I hadn't slept so my eyes were half shut as Rose spoke.

"Okay, you have to undersatnd I only know what I've picked up over the years and I don't know what's true and what's not true" She said "It's the problem with all this vampire crap bout Klaus I know he's real"

"Who is he?" Elena asked.

"He's on of the Originals, he's a legend" Damon said.

"From the first generation of vampires" Stefan said.

"Like Elijah?" Elena asked.

"No. Elijah was the easter bunny compared to Klaus. He's the foot soldier. Klaus is the real deal" Rose said.

"Are you even listening?" Damon asked and I opened an eye to look at him.

"Hopefully I'm long gone before he gets here...so no...I don't see the point in me listening" I shrugged, Damon rolled his eyes. "Besides, I heard all this last night"

"Klaus was known to be the oldest" Stefan said.

"Okay, so you're saying that the oldest vampire in history of time is coming after me?" Elena asked.

"Yes" Rose said "No" Stefan replied.

"What they're saying is, I mean if what she's saying is true.." Damon said.

"Which it is" Rose said.

"And you're not saying it so I don't kill you" Damon said and I smirked.

"Which I'm not" Rose said.

"Then we're looking at a solid...maybe" Damon nodded.

"Look, Elijah is dead, right? So no one else knows that you exist" Stefan said

"Not that you know of" Rose said.

"That's not helping" I pointed out.

"Look, I've never even met anyone who's laid eyes on him. I mean, we're talking centeries of truth mixed with fiction. We don't know if he's real-" Stefan began.

"Oh he's real" I said and they looked at me "Kim used to blad on about him all the time"

"What did she say?" Damon asked.

"I don't know, I didn't listen to her...though Klaus is the name that sticks out" I shrugged.

"Helps a bunch" Damon said. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Well...I mean for all we know he could just be a story..." Stefan said.

"He's real and he doesn't give up. If he wants something, he gets it. If you're not afraid of Klaus you're an idiot"

"Wouldn't it be better to listen to her?" I asked "I mean..you're what like nearly a thousand years old? Wouldn't she know?"

"Alright. We're shaking you made your point" Damon said rolling his eyes.

Elena sighed and got up "Where are you going?" Stefan asked.

"School. I'm late" She said.

"Let me grab my stuff, I'll go with you" Stefan said.

"It's okay, I know where it is" ELena said and she walked off.

"She's in denial" Damon smirked.

Stefan turned to him "Shut up Damon" and Damon made a face as Stefan left too.

* * *

The phone, Stefan had given me with everyone's phone numbers in it was ringing.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Tory?" Elena asked.

"Yes, how may I help?" I asked cocking an eyebrow as I moved around the room.

"Okay...I need your help with something but you can't say anything"

"Sure...what?"

"I'm going to see Katherine and-"

"Damon" I said in a hushed tone "Shhh"

"Shh what?" Damon asked coming into the room.

"Nothing" I said making a face.

"Who are you talking to?"

"Nobody" I said staring at him.

"Then why do you have your phone at your ear"

"It's...warm?"

He stared at me, dumbfounded and then let out a heaved sigh before leaving the room again, mumbling a "I forgot what I came in for" and I waited until I heard his footsteps.

"Hello?" I whispered.

"Okay...I'm going to see-"

"Ah Elena" Damon said and I turned around and he took the phone from me.

"hey!" I said trying to grab it, but I was too small to reach. "Give it"

"She'll see you later Elena" Damon said and hung up.

"You ignorant ass!" I said snatching the phone back from me.

"Come with me" He said and I followed him out of the room, and we entered the parlor to see Rose sitting. "Alright Rosebud, we need some answers" Damon said and he stopped causing me to bang into him "Please don't tell me you're crying because your friend Trevor lost his head"

"You've always been this sensitive?" Rose asked rubbing her eyes.

"Full vampire switch for this very reason. Takes the emotion out of it" Damon said.

"Yeah you switch yours I'll switch mine" Rose said.

"Is that a dig?" Damon asked cocking an eyebrow.

"It's an observation. Being in love with your brother's girlfriend and liking someone at the same time must be difficult" She said.

"I don't like anyone, and I'm not in love with anyone either"

"You want to try that again?" Rose asked.

"Don't get on my bad side" Damon said.

"Then show me your good side" Rose said...talk about sexual tension.

"Okay enough with the bitching and put away your ego's" I said sitting next to her.

"How do we find Klaus?" Damon asked. We? Huh? We?

"You don't find Klaus, he finds you" Rose replied.

"Come on. Somebody's got to know somebody who knows where he is" Damon said.

"Add another two hundred somebodies to that and you're still not even close" Rose said.

"Humor me, you got in touch with Elijah how did you do it?" Damon asked.

"Through a very low somebody on the totem pole. A guy named Slater in Richmond" Rose said.

I got up "Great I'll drive" Damon said.

"No You forget not all of us can do sun" Rose said.

"Then you drive" I heard Damon say as I left the room, I went towards the door. "Going to get the car ready?" he asked and I turned seeing him and Rose.

"Uh..no" I said shaking my head "I'm going to see Elena"

"Elena's peachy, come on" he said.

"I told Elena-" I began.

"So? Ditch her. You've known her like a week. You know me better"

"I'm not going to Richmond with you two" I said motioning between them.

"Why?" Damon pouted.  
"Too much Sexual Tension" I said and opened the door.

"Nope" Damon said I was flung over his shoulder.

"Put me down" I snapped hitting his back.

"Ow" He replied sarcastially.

"Put me the fuck down Damon! Now!"

"Nope, you're coming"

"This is kidnapping" I said struggling from his grasp.

"Don't be dramatic princess" he said.

"Put. Me. Down" I growled.

"Fine" he said and I landed in the backseat of the SUV.

"Damon!" I said as he shut the door over. I suppose...being in a car, would be a good chance to get some sleep.

* * *

Get some sleep? I wish, Damon wouldn't shut the hell up and he was doing it delibertaly because he knew I hadn't slept. Rose parked the car in the underground parking lot.

"Back enterance, how convenient" Damon said.

"That's the point, we can't all have little daylight rings" Rose said as we got out of the car.

"How do you even know this Slater guy is here?" Damon asked.

"I called him. He's here. He's always here" Rose said.

"Good" Damon nodded and the vampire sped her into a wall and held her by the throat. My breath caught and I froze, what the hell was he doing? "Just one thing. If you're setting us up in anyway, I will rip your heart out and shove it down your throat. It's something I'm good at"

Yeah. No kidding.

Rose caught him by the throat and pinned him to the car right next to me and I scowled.

"I'm older than you and stronger. Don't get on my bad side" Rose said "You can trust me" She said after releasing him. I scoffed causing the two of them to look at me.

"See? Sexual Tension" I said "Can we just get this over with? I'm sleep deprived because of this idiot"

We walked into the coffee shop and I stopped seeing the large windows.

"Whoa. What about the sunlight?" Damon asked.

"Won't it burn you?" I asked.

"Double paned and temped. UV rays can't penetrate. You see the appeal now?" Rose asked and I shrugged as a guy stopped in front of us.

"That and the free Wi-Fi" He said.

Rose embraced him and I looked at Damon who shrugged in response.

"Hey, how are you?" Rose asked.

"Good. I saw you come, what are you doing here? "

"Mmm, it's a long story but I want you to meet-" She began.

"Damon Salvatore. Turned in 1864 in Mystic Falls by Katherine Pierce Aka Katerina Petrova. So I take it I was right what I told you about the tomb under the church was true?"

"Yes. It was right. Thank you for the tip"

"Who's this?" he asked pointing at me.

"My meal" Damon said and my face fell and I gaped at him, he found it funny and I elbowed him in the gut, even though it had no effect.

"I'm Slater"

"Tory" I said with a shrug. He looked at Damon.

"Nice to meet you" He said and Damon just looked at him "Maybe, what's going on Rose? Where's Trevor?"

* * *

"Are you sure Elijah's dead?" Slater asked.

"Beyond Dead" Damon said from beside me.

"Trevor was a good man; he helped me with my dissertation on sexual deviance in the Baroque period. I was schooling for my psych PHD" Slater said.

"Slater's been in school since '74" Rose said.

"When I was turned" Slater shrugged "I have 18 degrees, 3 masters and 4 PHD'S "  
"So you're basically a walking talking wikipedea?" I asked. He smirked.

"Guess you could say that"

"The point?" Damon asked.

"Eactly, I mean what is the point? What should I be doing with eternity? If you have an answer, please enlighten me" Slater said.

"We need your help" Rose said "If someone wanted to get in touch wsith Klaus how would you hook them up?"

"Craigslist" Slater said.

"Really?" Damon asked.

"Seriously. I responded to a personal ad to get sent to somebody who knows somebody who knows Elijah. Who's dead and that's where my connection ends" Slater said. Well this was a waste of a trip.

* * *

I was bored, looking around while they talked and seen a guy across the coffee shop, staring at me, he'd been staring for a while I just didn't have the courage to look at him. I smiled, he was hot...well hot for a starer as Kim called them. I smirked and looked back at Slater and Rose, the three of them were engaged in conversation. My throat was dry and I needed something to drink.

"Hey, can I have some money" I said to Damon who just stared back at me with a frown.

"Why?"

"I want a coffee" I shrugged.

"You have a coff-" He began but I showed him the empty cup.

"It's empty" I said.

"Shouldn't kids be drinking lemon juice?" Slater asked. Rose laughed, Damon snorted and handed me money from his pocket, I got up and folded my arms.

I stared at Slater as he smiled at me "Shouldn't old men be drinking tea?" I scoffed causing him to laugh. I went up and ordered a coffee and looked back to see that Damon, Rose and Slater were engaged in yet another conversation.

"I have to say" A voice said and I turned my head seeing the guy beside me. "You are something"

"Can I help you?" I asked cocking an eyebrow.

"How about you and I go somewhere else and-"

"Not that easy pal" I said with a smirk.

"I didn't say you were" He laughed.

"I'm busy" I said as the woman handed me the coffee.

"Oh well then" He said staring at me. His eyes seemed captivating but when I actually looked at him, he wasn't any Ian Somerhalder. Oh my god...what? I looked over at Damon who was still talking, he was something else that one. "See ya around"

"Probably not" I smirked and walked away. I sat down again and listened in.

"Here's what I don't get: Elijah moved around during the day, which means the originals knew the secret of the day ring. Now why would Klaus want to lift the curse of the sun and the moon?" Damon asked.

"To keep werewolves from lifting it. If a vampire breaks the sun curse then the werewolves are stuck with the curse of the moon forever and vice versa" Slater said.

"But werewolves are extinct" Rose said.

"True. I've never seen one but rumor has it.."

"I would not say it was a rumor...considering he killed one the other week" I said jabbing my thumb at Damon who smirked smugly.

"Mystic Falls? God, I've got to visit this place. It sounds awesome"

"Awesome doesn't even begin to describe it. Can we stop the curse from being broken at all?" Damon asked.

"What do you mean?" Slater asked.

"Well, if we make the moonstone useless would it stop the curse from being broken?" Damon asked.

"Well, yeah probably but why would you want to do that?"

"Tell me how" Damon said.

"You think I'm gonna help you how to do something that will piss off an original? And keeping them from walking in the sun?" Slater asked.

"You want to walk in the sun, I can make that happen if you help us" Damon said.

I looked out the window, seeing someone across the street and I could've sworn it was...no it couldn't be. He was dead. Just then the window shattered, Damon moved me quickly away from it before grabbing Rose who was now burning in the sunlight. Slater took off and we managed to quickly get out back to the car. Damon carried her and put her in the back seat.

"You're gonna be okay" Damon said to her.

"I know" She breathed as her skin healed.

"Who's behind that?"

"I don't know. Where is Slater?"

"Took off" I said.

"Iowa by now. Who the hell knows?" Damon asked.

"He's not behind this. He's a good guy, he wouldn't betray me" Rose said.

"Who did it?" Damon asked.

"It's Klaus don't you understand? You don't know this man, we're dead, we're all dead" She cried as her face finally healed.

* * *

We were back in the house, I had a few scratches from the glass shattering but nothing bad, I was lying on the bed. I'd fallen asleep in the car and woken up when Damon carried me in. I got up from the bed and yawned, everything was awfully quiet and I moved from the room and went down the stairs.

I almost choked, told them about the sexual tension...looks like they got rid of it. Rose was in her underwear and Damon was shirtless. They both turned to look at me and my face heated up, blood rushing to it.

"Oh my god! Sorry" I said quickly going past the parlor.

"Where are you going?" Damon's voice called.

"I was going to get a glass of water and go back to bed like a normal person" I said nodding and headed for the door "But then I realized...that I'm better off out of the house...where it's not filled with awkwardness and sex"

"Sorry" Rose called and I scoffed.  
"Shut up" I said "His house" I quickly went out into the cold air, closing the door.

I let out an awkward sigh, the jealousy that was consuming me was annoying. Sure Damon was hot and all..but I mean come on...what chance did I have?

**THIRD PERSON POV**

"She's very open that one" Rose said to Damon, who shrugged.

"She's something else, I'll give her that" Damon said.

"You like her, no point in lying about it..."

"She's a good kid" Damon said.

"That's not what I mean, You like her..." Rose said and Damon just stared at her with a "What are you on about" Expression. "You don't know it yet so it doesn't matter. But you told me last night that she was from-"

"A different world...yeah" Damon nodded "Weird huh?"

"Not really, anything is possible if you think about it" Rose said. "But you'd protect her...even if you didn't trust her which means she could be your friend or possibly more"

"I don't see that happening in the long run" Damon said.

"You think so, because you're in love with Elena. But feelings change Damon"

"Feelings" Damon scoffed.

"It's a lie you know, There's no switch you can turn off. Sure when you're a newbie but after a couple of hundred years...you just have to pretend" Rose said. Her phone started to ring and she answered it. "Hello?"

"Rose?" The voice said.

"Slater? Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yes, I took off, I'm sorry I was freaking freaked" Slater said.

"No, I'm sorry to have involved you" Rose said.

"Look, I want no part in this but I did some digging,"

"Okay what did you find?" Rose asked looking at Damon.

"You can destroy the curse but you need the moonstone"

"How? What do you mean? I don't follow"

"Can your friend get the moonstone? You need it" Slater said and Rose looked at Damon who told her yes.

"Yes, he can get it. WHat next?"

"You need a witch. Get the moonstone, a witch should be able to figure out the rest. Good luck, Rose" Slater said.

He hung up and Damon and Rose stared at each other.

**Tory's POV**

I sat outside the boarding house like an idiot when Stefan arrived "hey...what are you doing outside?"

"I needed air" I lied.

"So Elena tells me Damon sort of-"

"Kidnapped me today...yeah" I said nodding with a laugh.

"Is Rose still here?"

"Uh..you could say that" I said making a face. "How about you do that speedy thing into the room that I've claimed so I don't need to face them"

"Why?"

"Sex" I mouthed and Stefan laughed "It's not funny"

"Come on" He laughed and he grabbed, me and we weren't in the very large garden anymore but in the room that I slept in..I wouldn't say my room because that would be inappropriate considering the fact that it wasn't my room.

"Thanks" I said "I didn't wanna do the awkwardness again...I hate feeling awkard"

"I get it all the time" he said and he moved over to the door "I'll see you in the morning"

"Yeah..." I nodded and he shut the door over and I collapsed on the bed and closed my eyes, letting the darkness consume me.


	6. The Sacrifice

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Vampire Diaries and never will unfortunately but I do however own Tory Connors.

it is still Lily Collins!

**thank You: **XKaterineNightingaleX, oXxgeorgiaxXo, Hayden, arizonagirl181 and Tvdlover87654 for your reviews on the last chapter...and to all who followed this story! Glad you like it...

**Very Special Thanks to: **GrapeJuice101 for all your help and your ideas for this story, I wouldn't be where I am right now if it weren't for you lol :) So thank you very much!

Enjoy

* * *

**The Sacrifice**

I got up and yawned, looked around the room before sighing, I got changed and went down the stairs going to go into the kitchen before I banged into Elena what the hell was she doing here so early. She grabbed by hand and pulled me with her.

"It's not nice to leave a girl naked so early in the morning" Rose said when we entered the parlor and she turned and seen us and stared in shock. "Sorry...I thought you were-"

"I...sorry...we" Elena began.

"There'snobody one else here" SHe said.

"Actually I came to talk to you" Elena said. Why was she here to talk to Rose?

"Then I should probably get dressed" Rose said and sent us a smile.

When Rose was dressed and ready and Elena had told us her plan, I was pacing the floor.

"You're insane" I said. "It's a bad...no...no...it's a VERY bad idea considering that Damon will rip me apart and probably beat Rose with my limbs"

"No it's not, Damon won't do anything" Elena said "From what Stefan told me about Slater, he had moe information on Klaus. You two and Damon just gave up before you got it"

"Because somebody decided to blow the window off in the coffee shop...uh with us in it" I said throwing my hands in the air. I was dead. So, So, So dead.

"There's more to learn. We just have to find it"

"Why are you coming to me with this?" Rose asked.

"Because you owe me. One word from me and Damon and Stefan could have killed you for kidnapping us" Elena said.

"Or maybe it's because you know they wouldn't want you doing this. And their moonstone caper gives you a chance to sneak away" Rose said.

"We're having a disagreement okay? They're willing to risk everyone that I love and I'm not" Elena said.

"No. Elena. They're trying to protect you okay?" I said.

"She's right" Rose said.

"And you've proven tat you couldn't care less whether I'm protected or not Rose, so we're back to you taking me to Slater"

"What exactly do you hope to achieve by this?" Rose asked.

"How would you like to be able to walk during the daylight" Elena asked. This was girl was fucking Danger prone!

"I've been a slave to the shadows for 500 years, what do you think?" Rose said cocking an eyebrow.

"I think I know a witch who's willing to do whatever it takes to help, if you're willing to make a deal" Elena said.

"I'm so going to regret this" I said banging my head in the door.

* * *

We were in Richmond, again and I was about dying in the backseat of the SUV when we got to the apartment. Rose knocked on the door but didn't get a response.

"Slater? Slater, it's Rose. Open up!" Rose called.

"Elena, I swear to fucking god, Damon kills me I will come back to life and I will kill you" I said and Elena only smiled.

"Slater!" Rose called. She then turned to us "He's not home, sorry"

"Good. Let's go" I said pulling Elena's arm but she stopped me.

"Uh-uh, no we didn't come all this way out here for nothing"

Rose sighed heavily and opened the door "After you" Elena walked in and I hung my head and followed her.

"I am so dead" I huffed.

"Slater?" Rose called, she walked around the house and then sighed "I don't think he's gonna be much help"

We followed her and found the body lying on the floor "Well that's fantastic. We did come all this ay for nothing..now can we go?"

Elena moved over to the computer, she looked through the papers that were lying around.

"No" She said "Looks like whoever blew up the coffee shop found him and killed him for his information"

"Yeah probably to stop him helping people like us. The guy was a vampire almanac. Knowing too much information just bit him in the ass" Rose said and she opened the curtains.

"Whoa...are you trying to kill yourself?" I asked.

"Tempered glass, UV rays can't penetrate" Rose said and she looked through the window "I used to just come here and watch the day"

Elena picked up a picture "I'm sorry about Slater"

"Any luck?" Rose said as Elena looked at one of the computers.

"It's password protected, I can't get in" Elena huffed.

"Then it's pointless, let's just go" Rose said.

"I agree...I totally totally agree!" I nodded.

There was then a noise "stay here" Rose said and disappeared, just then she came back out with a woman as they hugged.

* * *

Rose comforted Alice as she cried, as Elena prepared tea, I paced the living room like a madwoman. I didn't want to die and I knew for a fact that if Damon found out I was here with Elena he would enjoy ripping my heart out and feeding it to me. Rose came back out to us about ten minutes later.

"She found him a few minutes before we did" Rose said.

"How is se?"

"Overreacting, like your madwoman friend" Rose said and I threw her a death glare "Big time"

"Her boyfriend just died. There's no such thing as overreacting" Elena said.

"The tears are for her" I said "it's pretty obvious"

"Tory's right. She didn't care about Slater. She was only dating him long enough to see if he'd turn her" Rose said.

We all looked over at her as Elena finished making the tea and she went over to her and handed it to her.

"Thank you" Alice said and she stared at her "You look really familiar, did you know Slater?"

"Not personally no. I just knew that he kept detailed records of all of his vampire's contacts and I was hoping that you could point me in the direction of Klaus"

"Doubtful. Klaus doesn't want to be pointed at" Alice said.

"Do you know Slater's computer password?" Elena asked.

"Are you seriously asking me that right now? I just saw my boyfriend with a stake through his heart" Alice said.

"What if I could convince Rose to turn you?" Elena asked and I looked to Rose who glared at Elena. "Will you show us his files then?"

Alice got up and put the tea down moving over to the computer and we moved over to her.

"Someone's been here. The hard drive is completely wiped out"

"Yeah probably whoever killed him" Rose said.

"Lucky for you, Slater was paranoid. Everything's backed up on a mode server" Alice said.

Rose took Elena out the room and I followed.

"You know that she's not getting anywhere near my blood right?" Rose said.

"I know that, but she doesn't" Elena said and we moved back over to the computer. Rose smiled as Alice managed to get the computer on thanks to the password.

"Kristen Stewart, god was he obvious?"

"She's not even hot" I said rolling my eyes.

"These are all the leads to vampires?"

"Slater was obsessed. Almost as much as me" Go figure. What a bitch though.

"What about that one: Cody Weber? They exchanged dozens of emails about Elijah" Rose said.

"I could call him" Alice said.

Elena handed her the phone "Tell him that we're trying to send a message to Klaus; The Doppelganger is alive and she's ready to surrender"

I almost fainted, "Doppelganger about to get punched say what?" I asked. "What?!" Rose said at the same time.

"Oh my god! I knew I recognized you!" Alice said.

"Get him the message please"

"Out. Here. Now" I said dragging Elena out of the room with me. Rose followed.

"What the hell are you doing? Do you want me to die?!"

"I'm getting Klaus' attention" Elena said.  
"If Klaus knows that you're alive he'll find you and he'll kill you" Rose said.

Elena was determined, Rose understood but I did not.

"Which is exactly what you wanted all along" Rose said.

"Elena...are you out of your fucking mind?!"

"It's either me or my family" Elena said.

"So this whole charade is some suicide mission so that you can sacrifice yourself and save everyone else?"

Alice moved over to us "Cody is on his way and he really wants to meet you" Alice said.

"Good, okay" Elena nodded and went with Alice back over to the computer.

"I'm going to call Damon" Rose said.

I looked at her with wide eyes, "Okay"

**THIRD PERSON POV**

Bonnie joined Stefan and Damon at the church ruins.

"Sorry I'm late. I had to grab the grimoire from home" She said.

"Jeremy couldn't take the pressure huh?" Damon smirked.

"He said he'd be here"

Bonnie and Stefan went into the tomb as Damon answered his phone.  
"Not a good time Rose" He said.

"Don't be angry with me" Rose said.

"Why, what did you do?" Damon asked confused.

"You need to get to Richmond immediately" Rose said.

"Tell me" Damon said.

"Elena stopped by the house this morning" She said.

"And?"

"And she convinced Tory and I-"

"Tory? Is she with you?" Damon asked.

"Yes" Rose said.

"I'm on my way" Damon said, his eyes narrowed as he hung up the phone, the anger cursing through him.

* * *

Rose came back into the room no more than ten minutes later as I ran my fingers through my hair, Elena was looking out the window, and she gasped, looking around.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing" She sighed shaking her head. "Nothing"

"You're losing it" I said.

"You can talk" Rose said.

I moved over to the sink and poured a glass of water as Rose and Elena went into the room where Alice was. I heaved a sigh, and then there was breathing on my neck. Oh my god...oh MY GOD.

"Do you think this is some sort of game?!" The voice growled and I turned, my eyes meeting Damon's. I shook my head furiously.

"N-no" I stuttered.

"Why is whenever Elena is in danger...you seem to be involved"

I knew I was going to get blamed "It's not my fault! I told her not to do th-"

"I don't believe you" He growled. "When we get back. You can leave"

I stared at him "Damon?" Elena's voice asked. I turned to look at her. "What are you doing here?"

"What are you doing here?!" He demanded and glared at me.

"Rose, you told him?" Elena asked.

"I'm sorry Elena" Rose said.

"You said you understood" Elena said.

"she lied" Damon said.

"Oh my god, Damon Salvatore" Alice said.

"Oh my god" Alice said as Rose dragged her from the room"

"I somehow believe that it's not really your fault"

"It's not Tory's fault, It was my idea" Elena said "I just persuaded her to come with me"

"Nah see I don't buy that" He said "Come on we're leaving"  
"No" Elena said.

"I said we're leaving" he said attempting to grab her but she managed to dodge him.

"I'm not going with you" She said.

"You don't get to make decisions anymore" Damon said.

"When have I ever made a decision? You and Stefan do that for me, now this, this is my decision" Elena said.

"Who's gonna be out there saving you when you're making decisions, because right now, our decision to trust this girl has seemed to get you into a lot of trouble and almost dead"

"You're not listening to me, It's not her fault. It was my idea Damon! Not her's if anything she was terrifed of you finding out. Don't blame her. Besides I don't want to be saved, not if it means Klaus will Kill everyone I love.."

"Get your ass out the door before I throw you over my shoulder and carry you out myself!" He growled.

"No I want to do this-" Elena began.

"I don't care. You" He said pointing at me "Move!"

"You can't control me!" I bit back. "I don't need to go anywhere with you"

In fear and nervousness my hand automatically went to my necklace and I grabbed on to it, twisting it in between my fingers, it calmed me down when I was scared and now? I was BEYOND scared. I was fucking terrified.

"What's that?" Damon asked and roughly moved my hand away.

"No Damon don't!" I said as he ripped it off my neck and he launched it.. I stood, the tears welling in my eyes. He'd...oh my god. I looked at him but he showed no sort of remorse on his face. In anger, I threw my hand up to punch him, but he caught my wrist.

"Don't ever. Do that again" He said as he leaned in, crushing my hand in his. I pulled it from his grasp and I moved past him roughly and went over to look for where my necklace had landed and I watched him go into the room where Rose and Alice were. I looked for it but couldn't find it.

"No, no, no, no" I whispered to myself shaking my head moving things around.

"Tory?" Elena whispered.

I supressed a sob, he'd broken the only thing I had of my parents, the last thing they'd given me.  
"What is it" She whispered, I turned to her with sad eyes.

"He broke my necklace...and now I can't find it" I whimpered "It's the only thing I had of them Elena" I moved going back to looking for it, I let the tears fall freely from my eyes, I didn't care anymore. All I wanted was my necklace back...because it meant so much to me.

She frowned and got up, anger on her face, She stormed into the room where Damon was.

**THIRD PERSON POV**

Elena stormed into the room, shoved Damon, anger clear on her face. He stared at her.

"Oh so now you want to talk" He said.

"Why the hell did you do that?!" She growled.

"Do what?"

"Break her necklace"

"She can't be trusted Ele-"

"No. She can be trusted. If you would just believe me, ask Rose!"

"ask me what?" Rose asked raising he eyebrow.

"I won't look at you so he knows I'm not lying" Elena said "How freaked out was Tory this morning?!"

Damon looked to Rose and Rose nodded "She didn't want to do it...she just wanted to make sure Elena stayed safe, I swear. She knew you'd react like this to her being here, Elena reassured her she'd be fine"

"See!" Elena snapped. "You broke her neckalce and now she can't find it!"

"She can get a new one" Damon said making a face.

She glared at him "No she can't Damon! Her parents gave her it before they died, it was the only thing she had left of them! You have no idea what you've just done!"

Damon's face fell, guilt consuming him, Elena turned and moved from the room again, Tory had stopped looking for it, and was now leaning on her hands, which were covering her face. Damon peeked out the door, and frowned at the scene unfolding in front of him.

* * *

Rose was now sitting with us, and Damon came out of the bedroom, I didn't even look at him.

"Time to go. Alice is sounding sleeping and won't remember a moment of this horrible stupid day" Damon said.

Three men suddenly came into the apartment, and we all looked over at them.

"We're here to meet the doppelganger" The first man said.

"Thank you for coming" Elena said getting up, Damon grabbed her arm roughly.

"I will break your arm" He said "There is nothing here for you"

The third man was then killed and his body fell to the floor, Elijah walked through the door and walked closer to the other two men. Rose sped out of the apartment.

"I killed you. You were dead" Damon said.

"For centuries now" Elijah said "Who are you?"

"Who are you?" The first man asked.

"I'm Elijah"

"We were gonna bring her to you for Klaus, She's the doppelganger. I don't know how she exists but she does. Klaus would want to see her" He said.

"Does anyone else know that you're here?" Elijah asked.

"No" He replied.

"Well then you have been incredibley helpful" Elijah said and he killed the two men by ripping their hearts out and he looked at us, Damon preparing to fight him but he turned and left.

* * *

I sat in the car as Damon dropped Elena off at her house and he got back in the car. I ignored him completely and folded my arms.

"Listen about-"

"Don't" I said "Just don't..."

Before he got to say anything else, we saw Elena rushing out of the house and past the car. We followed her to the tomb.

"Stefan! Stefan!" She cried.

She stopped at the tomb entry, and before she got to go anywhere Damon grabbed her pinning her to the wall.

"Don't you even think about it!" he snapped.

"Stefan is in there Damon! How could you let this happen?"  
"What the hell are you talking about? I was too busy trying to save you from your crazy kamikaze mission!"

"You didn't even need to go after the moonstone in the first place!" Elena said.

"It was the right call, Elena!"

"The right call?! How is any of this the right call Damon, let go of me, let me go! Let me go!" She cried trying to get past him. He wouldn't let her move so she hit him, but he didn't let her go. I watched with sad eyes. "Please" She sobbed.

"Are you done?"

He released her and she tried to get past him but he stopped her again, she grunted and she glared at him and ran from the tomb. That was when Stefan appeared at the entry of the door.

"Of all of the idiot plans Stefan...I'll find a way to get you out of here" Damon said.

"Ah, it's alright. I'll handle myself. Bonnie has the moonstone, Work with her. try to figure out how to disspell it" Stefan said.

"You martyr yourself in a tomb and I get partnered with a smi competent witch?" Damon asked.

"Keep Elena away from here..." Stefan said.

"Yeah 'cause that'll be easy.." Damon said.

"Promiseme, no matter what happens you'll protect her"

"I promise" Damon said and I moved before him and went up the steps, not finding Elena anywhere. I got in the car and waited until Damon got in.

* * *

**Third Person POV **

Damon slowly went in to the room Tory was in, he wasn't sure if she was asleep of just ignoring him.

"Tory?" he asked but she didn't move, her breathing was even and her heartbeat was slower than normal. He walked over to her, her eyes were closed and he noticed how red her eyes were and her cheeks were blotchy, she'd been crying.

He let a guilty sigh escape his lips as he lifted her head slightly, placing the necklace he'd retained and fixed around her neck and staring at her face for a minute, her lips parted he found himself staring between them and her face. He put her back down slowly and stared at her for another minute, before leaving the sleeping girl alone in the room.


	7. By the Light of the Moon

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Vampire Diaries and never will unfortunately but I do however own Tory Connors.

Tory is faced by Lily Collins!

**thank You: **ILoveYou1978, oXxgeorgiaxXo, grapejuice101 Hayden, MarieeSalvatorelover and PC 608 for your reviews on the last chapter.

**PC 608: **He will jump on the bandwagon lol...soon but not yet ;) I want this to be the sort of story where it gets you like "FINALLY!" lol

**Very Special Thanks to: **GrapeJuice101 for all your help and your ideas for this story, I wouldn't be where I am right now if it weren't for you lol :) So thank you very much!

**Spoiler: **Okay so Tory will be part of the Sacrifice but not as major as Elena...and in this chapter you'll find out some things about her, like why she's in the world with them. It's gonna be weird to you guy's but uh...my fiction and I quite liked the idea of it :P

Enjoy

* * *

**By the Light of the Moon**

I rolled over onto my stomach but something sharp dug into my neck and I gasped sitting up on my knees, I looked down to find my necklace, I stared at it surprised...how the hell had it-Damon. I moved from the bed and I went down the stairs, finding the idiot in the parlor, drinking as usual.

"If you were human I'd say you were a raging alcoholic" I said folding my arms, He turned to look at me.

"Ah, but I'm 170 years old, I can be an alcoholic if I want" he said with a shrug.

"Thanks" I mumbled.

"For?" he asked.

"My necklace"

"Wasn't me" He said making a face.

"You know...you're such a bad liar" I said cocking an eyebrow "It's not attractive"

"Oh? So what do you think is Attractive about me then" he said, his eyes moved and I almost choked.

"How am I supposed to answer that without offending you?"

"SO you don't think I'm a stud?"

I made a face "No, I don't dig old men"

"Ouch, consider this old man's feelings hurt" he said.

I rolled my eyes "Just because I said thanks does not mean I forgive you"

"But we were making such good progress" he pouted.

"So how are you going to get Stefan out?" I asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Working on that. But for now, I need to talk to him"

"And Elena?"

"She's trapped, inside her house. If it's one thing Judgy and I agree on, is keeping Elena safe"

"Because she's Bonnie's best friend and you are in love with her" Tory smirked. He went to but in "Don't, dude I mean come on, why wouldn't you be? If I was a guy...I'd probably be in love with her too"

"You swing both ways huh?" He said in a teasing voice "That's pretty greedy"

"No" I scowled, making a face "That's not what I mean, you need to get your hearing checked grandmaw"

"My hearing works just fine"

"I meant, she's a pretty girl" I shrugged "And it's totally obvious that you're in love with her, anyway"

"How is it obvious" He scoffed.

"Because it is...you'd have to be blind not to see it" I said nodding.

"Yeah, whatever" His voice was hard. "Look are you coming to see Stefan with me or Not?"

"Do I really have a choice?" I said with a shrug and followed him out of the house.

* * *

"You trapped her in the house?" Stefan asked Damon.

"It's for the best, trust me. Elena is on a martyr tear that rivals your greatest hits. You should be glad the witch and I are getting along, I brought you this" Damon said and handed him a bag "Care package, candles, lanterns and lunch"

He showed him the bottle of blood.

"Give that to me and I'm just gonna have to share it with her" Stefan said.

"Why share? Be greedy and give her none" I said "She should rot"

"I should have killed you when I had the chance" Kathrine replied giving me a dirty look.

"Oooh" I said making a face which only made her glare at me.

"Yeah..." Damon said. "No"

"How are you?" Stefan asked.

"She's cranky...all the time" Damon said.

"That's given" I snapped "You broke my necklace"

"And then I fixed it again"

"aha, you admitted it"

"Shut up...she wants me" he said flinging an arm around my shoulder.

"Get off grandmaw" I said and swatted his ar away.

"You're all surprisingly calm considering Klaus will hunt you down and kill you if you mess with his little plan" She said.

"I've been dead before. I got over it" Damon shrugged and he looked at Stefan "Once we deal with this moonstone, we'll figure a way to get you out"

"Don't worry about me, just make sure Elena stays safe" Stefan said.

"We will"

"You will?" Katherine snorted.

"Yeah...see you're in there...I'm not" I said with a shrug.

* * *

I ended up getting roped in to babysitting Elena with Damon, talk about awkward. We walked in and there she was, sitting on the couch with a huffy expression on her face.

"You should really lock your door" he said and she glared at him "Oh cme on pouty, just give me two points for ingenuity"

"Do you think this is funny?" She snapped as I sat next to her.

"Yes Elena. I find hilarity in the lenghts that I have to go to repeatedly save your life" Damon said.

"What does Stefan say about this?"

"We had a good laugh"

"no they didn't" I said shaking my head.

"And what did he say about Elijah being alive?" Elena asked.

"He said nothing" I said "Because smart ass over there didn't tell him"

Damon sat down on the other side of Elena and put an arm around her "Yeah...I didn't tell him"

"Why not?"

"Well A: He can't do anything about it and B;...what I just said"

That was when Jeremy entered the living room "where's Bonnie?" I asked.

"I thought she was meeting Damon?"

"No she's on moonstone duty and Princess and I are on Elena patrol" Damon said. I moved and slapped the back of his head.

"Stop calling me that"

"And who's on Tyler Lockwood and the full moon?" Jeremy asked.

"Vampire Barbie asked me if she could handle it and why not? Figured if she screwed up he'll bite her and then I'll be rid of two of my problems" Damon said.

"You're so ignorant" I said shaking my head and Damon only shrugged

"Hold on a second. Tonight's a full moon?" Elena asked.

Damon's phone began to ring "Yep,, but you were too absorbed with all your suicidal tendencies to notice" he said and got up answering his phone.

"Just ignore him"

"You still not talkint to him?"

"Well...you could say that" I said "But he did get me it back"

Damon then moved back in as Jeremy ended up halfway on Elena's legs with his head on my lap and he grinned up at me. "Change of plans princess you babysit" he said and I flung a cushion at him, he dodged it and then grinned "Hey you know Elena, you should get out, enjoy the sun..oh wait you can't" He said and Elena was then the one to throw the cushion at him and he chuckled as he walked out of the house.

Jeremy laughed and Elena moved quickly and shoved him off her and he landed on the floor with a thud.

**THIRD PERSON POV**

Damon was in the Grill with Alaric as the blonde woman entered and she went up to Matt.

"Hey, excuse me. Crazy question: DO you know Tyler Lockwood?" she asked.

Alaric and Damon watched her carefully.

"Mmm, Mason's mystery woman" Damon said rolling his eyes.

"Where is Mason anyway?" Alaric asked.

"Decomposing in his truck" Damon said.  
"So you think she's a werewolf?"

"Well I hope not, being that it's a full moon, Ric, but we should definitely find out" Damon said and he took the wolfsbane from his pocket.

"What is that?" Alaric asked.

"Wolfsbane" Damon said.

**LATER  
**Jules was at the bar, Alaric joined her with a drink and was pretending to be drunk.  
"Well hello, Can I have a scotch and whatever this beautiful woman is having" he smiled.

"No, one is my limit"

"Oh come on, it's not like I'm a freak. I'm just being friendly to somebody who's new in town" he said.  
"Okay if you insist" Jules said. "How do you know I'm new?"

"Because I've never seen you here before and I'm here everynight"

That was when Damon interviened "Excuse me is this guy bothering you?" he asked.

"I'm not bothering anybody" Alaric slurred.

"Perfect. Well...Do it elswhere" Damon said and Alaric stared at him "DOn't worry he's harmless, he's sort of the town drunk. And you know, when we get tired of him we just put him in a cab and send him back to where ever he came from"

While Damon spoke, Alaric put the wolfsbane into Jules' drink.

"Please don't talk about me like I'm not here" Alaric said and handed Jules the drink.

"Why are you here?" Damon asked.

"Thank you for the drink" Jules said, Alaric raised his glass and then left.

**TORY'S POV**

Elena and I were in her bedroom when there was a noise down stairs, so we got up and went down, seeing a woman. "Hey Jenna"

"Hello!" Jenna said and turned to look "Oh, who's this?"

"My friend, Tory she just moved here...she's living with Stefan and Damon"

"Relation?" Jenna asked with a smile.  
"Nope, just old family friends...I had nowhere else to go" I said. Literally.

"What are you doing?" Elena asked.

"Perfect timing" Jenna smirked and handed Elena a box.

"What is this stuff?" Elena asked.

"Your mom's files from the historical society. I got roped into helping Mrs. Lockwood and by roped I mean very excited to participate" Jenna said and she closed over the closet door, and I almost had a heart attack. Elijah was standing no more than two feet away from us.

"Hey,, I'm Elijah" He said.  
"Elijah is in town doing research on Mystic Falls"

He came close to us and I had to fight back the urge to stand in front of Elena "It's a pleasure" He said and he and Elena shook hands first before he shook mine slowly.

"So you're welcome to stay here and rummage through this stuff or Elena and I could help you load it into our car"

"Or I can get someone to pick it up tomorrow" Elijah said.

"Also a good plan" Jenna smiled.

"Thank you so much for inviting me into your home, Jenna and ELena" he said "Nice meeting you Tory, I hope to see you all some time soon"

He left, and ELena and I stood as Jenna went into the kitchen, we rushed up the stairs. Elena banged on Jeremy's door Elijah then caught her wrist and I staggered back. Jeremy then opened the door and Elijah hid.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Jenna was just asking me to get you to help her with the boxes" Elena said.

"Okay" Jeremy nodded and trudged past me down the stairs.

"It's a wise choice" Elijah said and we entered Elena's room.  
"What do you want?" she asked.

"I think it's time you two and I had a little chat"

**THIRD PERSON POV**

Damon was still drinking at the bar with Jules.

"There's a B&B down the road and there's a motel on the I-90 but you know if you ask me, it's kind of a mistake" Damon said.

"No it's fine. I'm just here for the night. It's a long story, looking for my friend" Jules said.

"Who?"

"Mason Lockwood" She said.

"I know Mason" Damon said.

"You do?"

"Yeah. he's a great guy"

"He's missing" She said.

"What do you mean? Like...I mean missing,, missing?" Damon asked.  
"How do you know Mason?"

"Friends of friends" Damon said.

Jules hadn't taken a drink and Damon glanced at Alaric.

**TORY'S POV**

"Forgive the intrusion. I mean your family no harm" ELijah said.

"Why did you kill those vampires whe they tried to take me?" Elena asked.

"Because I didn't want you to be taken. Klaus is one of the most feared and hated of the originals but those that fear him are esperate for his approval. If word gets out that the doppelganger exsists there'll be a line of vampires eager to take you to him and I can't have that"

"Isn't that eactly what you're trying to do?" I asked.

"Let's just say that my goal is not to break the curse"

"So what is your goal?" Elena asked.

"Klaus' obsession has made him paranoid. he's a recluse. He trusts only those in his immediate circle"

"Like you?"

"Not anymore"

"You on't know where he is do you?" I asked. "So you're gonna use her to draw him out"

"Well her...and you"

"Me?" I cocked an eyebrow. "Why me? What do I have to do with anything?"

"Well to do that I need you both to stay put and stop trying to get yourself kileld"

"How do we know you're telling the truth?" Elena asked.

"If I wasn't being truthful, all your family would be dead and I'd be taking you to Klaus right now. Instead, I'm here and I'm preparing to offer you a deal"

"What kind of deal?" Elena asked.

"Do nothing. Do nothing, live your life, stop fighting an then, when the time is right, you and I should draw out Klaus together and I should make sure your friends remain unharmed"

"And then what?" I asked.

"Then I kill him" Elijah said.

"Just like that?" Elena asked.

"Just like that. I'm a man of my word girls. I make a deal, I keep a deal"

"How are you going to be able to keep everyone safe?" Elena asked.

"I notice you have a friend, Bonnie is it? She seems to possess the gift of magic, I have friends with similar gifts"

"You know witches" Elena said.  
"Together we can protect everybody that matters to you. So do we have a deal?"

"Wait...why do you need me?" I asked.

"Your blood is special" he said "Klaus needs it mied with the doppelangers blood to continue the sacrifice to break the curse"

"But I'm not from here" I said. "I'm from-"

"Yes, I know a different world. You are what is known to be a Salamander"

"What is that?" Elena and I asked at the same time.

"Salamanders are dainty, beautiful and willing servents, they are the strongest and most powerful, they tend to be mischevious, who don't fully understand the results of their actions, wich can affect the thoughts and actions of people around them. As such, strong control is needed when usuing their aid in a ritual or in magic" Elijah said.

"You seem to know alot about this" I said.

"I met one many years ago, very beautiful"

I frowned "okay...so...I'm some sort of freak that control fire...how the hell does that even work"

"You need to be controled" He said "So do we have a deal?" Elijah asked.

"We need you to do one more thing for us" Elena said and I looked at her.

"We're negotiating now?" Elijah asked.

**THIRD PERSON POV**

Damon was still sitting at the bar with Jules "You know, listen, I'm really tight with the Sheriff. If there's anything I can do to help locate Mason, I will. He's a great guy and after his brother's funeral, he stuck around and helped his nephew and.."

"Tyler?" Jules asked.

"Yep. Mason was with him the whole time. Helped him though all that grief. You haven't touched your drink" Damon said hopefully.

"You know I'm not much of a drinker, I should get going" Jules said.  
"Oh come on,, look one drink" Damon said.

"It'll help me sleep" Jules said.

"To sleep"

SHe put the drink up and sniffed it and then put it back on the bar "You fool. You think you're clever don't you?"

"What do you want with Mason Lockwood?" Damon asked.

"He's my friend" She said.

"Well, I'm sorry to inform you that you probably won't find him"

"ANd why not?"

"You should leave town" Damon said.

"You're threatning me? On a full moon? How stupid are you?"

Alaric moved to the bar "Damon, how about a second round?"

"I think we're done Ric" Damon said and he looked at Jules "You think I'm afraid of you?"

"No, I don't. That's your vampire arrogance. You should be, I sniffed you out the moment you entered this bar with your pathetic wolfsbane. I've been at this a long time and any other night of the month the situation would be reversed but tonight is not the night to pick a fight with me. You've been marked" She growled at Damon. She left and Damon stared at Alaric and they got up following her out but she was nowhere in sight.

"Where is she?"

"Just let it go, Damon. DOn't be stupid" Ric said.

"So what? Just let her get away? "You've been marked" What the hell kind of wolf throw down crap is that anyway"

"Damon, look up! Just look up!" Ric said and they looked up at the now full moon. "If this werewolf stuff is true, one bite and you're dead. One bite! Alright? Don't risk it. Just go home. Lock your doors and we'll deal with it in the morning"

"Yeah...need to get Princess first" Damon stated with a sigh before getting in his car.

**TORY'S POV**

I was lying across Elena's bed when I seen Damon, and I sat up and stared at him.

"Move it, let's go" he said.

"What?" I asked.

Elena entered the room and about had a heart attack "Damon" She sighed.

"I'm here to get her, go home and be safe" he said and grabbed my arm "Hold on"

"But-" I began and then I was sitting in his car and he put his foot down on the gas. "What is wrong with you?"

"Just shh" He said and I could tell there was something wrong with him.

"Damon-"

"I said shut up" He growled, his knuckles white against the steering wheel.

I stared at him for a minute before turning away and glaring at the road in front of me. He spun around the corners, and I had to cling to the car seat, fearing I might fall out. He stopped outside the Boarding house with a jerk and ushered me out the car.

I trudged behind him, kicking the ground with my feet, we got in and he shoved me forward before locking the door. I went into the parlor and sat down as Damon looked around, I groaned and slid down the couch, my eyes closing, but the loud sounding of glass shattering filled my ears.

My eyes flashed open and I jumped at the sight in front of me, gaping at the...oh my god...the wolf. It growled at me. Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god. I'm going to die. I'm going to die...this is it...okay...I can do this...don't be an idiot Tory...well what else was I supposed to do apart from be afraid? It's a werewolf.

"Tory?" Damon asked.

I shook my head furiously, out of the corner of my eye I could see Rose, though my eyes still connected with the wolfs, "Wolf" I breathed out. Damon grabbed a sword, and I swatted my hand at him, he and Stefan had told me a werewolf bite was fatal and if it got anywhere near him he would die. I didn't want them to happen.

But this only angered it because it charged at me, I screamed as my back connected with the floor as the inappropriatly large beast pinned my arms down, growling above me, though there was two types of growling going on and I couldn't tell which was the wolf and which was Damon, I panted because it's teeth looked...really really sharp and they went to sink into my neck but then I wasn't being held onto the ground and I managed to scramble away with the help of Rose.

The wolf went to attack "Damon no!" I shouted but Rose moved quickly and the wolf bit into her shoulder, Damon growled and stabbed the beast as Rose let out screams of agony. The wolf howled and took off, I rushed over and almost fell to the floor beside her.

"How bad is it?" Damon asked kneeling down next to us.  
"It hurts" She said breathlessly.

Damon moved her shirt to reveal the wound which began healing "It's...healing" Damon said.

"Oh my god, I thought a werewolf bite was fatal and I thought..." She began but she began crying and Damon embraced her.

"You're gonna be okay" He said soothingly, I felt traumatized but this was not about me. He looked at me and gave me a strange look, so I took as a hint to go do something else. I decided to go into the kitchen and get a glass of...uh blood for her. Even though it took me forever to remember where they blood was. Damon had been on the phone and everything.

I went down into the cellar where Damon had told me he kept them cool. I opened the small fridge and grabbed one, then grabbed another one...just in case...he wouldn't be pissed would he? I mean she just took a fucking werewolf bite for him. The least he could do. I went up and seen them sitting on the couch.

"I brought you guy's these" I said and handed the blood bags to them.

"Thanks" Damon said smirking.

"I'm surprised you're not traumtized" Rose said.  
"Oh I am. I'm screaming internally" I nodded and she laughed.

"I talked to Caroline. SHe said Tyler was all locked up" Damon said.

"So who was it then?" I asked.  
"Jules" Damon replied. "I'm sorry, both of you, I picked a fight with her at the Grill, she was coming after me"

"I didn't get bitten" I said, I noticed the look he gave me "Sorry...thanks"

"For?" Damon asked and I narrowed my eyes.

"You need to hear me say it?"

"Sure"

"Thank you for saving my life" I said pouting.

"No problem" He smirked.

"Thank you too" I said to Rose who shrugged.

"It's no problem" She said "all's well that ends well"

"you're all healed?" Damon asked.

"Yeah. Seems that way"

"I'm glad the legend was fake. Maybe the werewolfs made it up to keep vampires away" Damon said.

"Lucky me" Rose said, Damon's hand landed on her thigh.

"Talk about awkward" I said getting up.

"What?" Damon asked.

"Sexual Tension, Damon" I said and I went into the kitchen but I was still listening to what they were saying.

"I'm gonna stay and help you" Rose said.

"Help me do what?"

"Well I found out some information...that's better being kept hush hush at the minute" Rose said and I frowned "But to save Elena, protect Elena, all things Elena"

"Really? Why?"

"Because I like you. I believe in friendship. I happen to have a vaccancy in that department and you can use all the friends you can get"

"Just friends?" Damon teased.

"Just friends"

I peeked around the corner to see what they were doing, Rose had stood up and Damon caught her arm and kissed her, I pulled back, biting my lip. Why did they persist in this when they knew I was here?

"Are you sure you can do that"

"I don't love men, who love other women, I think more of myself, but it doesn't mean I can't be your special friend"

"Well please wait to be special friends until I go to bed !" I shouted. I heard them laugh and I frowned. I was being serious. I walked out and they were kissing, ugh. Gross. I am such a child.

"Ow" Rose said ad I stopped walking, she was looking at her shoulder.

Damon moved the robe, and I had to move over to see what was going on but that's whe I noticed the bite had gotten a lot worse than it had been when she'd first been bitten. Oh no. Rose caught my eye and I stared wide eyed back at her.

This wasn't going to end well.


	8. The Descent

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Vampire Diaries and never will unfortunately but I do however own Tory Connors.

Tory is faced by Lily Collins!

**thank You: **Arizonagirl181, GrapeJuice101, Tvdlover87654, PC 608, XKaterinaNightgaleX, VampireSa5m1993, oXxgerogiaxXo, Hayden and MarieeSalvatorelover for your wonderful reviews on the last chapter.

There's a poll on my page if you don't mind taking it :P (If you have the time!)

Enjoy

* * *

**The Descent**

Rose's bite was getting worse and worse, I was sitting with her in the library when Damon entered as she was telling me a few things about herself.

"I was born in 1450, that makes me 560 years old" Rose said.

"Well, if you were a bottle of wine..." Damon started.

"So I can die" She said "I've lived long enough"

"You know, if you're gonna mourn, I'm just gonna kill you myself to put me out of your misery"

"Hey!" I snapped at him with a glare as he poured blood in a glass "A little empathy Damon"

"Come on, it's just a little werewolf bite" he said.

"Just a little, fatal to a vampire werewolf bite" Rose said.

"Well, according to a legend which is notoriously unreliable source. Drink up" he said and handed her the glass. "Blood heals" He said as she drank it.

"Yeah. It does feel like it's working"

"Let's have a look, come on. Let me see" Damon said and he looked at the wound, looking at me with sorrow in his eyes.

"How is it?" Rose asked.

"Definitely better. Right, Tory" He said.

"Yeah" I nodded "It's perfectly fine"

I gulped down the lump in my throat, "Hey" The voice said and we turned to see Elena who seemed to be taken back. Rose looked around at her and she put on a happy face.

"Where's STefan?" Damon asked.

"He left. I need you to talk to him. He's convinced that he has to find Isobel but I think that's just gonna upset Elijah" Elena said.

"No, no can do. I'm with Stefan on this one but if you two could play nurse for a little while..." Damon began.

"It's not necessary" Rose said.

"It is necessary. Elena is a do-gooder. It's in her nature, she can't resist it and Tory can't resist me so.."

"Big head much?" I scoffed.

He smirked and left the room, Elena followed him. Rose turned round with a sigh and closed her eyes over for a minute before frowning.

"You're ok" I said "You're going to be fine"

"No I'm not, not really. And Damon knows that" She said "He's just putting on a good face for your sake"

"My sake?" I said shaking my head "Don't be stupid, you're not going to die. You're going to be just fine"

* * *

Elena fixed Damon's bed sheets as I helped Rose into the bed, she lay down with a groan, my heart wrenched. I had never actually seen someone die of an illness before and the thought of this happening to Rose actually made me upset. I pulled the covers over her and she sighed.

"I hat this. I'm a vampire, I haven't had a cold in five centuries" Rose said.

"Just get in bed" Elena said.

"We don't get sick. When we die, it's fast and sudden and it's certainly not drawn out in illness" Rose huffed.

"You're not dying" I said to her with a pout.

"Such a human thing to say"

I looked around and Elena I glanced at each other, okay so for Damon to have a cool room like this...was weird.

"You've never been in Damon's room before, have you?"

I picked up the book and read the title "Gone with the Wind" awww Damon! He's so cute.

"Not what you expected?" Rose asked.

"It's just a room with a bed, maybe I expected there to be silk sheets" Elena said and they smiled at each other, I shook my head and sat down the book.

"You're lucky you know" Rose said "No one's ever loved me the way you're loved" She said.

"Don't be stupid" I said sitting down next to her.

"Trevor was my best friend, nothing more. I spent all those years on the run from Elijah. I just never thought it was a good idea to set up roots. The whole idea of a family is not eactly compatible with being a vampire. Why are you so eager to give up?" Rose asked Elena.

"I'm not giving up anything, here" She said and handed her a glass of blood.

"What do you call this whole deal with Elijah?" Rose asked.

"I call it our best option"

"Our?" Rose asked.

Elena glanced at me and I frowned.

"I don't understand"

"She's part of the sacrifice too...she's a Salamander" Elena said and Rose glanced at me.

"You're the salamander?" Rose asked her eyes fluttering.

I shrugged "That's what Elijah said"

"I met a Salamander once" She said "Very beautiful"

"Elijah said that" Elena said.  
"Probably the same one" She smiled. "So...you're best option? No. It's your easiest option"

"That's not fair" Elena said.

"DO you really think that your witch friend destroyed the moonstone?" She asked.

"I spoke with Bonnie. I know that she had the help of another witch; unless you mean it's Elijah's witch so no, I don't" She said.

"You really are determined to die aren't you? At least I ran, you're not even trying" She said and she closed her eyes over. "I'm so tired"

We waited five minutes and Elena got up telling me she was going to get a glass of water.I nodded and told her I'd wait.

"Don't leave" Rose breathed out.

"I won't" I said "I promise"

She fell asleep, and I really needed a drink. As I was leaving Rose began talking in her sleep.

"No, stop, wait. Tell them to prepare the horses" Rose said and I turned to look at her.

"Shhh, Rose just get some rest. You'll be fine when you wake up"  
"Trevor don't be stupid, you're never going to make it there before the sun" Rose said.

I jumped in surprise when she sat up "Tory...I..I need more blood"

"Elena!" I shouted as I rushed over to the bed, I put the glass to her "Here"

I handed her it and she took a drink but then spat everything back up over the sheets. Elena rushed into the room.

"It's okay, everything's gonna be fine" I said "We need new sheets"

Elena went into the bathroom and struggled to find one so I ran in to help her too, when we found some eventually we went back into the room to find Rose gone. "Rose?" I asked and then suddenly Elena was pushed into the wall.

"It's all your fault Katerina! You Katerina you did this!" Rose growled.  
"it's Elena!" Elena said her eyes wide "Rose. Rose! I'm Elena!"

"Rose!" I said softly, trying pull her back "It's Elena"

"You betrayed us!" Rose growled.

"I'm not Katherine" Elena said trying to get out of Rose's grip. Rose then moved back confused.

"Elena?" she asked.

"It's me, it's Elena"

"Oh my god, Elena. I'm so sorry. I don't know what's happening to me. I'm sorry" She cried.

"You're going to be fine" I said "Come on"

"My mind...I'm"

"It was just for a second" Elena said.

"I'm sorry, don't be scared of me" Rose pleaded.  
"I'm not" She said "I'm not. but you need to rest"

"Come on" I said getting her on the bed.  
"I'm scared" She cried.

"You're not alone. We're right here" Elena said.

"Here, where's here?" She asked.

"Damon's bedroom" I said. "You're in Damon's bedroom"

"I want to go home" She cried, I looked to Elena who had tears in her eyes. I sat on the bed next to her.

"Tell us about it...your home" I said.

"St. Austell, 30 kilometers south of London with fields and trees and horses" She said.

"Sounds beautiful" Elena said.

"When you live long enough, everything disappears, so much time wasted. I just wish I wouldn't have been so afriad"

"I'll get the sheets" Elena whispered and I nodded as she hurried from the room.

**THIRD PERSON POV**

Damon entered the grill and seen Jules sitting at the bar, he went to go for her but was stopped by Stefan.

"What are you doing here?" Damon asked.

"I'm waiting for you. Listen there's a lot of people here" Stefan said.  
"Oh, damn. There goes my plan to rip her speel through her back" Damon said.

"Hey listen, I know you're upset about Rose-" Stefan began.

"Why does everyone think that I'm upset about Rose? I' fine. I don't know if you know this but sometimes vampires die. I'm gonna have friendly chat with lady wolf, brother. Ease up"

He moved over and sat next to her.

"Well if it isn't the one I meant to kill...I'll have to get that right next time..though the human girl...she seemed tasty"

"You won't live to see another full moon unless...you tell me how to cure a wolf bite and then I won't kill you" Damon said.

"Promise?" Jules asked.

"Yes"

"Bite me" She said, she got up but Damon caught her arm."I'm not afraid of you"

"Then you are very, very, very stupid" Damon said.  
"How's your friend? Rose, is that her name? Have the chills started? The unbearable pain?"

"If there's a cure, tell me or start watching your back" Damon growled.

"Did I mention the dementia? It'll eat away at her brain. Soon she'll be rabid. You want a cure before she goes on a killing spree, probably killing everyone you know and love? I'll tell you the only cure that exsists. Take a stake and drive it through her heart" Jules said and with that she left.

* * *

I walked out of the room when Rose fell asleep and went to help Elena find new sheets, just so the bed was clean before Damon got back.

"Get some?" I asked.

"Yeah" She nodded and she handed me them and we walked back into the room. "we got some new sheets"

Rose wasn't there, I put the sheets down and the two of us left the room and went to look for her. We ended up meeting back at the library. ELena pulled out her phone.

"It's Elena. I'm worried about Rose. I think you should come home" She said.

We both froze when we heard a strange noise and Elena put her phone away, we both went towards it. "Rose?" I called. I pointed to the cellar and we went in. Elena moved ahead of me and picked up an empty blood bag. She looked at me and I shrugged and we both continued until we found her, drinking from the blood bag.

"Oh my god" ELena breathed out.  
Rose looked up "Katerina" he growled.

"No" Elena said.

"Go Elena!" I said and pushed her forwards and we both ran up the stairs, I knew she wasn't after me but I knew she'd kill me anyway. "Stop, Rose...ROse calm down...okay! It's not Katherine...she's in the tomb! That's Elena...you know it is"

Rose stopped "You're hallucinating. I'm not Katherine, I'm not Katherine" Elena said shaking her head.

Rose managed to move past me and she pushed Elena on to the floor, I grabbed the curtain and opened it, causing Rose's skin to burn. "Sorry" I sighed and Elena got up, running towards the door. But Rose was in front of her and tried to bite her, as I went to rush forward Elena dug her fingers into Rose's wound, She screamed and Elena ran for the stairs. "Go go, go!" I said to her and she ran for it, going into Stefan's room, I followed her in.

I didn't want to leave Rose out there alone, but I didn't want to die either. "Wait" I said stopping her from doing anything.  
"What?" Elena asked.  
"It's you she's trying to kill...I need to help her "I said.

"She might kill you"

"Then I'll die trying to help her...I can't let her be alone, I promised her I wouldn't leave her"

Elena made a face and I nodded "It's fine. I'll be fine" I said "Just open the curtains"

I opened the door and stepped out, hearing ELena move around furniture. Rose rounded the corner and I waited for the impact but nothing happened.

"Please don't be scared" She cried.

"It's fine...I'm not" I said and went over to her.

"I need your help"

"I'm here"

She frowned at me but then her face changed completely..

And that was when it went black..

Whe I sat up with a groan and looked around, what the hell happened? "Tory?" Elena's voice whispered and I turned my head seeing Elena. She put her hand out and I took it and she helped me up. "What happened?"

"I don't know..." I said.

"She didn't bite you"

"No"

"We need to find her" Elena said.

"I know" I said and we walked down the stairs and into the parlor, the main door was lying ajar. "Great"

I turned and walked backwards and banged into something, me being the idiot I am, I let out a scream and jumped away but my breathing...or my heart for that matter didn't calm down when I saw that it was Damon.

"Are you two okay? Where's Rose?" he asked.  
"We don't know...she knocked her out and took off" ELena said.

* * *

We eventually found her, Damon giving us stakes just in case anything happened. She killed the boy and and the girl got out of the car and Rose bit into her too..oh man.

"Rose stop!" amon shouted.

She turned, rushed towards him but he caught her and pinned her to the floor.

"Rose, ROse! It's me, it's Damon, It's Damon" He said trying to calm her down. Her face changed back to normal and she looked over at the girls body.

"Did I do this? I never meant to hurt anyone. I never wanted to hurt anyone" she cried.

"I know"

She looked to me and ELena "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry"

"Rose, it's fine" I said.

"Come on, let's get you home" Damon said and he picked her up.

"No, I don't have a home. I haven't had a home in so long" She said and she began to cry harder, "Oh make it stop, please make it stop! I hate it make it stop!"

Damon went past us, carrying her in his arms. "Come on" Elena said and I followed her into the car. We got to the boarding house, I waited outside Damon's bedroom for Elena to come back out.

"I'm sorry, Elena. I don't like taking human life, I never have" ROse said.

"You shouldn't be here" Damon said.

"It's the worst part about it; the hunt, the need to kill, the thirst, the pleasure it brings you afterwards. I wasn'tmeant to be evil..it hurts" Rose's voice said and I frowned.

"Stop talking about it"

"Damon's a lot like me. He wants to care but when he does he runs away from it. I'm sorry for what I've done today"

"I know" Elena sighed.

"And you need to fight, I know that you're scared but you have to do it anyway" Rose said.

"She began coughing "Why are you so nice to me?" Rose asked.  
"Us humans" Elena said. I could see smile.

"You can never forget it, what it's like to be human. It haunts me. it's the only thing that's kept me going. It doesn't hurt as much anymore" Rose said. But then she began screaming.

"What do we do?" Elena asked.

"Go" Damon said.  
"Damon..."

"Just go, I got this" he said.

Elena came out of the room a minute later, bid me farewell, I sat down leaning against the wall, just listening.

"Oh my god! Make it stp! make it stop! I can't take it anymore make it stop!" Rose cried.

After a while of silence Rose spoke "Who would have thought you'd be a nicce guy?" She whispered, her voice hoarse.

"I'm not nice. I'm mean. I like it" Damon said.

"You're lying" Rose sighed.

"SHhh, just sleep" He said "Just sleep"

It was silent for a long time, apart from Damon's sniffling. I have never felt so bad in all my life, never. I sighed to myself and Damon came out of the room.

"You can stop eavesdropping" He said as he carried Rose down the stairs.

"Is she-" I began.  
"She's dead" He said and he walked down the stairs. I followed him.

"Damon I'm sorry-" I began.

"Don't..." He said and walked towards the door.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Taking care of this" He said.

"I can help" I said following him.

"No, I got this" He snapped, I stopped biting my lip. I knew he was upset, so I sat down in the parlor as the door slammed.

* * *

I didn't need to wait long before he came back, I handed him the glass of scotch.

"I appreciate the guesture" He said.

I didn't really know what to say "Are you-"

"I'm fine" he said before I got a chance to say anything else.

"I just want to help" I said.

"I'm well aware of that"

"Then let me" I said "I know you're hurting-"

"Stop pretending like you know me! You don't, you don't know anything!" He growled "stop pretending like you do"

I frowned "Damon" I began but he refused to look at me, and he was going to end up doing something stupid. I cupped his face with my hands "Don't push people away...I want to help...let me help"

"Help by doing what?"

"You feel guilty and I know-"

"That would be very human of me, wouldn't it? I'm not human Tory. Just go to bed or something, it's doom and gloom for one night" He said.

"Not until you listen to me" I said.

He sighed "You don't want to do this now" He said and his eyes finally met mine.

"I don't want you to get hurt" I said "I don't want you to do something you'll regret later...let me help you"

"I'm going out" he said and pulled away.

"No" I said grabbing his hand "Don't"

He turned to look at me, a strangled expression on his face, and I could tell he didn't know what he wanted.

"Just..stay here" I said "Stay here with me"

He made a face "What?"

"Stay with me..." I said. "Please"

"What is your game here?"

"Nothing...I just don't want you to-"

"Listen, I'm not in the mood and I-"

I embraced him, I knew what it was like to lose someone, and I knew what he was going through, it didn't matter how much he denied it, he was hurting. He didn't move as I hugged him, he just stayed still. I pulled back, our faces inches apart.

"Just stay here" I breathed out.

He just stared at me for a minute before nodding slowly, and he moved past me and sat down on the couch. I moved and sat next to him. The silentness wasn't awkward...just strange. Then I hugged him again, which caught him off guard.

"Why?" He whispered out.

"Because you need it" I said "I'm here when you need me Damon"

I moved back and he nodded at me, he wasn't as bad as everyone portrayed him out to be, all he was...was a little lost. But weren't we all a little lost?


	9. Daddy Issues

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Vampire Diaries and never will unfortunately but I do however own Tory Connors.

Tory is faced by Lily Collins!

Sorry it's been a while, been busy lol! But anyway...

**thank You: **JoeyAckles2, grapejuice101, hayden, XKaterinaNightingaleX, PC 608, Tvdlover87654, Moonlightprincess1619, arizonagirl181, aireagle82 and just a huge fan for your wonderful reviews on the last chapter.

So this chapter will show a little bit of what Tory can do! :P and a little revelation at the end...

There's a poll on my page if you don't mind taking it :P (If you have the time!) I really need to figure out what to do with Tory/Damon because quite frankly I don't even know. If you have taken it, thank you!

Enjoy

* * *

**Daddy Issues **

I was dragged out of bed by Damon and told that he wanted me to come to Elena's house with him and I hadn't been so over dramatic in my life, god this raven haired vampire may be hot...but god was he a pain in my ass. Currently he and Stefan were arguing over nothing...I mean who the hell is John Gilbert?

"You brought back John Gilbert? That was your big..Save Elena move?" Damon asked.

"I went to go look for Isobel and I get John instead. He said he can help us and we're desperate" Stefan said.

"We're not that desperate Stefan. The guy tried to barbecue me!" Damon huffed.

"Damon, Bonni'e snew witch friend is working with Elijah so we have to assume that the moonstone was never destoryed. Elena is putting all her faith into some deal she made with Elijah to keep eveyone safe, I mean do you trust Elijah? I don't trust him. He's an original, he can't be 's not like we can just go up and kill him because apparently he can't die" Stefan said.

"I'm still waiting for the part where John Gilbert is the answer" Damon said.

"He knew about the sacrifice...which is another thing" Stefan said looking at me and I frowned..Why couldn't Elena keep her mouth shut? "Isobel told him all about it. He said he knew of a way to keep Elena safe"

"And how do we do that?" Damon asked.

"He's not talking. At least not to me anyway"

"Great work Stefan. Top notch. As if I didn't have enough problems" Damon said.

"Hey, I'm sorry about Rose" Stefan said.

"Whatever. I knew the woman for five minutes" Damon said making a face.

"And you cared about her after five minutes. I wonder what that means" Stefan said.

"It means I care, Stefan. It means I'm changing into a man capeable of greatness. Better watch your back because I may just have to go get a hero hairdo of my own and steal your thunder" Damon smirked "Come on you"

I rolled my eyes and waved to Stefan and followed Damon out, we sat in the car in silence as he drove. I glanced at Damon every now and then but didn't say anything...I wasn't sure what to say.

"Hey uh can I ask you something?" I asked.

"What?"

"Have you ever met a salamander?" I asked and he glanced at me.

"Once. Why?"

"Just curious" I shrugged

"Why are you asking?" Damon asked.

"Well..the other night...when Elena made that deal with Elijah...he kind of...said I was one"

Damon glanced at me and I suddenly felt very uncomfertable "You're a Salamander?" He asked in disbelief.

"That's what Elijah said" I shrugged. "I didn't know wether to believe him or not...but"

"It could be possible I suppose...you'd need to be really mad for your powers to do anything" He shrugged.

"Oh..well I don't get mad easily...so"

Damon made a face "Yeah right" He said rolling his eyes.

"Shut up" I laughed.

We stopped outside Elena's and we went up to the door, she opened it and let us in.

"Where's John?" Damon asked.

"He's not here, he left. I don't know where he went, he ust blew in, announced to Jenna that he's my dad and then took off" Elena said.

"Who's your dad?" i asked cocking an eyebrow.

"John gilbert...her uncle is her daddy"

I looked from Damon to Elena with a confusd expression "What?"

"I was adopted" Elena said "My dad and my mom adopted me from Isobel and John...though they didn't know I was John's daughter"

"Oh..." I said with a nod "Right"

"That's public knowledge now?" Damon asked.

"Apparently" Elena said.

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

"Yeah. Jenna's head is spinning but I'm fine"

"He say what he was doing here?" Damon asked.

"No. You know, Stefan thinks that he's telling the truth about wanting to help me" Elena said.

"Do you believe him?" Damon asked.

"No. I don't believe him for a second" Elena said shaking hr head.

"Me neither" Damon said.

"I'll just stick to what you guy's think" I said looking around.

"What are we gonna do?" Elena asked.

"Kill him" Damon said.

Damon began walking towards the door "You can't just kill a man..." I said.

"I'm joking. Okay, I'm a little serious" Damon said

"Damon!" Elena said. I noticed the hold she had over him...which confused me a little bit. I'm sure if he wanted to kill someone he could...I mean come on I've noticed Damon isn't exactly a good guy.

"I'm not gonna hurt him, Elena. I'm the good guy now remember?" Damon asked. I spoke to soon.

"What does that mean?" Elena asked.

"I'm gonna have a civil conversation with your father" He said.

"Wait, we can come right?" I asked.

"If you must" Damon said and I rolled my eyes, ELena and I following him out.

* * *

We entered the grill "We just need answers" Elena said to Damon. "Please don't do anything stupid"  
"Yeah but stupid is so much more fun" Damon said.

"Damon, I mean it. All I am asking is you try to keep it together. Be the better man" Elena said. I looked at him and he looked at me, I shrugged. Guy's gotta do, what a guy's gotta do.

"Okay, then" He said rolling his eyes. He walked away and began talking to John.

"So.." ELena began

"Hey can I ask did you tell Stefan about me being apart of the sacrifice?" I asked cocking an eyebrow.

Elena frowned "It's not bad is it?"

"No. No of course not I was just asking" I shrugged.

"Yeah...they need to know...does Damon know?"

"He knows I'm a...uh Salamander...he doesn't know anything else..."

"Oh...are you gonna tell him?"

"No"  
"Why?"

"Why would he care about me being apart of the sacrifice?"

"He likes you" Elena said.

"Are you kidding me? The only reason I'm always around him is because he doesn't trust me Elena" I smirked.

"Shut up" She said shaking her head "That's not true"

"It is too!" I said.

That was when a woman entered and Elena nudged me. "What?" I asked.

"That's Andie Starr...the news lady" She said.

"am I supposed to know who she is?" I asked. Elena laughed and shrugged, John walked out past us and Damon sat at the bar himself until Jenna moved over with Andie. Damon motioned to his drink before coming over to us.

"You totally blew her off" Elena said.  
"Why?" I asked.

"Not interested. I'm steering clear of woman for a while"

"Yeah cause that wouldn't be out of character for you" I said cocking an eyebrow.

"You don't me" He said, his voice cold and hard. I looked at Elena, making a face.

"You don't have to be rude!" Elena said.

"Trust me, it's in the best interest of woman everywhere"

What the hell did that even mean? he was fine with me last night...God I think he has Bi-polar.

Elena answered the phone that began ringing "Hello? Stefan? What is it?"

She looked at us and then her and Damon went into the bathroom. I wasn't going in there with them, I bit my lip and looked around at everyone.

"Who are you?" A voice asked and I jumped in surprise, turning to see the blonde headed man, obviously John Gilbert.

"What concern of that is yours?" I asked.

"A lot. You better not be another blood sucker...stay away from my daughter"

"I'm not anything" I said "I'm human" I said and Ilifted my top lip "See..no fangs...but you better watch who you accuse people of"

"Then who are you"

"Someone who could kick your ass and not think twice about it. No go away"

"You better steer clear of my daughter"

"I don't think that's any of your buisness" I said "She's my friend"

"Until you kill her"

"I'm not a vampire" I hissed under my breath.

"Then what are you?"

"Nothing-"

"I'll believe that when I see it- "

"Is he bothering you Tory?" A voice asked and I turned my head seeing Alaric. I let out a sigh of relief.

"Yeah. Actually he is" I said.

"Leave her alone John she hasn't done anything" He said.

"Then what is she?"

"She's human...she's just trying to keep Elena safe...like you should be doing" I smirked as Alaric walked off. John gave me a strange look before disappearing into the toilets. Wow...what a douche. Damon walked out and then walked past me, not saying anything. He turned to look at me.

"Move"

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"Hurry up...I don't have all day, come on"

"Where?"

"To get Caroline. I don't trust you with Elena, so you're coming with me"

I knew it. I stared at him and then moved out past him. What a dick.

* * *

We got to the woods, where Stefan was with Tyler.

"My brother the peacemaker. Since Stefan got here before me I'm gonna let him try it his way before I resort to my way, which is a little bloodier. So give us caroline" Damon said.

"Let go of Tyler" The woman said.

"Give us Caroline. Without a full moon it's not an even fight and you know it. We will take you" Damon said.

"I'm not so sure about that, tough guy" She said.

She whistled and a lot of people moved out, holding weapons and pointing them at us.

"Let's try this again. Give us Tyler" She said.

Damon rolled his eyes "You heard her. Go. get over there" Damon said to Tyler.

Tyler moved and stepped beside Jules.

"Which one of you killed Mason?" The good looking guy asked. He looked fimiliar...

"Uh, that'd be me" Damon said.

"Boy's, make sure that one suffers" He said.

"We can take 'em" Damon said.

"I don't know about that" Stefan replied.

"Well then.." Damon said and he rushed at the woman and she jamp on top of the RV. I was grabbed, and I kicked my legs trying to get out of the strong, crushing embrace.

"Let me go!" I snapped.

"Sorry sweetheart" He said "You're gonna die today"

The anger boiled inside me, it wasn't like anything I'd felt before...it was strange. The others tried to set Stefan on fire but I stared at it and the fire backtracked and began to burn them. The one it was burning began screaming in agony and I noticed Stefan glance over at me...but my eyes stayed focus on the guy trying to hurt him.

"I said let me go" I growled and stomped on his foot, he howled and I moved, he picked up the stick that had been on fire, which had now gone out...well it wasn't out for long. It lit up again and began burning down the stick, until it reached his hand. It slowly moved onto him and he fully set on fire. Screaming and yelping in agony, the fire moved along the dirt and the leaves until it reached the one attacking Damon.

Though Damon ripped the guy's heart out before he got to do anything to him. One threw a stake at Stefan but he caught it, he began to fight with it and drove the stake through it's body. Another threw an arrow at him and I glared at him, this feeling was...uh...good in a weird way I guess. I narrowed my eyes, and sort of went into a daze, it wasn't until I heard the howling that I snapped out of it and the fire went away.

Stefan was staring at me with wide eyes and I shrugged. That was when the bitch shot Damon and he fell to the floor. The good looking guy went to stake Damon, but his jacket caught on fire and then he began howling in agony and reached up to his head, all of the wolves...fell to the ground.

"What's happening?" Caroline asked.

I grabbed her hand and pulled her over to where I was standing.

"What the hell's going on?" Tyler asked.

That was when a guy appeared...no clue who he was.

"Elijah made a promise to you and Elena. I'm here to see that it's upheld. You need to go. Now. Get out of here. Now" He said and we all began taking off.

"That was badass" Damon said.

"What was?" Caroline asked.

"She set a wolf on fire with her mind" He smirked.

"No I didn't" I said quickly.

"You set a wolf on fire?" Caroline asked in disbelief "With your mind"

"No" I said getting in Damon's car, Caroline moved in beside me. God...what the hell even happened?

* * *

A little while later the door was knocked "Will you get that?"

"No" I said making a face but I got up anyway. Damon scoffed behind me and I threw him a smirk and walked to the door. I opened it, seeing uh...John. His name was John right? "Uh...Damon?"

"What?" he asked and was then beside me. "What do you want?"

"We didn't finish our conversation" He said.

"I'll bite...she sets fires" Damon said.

I glared at him and shook my head, John moved past us into the house.

"I've been thinking. Personal feelings aside Damon, I think you and Stefan will do whatever you can to protect Elena" John said.

"I agree with that statement" Damon shrugged.

"SO I come bearing gifts" He said.

He opened a towel and showed us a vial and a dagger.

"What is that?" Damon asked.

"This is how you kill an original. In this vial, is ash from a white oak tree that dates back to the genesis of the originals. The dagger must be dipped into the ash and the plugged into their heart"

Damon took a hold of the dagger "How do you know all this?" Damon asked. I had a very bad feeling about this.

"Isobel. SHe's very good at finding out things but of course you know that" John said.

"WHo's Isobel?" I asked.

"Elena's mother" Damon said.

"You had sex with Elena's mom?" I asked "Dude...that's disgusting...weird and wrong at the same time...you are...just...strange"

He made a face and John smirked "Let's just say if she accompishes what she's attempting, Klaus will never set foot in Mystic Falls. Where Elena's concerned, you and I are on the same side" John said and with that he left.

"Please tell me you don't believe that crap" I said.

"I don't know" Damon shrugged.

* * *

I was sitting on the couch, with my legs up when a voice shriked through my ears.

"You called?" The voice said and I sat up, Damon entered the room throwing me a glance. I seen the woman from the Grill...what was her name? Andie. "Oh...I didn't know-"

"We're not. She's a family friend...right Tor?" Damon said and I looked at him.

"I wouldn't even call us that" I scoffed and moved so I was lying down "Tell me you have headphones or something"

"Headphones over there" Damon said.

"Good" I said. I got up and grabbed them, Damon handed me his phone and I made a face as he left the room with Andie. What a man slut though seriously...wait a minute...no. no. no. no. no. no. This was not happening. I blasted the music and hummed it as I stared at nothing. Why was I so bored?

I took a headphone out and instantly regretted it, so I put it back in and sat back. This was so not cool. He could've waited until I was alseep or something. Idiot.

**THIRD PERSON POV**

Damon and Andie were sitting in the bathtub "I can't believe you called me" Andie Starr said "I thought I was being way too forward when I had Jenna give you my number"

"I like a woman who knows what she wants" Damon said.

"Thank you, so what do you want mister tall, dark and handsome?" She asked.

"I'm not that tall. I need a distraction" He said.

"You can booty call me anytime you want" She said.

"You see the thing is miss sex reporter girl, I have this problem I need help with. It's really messing with my mind"

"Oh tell me about it" Andie said.

"I'm confused" Damon began "I have feelings for a girl I can't have"

"I knew it. I know how to pick 'em. So why can't you have her? She's with another man I assume?" Andie asked.

"No. But that's not the point. She showed up...out of nowhere just sort of...took over...and I like her, I do, I have feelings for her, I know I do and it drives me crazy. I'm not in control"

"And you don't trust yourself around her?" She asked.

"I don't trust myself around anyone Andie I'm bad" He said. "I do things. I kill people"

Andie laughed slightly but then noticed how serious he was and she began to become afraid.

"Don't be afraid you're okay" he said compelling her.

"Why do you kill people?" She asked.

"Because I like it. it's my nature, it's who I am but then I have to stay together to protect Elena, and her and I don't know how she feels, I need to be a better man but it's not who I am"

"How do you know this girl wants you to change?" Andie asked.

He seemed flustered for a minute, thinking. She had a point.

"I don't but I can't change, even if it meant being with her...Do you see the problem I'm having here Andie?"

"Well. Maybe this is who you are now, Love does that Damon, it changes us" SHe said.

"Just stop talking" Damon said "Just kiss me, be my distraction"

They kissed and he then moved so he leaned in on her neck and he bit into it, the blood pooling from her as he fed. Taking away all the things he'd been thinking about the moments before...


	10. Crying Wolf

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Vampire Diaries and never will unfortunately but I do however own Tory Connors.

Tory is faced by Lily Collins!

Sorry it's been a while, been busy lol! But anyway...

**thank You: **Tvdlover87654, grapejuice101, guest, oXxgeorgiaxXo, aireagle92, XkaterinaNightingale, PC 608 and hayden for your wonderful reviews on the last chapter.

**aireagle92: **Yeah it does mean he likes her, though I'm not sure really when to start it,, I'm getting mixed feelings. Lol anyway...

There's a poll on my page if you don't mind taking it :P (If you have the time!)

I thank you those who have taken the Poll and voted, a few more votes and I'll decide what to do with them.

I did tell you guy's Tory won't be that big a part of the Sacrifice, though her blood will be needed lol...anyway just thought I'd let you know!

Enjoy

* * *

**Crying Wolf**

I rolled over and landed on the floor, I groaned and just let my head rest on the ground, I didn't want to even open my eyes. I was too tired and stupid Damon and his stupid shenanigans last night with that stupid news reporter kept me up...I probably only had about an hours sleep. No joke. That was when I heard talking. I groaned again and put my arms over my head, ignoring it.

"I'm late, this is such a crazy day I'm uh covering the historical society's high tea" The stupid reporter said.

"Ooh! Thrilling" Stupid Damon's voice said. Ugh! He was so stupid! I hated him right now.

"Yeah, it's for some visiting writer. He's writing a book on small-town virgina. It's a big snooze"

"Writer? What's his name?"

Damon must not have even noticed me lying on the ground but I didn't care...I really wished I could just lay here and die. My heard hurt, my arms were sore and my stomach was killing me...oh my neck too probably due to the way I'd been lying and fell asleep. 1 hour...Damon was so dead.

"Uh, Elijah Smith"

"Smith? He's usuing Smith?" Damon scoffed. "Ok, you have your story straight in your mind right?"

"I can't say that you bit me or drank my blood, just that we hit it off and I really like you. You are terric though. You're sweet, funny, you're honest"

"And you're falling hard" Damon said. That stupid raven haired, beautiful vampire was compelling her...wait where did beautiful come from...uh he'd messed with my head the idiot. My brain was too tired to function properly! UH!

"You might be the one" Andie replied, and I had to compress a sound of disgust.

"Perfect" Damon said.

I didn't hear anything else but murmers and then found myself going back to sleep and the feeling was soooo good until then footsteps entered the living room.

"So John Gilbert gave me this to kill Elijah-" Damon's voice said but stopped abruptly.

"Tory what are you doing?" Ric asked.

"Dying" I grumbled.

"Get up" Damon said.

"No" I said "I'm entitled to sleep and you having sex last night with that stupid news reporter didn't do me any favours"

"Fine. lie there like an idiot"

"With pleasure" I said and moved so my eyes stared under the couch, I closed my eyes and tried to go back to sleep. He huffed slightly but I ignored him.

"Said you have to dip the dagger in the remains of an old white ash tree that dates back to the originals, if there's any truth in that" Damon said.

"So you think it's a setup"

"It could be. Guy's a weasel. Wouldn't put anything past him" Damon said. "What are you upto today, Mr. Saltzman?"

"Well, Jenna and I were supposed to go to her family's lake house but somehow we got roped into doing this historical society thing at the Lockwoods?"

"Where Elijah's the guest of honor" Damon said.

"Tell me that you're not gonna kill him at the party" Ric said.

"No. That would be sutpid, I want to know his endgame before I kill him but I do think it's time Elijah and I officially met" Damon said. "Now will you please get up"

I ignored him "Is she asleep?" Ric asked with disbelief in his voice.

"Guess we'll see in a minute-" Damon began and I felt his breath on my back.

"You touch me. You die" I said "Let me lie here a little while longer"

"You're not uncomfertable?" Ric asked.

"I don't care if I'm uncomfertable...I'm sleep deprived because of this idiot.."

Damon snickered and I looked up "Ouch" Ric said.

"What?" I asked and actually managed to sit up.

"What did you do to your head?"

I touched my forehead and it burned "Ow" I said "Must've happened when I fell off the couch" I said.

"You're very clumsy" Damon said.

"I blame you. It's your fault" I said sitting up, he gave me a hand and helped me too my feet.

"Come on, we have somewhere to go"

"Uh, where?" I asked.

"It's a surprise" he said and I looked to Ric who shrugged in response.

* * *

We got to the Lockwood mansion and I felt like a complete oddball.

"Guy's what are you doing here?" Jenna asked/

That's when the stupid news reporter came. "Hi. you came!" She said with a grin.

"Hi" Damon said.

"Hi" She replied and they kissed, Jenna looked to me and I shrugged.

"Thanks for introducing us Jenna" Damon said and he dragged me with him.

"Damon, Tory" Mrs. Lockwood said.

"Carol" Damon nodded.

"Mrs Lockwood" I said with a short nod.

"Did you bump you heard dear?" She asked.

"Just a little" I said feeling uncomfertable.

"What a surprise, Elijah" She said as Elijah appeared "I want you too meet Damon Salvatore and Tory Collins. His family is one of Mystic Falls founding families and Tory's an old family friend"

"Sucha pleasure to meet you" Damon said sarcastically.

"No. Pleasure's mine" Elijah replied shaking Damon's hand. He then put his hand out to me and I took it, and Elijah kissed the top of it "Nice to meet you again"

"You too" I blushed, there was something seriously handsome about this vampire.

* * *

We entered a large room which I can only assume as Mr. Lockwood's office.

"What can I do for you Damon?" Elijah asked.

"I was hoping we could have a word"

"So I'm here why?" I askesd. Damon shushed me.

"Where's Elena?" Elijah asked me.

"I don't know"

"Safe with Stefan, they're laying low, you know, bit of a werewolf problem" Damon said.

"Oh, yeah. I heard about that" Elijah said.

"I'm sure you did since it was your witch that saved the day" Damon said.

"You are welcome, but I'm sure Tory did some damage"

"A little" I said making a face.

"Which adds to my confusion on exactly why you're here" Damon said.

"Why don't you just stay focused on keeping Elena and Tory safe and leave the rest to me?"

Damon glanced at me but I kept my eyes on Elijah. "What do you mean Tory?" He asked.

"She is apart of the sacrifice, you didn't tell him?" Elijah asked me, surprise in his tone.

"No. She didn't" Damon hissed, I flinched slightly.

"Just keep them safe, leave the rest to me" Elijah said and went towards the door but Damon was then in front of him.

"Not good enough" Damon said, Elijah then pushed him against the wall and strangled him.

"No! Don't let him go, Elijah please!" I said moving forward. Damon attempted to strangle Elijah too but wasn't strong enough. Elijah broke his wrist.

"You young vampires so arrogant. How dare you come in here and challange me!"

"You can't kill me...man it's not part of the deal" Damon choked.

"Silence" Elijah said.

"Elijah please!" I said tugging on his arm but he moved quickly and stabbed a pencil into Damon's jugular. Damon fell onto the desk holding his wound. Elijah handed me a white tissue.

"I'm an original. Show a little respect, The moment you cease to be of use to me, you're dead, so you should do as I say and keep the girl's safe" Elijah said and with that he left.

I moved and put the tissue to Damon's wound after moving his hand "Give-"  
"Just let me" I said to him and he sighed aggrivatedly.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked as he sat up while letting me attend the wound.

"Tell you what?" I asked playing dumb.

"You were apart of the sacrifice?"

"Why would you need to worry about me?"

"What?" he asked and he gaped at me.

"You don't need to worry about me, you worry about keeping Elena safe" And just as I uttered the words he moved so I was lying with my back on the desk, and him hovering above me. "T-There's blood on the table"

His face lingered close to mine and my breath caught "Don't think I don't need to keep you safe"

"You don't" I breathed out.

"I do" He replied.

"But Elen-" I began but before I knew it his lips were crushed on mine. It took me a minute and against every fibre of my being I kissed him back. Oh my god what was I doing? This was not happening! Okay...I guess I did have a little crush on him but I mean come on...why was he kissing me.

His teeth bit into my lip and I let out a gasp, but his tongue then entered my mouth and I felt my heart going ten times faster than it usually did. His finger's tangled in my hair as he pulled me ihumanly close to him. He then pulled back, as I panted slightly, the smirk etching his features.

"Come on" He said.

But..Oh...what? What the hell just happened?

* * *

We'd gotten a hold of Alaric and we'd went back home.

"Today was a bust" Damon said.

"Yeah. How's the throat?" Ric asked.

"Tory fixed it up...so it's fine"

I felt Ric glancing between the two of us and I felt very uncomfertable, my lips still tingled from the kiss. Which confused me.

"But it's sore" He said.

"Yeah Elijah's one scary dude, but with nice hair" RIc began and I let out a laugh "Hey, you want another one?"

Damon handed Ric the glass "You want one?" he asked and I nodded.

"Thanks"

Ric handed me a glass and then gave Damon his back.

"He's gonna be hard to kill" Damon said.

"Yeah. I'd think twice before I'd trust that dagger and some ashes to do the job. You're gonna need more info" Ric said.

"So what's up with you and the news chick?" Ric asked and I cringed as I stared at the glass. I'd forgotten about her.

"She's got spunk huh?" Damon's voice asked but it sounded bored.

"Just don't kill her, please"

"If I did, who would report her death?" Damon asked.

"Just don't do it, all right? She's friends with Jenna and it's bad enough that I'm lying to her about everything else. I hate the lies"

He looked at his phone "Oh god, I got to go, I got to pick up Jenna. Don't worry. I'll uh, show myself out" Ric said.

"Good luck" I called as he left, Damon froze slightly and moved from the parlor to out into the doorway, I heard a loud thud and got up. "Damon?" I moved out seeing both him and Ric on the ground, though...the part that nearly broke me was Ric...he had a stake sticking out of his stomach. "Oh my g-" but then something hard hit the back of my head and I couldn't see anything else.

The last thing I heard was "Grab that one, he's dead"

* * *

Damon was sitting in the chair, chains all over him and an iron collar with wooden spikes around his neck, which was bleeding. He looked to his left seeing Alaric, noticing he was dead Damon's breath caught but then he noticed the ring and a weak heartbeat caught his attention and he turned his head to the right, seeing Tory, the gash on her forehead was deep and the blood dribbled down her face but he couldn't tell if she had any other injuries. Just then the pain in his neck began to hurt worse and he noticed the werewolf.

"Morning sunshine. I saw this movie once, some torture porn flick, anyway, they had this collar device that was really cool, so I just modified it with some wooden nails, and when I pull..." He began and pulled the chain, Damon winced and let out a groan.

"So I hear you have the moonstone" Jules said.

"Oh if you only knew the irony of this moment right now. let me tell you how this is gonna go, you're gonna torture me, I don't talk, someone loses a heart. Last time it was your boy Mason" Damon smirked.

"This time it's your pretty little girlfriend over there...what's her name? Tory?" Jules smirked back and Damon's face fell, she then looked to Stevie and nodded and he began pulling on the collar again. "you know what the great thing about buckshot is? It scatters through the body, maximum damage. Where's the moonstone?"

"Get over it honey" Damon said "You're never gonna get it"

Jules shrugged and pointed the gun at Tory, who was beginning to wake up. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked around her for a minute.

"Damon?" She asked, her voice dry.

"You have three seconds" Damon stayed silent, calling her bluff. "3...2...1" She said and shrugged again and she actually shot the gun, Damon let out a growl as it pierced Tory's stomach, the brunette letting out a scream of agony. "She's got at least...ten minutes of pure agony to go through before the buckshots kill her"

Damon looked back over to the now, pale girl as blood began dripping from her lips.

"Where is the moonstone?" Jules asked.

"You looking for this?" A voice asked and they looked to see Elijah standing with the moonstone in his hand "Go ahead take it" he said as he put it down on the bar. One werewolf moved over to it but Elijah ripped his heart out, then the other two went for him and he pulled their hearts out too.

"Stay awake" Damon hissed at Tory who could barely keep her eyes open. Jules was gone and Elijah moved to Stevie. "What about you, sweetheart, hmm?" Elijah asked "You want to take a shot? Yes, no yes? Where's the girl?"

"I don't know" Damon coughed.

"It doesn't really matter" Elijah said and punched Stevie in the face, killing him too.

He moved over to Damon and removed the chains "So you realize this is the third time I've saved your life now?" Elijah asked. Damon moved quickly, his wounds healing as Elijah moved to Tory and removed the chains, she fell forward but Damon grabbed her as she let out a groan, Elijah took the moonstone and left. He bit into his wrist and pressed it to her lips. She fought against it for a minute before finally giving in. Damon lifted her from the chair and put her on the floor.

"I'm gonna have to get them out" Damon said.

She squeezed her eyes shut as Damon began attempting to get the bullett out and after what seemed like forever he finally managed it. She had winced a few times but hadn't really moved, he lifted her head and fed her more of his blood. He sat for a while with her head resting against him, until finally he decided to put her to bed.

* * *

Damon was on the phone with Bonnie "So he planned on killing one of them all along?" He asked.

"Yeah. he sacifice is part of Elijah's plan" Bonnie replied.

"Got it, loud and clear" Damon nodded and he hung up, seeing that Alaric was now awake. "Finally. you missed all the fun"

Alaric drew him a look after getting up and pulling out his phone to call Jenna, Damon rolled his eyes and went quite as Alaric spoke to her on the phone. He heard movement from upstairs, and worriedly moved quickly so he was outside Tory's room. He opened the door, seeing that she'd just rolled over in the bed. He went over to her and listened to her now strong heart beat.

He checked her over, the bullett wound was now healed and she was just asleep, reluctantly he pulled back but stared at her for a minute before leaning down the sweet scent of violet and lavender drifting up his nose, and he pressed his lips to her forehead before stroking her cheek, and removing the hair from her face he pulled back, glancing once more before leaving the room.

**So did you guy's like it? They kissed...LOL! I thought I'd just through that in there...because I'm not sure when it will happen again, hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. Review if you want and let me know what you think! **

**Until next time! **


	11. The Dinner Party

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Vampire Diaries and never will unfortunately but I do however own Tory Connors.

Tory is faced by Lily Collins!

Sorry it's been a while, been busy lol! But anyway...

**thank You: **Tvdlover87654, grapejuice101, ElenaLeeMays01 oXxgeorgiaxXo, aireagle92, XkaterinaNightingale, PC 608 and hayden for your wonderful reviews on the last chapter.

There's a poll on my page if you don't mind taking it :P (If you have the time!) There's been loads of votes for Season 2 so...I think that's what it's going to be.

* * *

**The Dinner Party **

I'd been dragged to The Grill with Damon and was now sitting with him, Alaric and...uh Andie. I was still confused, Damon was acting like nothing happened yesterday because he was all smoochy smoochy with Andie and it was REALLY annoying. I was fed up with her...the snide looks she'd began to draw me was really getting to me. I wasn't a very violent person but I would punch her straight in the face.

"Other than your lecture on the history of Mystic Falls, did you get anything out of Elijah?" Damon asked.

"No, it was boring. Of course, Jenna thinks he's charming" Alaric said.

"You sound Jealous" I grinned leaning forward.

"He does doesn't he?" Damon smirked.  
"Kinda do" Andie said.

"Maybe we shouldn't talk about this here" Alaric said and motioned at Andie.

"Andie, she's been compelled not to divulge my secrets. Haven't you?" Damon said to her.

"Uh-hu" She answered and they kissed. "Mmm, my lips are sealed"

Alaric stared at them in disgust and I grinned at him "This is too weird"

"Tell me about it" I said.

"I just need the right oppertunity" Damon said.

That was when Elijah and Jenna entered the Grill.

"Ah there's Jenna with her new boyfriend. Hi" Damon said as they walked over.

"Hey, guy's" Jenna smiled.

"SO I hear you two had quite a meeting of Historical minds today" Damon smirked.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that" Jenna said.

"Well as much as I'd like to continue this, I've got papers to grade" Ric said and got up

"No, you know what? We should continue this, Let's have a dinner party" Andie said. Oh my god...why was she even here?!

"Ooh, my girl. Full of good ideas. I'll be happy to host. Say tonight maybe?"

"It's good for me, Jenna?" Andie asked.

"I don't know i tonight works..." Alaric began.

"Yeah, I'm free"

"It'd be a pleasure" Elijah said and he stared at me, I gave a small smile before taking a drink.

"Great" Damon said, his teeth clenched.

* * *

Damon and I went down into the tomb, I was freaking out, I didn't want to be near Katherine. Damon holding the bottle of blood under Katherine's nose and poured some into her mouth and she began to drink.  
"Great. Drink up. Good girl" he said.

She took the bottle out of his hands and continued to drink as Damon stood up.

"We've come, bearing gifts. I didn't have the time to shop properly but I did get a couple of things, hmm?" He began hung some new clothes up for her on the iron gate "Tory helped pick them out" He said and I mae a face. Katherine began to look normal and crushed the empty bottle, an we both looked at her. "Wow, that blood did the trick, you're almost pretty again"

"What is it you want Damon?" She asked.

"Guess who's back in town? Your old friend, John Gilbert"

"Really?" She asked sounding bored "Why?"

"Says he loves his daughter, wants to protect her from Elijah and big, bad Klaus"

"Touching"Katherine said and she looked at me as she pulled herself up from the ground.

"Yeah right, he told me the old wives tale about how to kill an original" Damon said.

"And you want to know if it's true. If it was, I wouldn't tell you" She said.

She moved over to the clothes he'd hung up and grabbed the jacket from the hanger.

"Now why not? I mean you want Elijah and Klaus dead as much as I do"

"Klaus, yes. Elijah. No, he compelled me to stay in here. If he dies, I'm stuck here forever" She said.

"That's a shame" I said and she glared at me.

"Exactly, sucks for you" Damon said smirking.

"Forget it Damon, killing Elijah would be a suicide misson. You can't do it" She said.

"Can so" Damon said.

"Can't" Katherine argued.

"Even with a dagger and a little white oak ash?" He asked. She turned and looked at him in surprise.

"No Damon. If you kill Elijah then I'm stuck in here forever" She said.

"You're actually scared" I said.

"Just get me out of here first and I'll help you. I'll...I'll help you kill Elijah...or protect Elena and Tory. Whatever you want" She said.

"How do you know about Tory?" Damon asked.

"There's always a salamander needed" She shrugged "I'm guessing she's it"

I bit my lip and I frowned "I get you out of here and your ass sipping Klaus-free margraitas on some unknown island somewhere. No way" Damon said.

"That's not true, I'll stay" She said practically begging "Damon please just don't do it"

"Well thank you, you've told me everything I need to know"

"I've told you nothing" SHe said.

"You have. You have indeed confirmed that it's possible to kill an original, which I will do tonight. Guess who's coming to dinner" Damon smirked.

* * *

I had been made help prepare dinner with Andie and Jenna, to which I enjoyed Jenna's company, but I swear to god if Andie drew me another dirty look I'd hit her a slap. "Will you two excuse me for a minute" jenna said. No Jenna! She left the room and I was left setting out knifes and forks.

"So how do you and Damon know each other?" Andie asked and I turned my head.

"Family" I muttered.

"Right" She said "You're into him aren't you?"

I turned to look at her "What?" I asked.

"You have a little crush on him"

"I don't actually, Damon's just a friend" I nodded.

"Right" She said rolling her eyes.

"Do you have a problem or something?" I asked and she looked back at me.

"No" She said with a shrug.

"Okay then" I said and turned away. I heard her mutter something but wasn't sure what it was. The last word I heard was bitch. I snapped, that was it. She wanted a fucking argument then she got one. I turned and threw a fork at her she gasped and turned to glare at me. "Listen here...just because you're some big news reporter doesn't mean you're better than me okay? You're not"

"You're just jealous because I have him and you don't" She said.

"What Damon?" I asked "He's my friend okay! Get over yourself"

SHe scoffed "He's mine"

"He's NOT YOURS" I growled.

"Well you know what he told me about you?" Andie sneered.

"Oh what" I scoffed folding my arms.

"You're just a silly little school girl who can't even look after herself, he doesn't even know why you're still here" She said and as much as it stung to hear it, because that was totally something Damon would say, I kept myself composed. "You're a little girl Tory. He doesn't want you, why would he? I mean come on, seriously" She said making a face "He said so himself"

My left eye began to twitch which meant the tears were coming, but that was when Jenna entered the kitchen again "What's going on?" She asked.

"Girly chat" Andie smiled. "So what's going on with you and Alaric? I feel like there's some tension"

"I don't know, I really, like him. It's more than I like and I want it to work. But I can't help but feel that he's hiding something from me, and then I've got John whispering things in my ear about him" Jenna said. I would talk but I refused to.

"Like what?" Andie asked.

"Things I don't want to believe. Things I don't believe not if they're coming from John's mouth" Jenna said.

"Ignore him" I said through gritted teeth "If you do he'll go away"

"For a kid, she's right. Trust is the key to any relationship. I mean, I am so greatful that Damon TELLS me everything" Andie said.

"Excuse me" I said through gritted teeth.

"You're excused" Andie smirked. I clenched my fists and went to go get my phone because I was not sitting in this house with her in it. I'd rather be murdered in cold blood than be anywhere near that stupid bitch. I walked into the library to get it when Damon, Alaric and John turned to look at me.

"Shouldn't you be-" Damon began and I glared at him.

"No, I am not staying in this house" I snapped grabbing my phone and walking back out of the library. I walked downstairs after hearing my name being called ignoring it. I got to the front door and flung it open, only to be greeted by Elijah. Great. Now I had to stay.

"Good evening Tory" He said putting his hand out, I let a sigh escape my lips and took his hand. He kissed the top of it, sending shivers down my back.

"Thank you for coming, please come in" Damon said.

"Just one moment" Elijah began "Can I just say that if you have less than honorable intentions about how this evening is going to proceed, I suggest you reconsider"

"No, nothing, nothing dishonorable. Just getting to know you" Damon lied. He looked to me and shrugged.

"Don't look at me, I'm not staying" I said. Damon turned me to face him and stared me in the eyes.

"You're staing" He said and his pupils dilated. Oh my god...the dick just compelled me. I'd kill him.

"I'll stay" I said.

"Good" Damon smirked.

"Well that's good" He said and entered the house "Because you know, although Elena, Tory and I have a deal. If you so much as make a move to cross me, I'll kill you and I'll kill everyone in this house. Are we clear?"

"Crystal" Damon nodded. Elijah nodded with a smile and walked over to Jenna.

"Why the hell did you do that?!" I hissed turning to look at Damon.

"I want you to stay"

"I couldn't give a rats ass what you want. Uncompel me" I said.

"No" he said.

"I hate you" I said and stormed away from him, not seeing the look on his face.

* * *

We were all sitting at the table and Jenna poured more wine into Damon's glass and went to put some in mine.

"She's a kid Jenna" Andie said and I glared at her, my eyes narrowing. She smirked slightly. Jenna poured some in anyway and moved back. I would kill this bitch. If she died right now I would laugh...oh my god this town was corrupting me. I never, ever had a bad word to say about anyone and yet here I was making mental death threats and thinking it would be funny if she died.

"I hate to break it to you Damon, but according to Elijah, your family is so not a founder of this town" Jenna said chaning the subject.

"Hmm, do tell" Damon said.

"Well, as I mentioned to Jenna, earlier a faction of settlers migrated from Salem after the witch trials in the 1690's. Over the next hndred years they developed this comminity where they could feel safe from persecution" Elijah said and I stared at the vampire next to me...he was devishly handsome. See what I mean?

"Hmm. Because they were witches" jenna said.

The room tensed slightly, everyone in here knew but Jenna and I felt kind'a bad for her.

"Yeah, but there's no tangible proof there were witches in Salem" Andie said. Why wouldn't my powers work?

"Andie's a journalist. Big on facts" Damon said. He winked at Andie and I rolled my eyes...I hated this. I was the oddball out here...apart from Jenna of course but seriously...I wanted the ground to pull me down and eat me.

"Well the lore says that there was this wave of anti-witch hysteria. It broke out in the neghboruing settlement, so these witches were rounded up. They were tied to stakes in a field togeher and uh burned. Some say you could hear the screams from miles around us. They were consumed by the fire. Could you pass the-" Elijah began. I passed the wine to him and he poured it into his glass. He smiled at me and I smiled back feeling a little better.

"I wouldn't repeat this to the historical society" Jenna smirked at me and I grinned.

"It's starting to sound a little like a ghost story to me" John said.

"So, why do you want to know the location of these alleged massacres?" Damon asked.

"You know...a healthy historian's curiousity, of course"

"Of course"

He glanced at Damon, who smiled. I was beginning to think this plan to kill Elijah was wrong...so wrong and I didn't know why.

"Would anyone care for some cognac? I have bottles that I've been saving for ages?" Damon asked getting up.

"None for me thanks" Ric said "Nine bottles of wine is my limit"

Everbody began to get up and I noticed Damon glancing at Andie. "The gentleman should take thier drinks into the study" She said.

"I have to say the food was almost as wonderful as the company" Elijah said.

"I like you" Andie said pointing at him.

"Here you are, gentleman. make yourselves useful. Hmm?" Jenna smirked. I laughed at her expression as John took the plates fro her and walked away.

"Here, here. Put me to work" Ric said to her.

"Um, I got it" Jenna said nodding.

"Hey, Jenna, are you...are you okay?" He asked stopping her from leaving.

"Yeah fine, Ric" She said but she was totally lying and with that he left the room.

"I suspect this is my fault" John said entering the room.

"Why are you even here?" I asked.  
"Why are you?"

"I'm going to kidnapp your daughter and give her to Klaus" I snapped sarcastically. "I'v lived here for like the last month"

"What did you do now?" Ric asked.

"I merely mentioned that you haven't been completely honest with her about your dead wife" John said.

I made a face "You son of a bitch" Ric said. He grabbed John by the shirt and John grabbed his wrists and pulled his hands awayl.

"I think i've been very clear with you, Ric. I want my ring back" John said and walked out of the room.

Ric sighed "It'll be fine" I said nodding "he's just an ass"

"I know that" He sighed and rubbed his face. His phone began ringing and he answered it "Hello..Slow down. Slow down. Stefan?" He listened "Okay" He said and he grabbed my arm and dragged me with him.

"What?" I asked frantically.

"If he kills Elijah he'll die, John knew" He said angrily and we burst into the library before Damon could kill himself.

"Gentleman, we forgot about dessert" Alaric said.

"Elijah?" I said putting my hand out to him with a smile. I didn't miss the look on Damon's face.

"Tory" he said and he held the glass to Damon and took my hand. He twirled me around and I let a giggle escape my lips...oh my god. We left the room. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, how are you?" I asked with a smile.

"You seem rather put off, I noticed that Miss Starr seems to be bothering you"

"She thinks I'm into Damon" I said with a shrug, okay I was a little bit but I wasn't going to admit that.  
"are you?"

I scoffed "No" I said.

"Then you wouldn't mind me asking if you would accompany me to dinner soon" He said and I flushed.

"Uh...I guess not" I shrugged.

"Very good" He said as we entered the kitchen. I glared at John who stared at Elijah in surprise.

"Sorry guy's dessert is taking longer than I thought. I usually just unwrap food" Jenna said.

"So...I know this is like a whole group thing" I said looking at ELijah "But would you mind answering some questions?"

"I'd love to" he said. His accent...just...wow. We sat down at the table and Damon and Ric walked in, Damon sat next to me, glaring across the table at John. As Andie and Alaric left the room going to get something.

"Elijah, did John tell you he's ELena's uncle/father" Damon said.

"Yes, I'm well aware of that" ELijah nodded looking from me to Damon.

"Of course, she hates him, so there's absolutley no need to keep on the endangered species list" Damon said and Damon looked back to John.

"WHat I'd like to know, Elijah is how to you intend on killing Klaus?" John asked.

"Gentlemen, there's a few things we should probably clear up right now" Elijah began "I allow you to live solely to keep an eye on Elena and Tory, I alllow Elena to remain in her house living her life with her friends as she does as a courtsey. If you become a liability, I'll take them both away and you'll never see them again"

"Oh, Elijah" Andie began. UGH!

Just then Alaric appeared out of nowhere and stabbed Elijah in the heart with the dagger, he screamed and Ric pulled the dagger back out and placed it on the table. He looked at Damon.

"Now get rid of him before Jenna comes back with dessert" Ric said.

"all right" Damon smirked. I felt bad...oh my god the guilt was horrible.

We moved the body down to the cellar "You said there wasn't going to be any violence" Ric said.

"Says the guy that did all the killing" Damon smirked.

Damon started to walk out but Ric grabbed him "Hey, I took the shot because I saw the opening, not because I planned to this with Jenna in the house. Now, you can't lie to me like that again"

Damon tried to leave again "Hey, I'm your friend, damn it. And you don't have any friends, so no more lying" RIc said.

Damon nodded and left, Ric looked at me and I shrugged, he walked out. I looked down at Elijah's body and sighed, he wasn't actually that bad a guy but...if he had to die. He had to die. I sighed and walked out of the cellar closing the door behing me.

I went into the library and sat as Damon made sure everyone was leaving. When a noise made me look up from the book I was reading. "Damon?" I asked. No answer. I got up and moved towards the door. "Hello?" I said in a sing song voice.

"You lied to me" A voice said and I whipped myself around and came face to face with Elijah.

"I-" I began but he grabbed me, putting a hand over my mouth so I couldn't scream and he ran.

**THIRD PERSON POV**

"Elijah's dead, Alaric did it" Stefan said and he sat down next to Elena.

"Originals believed in truth and honor. it was forbidden for a vampire to kill another vampire. So, the dagger would take both lives. And as long as the dagger stayed in place, the Original for all intents and purposes, is dead" ELena said reading.

STefan's eyes widened and he rushed to his phone and called Damon.

**BOARDING HOUSE**

Damon had gotten the call and rushed into the cellar to see that Elijah was gone. "Tory" He shouted and listened hearing nothing. He ran up into the parlor, not finding her, he then ran into the library where the book was lying on the couch at the page she'd been reading. He'd gotten to her before Damon could.

**TORY'S POV**

I was dragged into a house with Elijah pulling my arm.

"Stop you're hurting me!" I cried.

"I do not care" he growled "I trusted you"

"I didn't-" I began but he turned his face had transformed.

"Quiet" He snapped. I closed my mouth as he dragged me into the apartment.

"What happened?" A man asked getting up.

"I need you to find Elena. Now" Elijah said, his grip on my arm was beginning to throb.

* * *

I didn't know how long it was but I was now being dragged towards a small lake house. Obviously where Elena and Stefan were. He, still holding onto my arm, knelt down and grabbed some rocks and threw the rocks at the door.

"You know, I might not be able to enter this house...But I'm a very paitent man. I'll wait you out" Elijah said.

"Can you let go of me?" I asked "I'm not going anywhere!"

He glared at me and I flinched under his gaze, Elena then appeared in the doorway.  
"Tory?" She asked.

"yep" I said with a nod.

"They shouldn't have done what they did to you" Elena said.

"The deal is off" Elijah said.

"I'm renegotiation" Elena said.

"You have nothing left to negotiate with. I guess I'll just have to the sarcrifce without the Salamander because if you do not come out here, Elena. I will snap her neck"

Elena paused before pulling out a knife "Kill her" ELena said and I gaped at her "Because if you kill her, I'd like to see you lure Klaus to Mystic Falls after the doppelganger bleeds to death"

"Stefan won't let you die" He said.

"No, he won't. He'll feed me his blood to heal me and then I'll kill myself and become a vampire, just like Katherine did. So unless you want that to happen again, promise me the same as before...promise me...you'll let her go...promise me you won't harm anyone that I love. Even if they've harmed you" Elena said.

"I'm sorry Elena. I'm going to have to call your bluff" He said.

She breathed out and nodded understandingly before plunging the knife into her stomach. "Elena!" I shouted as she screamed and fell to the floor. I was then beside the doorway.

"Yes. yes. You can have your deal, let me heal you!" he said.

"Give me your word!" Elena said.

"I give you my word" Elijah said glancing at me.

SHe managed to limp outside and fell into Elijah's arms, but that's when the unexptected happened and she plunged the dagger into his heart. I gasped and stepped back. He fell to the ground dead and Elena fell back, I moved so I was sitting her up. Stefan rushed out of nowhere and bit into his wrist and fed Elena his bood. That was when Damon appeared.

Stefan cradled Elena as she gripped my hand and we looked at Damon. "Little tip. Don't pull the dagger out" he said.

* * *

Stefan and Damon carried Elijah's body into the cellar and Elena and I stood in the doorway. Stefan moved moved and cuddled into Elena, I watched as Damon rummaged around in Elijah's pockets.

"Ah, what do we have here" He said and pulled out the moonstone. "A little moonstone bar of soap. I'll hold onto this"

"So that's it, I mean as long as we keep the dagger in there, he stays dead?" Elena asked.

"Pretty much" Damon shrugged.

"Okay then...night" Elena said and went to walk off. We watched her but she stopped and she turned "You know yo guy's want me to fight, fine, I'll fight. But if we're gonna do this, you can't keep things from me anymore. From this moment on, we're doing it my way"

"That seems fair" Damon said.

She looked at Stefan "Okay" He said.

"Okay" She said and she walked out of the cellar.

"Seems like she had a change of attitude, how did you get through to her?" Damon asked.

"I told her a little story about when I was making the wrong decisions and somebody showed me there was a better way" Stefan said.

"Lexi?" Damon asked.

"Yeah. You remember her?" Stefan asked and he walked out of the room.

"Who's Lexi?" I asked Damon.

"A friend of Stefan's that I killed" He said.

"Wow" I said "Why doesn't that surprise me?"

He rolled his eyes and shoved me out of the cellar "So you hate me?"

"NO. But you shouldn't have compelled me to stay in the house"

"Ah well, it's over with now" He said.

We walked up the stairs and then Andie's words entered my mind, he kissed me right? But didn't want me that way...I was just some stupid kid. I guess he was right.

**THIRD PERSON POV  
**Damon walkd into his bedroom and heard the shower running.

"Andie? I thought you left" He said going in and seeing the brunette. Katherine walked out, completely naked and he looked at her in surprise.

"Hello Damon. Hey do you have a robe?" she asked.

"How did you get out?" He asked.

"I knew that if I begged you not to kill Elijah, that's exactly what you'd do. Little known fact, originals can compel vampires but as soon as they die, the compulsion wears off"

"And you knew" Damon said.

"And I'm still here" she shrugged. "I didn't run. I meant what I said Damon. I'm going to help you"

She then looked down at her naked body and back at Damon.

"So...how about that robe?" She asked.


	12. The house guest

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Vampire Diaries and never will unfortunately but I do however own Tory Connors.

Tory is faced by Lily Collins!

Sorry it's been a while, been busy lol! But anyway...

**thank You: **Tvdlover87654, grapejuice101, ElenaLeeMays01 oXxgeorgiaxXo, aireagle92, XkaterinaNightingale, PC 608,MarieS and hayden for your wonderful reviews on the last chapter.

There's a poll on my page if you don't mind taking it :P (If you have the time!) There's been loads of votes for Season 2 so...I think that's what it's going to be.

It looks like it's gonna be the end of season 2 lol :P

* * *

**The House Guest **

I was sitting in the parlor with Damon when Elena appeared down the stairs fixing her coat.

"Hey 'Lena" I said.

"oh, hey Tory" She smiled. "Good morning Damon"

Damon turned to look at her, giving her a small smile and she smiled back, and his eyes narrowed before he vamp sped and almost threw her through a wall. "Damon what the hell are you doing?!" I managed getting up.

"What are you doing here? I told you to leave" He growled.

"What is your problem?" Elena huffed.

"You're wearing her clothes? Like that's going to work" Damon said.

"You think I'm Katherine? Why would you think that! Katherine's in the tomb!" Elena managed "Isn't she?"

I looked at Damonas he released her as Stefan arrived "What the hell's going on?" He demanded.

"I don't know" Elena huffed "You tell me is Katherine in the tomb or not?"

Stefan looked to us and I shrugged and with that he sped up the stairs, Elena following him. I realized then, that she was Katherine and the real Elena was upstairs. Damon had been right the first time. "That's not Elena" I said.

Damon looked at me and shrugged and then of us went up the stairs.

"What is she doing here?" Elena snapped.  
"When we killed Elijah, t broke the compulson and freed the bitch from the tomb" Damon said and I held back a laugh.

"How's that possible?" Stefan asked.

"He's an original. They have all sorts of special skills" katherine said.

"I don't want you here" Elena said "get out of here"

"I second that" I said sitting next to Elena "I'm pretty sure Stefan and Damon agree"

"You need me,, you all do" Katherine said.

"Like Hell!" Stefan growled.

"We all want the same thing...Klaus dead. Yet here you all are running around lke chickens with their heads cut off!" Katherine said.

"I don't need your help and I certainly don't want it" Elena said.

"And that's incredibly stupid of you. Do you know where Klaus is? When he's coming? What he looks like?" Katherine asked.

"If you know something say it or get out" Damon huffed in annoyance.

"Fine. Then I'll just go to the grill and have some lunch...maybe Aunt Jenna's free for a bite" Katherine said.

* * *

I was helping Damon try to burn Elijah's body but it wasn't working, that was when Katherine decided to join us.

"mmm, burning flesh. If you're trying to get the dagger back, you're wasting your time. He's indestructible" She said.

"Says you" I muttered.

"No kidding, How do you know so much about Original Vampires?" Damon asked.

"Spent 500 years running from one" She said.

"Wow you're old" I said with a smirk and looked at her "But it's a shame he didn't catch up to you" I said folding my arms.

Damon let out a low chuckle "So when I told you my plan to kill Elijah, why didn't you warn me that I'd die if I used the dagger on him?"

"Oh there's so many riles. It's all very confusing"

"You knew fine well he would die" I spat "You think about nobody but yourself because you're a stupid bitch, and If I could I'd set you on fire"

"Did you know I'd die?" Damon asked.

"Did Elijah tell you his plan? Did he have a dagger to kill Klaus with?" She asked completely ignoring both of what we said.

"Seriously? Why are you still even here? Nobody wants you" I said.

"Nobody has forcibly removed me" She said

Damon held the fire thing at her, threatining to burn her.

"You wouldn't"

"Oh, I would" He replied glaring at her.

"Damon be smart, I want Klaus dead just as much as you do. More. If I wasn't being honest about helping, I'd be long gone by now, ok? You can hate me. But we want the same thing. And you know...I always get what I want" She said and Damon put his arm back down and she turned going to leave but stopped again "I wanted out of the tomb, didn't matter who paid the price. Of course I knew you'd die"

I didn't miss the look on Damon's face when she walked away. "Try and ignore her" He said.

I laughed "Best as I can..but if I can't, can I set her on fire?" I asked with a smile.

He smiled back "Just as long as I can video it" He said.

"Of course" I said.

* * *

Damon, decided that we were both going to sort through Jonathan Gilbert's journals, so as we were doing this, I realized something. I liked him. Oh my god I liked Damon...more than a little. I mean...thinking about him was constant it was bad enough he'd kissed me and that Andie bitch...ugh! If I could set her on fire and get away with it I would. I didn't understand this though...it wasn't like Damon even liked me...I think he kissed me because he knew he could and I don't know why I'm attracted to someone like him, I mean he's ignorant, he' rude, he's just a down right jackass but yet...here I was standing next to probably one of the hottest men on the planet and he was just so...I don't know perfect? I guess.

"What you up to?" A voice asked and I let out a huffy groan.

"None of your business" Damon snarled, he was pissed at her. Well who wouldn't be?

"We're pouting now?" Katherine asked.

"I'll give you pouting" I grumbled moving one of the journals.

"Are those the Gilbert Journals?" She asked. Neither of us answered. "How am I supposed to help you if you won't tell me what you're up to?"

"Nobody wants your help...so maybe now you can leave" I said nodding.

"Nobody wants your help" She scoffed back and I looked over at her.

"Seriously? That's the only comeback you had?" I asked "wow you suck"

"Can you tell us where a bunch of witches were massacred in this town a couple of centuries ago?" Damon asked.

"No" Katherine said.

"Then you can't help" he said.

She put her hand down to get one of the journals that was next to my hand and I slapped her hand away, and she slapped mine back and it hurt like a bitch. I slapped hers back and her face changed but Damon grabbed her, speeding her halfway across the room and lying above her on the chair.

"If it's any consolation, I'm glad you're not dead" She breathed out and with a disgusted look and a snort Damon got up.

"Oh that's right, your new girlfriend is watching" She said looking over at me.

"Shut up" I scoffed.

"Emily Bennett told me about the massacre, It was a big deal in witch folklore. When a witch dies violently they release a myctical energy mrking the place of their death with power" Katherine said leaning in befoe Damon moved away from her.

"Elijah wanted to know the site of the massacre" Damon said.

"What was he going to do when he found it?" Katherine asked.

"We don't know. That's sort of why we're looking" I scoffed.

"Yeah. She's right. We don't know, what did papa witch and baby witch have to say?" Damon asked.

"Isn't she gone or dead yet?" Stefan's voice asked and I smiled..

"I can help with that" I grinned and Stefan grinned back at me.

"For the last time, I'm here to help. Can we skip the secrets, hmm?" She said.

"Elijah had no weapon to kill Klaus but he believed that if a witch could channel enough power...they didn't need one" Stefan said.

"Like the power you get from a spot marked with a hundred dead witches?" Damon asked.

"We just need to find it" Stefan said.

* * *

Later, Damon was reading through one journal next to me and I was reading another...and there was Katherine...reading one too. Bitch. Uh she annoyed me. Katherine leaned over Damon's shoulder, pointing at the journal he was reading.

"Can we help you?" Damon scoffed.

"I'm bored"

"Go away then" I said rolling my eyes.

"Shut up"

"Make me" I said raising my eyebrows.

She then began reading Damon's journal "Emily Bennett was taken by the council today. They kidnapped her from her home and took her to the same location her ancestors were burned a hundred years ago" So Emily died on the site of the massacre too. Does it say where?" She asked and tried to take the journal from Damon but he moved.

"Nope. You know this friendly cooperative thing?"

"Mm-hmm?" She hummed.

"None of us buy it" Damon said.

"I have no reason to lie to you Damon"

"Lie" He said. I laughed.

"I'm hungry" She said.

"You're the inwanted house guest, go feed yourself" he said to her. She walked away.

"Does it say?" I whispered leaning over.

"Not got so far yet" He shrugged and looked at me. But he motioned to his ear telling me that he had found something and just didn't want her to hear. I played along.

"Can't we get rid of her?" I asked.

"I can hear you" She called.  
"Good!" I called back and turned to Damon "Can I see it?"

"No" he said.

I pouted "Why?"

"You have that one...check that one" he said nudging me. I shoved him back and began reading it again. That was when Stefan entered.

"Well, nothing in any of these. Find anything?" Stefan asked.

"Nope" Damon said but he showed Stefan the journal too.

"That's too bad" Stefan said with a smirk.

"yeah, bummer" Damon replied and I had to hide a laugh.

"DAMON!" Katherine's voice called. I had to admit she sounded scared. Damon rushed, Stefan was now gone so I followed him going into the cellar seeing that Katherine had a stake sticking out of her.

"Katherine..." Damon said. He moved over to her and helped her remove the stake.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Um...guy's" She said looking at Elijah's body and we both looked too seeing the dagger beng removed.

"Oh my god" I said.

Damon grabbed the fire thingy and tried using it but it wouldn't work and the dagger seemed to come out more and more, and I don't know how I done it, but suddenly the fire thing worked and Damon got that much of a fright he almost dropped it. But whatever it was, was gone and the dagger was still in place.

"What are you doing?!" Stefan asked coming in to the cellar.

"Some kind of crazy ass psychic witch attack! Get over there and do something about it!" Damon said "Go!"

We managed to get Katherine up into the parlor and sat her on the couch, her wound was healing but slowly. Damon handed her a blood bag as I stared at the wound but suddenly out of nowhere he jabbed a stake into her and I gasped in shock.  
"Damon" I said.

"What the hell?!" Katherne demanded.

"That's for not telling me the dagger would kill me. Next time...it goes in your heart" He hissed.

"Is that how you treat someone who.." She sia dremoving the stake "Is trying to help you?"

"You wanna help? Start talkin"

"I'd love to, but you're not going to like it" She said "Either of you"

"try me" Damon said.

"Fine. John Gilbert and Isobel want you and Stefan out of Elena's life but now you're preoccupied with the little salamander"

"Tha's old news" Damon spat. Had he heard her? Or was he just stupid?

"Not the part where he offered me a deal. He knew that killing Elijah would get me out of the tomb, so he gave me a choice. Either I stay and help with Klaus or he kills Stefan"

"But he still tried to have Damon killed" I said.

"Right. That was part of the deal. I could only save one you" She said to Damon.  
"So you chose Stefan? Of course you did.." he said making a face.

I felt bad for him "You're such a bitch" I said shaking my head.

"You wanted the truth. Would you rather I lie?" She asked.

"You don't need to be so out with it! I mean if it wasn't for you, Damon wouldn't be here anyway"

"Exactly, and then what would you do?" Katherine asked.

I huffed, narrowing my eyes "I can set her on fire yet?"

"Go ahead" Damon growled before leaving the room.

"He has you. I don't see why he's still moping"

"He loved you" I said "That's why but you're just heartless"

"That heartless I saved Stefan"

"That heartless that you would let Damon die" I said getting up and brushing my jeans off. "You might not understand what love is, but he does and he loved you...and you were just gonna let him die, it's sad really"

She stared at me in surprise before I walked off out of the room.

* * *

I went into Damon's room to see him throwing clothes around.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing" He grumbled.

"Damon.."

"What?" he asked, harshly turning to face me. I knew he didn't mean it. I grabbed his hand when he turned away, I just wanted him to know I was there.

"You don't need her" I said "You're far better than her, the sooner you realize this the better off you'll be, besides I'm here" I laughed.

He stared down at me hand, clenching it slightly in his own. "I know that" He said looking back at me. Before I even knew what he was doing as he leaned in, his phone began ringing causing us both to jump in surprise.

"Hello?" He asked. "Whoa...calm...Stefan...I'll be right there"

He hung up "what?" I asked.

"COme on" He said and we both went for the door.

"Where are you going?" Kathrine asked.

"Luka Martin is dead. His father's going after Elena"

"I'm coming with you" katherine said.

"No, you're not" Damon snapped "Come on Tor"

"Wait"

"I don't need your help, I don't want it" Damon growled.

"I know what we can do, Damon. You have to let me do it" She said. He looked at me and I shrugged.

* * *

Turned out she wanted to pose as Elena and kill Jonas...which is exactly what she did.

"How did you guy's convince her to do this?"

"We didn't actually" Damon said.

"It was her idea" I said.

"Wow...thats not good"

"Nope" I said.

"No, it isn't" Damon said. "Not at all"

Stefan and Katherine came down stairs "Everything's taken care of" Stefan said.

Katherine took Elena's neckalce off. "I'm guessing you're gonna want this back. But your pretty outfit is going to need a good dry clean"

Elena took the necklace. "You're going to have to get out of here before Jenna comes home" Elena said and I looked at Damon who held a smirk when he looked at me. Elena held a stony expression.

"Is that all you have to say to me?"

"This doesn't change the way I feel about you" Elena snapped.  
"I don't much like you or your little salamander either" Katherine smirked looking at me and I just made a face "If we're going to open, quite frankly I'd be happy to see you both dead but if we're going to try to take on Klaus we kinda need you to be alive. So I'm no threat to you Elena, if any of you are going to believe anything, believe that"

* * *

Damon was on his bed, reading Jonathan Gilbert's journal and Katherine walked in, her hair now curly and in her lingerie.

"You know what I can't figure out?" Damon asked.  
"What's that?" Katherine asked jumping on the bed.

"How the town knew Emily Bennett was a witch. I mean, because according to Jonathan Gilbert, he was the only one who knew. I know he didn't turn her in"

Katherine didn't answer, and he looked at her so she shrugged.  
"Should've figured as much"

"She was a loose end. I like mine tied up. You know what I can't figure out?"

"Do I care?"

"Why you won't tell me where to find the sire of the witch massacre" She said.

"Because I have no clue" Damon lied.

"You knew that Emily Bennett was the key to getting me out of the tomb and something tells me you did everything in your power to make sure that she was safe, yet you have no idea where she was killed. Who's the liar now?" Katherine said and Damon merley flicked her a glance "You hurt me today"

"Tit for tat" Damon said.

"You were mean and very rouch and monstrous"

"You deserved it" He replied.

"You know...I can't understand your feelings for that little wench downstairs" She said and Damon glared at her. "What?" She asked innocently.

"Did I open my mouth?" He asked through gritted teeth.

"I mean...you thought she was working for me..." she scoffed "Like I'd have someone like her working for me"

"SHut up"

"See...she's stupid though she thinks you don't like her at all...maybe she and I should talk...clear the air...so I can tell her it's not okay for her to have you"

"Shut up" Damon repeated.

"Why do you like her do Damon...or is it more than that?" Katherine smirked "I don't mind...I don't like sharing though"

Damon rolled his eyes, still biting his tongue. She got closer to him.

"Think about it though...she should want to go home...why would she want you?" Katherine smirked slightly "I say that with no disrespect I mean she'd be stupid not to like you but of course she does...it's obvious...you take her breath away"

"I mean it" He growled "shut up!"

"I like this Damon" She said.

"Katherine" he said leaning in "Katherine there are six other bedrooms in this house " he said and they were about to kiss "Go find one" He pushed her off the bed and she landed on the ground,she stared at him with a scoff and left just as Tory entered, the two glaring at each other until Katherine was finally out of the room and another door slammed.

"Someone's in a mood...what did you say to her?" Tory laughed jumping on the bed, much like Katherine had but Damon actually looked up at her as she lay at the bottom of his bed.

"I told her nothing" He smirked.

Tory turned her head to look at him "I don't believe you"

"Oh well" he shrugged. "I have to ask you something"

"What would that be?" She asked, her eyes sparkling in the light.

"If you had to go home...if you could go back to where you're from...would you?"

She thought about it for a minute "Uh...haven't actually thought about it"

"Oh? Why not?"

"Been too busy" She scoffed hitting his leg. He smirked slightly.

"But would you?"

"Um...I don't know" she shrugged.

"Why? Nothing keeping you here" he said and she sat up, crossing her legs.

"What?" She asked with a frown.

"There isn't anything keeping you here" He said "Is there?"

She bit her lip and stared at him, not uttering a word.

"See...didn't think so.." he said going to move, but she moved quickly, this time she was the one to catch him off guard. She kissed him, and he kissed back. After a minute she moved back.

"Maybe there is" She breathed out. "So...where were you on that?"

She pointed at the journal and he showed it too her and the two continued to read it, for about another two hours, that was until of course Tory fell asleep. Damon didn't move her, but ended up laying back next to her and going to sleep himself.


	13. Know Thy Enemy

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Vampire Diaries and never will unfortunately but I do however own Tory Connors.

Tory is faced by Lily Collins!

**thank You: **aireagle92, PC608, grapejuice101 XKaterinaNightingaleX, Britt, oXxgeorgiaxXo, Tvdlover87654, hayden, NightlyLexie and Vikki dillard for your wonderful reviews on the last chapter and to all who followed. .

There's a new poll on my page if you don't mind taking it :P (If you have the time!) It's for season 4 because I'm gonna concentrate hard on this story to get it up to date with the episodes even though I'm no where near that yet! lol

It's gonna be the end of season 2 guy's...I'm actually thinking of before the end...lol what do you think? ;) Oh my god I'm nearly at the end of season 2 LOL! I can't wait to have it over and done with :D to see what S/3

so to be nice to you all there will be a sneak peak, without giving anything away, at the end of the Ep-As I lay dying tell me what you think

* * *

**Know Thy Enemy**

I opened my eyes, it must've still been dark outside because I could make the outline of Damon out, I stared at the back of his had, he must've been asleep. Had I really kissed him? or was it just my imagination? No...I definitely kissed him. Usually I would feel bad because of Andie...but right now? I didn't give to shits about her, I hated the bitch. Why hadn't Damon moved me? He stirred slightly and I kept my eyes on him...god I am such a creep.

"Stop staring" He muttered, and rolled over so he was face to face with me, I could see even in the night just how blue his eyes were. "What?"

"Nothing" I mumbled "What time is it?"

He turned slightly "3:30" He replied.

"Oh" I said averting my eyes to the ceiling.

"You kissed me" he said suddenly and I looked at him again. "Why?"

I stared at him dumbfounded "You kissed me first" I retorted. He chewed his lip...god why? Why was he just so hot? "Why?" I scoffed.

"Because" he answered "I felt like it"

"Well maybe I felt like it too" I whispered back.

He scoffed before I realized he was hovering above me, my breathing caught in the back of my throat "I know you want to do more than kissing Tor" He said leaning down. I gaped at him. I decided I'd play him at his own game. I leaned up, our lips almost touching.

"How would you know?" I scoffed. He was right...in a way...but...the thought suddenly made me blush.

"The sexual tension between us is all over the place" He said, a little breathlessly "I like it"

"Are you.." I began but his lips crushed mine before I got a chance to finish, oh my god. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer if that were even humanly possible. He moved again, so I was on top of him, his hands went to my hem of my shirt. I about choked and refused to let him do so, I moved and grabbed his hands, lifting them so they were above his head. Was this actually happening right now? Oh my god...he must be able to hear my heartbeat. I think any vampire within a miles radius could hear my fucking heartbeat.

"Hmm" he hummed and I could feel the smirk against my lips and then again I was on my back, my hands above my head. His kisses moved along my jawline messily, then to my neck and I had to bite back a moan, due to Katherine and Stefan being in the house...but at the same time I didn't care. He then kissed my mouth again hungrily, sending a shiver up my spine. One of his hands went to my hair, and tangled in it as he pressed his face closer to mine.

He bit my bottom lip, demanding enterance to my mouth, I gasped obviously obliging to this and our tongues fought for domanince. I forgot how to breathe in and out properly, my breaths were now short and raggid though Damon's matched mine. I liked this...no I loved this, I enjoyed it and I didn't know why he did too...because I thought he was in love with Elena. He moved again, and was in the sitting position, it was dark so I had no idea what was actually going on around us.

I was straddling his lap, and my hands tangled in his raven locks, he let out a small groan and smirked slightly, pulling back to look at me. I made a face of protest before pulling his face back to mine. This was really only leading to one thing. I wasn't ready for that and yet I couldn't pull myself away from him, he was too consuming. His arms were around my waist, as if he were holding me close to him. He pulled back slightly again and I went to grunt in response and he raised his eyebrows. His eyes were so blue...uh. It wasn't leagal for someone to be this perfect and be kissing me at the same time.

"What?" I asked breathlessly.

He shook his head as if trying to figure out what to say but his lips met mine again, this time it wasn't as rough, it was soft and...tender which confused me. I was the one to pull back this time and he glared at me slightly.

"I was enjoying myself" He said.

"Why?" I whispered.

"Why what?"

"Are you kissing me?"

He didn't answer but just stared at me and then finally licked his lips "Because, you bring this side out of me" He said before his lips crushed mine again, I was taken back. What did he just say? Well all thoughts aside now I don't care...let me just enjoy it...because that's exactly what I was going.

* * *

I woke up, when the hell had I fallen asleep again? And I realized I wasn tangled in Damon's embrace, my head buried in the crook of his neck, He smelled nice, I smiled at the thought and realized one of his arms wrapped around my neck and sitting in my hair and the other one behind his head. My legs were wrapped in between his too.. oh my god...I looked down seeing my clothes were fully intact though my shirt looked to be a little ripped. Oh well. I looked up to see his eyes still shut.

"You know. Staring is creepy" He said, a smirk appearing on his face.

I smiled "So?" I questioned. He opened his eyes to look at me.

"Damon" A voice said coming from the door.

"What?" He asked looking over. I moved quickly, out of his embrace, even though it was grudgingly.

"Hurry up we need to talk" Stefan said before I heard his feet moving. I looked to Damon who shrugged and got off the bed, taking his shirt off.

"Are you watching the show?" he asked with a grin.

"If I must" I said raising an eyebrow.

"You just want to see me naked" He said.

"Hmm" I scoffed before brushing a hand through my hair, luckily I had a band to tie it back with. I followed him out the room, Stefan standing at the staircase, he looked at me in surprise. "Not what you think"

"it is what you think" Damon smirked and wrapped an arm around my shoulder. I glared at him and swatted his arm away. "What's going on?" Damon asked.

"Isobel" he said.

"She's here?" Damon asked.

"Elena's mother?" I asked.

"That would be the one" Damon nodded.

"Isobel just showed up at their front doorstep" Stefan said as we were walking down the stairs.

"What's she doing here?" Damon asked.

"I don't know. That's what I'm gonna find out" Stefan answered.

Katherine joined us and I fought the urge to roll my eyes. "I don't think you should tell her that I'm here" She said.

"What? Why?" Stefan asked.

"It's better if she and John not know that I stayed in town after I got out of the tomb" She said.

"You're the one in cahoots with them" Damon said, his eyes narrowing "You made a deal with John that almost got me killed"

"I did what I had to get out of the tomb. Now I'm reconsidering my alliance" She said and walked a little but turned.

"What do you know?" Stefan asked cocking an eyebrow.

"I know that I want Klaus dead, which puts me squarely on team you. Besides if you two ever need me to swap places with Elena again, the less people know that I'm here the better. Think about it Stefan. Come on. Be smart" She said.

"Tell you what" Stefan said "Why don't you uh...call alaric and let him know that hsi wife just showed up on his girlfriend's door step"

He stared at Katherine with narrowed eyes before leaving, Katherine glanced at us and Damon shrugged in response.

* * *

"Come on" Damon said to me.

"Where?" I asked.

"We're gonna check Jonas and Luka's apartment"

"Who's we?" I asked.

"You, me, Bonnie and Jeremy" He said.

"Okay" I said getting up.

"You're fixated on that book" he said.

"Wh-oh..it's good" I said.

"I know. I gave it to you" he said as we walked outside. I rolled my eyes.

We got in his car and he drove, after a minute's silence I spoke.

"Do you believe anything Katherine says?"

"Not unless it's some sort of insult" He shrugged.

"What do you mean?"

"It's all about Stefan" He said with a shrug.

"No it's not" I argued "You're important too"

"Hmmm" he hummed with a shrug.

"You are" I said "You can be an ass but...you're important"

"To who?" He asked looking at me.

"To Stefan" I said, he scoffed "You are! To Elena" He snorted this time "To me"

He glanced at me "Oh really? Why is that?"

"Because you are" I said folding my arms.

"Because we've kissed?"

"No. You would be important to me even if we hadn't kissed" I argued.

"right" He said nodding, like he didn't believe me.

"Damon you hate yourself so much you would think I'm lying?" I asked.

"I've been hurt before" he admitted.

"I wouldn't do that" I said narrowing my eyes. "I think more of you than anybody else"

"Why?"

"Because you're the one I spend my time with" I said. "You might like to boss me around but it's you I spend my time with here"

He stared out the window, contemplating what I was saying.

"You're my friend" I said, he glanced at me.

"Friend?" He asked cocking an eyebrow his lips twitching.

I blushed folding my arms "I couldn't think of anything better to say" I huffed.

"I would say special friend" He grinned.

"Special friend" I said rolling my eyes. "But I wouldn't hurt you, I don't think I could"

He looked at me fully, his eyes off the road and he opened his mouth to say something "I hurt you" he answered. I shrugged.

"So?" I asked cocking an eyebrow.

"I broke your necklace"

"You fixed it again" I replied "Stop trying to put me off"

"But what if I said you were just a distraction?" he asked. I didn't know if he meant it or not.

I stared out the window at the passing buildings, not sure what to say. As I let it sink in what he'd said, I furrowed my brows. Is that what I was? I should've known. I didn't answer him, I had to go and open my big mouth. I could feel his eyes on me but I refused to look at him.

The rest of the ride was silent and when we finally got to apartment Bonnie and Jeremy were already standing waiting. We got out and I shut the car door over, staying silent. We went in, Damon's eyes on me every two seconds.

He opened the door and checked to see if he could go in which he could "Yep. Everybody's dead"

Luka's corpse was in the living room and I frowned.

"We should pack up the grioires. They spent years collecting them. I wanna make sure they're safe" Bonnie said.

"You know, we should just get another match and cremate him" Damon said motioning to Luka's corpse.

"Don't be disrespectful" Bonnie snapped "Not to him!"

"Fine. I'll bury him" Damon said rolling his eyes.

"What exactly are we looking for?" Jeremy asked.

"According to Luka's dad, one of these contains the spell that'll let me harness the energy that's left behind when a witch dies violently" Bonnie said.

"I didn't know you and the father were so close" Damon said. I looked at Bonnie.

"We weren't but when he gave me my powers back, he gave me a mesage. If I can find the spot in town, where the old Salem witches were burned, I can harness their energy to use when I need it" Bonnie replied.

"Great. We'll have to put that on our list of things to do today" Damon said. "harness ancient dead-witch power"

"You know where the witches were burned?" She asked.

"DId I forget to mention that?" Damon asked cockily.

"Are we gonna have to read through every one of these books till we find the right spell?" Jeremy asked.

"God I hope not" I said making Jeremy grin.

"not exactly" Bonnie said and she looked at the shelf, closed her eyes and raised her hands. All of the books fell ad one of them opened in front of her, she took it. "It's the one"

"Great. grab the rest. let's go" Damon said.

I helped Bonnie and Jeremy pick up the rest of the books, I was first to follow Damon out. He opened the trunk of his car.

"Are you just gonna ignore me?" He asked cocking an eyebrow.  
I looked at him furrowing my brows "Don't wanna be a distraction" I grumbled.

"That isn't what I said"

"No you insinuated it though" I said folding my arms.

He let out a dramatic sigh "It isn't what I meant"

I rolled my eyes and opened the car door and got in, slamming it after me.

* * *

"Do you really think Isobel's telling the truth that word's gotten out about the doppelganger?" Elena asked as we sat in the library.

"Look, I don't trust a word she says, but I think we'd be stupid to ginore the warning" Stefan said.

"You know, you should just stay here. it's better for us to keep an eye on you" Damon said.

"What, in the house that any vampire can enter? No. Her house is safer" Stefan said.

"Well then, we'll stay there" Damon said.

"So that's the plan? Neither of you will let me out of your sight again?" Elena asked.

"Not just you" Stefan said and looked at me "But her too"

"Yeah, let us know when you come up with a better plan" Damon said to Elena.

"Fine. Then one of you two bodyguards is gonna have to come with me to the Lockwood luncheon" Elena almost huffed.

"That'd be me" Stefan said.

"Not me. Tor and I have witch stuff to attent to with Bonnie" Damon said. I rolled my eyes.

"Does that mean you're going to the..." Elena began.  
"Shh" Damon hissed as Katherine entered.

"Don't get quiet on my account. If you have a plan to combat the impending vampire doom, please do tell" She said.

"Uh. How does no suit you?" I asked with a nod, she glared at me and I glared right back.

"Seriously. What is the plan to get us out of this mess hmm? I delivered you a moonstone, a werewolf, and the dagger to lure and kill Klaus, and right now all you have is the moonstone. Or so you tell me" Katherine said.

"No, we have it" Damon said.  
"Where is it?" Katherine asked.

"It's in a very safe place" Damon said.

"I've been honest with you" She said "Time to return the favour"

"Let me be honest with you. Don't mistake the fact that we haven't set you on fire in your sleep for trust" Damon said. I let out a laugh and Elena grinned slightly looking round at her.

"Fine. Be that way" She said huffily and with that she left.

* * *

Bonnie, Damon, Jeremy and I walkted towards an old abandoned house.

"Is this the spot Emily bennett was killed too?" Jeremy asked.

"Founders thought it was poetic burning her where other witches burned" Damon said.

"How do you know where the witches burned?" Bonnie asked.

"Cause I tried to save her" Damon said "Emily was just my key to getting Katherine back before I knew what nasty little bitch Katherine was"

Jeremy and I laughed and we stopped closer to the house.

"You're sure this is the right place?" jeremy asked.

Damon nodded and walked up to the door and we entered the house and walked around. We walked further in and Jeremy's foot went down a hole and I snickered and he put his hands up in frustration, Damon smirked and he walked into the room going over to the window. He moved into the light and stopped, I raised my eyebrows as he let out a humorless chuckle.

"Whatever witchy prank you're playing. Don't" Damon said "it's not funny"

"I'm not doing anything" Bonnie said.

"I can't move" He said, I gasped when his skin began to burn "Oh, my ring's not working. Do something!"

She concentrated on him and closed her eyes, Damon stared at me wide eyed as his skin continued to burn, and he let out a groan putting his hand up. Damon then ducked out of the way of the sun.

"I don't think the witches like you very much" I said.

"I guess this is the right place" Jeremy said.

"I'm gonna go wait outside" Damon almost huffed and walked out of the house.

I watched him stand outside like a lonely idiot and he stared at back at me, I shook my head and looked away. I felt bad, he was out there himself and I rolled my eyes and headed for the door.

"Wanna hurry it up in there?" He shouted as I walked out, the door slammed behind me and I jumped in surprise and turned to look "Screw you two Emily, you're all on your own in there"

I looked round at him and he shrugged "She really doesn't like you...I wonder why" said sarcastically following him to the car.

"Who knows?" He replied just as sarcastic.

We got in the car and his phone began ringing, he pulled it out and I couldn't make out what was being said, though I knew it was Elena.  
"What?" He asked, "Okay..alright" he said and he stared at his phone for a minute.

"What?" I asked as he started the car.

"Isobel" was all he replied with.

* * *

I was told to wait in the car, as he went into the Lockwood Mansion and a minute later he came back out with John Gilbert's body he put him in the back and got in.

"Is..is he dead?" I asked.

"Yeah..well no..sort of" He said. "Gilbert ring"

"Oh" I said.

He drove to the house and he stopped the car outside and just as I was about to get out, he spoke "You know what I said earlier, I didn't mean it the way it sounded" Damon said. I looked over at him and shrugged.

"I'm over it" I rolled my eyes.

"No you're not" he said.

"Yes...I am Damon, but if you need a distraction...call Andie" I said.

He let a sigh escape "You're not a distraction" He said.

"Then what am I?" I asked looking over at him.

"I-" He stopped and his lips moved but no words came out.

"Damon-" I managed before he kissed me. Ok...seriously? Does he have Bi-polar?

He pulled back and stared at me for a minute and then got out of the car, he picked John's body out as I got out and followed him into the house. He dumped him on the ground and Damon looked at his hands. He huffed slightly before going into the bathroom, I heard the tap water running. His phone rang, which made me go to the door. He had his shirt off...

"Stefan?" He asked answering his phone. "How'd I beat you and Elena home?...what?"

He then looked at me and dropped the phone "No, no, no, no!" He hissed raking through the soap bowl and he chucked it onto the ground.

"what?" I asked.

"That bitch took the moonstone!" He snapped going out past me. "And Isobel took Elena!"

He went into his room and then came back out past me grabbing my arm and pulling me out of the house with him.

Damon, Stefan and I got to a house "Think this is the house?" Stefan asked.

"Better be. It's the nicest foreclosure in town" Damon said.  
"Swear to god if she's not here..." Stefan growled.

"Don't be such a pessimist" Damon said and we entered the house.

"I got upstairs" Stefan said and he went upstairs.

I spotted the luggage "Damon" I said patting his arm and he turned to look as Stefan came down stairs.

"This is Isobel's stuff, it's definitley the right place" he said.

"Where are they?" Stefan asked.

"I don't know Stefan" Damon said and with that, we left.

* * *

We finally got her back, and luckily Elena was fine, she and I were sitting in the library of the boarding house, and she twiddled with the necklace in her hands.

"Is that Isobel's?" Stefan asked entering.

"I never thought I would feel bad about her being dead and yet..." Elena trailed off.

"She was your mom" I said putting an arm around her "I get that all the time with my sister...still don't think I'd feel bad"

Elena laughed slightly but frowned "Why did they let me go?" She asked.

"Well, anything John told Isobel, we have to assume that Klaus knows, right? So he knows that you're not gonna turn yourself into a vampire. He knows that you have us keeping you safe"

"He knows I'm not gonna run" She said.

"Which is why we need to take precatuons 'cause we got played. All of us" Damon said coming into the room. He put papers on Elena's legs.

"What's this?" She asked.

"It's the deed to our house. It's in Zach's name, as soon as you both sign it, it'll be in yours"

"Both?" I almost shrieked.

"Well you live here" Damon shrugged.

"But...I don't-" I began.

"It's better that way, then it's safe for both of you" Stefan said "Because we know he's coming for both of you"

"You're giving us your house?" Elena asked looking at me.

"Isobel had the right idea with the safe house. You'll just stay here till it's all over. That way, you both can control who gets invited in and who doesn't" Stefan said.

"Although I'll be super pissed if you lock me out" Damon said.

"Ha! There's a thought" I grinned.

John gasped and sat up, looking dazed and slightly confused, Damon growled and then was over at him, picking him up by the throat.

"I swear, I had no idea what she was gonna do! I'm sorry! I'm so, so, sorry!" He pleaded.

"Damon, let him go. He and I need to talk" Elena said.

Damon, Stefan and I left them and were sitting in the library as Elena spoke with John, Damon came off his phone.

"Hey, Bonnie said the spell worked. She's locked and loaded" Damon said.

"At least something went right today. katherine has no idea that Bonnie got her powers back and Isobel had no idea what you and Jeremy to do today. We're the only ones who know" Stefan said.

"That literally makes Bonnie our secret weapon"

The two of them raised their glasses and clinked them together.

"You are such men" I scoffed.

"You're just jealous" Damon said.

I raised my eyebrows "Jealous? Seriously?" I asked. "No" Stefan laughed slightly.

"I think our lives would be different if you weren't here" Stefan said sitting next to me.

"I don't think it would" I said shaking my head.

Would it be? Ha oh well.

* * *

Later I was lying on my bed when Damon entered "We need to talk" He said shutting the door.

"About?" I asked glancing at him, then looking back at my phone. It was then out my hands and Damon was lying on top of me "What are you doing?"

"Talking" he said.

"So talk" I said raising my eyebrows.

"You're not my distraction" He said, I frowned this again?

"Damon-" I began.

"Let me finish" he said to me and I pressed my lips into a hard line. "You're not my distraction, Andie is my distraction"

"I already knew that" I said with a shrug.

He smikred slighlty "You asked me what you were" he said.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"You're my crisis" He said and I gawked at him.

"Wh-"

He put his finger to my mouth to silence me "You confuse me, I don't understand you sometimes but you're my friend...one of the best ones I've had in a while and trust me I hate talking about my feelings. It annoys me and yet here I am talking to you about them because you bring this side out in me and I don't know how. That is why you are my crisis"

I stared at him, not sure what to say back "I have no idea what that means"

He rolled his eyes and leaned in closer "It means I feel" he said. My breathing hitched, why is it leagal for someone to be so prefect? it shouldn't be!

"You...feel?" I asked breathlessly.

"Yeah"

"What do you feel?" I pushed my luck.

"I feel that I have to protect you and I don't know why" He said. "But I like it"

"You don't have to protect me..."

"And why is that?"

"Because if I'm gonna die, then I'm gonna die...it's life" I shrugged.

"I wouldn't let that happen" He said "You have zero chances of dying"

"Right...because living in the same house as two vampires increases my life span and one of the strongest is coming to possibily kill me...makes it like 100% chances of me dying"

"No" he argued "It wont, I won't let it"

"You can't stop it" I said.

"Trust me" He said "I can"

"How?"

"There are ways" he sad.

"Really?" I asked "Tell me"

"I'll keep them to myself for now" He said.

"But-" I began and he kissed me lightly before moving off me.

"Trust me, I won't let you die" he said and with tha he left the room. I stared at the door, not sure what to say.

I closed my eyes and let the darkness take me.

The next time I opened them it was dark, and I looked at my phone, the light stinging my eyes. It was four in the morning. The faint smell of burning flesh, filled my nostrils and I furrowed my eyebrows. I moved from the bed and followed the scent, coming to Damon's room, smoke coming out from the bottom. I opened it, seeing that his bed was on fire. I gasped and then seen him, he was screaming...burning.

"Damon!" I cried, my scalp prickling.

That was when my eyes flashed open and I wrenched up on the bed, I looked around, it was dark and I looked at my phone. It was four...oh my god. The scent of burning flesh was playing tricks on me but I had to check that he was okay. I ran from the room and went to his door, barging in. He was asleep, and I chewed my lip.

"What are you doing?" his voice asked.

I jumped in surprise "I just...I had a nightmare, Sleepwalking" I lied.

He was then in front of me, the light on and cupped my face "You're crying"

"It was just a nightmare" I said, but I wanted to cry...what a horribly fucked up dream. He furrowed his brows.

"About?" he asked.

"Uh..I...you" I stammered,but I couldn't contain mylself and I slammed myself into his chest, squeeezing him tightly. But my breathing and heart beat hitched and became faster, short and raggid. Like I was hyperventillating.

"Calm down" he said pulling me into the room and closing the door. "What?"

"You died" I said. He let out a soft chuckle and I punched his chest. "It's not funny! It felt real"

"I'm fine" he said.

"Not the point!" I huffed.

"Come on. It's four in the morning" he said and I refused to let go.

"No" I shook my head.

"Tory...let.."

"No" I said, gripping him more tightly, I knew he would make me let go, but I just had to make sure he was still there. I didn't want to let go.

"Fine. Sleep in here"

"Ok" I said.

He sighed and moved over to the bed, I was such a fucking idiot.

* * *

**Sneak Peak**

**-As I lay dying- **

I rolled over on the bed, letting out a frustrated growl, I hadn't slept since my argument with Damon. how could this have happened? I sighed and sat up, moving from the bed and heading for the door. I heard the front door shut and I frowned. Damon. I was mad at him, really mad. But...I was also feeling something else. I went downstairs slowly ready for anything he said to me...I might as well just get it over with. When I rounded the corner though, he was standing in front of the wondow, the sun shining in on him.

His ring dropped to the floor and his skin began burning "Damon! no!" I cried and ran at him, I moved so I was sheiding him from the sun...or trying to at least. "Please" I begged. I didn't want him to die! "You can't die on me!"

"Let me" He said. Just then he was grabbed from my embrace and was on his back, Stefan hovering over him. "Get off me"

"You're not doing this" Stefan hissed.

"Just did. You know what happened to Rose, Stefan"

"What's he talking about?" I asked, but Stefan didn't reply.

"I don't care, You're not dying today" Stefan said and moved him quickly pressing him into the wall and then disappeared, I ran into the cellar as Stefan locked him in.

"What's the plan superman?" Damon asked.

"I'm gonna find a way out of this" Stefan said.

"Oh right. A miricule cure. Good luck with that one" Damon said.

"I got Bonnie looking for something, anything" Stefan said.

"Always the hero Stefan" Damon said "just tell me goodbye and get it over with"

"Goodbye?" I asked Stefan who looked at me with sad eyes. Damon began coughing.

"Lie still converse your strength" Stefan walked past me and I followed him.

"Stefan! What's wrong with him!"

"He's dying" He said.

"What?" I whispered.

"Tyler bit him the other night" he said "He's dying"

"No" I said.

"Don't worry, I'll find a cure"

"But there isn't one" I said.

"He's my brother and you...you love him" Stefan said "I'm not gonna let him die"

With that Stefan left and I stared after him in shock, what the hell did he just say?


	14. The Last Dance

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Vampire Diaries and never will unfortunately but I do however own Tory Connors.

Tory is faced by Lily Collins!

**thank You: ** for your wonderful reviews on the last chapter and to all who followed. .

I'm gonna be able to get a few Chapter's done today as I've nothing better to do lol :P

There's a new poll on my page if you don't mind taking it :P (If you have the time!) It's for season 4 because I'm gonna concentrate hard on this story to get it up to date with the episodes even though I'm no where near that yet! lol

* * *

**The Last Dance **

I woke up, the sun shining in on my face and I cringed away from it and closed my eyes again, rolling over onto my side, my arm was lying across something and I opened an eye and looked up, seeing Damon smirking down at me. I was confused why was I in here again? Oh...the dream. Right.

"Bonnie's here" He said.

"Why?" I grumbled and he chuckled, playing with a strand of my hair.

"It's time to sign the papers, the lawyer will be here in fifteen minutes" He said.

I looked up at him again confused "What?"

"Wow. Dreaming of me must really be messing with your head" He said, a sly smirk on his face. I furrowed my brows. "It explains the drool"

"Shut up" I muttered slapping his chest.

"Come on sleepy head...what happend in your dream"

"I told you" I said "You died"

"How?"

"You were on fire" and the thought of seeing that made me shudder.

"Did you set me on fire?" He laughed.

"That's not funny!" I snapped, sitting up and brushing my hair back "It felt real" I turned to look at him "Promise you won't die"

He stared at me in surprise "Can't promise that"

"Damon" I said seriously.

"Okay, I can't promise I won't die" He said "I can promise I'll try not too"

"Suits me" I said moving from the bed. He laughed from behind me. "What?"

"You're awfully worried about me" He said raising an eyebrow.

"You're my friend" I said and he furrowed his brows "Special friend" I said rolling my eyes and headed for the door. He was then in front of me, a smirk on his face. I swear to god..."What?"

He kissed me, lifting me up, my legs wrapped around his waist, my arms around his neck his lips kissed my jawline and I had to bite back a moan. What was he turning me into, I mean what was he even doing to me? I landed on the bed and he was hovering above me. His mouth went to my neck, kissing, making me shudder. The heat pooled in the bottom of my stomach, giving me all strange sorts of sensations.

His mouth met mine again and I felt the smirk "You...don't...even try...to fight...me" His voice said through kisses. I shrugged in response, as his lips pulled away I shook my head, refusing to let him do so and pulled his face back to mine. My back arched and he put his hand under my back as if he were holding me in place.

"Why do I need to sign the papers?" I asked and he pulled back, rolling over so I was on top of him staring down at him.

"Well...if one of you dies, vampires will still need to be invited in...get it?" He asked.

"Oh" I nodded "Makes sense...but why me?"

"Who else are we gonna ask?"

"Ric? Jeremy?"

"You live here and Elena basically lives here...so...Stefan and I thought it would be better if were the two of you" He said.

"I've lived here for like a month and a half"

"So?" He asked "More than anybody else apart from us..."

"Right" I said nodding.

"Where were we?" He smirked.

I tilted my head "I don't know..." I lied and he leaned up, his lips meeting mine softly, he was turning me into some sort of person who loved his kisses. My hands went into his hair and he started kissing my neck again, sending a shiver down my spine.

I pulled back "I need to get changed" I said.

"There's a smart idea"

"Shut up" I grumbled. I smirked though, Damon loved his shirts and for kissing me on purpose, I'd take one. I took the one sitting on the bottom of the bed.

"What are you doing with that?" He asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Uh...going to wear it obviously" I said.

"Says who?" He growled.

"Says me" I nodded and I opened his room door and went out it. I could hear him grumbling and I smiled, going into my own room, pulling out my tank top and my black jeans. I pulled my top over my head and put it down on the bed and pulled my tank on, quickly going over myself with deoderant. I shimmied into my jeans and fastened the button.

I then pulled my hair out of the bobble and brushed through my hair, tying it back into a high ponytail. I then pulled Damon's shirt on with a smirk. Haha. That's what he gets. It was comfy..so I would be keeping it and there was nothing he could do about it. I went out of my room, seeing him standing at the top of the stairs with a scowl on his face, but it changed into a smirk.

"What?" I asked.

"Looks good on you...though you would look better naked" He said.

"Shut up!" I said punching his arm, and it hurt my fist. He laughed as I moved past him, the door went and Stefan stood, he eyed me for a minute before rolling his eyes and I moved to sit next to Elena and Bonnie.

"Who's to sign it?" The Laywer asked.

"Tory and Elena" Stefan said motioning between the two of us. "We'll be outside"

"Okay" Elena nodded, she looked at me.

"What?" I asked.

She looked at the shirt "You're...uh wearing Damon's shirt" She muttered.

"I stole it" I said "He hit me yesterday...so"

"Oh" She laughed.

"Liar" Damon called as he walked out of the door. I rolled my eyes.

It took ten minute maybe less to get the papers signed.

"Please sign here and here" He said and handed Elena the pen, she signed it and then handed it to me, so I signed it too.

"Okay" She said.

"SO this place is all yours? They just gave it to the two of you?" Bonnie asked.

"For now. As sole owners, we're the only ones who can invite certain types of people in here, if you know what I mean" Elena said and Bonnie grinned.

"Your own personal safe house"

"That's the idea"

"Wouldn't want to clean it" I said.

They laughed.

**Third Person POV**

Stefan and Damon were standing outside of the house, Stefan was eyeing his brother.

"You really think Bonnie can take on Klaus?" Damon asked.  
"She said she could channel enough witches power to kill him. Elijah thought that would work and he was an original so..."

"We just need to find him..."

"Yeah.." Stefan replied.

"Could she do one of those witch tracking spells?"

"Nope. Not without something that belongs to Klaus. Believe me, I already asked"

"Do you think he killed her?" Damon asked.

"Katherine? Probably" Stefan said.

"It's not like she didn't have it coming" Damon said.

"So..what's going on with you and Tory?" Stefan asked, eyeing him again.

"Nothing.."

"You're such a liar" Stefan said. "We all know you care for her"

"Lies" Damon smirked folding his arms.

"Damon...you don't let her out of your sight" Stefan said raising his eyebrows.

"So?" He asked "Who says I trust her?"

"Giving her and Elena the house says you trust her...I'm not judging..just...don't hurt her" Stefan said and Damon scoffed.

"Shut up" Damon replied and Stefan smirked.

**Tory's POV**

We finished signing the papers and walked Mr. Henry to the door we opened it, seeing Stefan and Damon outside.

"Thank you, Mr. Henry" Elena said.

Stefan and Damon couldn't enter as Elena went to walk off but stopped and smiled "Oh I completely forgot," She said and looked at Stefan "Stefan. Would you like to come inside my house?"

"I would love to, thank you" He said with a smile and walked in, Elena looked at me and smirked, I scoffed in response and looked at Damon.

"What are we, 12?" He asked cocking an eyebrow.  
"One of us is..." I trailed off.

"If we let you in, do you promise to obey the owners of this house?" Elena asked.

"No" Damon scoffed.

"Seriously, Damon" I said "She won't let you in"

"I could compel you to let me in...though I wouldn't need to"

I glared at him and folded my arms.

"My way Damon. You promised. I call the shots. No lies, no secret agendas, remember?" Elena said raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, Elena, sure" Damon snorted.

"Then please, come in"

"Should've left him outside" I snorted.

"Shut up" Damon said shoving my head.

Bonnie walked out and handed Elena her jacket "Thanks" Elena said.

"Wait, where are you going?" Stefan asked.

"To school" She said.

"Huh?" I asked.

"No, no, no. We didn't create a safe house for you to leave it" Damon said.

"Yeah guy's, Klaus is out there. We know that" Stefan said.

"Right. But where? No one knows. Look, I really appreciate what you guy's are doing. And I'll be able to sleep at night knowing that I'll be safe here, but I'm not going to be a prisoner" Elena said.

She looked at Damon and he sighed in defeat "Your way Elena" He said.

"Don't worry, I'm ready. If he shows his face I can take him. I know how" Bonnie said. "Come on"

With that they left and I looked at Stefan "Wait, um..coming" Stefan said and followed them.

Wow...

* * *

"You can take my shirt off now" Damon said coming into the parlor.

"Uh..no" I replied "I'm keeping it"

"Oh really?" He asked.

"mmhmm" I hummed.

"You think so?" He asked sitting next to me.

"No. I know so" I replied staring at my phone.

"Can I argue with you?" He asked.  
"No" I said shaking my head.

"Put your phone away a minute" he said and I dropped the phone onto my lap and stared at him.

"What?" I asked.

"Here" He said and handed me a box. I raised an eyebrow and he rolled his eyes and opened it, revealing a heart with a blue gem in the middle of it.

"Wow...it's pretty" I said taking it out.

"It's filled with vervain" He said "It's protect you from compulsion" he said.

I smirked and put it on, it dangled just under my other necklace.

"What's so special about that?" he asked pointing at the heart above the one he'd just given me.

"My parents gave me it" I said "Before they died"

"How did they die?" He asked "if you don't mind me asking"

"no..uh...car accident, another car, drunk driver or something crashed into them when they were on their way back froma night out" I said with a shrug.

"No siblings?"

"Older sister...but we didn't get along because of her boyfriend, he was a pain in my ass" I grumbled.

"So..basically you've been on your own before you got here?"

"Basically" I nodded "Yeah...pretty much"

he was silent "Would yo go back?"

"Go back? You've already asked that"

"Well..."

"No" I aid shaking my head thinking about it "Unless I'm in a coma or something..no I wouldn't go back..nothing to go back to"

"What about your friend...who watched...us?" He said making a face.

"She was just my friend, I would've have known her if it hadn't been for my work" I said "We'd been friends for about two years...we weren't THAT close"

"Oh" He said and then the door opened and in walked Stefan Bonnie and Elena. "Back so soon"

"Klaus is at the school" Stefan said.

Damon looked at me before getting up "What?"

"Klaus, he was at the school, he compelled this girl to ask Elena if she was going to the dance tonight" Bonnie said.

"Great" Damon muttered, Damon pulled out his phone and called someone. He was talking away.

"Now what?" I asked standing "What do we do?"

"We go to the dance, we find him" Damon said before anybody got a chance to say anything.

"Really?" Stefan asked "How are we even going to do that? We don't even know what he looks like"

"Something tells me he's not going to be sixteen and pimply" Damon said.

"He could be anywhere at any time. He compelled somebody"

He looked at Elena, Bonnie and I.

"I guess it's not as safe as you guy's thought huh?"

Someone knocked on the door, and Alaric entered.

"Sorry I'm late" He said.

"Hey, I need you to put me and her down as chaperones at the dance tongiht. Klaus made his first move" Damon said.

"Ok, so we find him and then what hmm? What's our plan of attack?" Elena asked.

"me. I'm the plan. He has no idea how much power I can channel. If you find him, I can kill him" Bonnie said.

"That's not going to be that easy. I mean, he is the biggest baddest vampire around" Ric said and I frowned and looked at him. He stared at me for a minute before looking at everyone else, I eyed him. What the hell was that?

"Alaric has a point, what if he..." Damon began and rushed at Bonnie but she threw him to the other side of the room.

"Well I was impressed" Stefan grinned. I laughed.

"It does't matter if he's an original. I can take down anyone who comes at me. I can kill him, guys. I know I can" Bonnie said.

"Just the idea of what he looks like" Stefan said. "Unless..Tor do you have any idea?"

I chewed my lip "Uh...Joseph Morgan" I said.

"What?" Bonnie asked.

"Well...my friend who watched the show, she said Klaus was played by Joseph Morgan...blonde hair, blue eyes early to mid twenties" I shrugged "I would know if I seen him" Alaric's eyes were on me, widened slightly but calm.

"Good" Damon said.

"Well now we got that sorted out" Alaric said and I went back to eyeing him. "Wait...you're a salamander right?"

"Uh...yeah" I said becoming suspicious.

"Couldn't you try and help Bonnie maybe?" He asked.

I looked at Bonnie who looked back at me and I shrugged "I guess she could" Bonnie said "But she'd need to be pretty mad"

"I can make her mad" Damon smirked. I glared at him "See?"

"Okay" Ric said "Well...I'll see you guys tonight, I gotta go deal with some things at school"

"See you later Ric" Damon said and with that he left.

"Does anybody else think he's acting weird?" I asked.

"No more than usual...stress" Elena said.

"Just me then" I said sitting back down.

* * *

Damon had gotten me some stupid dress that I did not want to wear because I looked like a tool. I walked towards the gym with him and we looked around catching sight of Bonnie and Jeremy, they hugged.

"Damon, Tory" Bonnie smiled.

"Evnin'" Damon said.

"Hey" I smiled.

We entered the gym and were met by Elena and Stefan.

"Hey!" Elena smiled "Oh, you two look nice"

"No. I look like an idiot" I said "You and Bonnie looks nice"

Elena laughed "You do look nice" she said.

"Yeah" Bonnie agreed and I rolled my eyes.

"You look nice too" Elena said.

"You guy's ready to do this?" Stefan asked.

**LATER**

A little while later everybody was dancing, and the girl named Dana went onto the stage.

"Thanks for being here everybody. We have a special shout out tonight" She said.

We all stopped in front of the stage.

"This is for Tory, Elena's friend" She said and I became confused and looked around "From Klaus"

I about choked the song that began playing was Micheal Buble, Save the last dance for me. I gaped at the girl who sent me a smile and she walked off the stage.

"That was a lame, cheap shot" Damon said "He's jut trying to bait us"

"I know everybody here" Elena said gripping my hand. I was in shock...how the hell?

"Maybe he's not even here. Just wants us to believe he is" Stefan said.

"It's a party people. Blend. Let him come to us" Damon said.

"Good idea" Bonnie said and grabbed Jeremy's arm.

"No, no, I really don't feel like dancing" he said.

"Too bad" and walked off with Jeremy.

"There's Ric, I'll be back" He said and with that he left.

I was standing like a tool, by myself everybody else was dancing and that's when out of nowhere I was pulled into a dance by Damon.

"How you doing?" he asked raising his eyebrows.

"Uh...can I get back to you on that?" I asked. "You?"

"Cool as a cucumber. Come on, see at the last decade dance, the vampires were all "Ahh!" and the humans were all "aahh!" He said and I laughed.

"Yeah right" I scoffed.

"yes! We were" he said.

He twirled me around and pulled be back to him "you're good"

"I've got moves you've never seen before" He laughed. I scoffed. "I'll be back"

"Good...I hate dancing" I said as he let go he laughed slightly and walked off. Before I even got a chance to go anywhere, I was pulled into another dance by Ric. I stopped breathing.

"Hey" he said.

"H-Hi" I said.

"How are you?"

"Uh...getting there"

"Were you a little surprised by that? Klaus is twisted" He said.

"Yeah" I nodded "Takes a lot more than that to get me"

"Really?" he laughed.

"Oh yeah" I nodded "I'm not scared of anything"

He laughed and then stared me right in the eye and in that moment it was then that I clicked.

"You're not Alaric" I said.

"No how did you figure it out?" he asked.

"I just did" I said "Sly move...going into his body...how did you pull that off?"

"You're a clever one...almost as beautiful as the last Salamander"

"If you're gonna kill me, dick. Just get it over with. You don't scare me" I hissed and his eyes narrowed.

"Then you are very, very stupid" he said and pulled me with him. I tried pulling out of his grip but he turned "Don't try anything. I'll kill you without blinking"

"I'm not scared of you!" I growled. But he pulled me with him. He went to the door and outside were Elena and Bonnie.

"Elena!" he shouted.

"What is it?" She asked.

"He has Jeremy!" He shouted.

I looked at Elena "What?!" She and Bonnie almost shrieked.

"Yeah, Klaus had Jeremy! Come on!"

"No" I said and he pulled me with him.

"So where are you taking us?" Elena asked.

"Just a little further" He said and let go of my arm.

"Wait...something's not right" Elena said. Damn straight.

"Elena it's-" I began.

"Where's Jeremy?" Bonnie asked.

We stopped and he laughed "I just had to get away from that Dance. The sixties, uchh. Not my decade" he laughed "I mean whose call was that anyway, I much prefer the twenties, the style, the parties, the jazz"

"Alaric are you on vervain?" Elena asked.

"he's not-"

"Now why would you ask me that question Elena?" he asked.

"He's being compelled"

"No!" I said.

"what's going on?!" Elena asked.

"He's Klaus!" I said.

"Klaus?" Elena asked.

"Surprise" he said.

"Oh no, that not possible" Elena said.

"Just relax ELena, you too Tor, I'm not here to hurt you both, you're not on my hit list tonight" He looked at Bonnie "But you are"

She threw him across the wall with her powrs and he got up.

"Now, did I mention that I knew a witch? You're gonna have to hit me a lot harder than that" he said.

He rushed at her, and she flung him against the display case "By all means, fire away, if you kill this body, I'll just get a new one. Maybe jeremy" He said and he ran at us again, this time I didn't even hesitate, I put my leg up and kicked him in the jaw, then punching him and he fell back on his ass in surprise.

"Go!" I shouted "run!"

We began running and Bonnie used her powrs to close the doors, and that's when Damon appeared.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Klaus is in Alaric's body" Elena said.

"What?" Damon demanded.

"He's possessing it or something!" Bonnie said.

"Go find Stefan! Now" Damon said to Elena.

"Okay" She said.

"Now" He said.

She left and I stood where I was refusing to go anywhere.

"Can you kill him?" Damon asked.

"He's got some kind of protectio n spell on him" Bonnie said.

"You have the power of a hundred witches. break it" Damon said.

"I'm trying! If I kill Alaric, he's just gonna possess somebody else. He knows I have my power Damon. he's trying to kill me"

"No. Klaus does not get to win tongiht. No way. You still willing to do whatever it takes to kill him?" Damon asked.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Bonnie has to die"

"What? no!" I said "You can't die"

"I have to...channel the power to kill him"

"No" I said.

"She has to"

"No she doesn't! We can find some other way!" I said.

"We can't" Bonnie said and she bit her lip "I have to do this...it'll protect you"

"Then I'll die! Bonnie no..you can't"

"It'll be okay" She said "I can do this"

I looked at Damon "You knew?" I asked.

He shrugged and I looked away from him. What an ass. "Go...get Elena keep her away" Bonnie said. Damon began walking. I stood where I was.

"I'm helping you" I said to Bonnie.  
"no, no, no" Damon said.

"I'm not gonna let her die!"

"She'll be fine" Bonnie agreed.

"I'm not gonna die" She said.

"What?" I asked.  
"I have to do some sort of spell to, make myself look dead. Elena's reaction has to be real"

I stared at her for a minute "But..."

"You're reaction has to be real too...so you need to play along well"

I nodded "I can do that...just as long as you don't die"

"She won't" Damon said.

"It'll be fine. I'll be fine. It'll only last a while" She said "Damon go get Elena."

He nodded and with that he took off, Bonnie and I walked , we entered the cafeteria. Alaric/Klaus was sitting in a chair, a knife in one hand.

"What took you so long? Now do you want to do this the easy way or the hard way?" He asked.

Bonnie broke his wrist with her powers and he popped it back into place "The hard way. got it" he said.

Bonnie broke his shoulder and he groaned "What? You'd kill your favourite history teacher?"

"It's what Alaric would want" Bonnie said.

"and he'd want you to suffer first!" I snapped.

"Never met a salamander who decided to fight against me" He growled. Bonnie's nose began bleeding. "Look at you" She wiped her nose "Is that all you got?"

"let's find out" Bonnie said and she looked at me and I nodded.

She began flinging him around and he got up. "Tory what would your parents think of you now?" He laughed and out of nowhere a burst of anger hit me and the flames went up around him, he looked at me in surprise.

"Bonnie! Tory! NO!" Elena screamed.

Bonnie shut the doors and locked them so Elena couldn't get in. I kept the falmes around him, my head beginning to hurt. Bonnie began mumbling under her breath. Elena was still screaming. The thought of my parents made my eyes water. And Bonnie smiled slightly at me and then looked to the door, where a tear-stained Elena was with Stefan.

With that she fell to the floor and I got that much of a fright the flames around Alaric/Klaus fell.

"Bonnie!" I shouted and fell next to her, the doors opened and Elena rushed in.

"No! Oh! Bonnie! Bonnie, Bonnie! Bonnie! Hey, hey" she said and took Bonnie in her arms she looked at me and we looked around, Klaus was gone. "Stefan she's not breathing!"

She began crying and the sight made the tears fall from my own eyes, see what I mean about being emotionally attached.

"Stefan! Stefan I can't find a pulse, do something! Please! Stefan, please! Just give her blood, do something" Elena cried

"It's too late I'm sorry" Stefan said sadly.

Elena continued to cry and I took a hold of her hand "No, no, no Bonnie! Bonnie, please! no, Bonnie no, no, no, no, no!"

"Stefan, get them out of here. I'll deal with the body" Damon said.

"What do you mean deal with it?!" Elena hissed.

"The sheriff can't know about this. last thing we need's another mysterious death" Damon said.

"This is Bonnie!" Elena snapped.

"Get her home, now. So I can clean this up" Damon said. Stefan caught Elena in his arms and lifted her up.

"Hey, hey, hey" He whispered to her soothingly.

"No. Jeremy. Oh my god, Jeremy. What about Jeremy?" She cried.

"I'll find him" I said and she let go of my hand and cried as Stefan picked her up properly and took her out of the cafeteria. Damon moved his hand over Bonnie's eyes and closed them.

"Come on" Damon said and he lifted Bonnie's body without any trouble and we quickly left the school. He put her body in the trunk and I stared at the trunk.

"Damon! Tory, hey I got your message, I can't find anyone. Where's Elena? Where's Bonnie?" he asked.

"We need to have a little talk" Damon said to Jeremy.

* * *

Damon and I entered the boarding house, he'd told Jeremy everything and Jeremy was with Bonnie right now, waiting on her waking up.

"What did you do with her?!" Elena hissed as she stood.

"Will you please calm her down?" Damon asked.

"Don't talk like I'm not standing right in front of you!"

"Please calm down" Damon said.  
"You knew! DIdn't you? You knew that if she harnessed that much power she would die, didn't you?!" She growled.

"Yes, Yes I knew" Damon said and Elena slapped him, I gasped in surprise. Damon glared slightly but understood why she did what she did "You need to listen to me, and prepare for what I'm about to say. Bonnie had to die. Klaus using Alaric's body was a total surpriswe, she wasn't prepared for that. And he wasn't going to stop, and we weren't able to stop him unil he knew she was dead. He had to belive it" Damon said.

Elena looked angry confused and scared all in the one.

"She cast a spell Bonnie's ok" Damon said.

Damon left and Stefan followed him, Elena began sobbing. I pulled her into a hug "She's fine" I said. She hugged me back tightly and sobbed into my shoulder. "Everything's okay" Stefan came in to the room and he nodded at me and I moved from Elena's embrace and went upstairs.

I went into Damon's room "you come to slap me too?" He asked.

"No..."I said "I know why you did it.."

"Liten. Bonnie had to die...but she's fine" He said.

"I know that" I said "I know but you could've told me from the beginning"

"Well I didn't" he snapped.

I rolled my eyes "Whatever Damon" I said and slammed his room door shut.

* * *

I was asleep when I felt the bed shift beside me and I opened my eyes to see Elena.

"Elena?"

"Will you come with me?" She whispered.

"Where?"

"Just come on" She said.

I grabbed my jeans and pulled them on and followed her out, after grabbing my cardigen.

We went down into the cellar and she whispered what she was gonna do, she pulled the dagger out of Klaus and we sat...waiting on him waking up.


	15. Klaus

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Vampire Diaries and never will unfortunately but I do however own Tory Connors.

Tory is faced by Lily Collins!

**Thank You: **Lovergirl24, grapejuice101, PC 608, aireagle92, br(guest), Tvdlover87654, XKaterinaNightingaleX, Britt, oXxgeorgiaxXo and Hayden for your wonderful reviews on the last chapter and to all who followed. .

I'm gonna be able to get a few Chapter's done today as I've nothing better to do lol :P

There's a new poll on my page if you don't mind taking it :P (If you have the time!)

So, in this you'll find out a little about Tory's ancestory lol...or is it really ancestory? Hmmmmmmmmmmm..find out (I already know lol) You'll find out why Elijah is interested in Tory as well.

* * *

**Klaus **

Elena had just taken the dagger out "I need to pee" I whispered "I'll be back in a minute" I quickly went up peeking out seeing if anybody was there, luckily there wasn't and I made my way to the bathroom. I went in and almost had a heart attack, as Andie walked out. I stopped at the sight of her. She smirked when she seen me. I was surprised no not surprised...shocked and angry and I had to admit a little hurt...what was she doing here?

"Hi" She said snarkly.

I just glared at her "Are you gonna be long?" I demanded.

"No, just leaving to go back to Damon's room" She said abd brushed past me and stopped jut behind me and I turned to look at her, while holding the door.

"Andie what are you d-" Damon said coming into view. He stopped talking when he seen me and I shut the door in his face. What a dick, all that talk...that's all he was, just talk and it's all I was. A distracction. Now I felt like the world was weighing in on me, my scalp prickled, and my eyes stung with the tears. I quickly finished up and washed my hands, rubbing my eyes furiously before opening the door coming face to face with Damon. I had to go to my room...or pretend like I was going to get a book or something. Uh the very sight of him made me want to curl up into a ball and cry.

I went to walk past me but he blocked my path "What?" I demanded.

"You're mad" He said his tone soft.

"Could you move out of the way" I said ignoring him.

"She's just a dist-" He began.

"Just don't even bother Damon" I hissed at him, he flinched and I glared before storming past him.

I went to my room and I heard the sigh before I shut the door, I quickly decided to throw on more aproppriate clothes before going back to Elena. I pulled on my white tank and then my pink button shirt, though I just left it open. I quietly opened the door, and looked out. Nobody was in the hall and I came out of the room, leaving the door open slightly and sneaking past the other bedrooms.

I stopped outside Damon's hearing him mumble stuff to Andie, I rolled my eyes. "She's not important" Andie said. I glared at the door, UGH! I HATE HER. I heard Damon mutter something back but didn't catch what it was, Dick. I quietly went down the stairs and stopped listening to see if they noticed me go past. They didn't apparently and I went back down into the cellar just as something sped past me. Elena ran out "Elijah" She mouthed and I nodded, following her.

We went to the front door "What happened?" he asked, god I missed that accent.

"Shhh!" Elena said putting her finger to her ear, motioning that Damon and Stefan could hear...Damon probably didn't even care.

"We'll tell you. Not here. Can we trust you?" Elena whispered.

He whispered too "Can I trust you?"

Elena handed him the dagger and he nodded.

**THIRD PERSON POV  
**Stefan woke up to realize that Elena wasn't lying beside him and he sat up quickly before going out of the room, and going down stairs.

"Elena" he shouted.

Andie walked out and Stefan stared at her in surprise for a minute "hey" He said awkwardly.

"Hey" She replied.

"Have you seen Elena?" He asked.

"Uh, no" Damon walked out.

"Hi, sweetie. oh, my coffee" he said, he kissed her and Stefan made a face.

"Good morning" Andie replied back.

"Mm, good morning"

"Hey, where's Elena?" Stefan asked.  
"I don't know Stefan, your girlfriend, mine is right here"

"Maybe Tory knows" Andie said and the way she said it made Stefan cringe.

"Yeah, maybe Tory does know" Stefan glared.

"Oh, how's that shoulder? Got time for a bite? I'm so hungry" Damon said.

"Oh, it's really messy. Can you just use a blood bag today?" Andie asked.

Stefan was now on the phone and he stared at the to of them making a face in disgust.

"I'm already late for work" She said.

"No!" Damon huffed he pouted and Stefan left a voice message to Elena.

"Hey, it's me. Where are you? Call me?" He said, he hung up and Andie and Damon were kissing "What are you doing? She's not a wind up toy"

"It's not really none of your business, is it, Stefan?" She asked.

"Yeah. What she said"

"I have to go to work" Andie said, she kissed him.

"Ugh! Bye!" He huffed and he left.

Stefan rolled his eyes and went up the stairs and to Tory's room, seeing the door open, he went in seeing her pajamas lying on the ground and the bed empty. He frowned she was gone too. He went back dowstairs.

"Tory's gone"

"Maybe they went to school" Damon shrugged.

"Tory doesn't go to school" Stefan snapped "You should know this considering you spend most of your time with her Damon"

It was then that Stefan noticed the basement door lying ajar, he rushed over to it and Damon followed. Stefan arrived at the Cellar and noticed that Elijah's body wasn't there and Damon then appeared looking in.

"No, they didn't" He said.

**Tory's POV**

Elena parked her car, as Elijah drank from the blood bag.

"You look better" I pointed out.

"Where did you get the dagger?" he asked.

"We'll tell you everything, but we have to work together. Elijah. I need your word" Elena said.

"Your ability to make demands has long passes"

"No demands" I said putting my hands up.

"We're offering you help, and in return we want yours" Elena said.

"And why should I even consider this?" Elijah asked.

"The same reason you haven't killed us yet, you need help to kill Klaus and We need you"

My phone rang, I looked at it, seeing it was Damon. I ignored it and put it in my pocket. Elena's phone then began ringing and she answered it.

_"where are you? Are you both okay?" _Stefan asked.

"Yes, we're fine" Elena said looking at me.

_"Where's Elijah?" _Stefan asked.

"He's right here" Elena said.

_"Where? I'm on my way" _Oh. Stefan you sweetheart.

"No Stefan, Elijah, Tor and I need some time alone. And tell Damon it wasn't Tory's idea" She said and I rolled my eyes slinking back into the seat.

_"Listen to me, He can't be trusted he'll use you both to get Klaus" _Stefan said.

"Elijah is a noble man Stefan. He lives by code and honor. We can trust him. He knows that either of us would be incredibly stupid to betray him again. By removing the dagger, We've proven ourselves" Elena said.

_"You can't do this alone" _Stefan said.

"I'm not alone am I? I'm with Tory. It's my decision, Stefan. Please respect it. And make sure Damon doesn't do anything stupid. We'll be in touch" Elena said and hung up, Elijah put his hand out and Elena handed him her phone, he looked at me and I pulled mine out, handing it to him.

**Third Person Pov**

"Did she just hang up on you?" Damon asked.

"She did" Stefan said.

"She's lost it. The two of them" Damon said.

"If anyone can get him to help kill Klaus, it's them" Stefan said.

"Bonnie's the way to kill Klaus, Stefan. He thinks she's dead. We have a chance with her" Damon argued.

"She'll kill herself in the process. Elena's just looking for another way" Stefan said.

"Her way is going to get either one of them, or both killed" Damon said. "So we need to find a way to stop them"Damon stood.

"No, you need to back off" Stefan said.

"What?!" Damon scoffed.  
"Look, I don't like this any more than you do. But we need to trust her, to trust both of them. We gotta let Elena do her thing and-"

"That might be your plan, but mine is better" Damon said.

He tried to leave but Stefan caught his arm "I said back off" He said.

"Why?"

"You need to trust her Damon! And we need to believe that Tory can do it too...you don't seem to have much faith in her"

"Excuse me?" Damon asked cocking an eyebrow.

"You heard me" Stefan said.

**Tory's POV**

"He's here" Elena said.

"Klaus is here?"

"He's taken over Alaric's body" I said leaning forward.

"Of course he has, one of his favourite tricks" Elijah snorted.

"Well what are his other tricks? What is he going to do next? You're the only one who knows him" Elena said.

"Yes, I do" Elijah said.

**FLASHBACK**

**_England, 1492_**

_Elijah stood with Katherine "So where is this mysterious host I've heard so much about?" Katherine asked. _

_"Fashionably late. He likes to make an enterance" Elijah said. _

_Elijah noticed someone come down the stairs "Here he is" _

_Klaus is hidden in the crowd and Katherine looked for him, She finally spotted him as he walked out. _

_"Katerina, may I introduce you to Lord Niklaus" Elijah said.  
Klaus took her hand and kissed it. _

_"Nikalsu is the name my father gave me. Please. Call me Klaus" he said and he smiled at her. _

**NOW **

We went to the Lockwood mansion and Elijah knocked on the door and Carol opened it.

"Elijah, Elena, Tory! What are you doing here? What happened?" She asked frantically.

"I've had a bit of an incident Carol. i'm hoping you could help" Elijah said.

"Well I'm on my way to a meeting so I-" She began but Elijah compelled her.

"It won't take a minute of your time" he said.

"Of course" She smiled "Anything you need"

"Thank you" Elijah said and we entered. "Well first things first, I'm going to need a change of clothing"

"Well, we can try one of my husbands suits. I haven't boxed them up yet" She said.

"Wonderful" Elijah said.

She went upstairs.

"How did you knwo she's not on vervain?" Elena asked.

"'Cause I'm the one who got her off it" Elijah said "Right before you and your friends killed me. Twice. If you'll excuse me. I'll be down in a moment"

He followed Carol upstairs leaving Elena and I standing.

* * *

After he'd come back down we were now sitting in the living room, Elijah was wearing one of Mayor Lockwood's suits.  
"So I assume that the Martin Witches are no longer with us" Elijah said.  
"no" I said.  
"Sorry" Elena said.

"And Katerina? She would have bee released from my compulsion when I died" Elijah said.

"Klaus took her. We think she may be dead" ELena said.

"I hope she is" I said.

"I doubt that, Not Klaus' style. Death would be too easy for her after what she did"

"I don't understand. You say that you want Klaus dead, but you still made Katheirne pay for betraying him"

"I have my own reasons for wanting Katerina to pay. There was a time...I'd have done anything for Klaus"

**FLASHBACK**

_"From where have you come Katerina?" Klaus asked. _

_"I'm new to town my lord" Katherine replied. _

_Elijah looked at Klaus with a smile "Katerina is from Bulgaria" _

_"Zradevei, Katerina" _

_She laughed "Very good" _

_"Do you mind brother? I would like to have a moment alone with her?" Klaus said. _

_"Not at all. Happy birthday brother" Elijah said. _

_Klaus smiled and left with Katherine. _

**_End of Flashback _**

"yes. Klaus is my brother" Elijah said.

"Totally saw that coming" I said.

"Wow...let me process it" Elena said.

"Yes, I'm a little behind at times but I believe the term you're searching for is "O.M.G" Elijah said and I laughed.

**THIRD PERSON POV**

Jenna opened the door to Stefan.  
"hey Jenna, Thank you so much for not going to the grill" Stefan said.  
"Um, Stefan..."SHe said.

"No, listen I can explain" Stefan said.

She looked over her shoulder and Stefan seen Alaric/Klaus was there "Hi Stefan, how's it going?"

**Tory's POV**

"There's a whole family of Originals?"

"My father, was a wealthy landowner in a village in Eastern Europe. Our mother bore seven childern"

"So your parents were human?" Elena asked.  
"I'm pretty sure you all were...right?" I asked.

"Yes. Our whole family was. Our origin as vampires is a very long story, girls, just know...we're the oldest vampires in the world. We are the Original family and from us all vampires were created"

"Right. But Klaus is your brother and you want him dead..."Elena said.

"I know the feeling" I said nodding, Elijah glanced at me for a moment before speaking.

"I need some air, I'm still feeling a tad...dead. Come" He said and we followed him

**THIRD PERSON POV**

Klaus/Alaric was using a knife to chop food while Jenna and Stefan stared at him.

"You know, I find chopping...calming. The feel of the blade in the hand" He said.  
"I'm still waiting for someone to tell me what the hell is going on" Jenna said.

"Well would you like to tell her Stefan? Or shall I?"

"Tell me what?" Jenna asked.

"Do you believe in vampires, Jenna? no?" He asked and he laughed. "Well who does right? But believe it or not, they do have a place in our history. And as a history teacher, I find them fasciating"

"Why are we talking about this?" Jenna demanded.

"Well, you've been angry with me for keeping secrets, and this is one of my secrets. I'm obsessed with Vampires. There. I said it" He laughed.

"Are you joking?" Jenna scoffed.

"Not at all. How about you Stefan? Are you a fan of vampires?"

"In literature. Bram Stroker. It's dense but I appreciate it" Stefan replied.

"Hmm. Did you know that Vampires are the oldest creatures of the night? Except for the werewolves of course" Klaus siad.

"Werewolves. Werewolves. Now I know you're joking" Jenna said.

"You know, I've read that there's an aztec curse on both species that keeps werwolves slaves to the moon and vampires bound by the sun. Isn't that right Stefan? You know they say these creatures would do anything to have this curse broken and that they wouldn't care who they had to kill to do it...that includes the salamander"

**TORY'S POV**

"So as you've seen, nothing can kill an original, not sun not fire, not even a werewolf bite. Only the wood from one tree. A tree my family made sure burned" Elijah said.

"That's where the white ash for the dagger comes from?" Elena asked.

"Yes. The witches won't allow anything truely to be immortal to walk earth. Every creature needs to have a weakness in order to maintain balance"

"So the sun can't kill an original. Why is Klaus so obsessed with breaking the sun and moon curse?"

"Right. The sun and the moon. It's all so...biblical sounding, don't you think?" Elijah asked and he smiled.

"What's funny?" I asked.

**FLASHBACK**

_**Londan, England 1492**_

_Klaus was sitting in a chair, a woman was in front of him Elijah was there too and he showed him a parchment. _

_"Look what I found, The roman parchment" Elijah said. _

_"I remember etching this scroll, Well, I was quite blistered from drink" Klaus replied. _

_"Your finest work remains your Aztec drawings" Elijah said. _

_"Not the African carvings? 'Cause I was quite proud of those" Klaus said. _

_"The Aztec. Who can resist a shaman" _

_Klaus laughed "yes" _

**_END OF FLASHBACK_**

"I don't understand. So Klaus drew the aztec sketches about the curse?" Elena asked.

"ROman scrolls, African tribal etchings, and any other culture or continent we felt like planting in it" ELijah said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Easiest way to discover the existence of the doppelanger, to get your hands on a very delicate Salamander or to get your hands on some long, lost moonstone is to have every single member of two warring species on the lookout"

"SO it's not Aztec at all?" Elena asked.

"The curse of the sun and the moon...is fake. It doesn't exsist"

"What?" We both asked at the same time.

**THIRD PERSON POV**

"Oh, I know this all sounds crazy but...vampires are real. Would you care for some more wine?" Alaric/Klaus asked.

"get out" Jenna said.

"Excuse me?"

"I don't know what it is you're trying to do or why you're saying these things but..." Jenna began.

"Jenna..." Alaric/Klaus said.

"I said get out!"

Stefan got up "You heard her"

"I'm afraid I don't want to" Klaus said.

"Fine! I'll go!" Jenna snapped.

Klaus grabbed the knife ""you're not going anywhere"

Stefan caught him and pushed him hard against the wall with his super speed and put the knife at his throat. "Stefan!" Jenna gasped in surprise.

"Jenna! Get out of here now!"

"You can't kill me Stefan!"

"Watch me!" Stefan growled.

"Stefan!" Jenna said.

"I may not have a witch protecting me today, but if you kill this body, what's to stop me from choosing Jenna as my next one?"

"Jenna go!" Stefan shouted.

"But you're...you're..."

He looked at her and his face changed "I said go!"

She ran out of the house "Kill me. just remind Elena how easy it will be for me to get my revenage if she or the salamander tries to stop me from breaking the curse...you know...that Salamander...I'm hoping it's not her I have to kill...she's a tasty little thing...I might keep her after it...for my own personal collection...or just keep her to annoy your brother...or you..we all now how fast she's grown on you all...infact...I hope it is her I kill...just to rub it in your faces"

Stefan punchd him in the face and once Klaus/Alaric was on the floor, he kicked him in the stomach, and threw the knife on the floor before leaving.

**Tory's POV**

"Klaus and I faked the sun and the moon curse dating back over a thousand years" Elijah said.

"But if there's no curse..." Elena began.  
"There's a curse. Just not that one. The real one's much worse. It's a curse places on Klaus"

"Go figure" I said.

"What are you talking about?" Elena asked.

"Klaus has been trying to break it for the last thousand years. And you or both...are his only hope"

Elena's phone began vibrating "What is this curse?" Elena asked and her phone continued to vibrate.

"Your phone will not stop it's incessant buzzing. Answer it, please"

He handed it to her and she answered it "Stefan...what's wrong? No. No, no, no, no. Okay, We'll be right there" She said. "Klaus went after Jenna"

"What?" I asked.

"We have to got to her" Elena said.

"I'm afraid that wasn't part of today's arrangement"

"She's my family ELijah. I have to. I'll be back. You have my word" Elena said.

"That doens't mean anything to me unless you live up to it" He said "Both of you"

"Thank you" Elena said and I followed her to the car.

**FLASHBACK **

**Londan, England 1492**

_Elijah and Katherine were running outside, and she was laughing. _

_"You have to chase me!" She said. _

_She continued to run and laugh, Elijah stopped. _

_"You're meant to catch me" _

_"But if I catch you, the game will be over" He said. _

_"Thank you for entertaining me" _

_"You looked lonely insdie, so I took pity on you" Elijah said. "Though, Miss Marianne will be lonely" _

_"You should have invited her my lord" Katherine said but Elijah didn't reply and she sighed "Klaus promised to spend the day with me, but he never returned home from the night" Katherine said sadly. _

_"Yes, Klaus does noit live by any rules but his own" Elijah said. _

_"He is a very charming man. Hard for anyone to resist I suppose..." _

_"And yet..." _

_"I know not why he courts me. He seems to not care about me at all" _

_"Many a union has been built on much less" _

_"Is it wrong to want more?" She asked. _

_He sat down beside her "Do you have more with Trevor?" _

_"Trevor believed he loves me, but true love is not real unless it's returned. Don't you agree?" _

_"I do not believe in love, Katerina" Elijah said. _

_"That is too sad for me to accept my lord, life is too cruel. If we cease to believe in love, why would we want to live?" Katherine asked. _

_"What do I interuppt?" Klaus asked appearing. _

_"He's returned" Elijah said, He looked at Klaus' shirt "Long night" _

_"What has happened?" Katherine asked. _

_"The wrong village had picked a fight at the tavern" Klaus replied. Katherine left with Klaus and Klaus smiled at Elijah and Katherine looked back at him but was lead away by Klaus._

_Elijah wondered back to the house, in high hopes. He walked in, seeing the pretty brunette standing at the window.  
"Marianne" He said and she turned, hr frown turning into a smile. _

_"My Lord, Elijah" She said. _

_"Would you escort me to the garden?" _

_"Of course" She said and took his arm, the two walking out. "How has your day been my lord?" _

_"It has been quite interesting, marianne and yours?" _

_"I..complicated my lord" _

_"Why is that?" He asked. _

_"I shouldn't say" She replied. _

_"You should tell me, I like to know the things you get up to" _

_"I set fire to my dress this morning" _

_He stared at her in surprise "Your dress?"  
"I didn't mean it, I was quite upset, and my dress caught on fire" _

_"I see" he said. _

**_END OF FLASHBACK_**

Elena and I rushed into the boarding house and went into the library.

"Oh, Jenna, thank god!" Elena cried

"No" Jenna said.

"I'm so sorry, I never meant for any of this to happen"

"When I was little, your mom used to tell me bedtime stories, stories about vamires. I never thought that what she said could be true"

"I'll give you guy's a minute..."

"I'm gonna tell her" Elena said and I knew she meant about me and I nodded, Leaving the library and standing outside of it, Stefan appearing. We stood listening to everything that was being said, Jenna began crying and I put my hand to my mouth. Elena sighed and came out closing the door.

"Is she gonna be okay?" Stefan asked.

"She's in shock, I tried to tell her as much as I could but I barely scratched the surface" Elena sighed.

"I'm so sorry, Elena. I hate this" Stefan said.

"It's not your fault Stefan. It's mine. Anyway...We have to go back to Elijah"

"Wait, what? No, nO!"

"We promised him Stefan" I said.  
"We can't break that promise"

"Oh" He replied.

"We'll be fine" I said.

We headed to the door and that's when Damon and Andie rounded the corner and I let out a grunt.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked.

"Back to Elijah" Elena said.

He stared at me "No"

"Get the hell out of thr way Dam-" I began but he caught my arm as I went to storm past him "Let me go"

"if you so much as try and take a step out of this house..."

"Damon, easy" Andie said her eyes wide when they met mine.

"Stay out of this Andie"

"Let me go Damon" I growled trying to pull myself from his grip.  
"No" he growled in response "You think it's safe going back to Elijah?"

"Better than being in here with you and your walking blood bag!" I spat.  
He stared at me but the stare then turned into a nasty glare and before he could retort Stefan interviened.

"Let her go" Stefan said.

"Are you kidding me? We just got them back"

Stefan caught his arm "You heard me. I said let her go"

"That's twice today, you've stood in my way. I wouldn't try a third" Damon growled letting go of my arm and he and Andie walked away. I glared at the back of his head.

"Thank you" Elena said and the two of us left the house.

* * *

We went back to Elijah "Welcome back"

"Tell me. What is Klaus' curse?" Elena asked taking her jacket off.

"Please" Elijah said guesturing for us to sit down and he sat beside me. "My family was quite close but Klaus and my father did not get on too well. When we became vampires, we discovered the truth. Klaus was not my father's son. My mother had been unfaithful many years before, this was her darkest secret. Klaus was from a different bloodline. Of course, when my father discovered this, he hunted down and killed my mother's lover and his entire family. ot realizing of course, that he was igniting a war between species that rages until this day"

"A war between species?" Elena asked.

"The Vampires...and the werewolves"

"So Klaus' real father was from a werewolf bloodline?"

"Does that make Klaus a Werewolf or a vampire?"

"He's both. A hybrid would be deadlier than any werewolf or vampire. Nature would not stand for such an imbalnce of power, therefore the witches, the servents of nature, saw to it that my brother's werwolf side would become dormant"

"That's the curse that Klaus wants to break?" Elena asked.

"He wants to trigger that part of him that's a werewolf. if allowed, Klaus would sure his own bloodline. he'd build his own race. Endangring not just vampires, but everyone"

"But you helped him?" I asked.

"I helped him because I loved him. That's changed, now he must die"

"We have the dagger now. We can stop him" Elena said.

"When a werewolf is wounded by silver it heals. An original can't be killed by anything but the white oak ash on a silver dagger. So you see the conundrum, the dagger does not work"

"What are you saying that Klaus can't be killed?"

"There's one way to kill any supernatural species...at the hands of the servants of nature themselves"

"A witch if they can channel that much power. But it would kill them" Elena said.

"The curse must be broken during the full moon, when Klaus is in transition, that's when he'll be most vulnerable. A witch with enough power...can kill Klaus"

"What if we told you we know a witch that could channel that much power?" Elena asked.

"Then I would tell you, theres one more thing you should know" He said and he told us about the elixir he had found to save Katherine.

"You found a way to save the life of the doppelganger?" Elena asked.

"Yes, Elena I did. But unfortunetly, Katerina took matters into her own hands first. I believe yo already know how that played out"

"You cared about her didn't you?"

"It's a common mistake, I'm told. And it's one I won't make again...though you should know the Salamander has to die" he said and he looked at me with a sad frown, and Elena gaped at me. I shrugged.

"Gonna die at some point or another" I said. But I felt a little ill.

Elena frowned and Elijah handed her, her coat and we left.

**THIRD PERSON POV **

Damon and Andie were in the library "You don't have to be so mad at your brother, you know he's worried about the two girls and..." She said.

"Just go, please" Damon said.

"I know you're worried about them too-" Andie said.

"Andie. Go" Damon said.

"Okay" She muttered before leaving as Stefan entered.

"Tired of your little play thing already?" Stefan asked.

"Don't start with me Stefan, she' just my distraction"

"She's a person. you're victimizing her"

"You should be thankful she's here. She keeps me from going for what I really want" Damon said.

"No she hasn't" Stefan said "You've been playing her for days too"

"There it is" Damon said getting up.

"Yeah there it is. You know you might not see it yet, hell she might not even see it yet,but she cares for you, you wanna know why Tory cares for you? Because she loves you Damon. And you know fine well she does and you're playing her on that!"

"No I'm not" Damon argued.

"No? One minute you're all over her then the next you have Andie come in here...and I think you do it deliberetly...you're hurting her and you're too stupid to see that"

Damon unexpectedly punched Stefan in the face and Stefan fell back so hard into the book case that he broke it, he then got up and the two began fighting, grabbing each other by the shoulders, trying to harm one and other. Elena, Tory and Elijah entered.

"Stop!" Elena shouted.

They broke apart as Elijah stared at them in surprise.

**FLASHBACK**

**LONDON, ENGLAND, 1492**

_Klaus barged into the room that Elijah was occupying. "What have you done?" _

_"I don't understand" Elijah said. _

_"Katerina has gone, She encouraged Marianne to go with her, they've fled" Klaus snapped.  
"No" _

_"What did you tell them?" _

_"I told them nothing" _

_Klaus caught him and pushed him against the wall, his face had changed "Do not lie to me!" _

_"I will find them. You have my word" _

_"If you do not, I give you my word you will be dead" _

**_END OF FLASHBACK _**

**Tory's POV**

Stefan and Damon broke apart and stared at us "Now you've invited him in?!" Damon hissed.

"We've renewed the terms of our deal"

"Really?" Damon asked.

"The two of you will come to no harm at my hands. I only ask for one thing in return"

"What?" Damon asked.

"An apology" Elijah stated.

"A what?" Damon snorted.

Stefan moved closer to Elijah "I'm sorry for the part that I played in your death, I was protecting them. I will always protect them"

Awww. My heart warmed but it didn't excuse the fact that I was gonna die

"I understand" Elijah said and Elena looked over at Damon who said nothing.

"The sacrifice is going to happen Damon. Bonnie will be able to kill Klaus without hurting herself and Elijah knows how to save my life. I told you We'd find another way and we did"

"Is that true?" Damon asked looking from Elijah to me. I shrugged, it was only half true. The only person coming out of this alive was Elena.

"It is" Elijah nodded.

"And you're trusting him?" Damon asked, this was directed more at Elena.

"I am...Tory?" She said.

I looked at her then at Elijah and then back at Stefan and Damon "Yeah" I muttered.

"You can all go to hell" Damon growled and with that he left the room.

"He's angry with me right now. But he'll come around"

"Perhaps" Elijah nodded.

* * *

I was lying on the bed, staring up at the ceiling, I had no clue what to do with myself for the next...god knows how many hours...or days..probably hours I had left. I had to make things right with Damon before I died, I couldn't die thinking he hated me...and I couldn't die knowing he thinks I hate him. I didn't hate him. I had stupid feelings for him, because I was stupid.

I let a sigh escape my lips, and then it finally sunk in. Oh my god I was going to die...but then other thoughts slowly seeped it's way in to my head.

Would I see my parents again? Would I be happy? Or did I really want to die?


	16. The Last Day

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Vampire Diaries and never will unfortunately but I do however own Tory Connors.

Tory is faced by Lily Collins!

**Thank You: **moonlightprincess, grapejuice101,Tvdlover87654, XKaterinaNightingaleX,oXxgeorgiaxXo and Hayden for your wonderful reviews on the last chapter and to all who followed. .

I'm gonna be able to get a few Chapter's done today as I've nothing better to do lol :P

There's a new poll on my page if you don't mind taking it :P (If you have the time!)

There's gonna be a big argument in this between Damon/Tory lol...and it won't end well...for this chapter and the next one.

Oh my god 2 more chapters! They'll be updated tomorrow guy's! Promise! 3xxxx

* * *

**The Last Day **

Elena, Stefan, Elijah and I were sitting in the library, I hadn't slept a wink, my eyes refused to shut because all I could think about was being dead. It...scared me in a way. I was a little too young to die but if it meant Elena being safe...then fine. Elena was my friend, and even though I hadn't been here that long, she reminded me of the little sister I always wanted. I chewed my lip at the thought of it.

"Tonight is the full moon. We should assume that Klaus is prepared to break the curse" Elijah said.

"Elena said that the sun and the moon curse is fake? That it's actually just a curse placed on Klaus" Stefan said.

"Klaus is a vampire born of a werewolf bloodline. The curse has kept his werewolf aspect from manifesting. But if he breaks it...he'll be a true hybrid" Elijah replied. Go figure huh?

"Then why are we letting him break the curse? We can kill him today. With Bonnie" Damon said entering the room.

"Damon..." Stefan said.

"No. Bonnie can't use that much power without dying" Elena said.

"I'll write her a great eulogy" Damon replied and I had to fight back the urge to smile.

"It's not an option Damon" Elena said.

"Your silence is defeaning Tory" Damon said and I glanced at him but looked away, seeing from the corner of my eye the frown that I got.

"All right, how do we break this curse?" Stefan asked.

"Well, the ritual itself is relativley straightforward. The ingredients, so to speak, you already know" Elijah said. Oh shit...Stefan and Damon didn't know...

"The moonstone" Stefan said.

"A witch will channel the power of the full moon to release the spell that's bound within the stone. After that, Klaus, being both werewolf and vampire will sacrifice one of each and then the Salamander" Elijah said looking at me.

"So...where do I fit into it?" Elena asked.

"The final part of the ritual"

Elijah then took out a wooden box from the shelf "Klaus must drink the blood of the salamander first,, killing them then the doppelganger to the point of death"

Stefan took Elena's hand and I felt sick again, like I was going to be violently sick. My hands were shaking but I hid them under the sleeves of my cardigen so nobody would notice.

"And that's where you come in?" Elena asked.

"This is an elixir that I acquired some 500 years ago for Katerina. It posseses mystical properties of resuscitation" Elijah said.

"So I'll be dead?" Elena asked.

"And then you won't" Elijah said.

"That can't possibly be enough for two" Damon said.

My heart stopped and Elijah looked at me and I gave him a "Don't say anything" look. But he must not have understood.

"There's only enough for one" Elijah replied and Elena bit her bottom lip.

"What?" Stefan asked.

"The Salamander has to die" ELijah said "Neither of you mentioned this?"

"Didn't think it was that important" I shrugged.

"Not important?" Stefan asked raising an eyebrow and I gave him a sheepish grin.

"That's your plan? A magical potion that had no expiration date and brings one person back " Damon said. Damon looked at us "You want to come back to life, what about John's ring?"

"Those rings only work on humans. The doppelganger's a supernatural occurence, as is the salamander. Odds are the ring won't work on either" Elijah said.

"I'll take those odds over your elixir. What if it doesn't work Elena?" Damon asked.

"Then I guess I'll just be dead" Elena replied with a shrug.

"Right" He scoffed and then looked at me "You're just...willing to die?"

"Gonna happen some day" I replied chewing my bottom lip.

Damon looked at Stefan, then at Elijah before shrugging and walking out of the house.

"Do we know if Klaus had everything he needs to do this? Does he have a werewolf?" Elena asked.

"Klaus has been waiting to break this curse for over a thousand years. If he doesn't already have a werewolf, my guess is by tonight he will" Elijah replied.

**Third Person Pov**

Damon stood outside, drinking scotch and Stefan joined him.

"Breakfast of champions huh?" Stefan asked.

"I'm surrounded by idiots. I need all the help I can get" Damon said.

"You know, you're not helping" Stefan said.

"Elijah is an original vampire, Stefan. One we tried to kill. You're going to believe this guy?"

"What do you want me to do Damon? Elena made her decision. She's choosing to trust Elijah. I'm going to put my faith in her"

"Why? She's going to end up dead" Damon said.

"Because Elena put her faith in me. She chose to trust me in spite of what I am. I'm going to bet on somebody's instincts, it's going to be hers" Stefan said.

"Well, then, that makes you the biggest idiot of them all" Damon said.

"She chose to trust you too" Stefan said.

"Then maybe you shouldn't be so sure about her instincts" Damon replied snarkly.

Stefan stared at him "What's bothering you more Damon? Elena trusting Elijah or Tory being dead?"

Damon scoffed in response, taking a drink of the bourbon.

"We can save both of them" Stefan said "We'll find a way"

"There is no way Stefan. I mean that girl in there is going to die, and for people she barely knows. I wouldn't say that was fair...but you go on right ahead. Let her die" Damon said and walked away from him.

**Tory's Pov**

I had just come off the phone with Bonnie, ater telling her some things, she said she had a plan and she'd explained it...seemed pretty unconvincing to me. I walked out of the room, to hear Jenna shouting.

"Get out!"

"Jenna, Jenna!" Alaric?

I rushed to where they were, Jenna holding a crossbow at him and I almost let out a giggle "Get out!"

"Jenna put the crossbow down, ok? It's me" Alaric said.

"Stay away from me" Jenna growled.

"What's going on?" Elena asked.

"It's me, Elena, I swear ok?" Alaric pleaded.

"Prove it" Damon said.

Alaric looked at Jenna "Ok, uh, first night you and I spent together, Jeremy walked in right when I was about to..." Jenna cut him off.

"Okay, it's him" Jenna said quickly, and we all looked at them in disgust.

"Why did he let you go?" Stefan asked.

"He wanted me to deliever a message. The sacrifice happens tonight" Alaric said.

* * *

It had been a few hours, Damon, Elena and Stefan had gotten into some serious argument because Damon fed Elena his blood god he was an ass, I was sitting in the library when Damon entered. Stefan and Elena were out somewhere, they'd offered to take me but I'd refused.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Never mind" he snapped.

"Woah. Sorry for asking" I snapped back.

"You really think this makes you brave?" he asked.

"What?" I asked.

"Dying to save people. Do you think it makes you brave?"

"No. I don't want to die" I said with a shrug "It's life though...it happens, nothing we can do about it" I said.

"No?" He asked.

"Why not like you care?" I said.

"We've been over this" he said.

"No...you said I wasn't a distraction...when really? I was. We all know Elena is the reason you stick around Damon" I said "Not me...you didn't trust me for like the first two weeks I was here. But I'm not gonna argue with you, you just do what you gotta do"

I stood up and he was then in front of me, glaring at me "You need to learn to shut your mouth"

What? I stared at him in surprise for a minute "Excuse me?"

"You heard me" He snapped "You and Elena...think this is oh so brave. Let's go die...we'll be so brave" He mimicked a girl's voice.

"I didn't know girls spoke like that" I said raising an eyebrow, anger flashed across his face and before I knew it, my back was against the wall, his face had transformed and he was growling at me. I froze under him, he had, finally scared me. Usually his threats were playful...but right now? I'd never been so scared, and at this moment I welcomed death.

"You go and die" he growled "See who cares, nobody here will, I'd be better killing you myself!"

The words sank in, blood pumping in my ears and my heart racing and a small whimper escaped my lips, not that I had wanted it too and his face went back to normal and I could see the guilt that now washed over him. I didn't know what to do, but with all my strength in a burst of adrenaline, I shoved against him and bolted for the door. I flung it open and ran outside, I had no idea where I was going but I was not staying in there with him.

I ran as far as my legs could take me, before I leaned against the tree, the darkness was starting to come over head but I didn't care. I pulled the phone out from my pocket that was now vibrating, Damon's i.d coming up on the screen, in anger and...I had to admit I was hurt, it hurt to hear the words coming from his mouth, I flung the phone down, smashing it on the ground. I slid down the tree, burying my face in my hands, well I knew something like that was bound to happen eventually...

**Third Person POV**

Damon entered the Grill, after calling Tory at least three times, the phone had just cut off and now he felt terrible though he would never admit that. He knew her scent had taken her off somewhere in the direction of the town, but he wasn't sure where. He ordered a drink, and Alaric joined him.

"I screwed up..." Damon mumbled.

"Yeah. yeah you did..."

"No, not just with Elena...with Tor too" Damon said.

"Why? What happened?" Alaric asked.

"I told her I'd be as well as killing her" Damon said "said that nobody would care...I scared her in all honesty and she took off"

"Took off?" Alaric asked, now on alert.

"Yeah...no idea where she went" Damon said taking a swig of the alcohol.

"Gentlemen? Why so glum?" A voice asked and they turned to look at the blonde man.

"Ugh. Klaus I presume" Damon said.

"In the flesh" He said and looked to Alaric "Thanks for the loaner, mate"

Damon got up "Any reason you stopped by to say hi?"

"I'm told you and your brother fancy my doppelganger but I have the feeling you fancy my salamander...though it won't be long before she's dead" Klaus said and Damon gritted his teeth "Just thought I'd remind you not to do anything you'll regret"

"Ha. Thanks for the advice" Damon said "Don't suppose I could talk you into a postponement by any chance? Huh?"

"You are kidding?" Klaus asked and looked to Alaric "He is kidding right?"

"No not really" Alaric replied.

"I mean, come on, what's one month in the whole grand scheme of things" Damon said.  
"Let me be clear, I have my vampire. I have my werewolf. I have everything I need. The ritual will happen tonight. So if you want to live to see tomorrow, don't screw it up" Klaus said and he left.

"That was fun" Damon said.

"You're going to screw it up, aren't you?" Alaric asked.

"You think if I took the werewolf out of the equation, Elena might...get over the fact that I tried to turn her into a vampire? Or...Tor might get over the fact that I threatened to kill her?"

"I think it won't matter because you'll be dead"

"But without the werewolf he can't perform the ritual tonight, which means I would have bought them one month before the next full moon"

"And you'll still be dead" Alaric said.

"Are you gonna help me or what?"

"What do you want me to do?"

* * *

I was alone, I had been with Bonnie and she'd explained a few things to me, which was interesting but apparently she knew how to save me. I walking back to the baording house and it was dark and I rubbed my face furiously. A shiver going up and down my spine.

"Hello, Love" A voice said and I turned, seeing a blonde man...Joseph Morgan. Oh my god...Klaus.

"Klaus" I said.

"You tried to set me on fire" he said pointing a finger at me.  
"If you're going to kill me...please get it over with" I said huffily.

He sighed "Not part of the deal really" He was then in front of me grabbing me in a headlock and then we were outside the boarding house, oh my god...I was choking. I seen Elena and Stefan, who noticed us and put himself in front of Elena.

"You got me all nervous. I thought maybe you'd done something stupid. You ready, my dear. I mean Tory is"

Stefan looked at me with wide eyes, and Elena chewed her bottom lip.

"I'm ready" She said going to step forward.

"No" Stefan said.

"I wouldn't. No reason for you to die, too" Klaus said.

She turned around to look at Stefan and he couldn't take his eyes off of Klaus. Couldn't blame him if I could have this any other way, I would have it just me that had to die, so Elena would get to be with Stefan.

"No. Stefan, hey, hey, it's fine. It's fine. I'll fo. No one needs to get hurt. There's o reason for you go get hurt" She said and she kissed him "I love you"

"I love you" He replied and they kissed again.

"Close your eyes. Close your eyes" Elena whispered, I felt the tears rise in my eyes as she let go of his hands after he closed his eyes. Klaus then rushed at her and sped off...

**Third Person Pov**

Damon, Caroline, Matt and Tyler were walking and Tyler was not okay because he was changing.

"What's happening? Is he ok?" Matt asked.

"He better not wolf out on us" Damon huffed and his phone began ringing "Bad timing little bro"

"What the hell are you doing?!" Stefan snapped.

"Saving the day. I figured you'd understand. Just tell Elena...and Tor to stay put" Damon said.

"They're already gone Damon" Stefan said.

Damon's face fell "What?"

"Klaus came, he already had Tory, but he came and he took Elena"

"I'll take care of it" Damon said and he hung up Tyler fell to the ground and began his tranformation.

"Tyler!" Matt cried.

"I don't know if I can hold it off! Get out of here!"

"Tyler it'll be ok" Caroline soothed.

"Go!"

"You've got time. We're almost there, just..."

"It's happening faster" Tyler cried.

"Tyler it's ok"

Tyler's eyes turned yellow and he rushed at Caroline but Damon stopped him, Tyler was then above Damon, who pushed Tyler as Tyler bit his arm in the process and Damon got up.

"Damon..."Caroline began.

"I'm fine" Damon replied.

"Get out of here!"

"Get to the Lockwood cellar. If it held him in, it'll keep him out. If it doesn't Use these" Damon said and handed Matt and Caroline the wooden bullets. "It'll buy you a couple of seconds. Go. Go!"

They left and with that Damon left too...

Damon went to Alaric's apartment, where Klaus and Katherine were.

"I wasn't aware that you'd been invited in" Klaus said to him.

"I've come here to tell you that you have to postpone the ritual"

"Didn't we have this conversation already?"

"YEah, but that was before I rescued your werewold and vampire and killed your witch" Damon smirked.

Klaus got up "Excuse me?"

"And you can kill me for it. I dont' care. It was all me" Damon said.

"Katerina, give us a moment" Klaus said, Katherine stared at them before leaving. "I've heard about you, the crazy, impulsive vampire who was in love with his brother's girl, now falling for the girl from the other world, I knew one of you would try and stop me. It was just a 50/50 guess on who" He showed Damon the video of Jules "The nice thing about werewolves is they tend to travel in packs. Need a closer look?"

"Jules" Damon said.

"When you spend a thousand years trying to break a curse...you learn a thing or two. First rule...always have a back-up. Back-up werewolf. Back-up witch"

"Back up vampire" Damon said.  
"I've got that covered too" Klaus said.

**Tory's Pov**

We were walking somewhere with the witch named Greta, Elena's hand was entwined in mine and I was scared now...well beyond scared.

"Where are we going?" Elena asked.

"This way" Greta replied.

"You're Luka's sister, aren't you? I heard about you He and your father were looking for you" ELena said.

"Well they were wasting their time. I wasn't lost"

Elena tripped on a rock almost taking me with her "God, I can't see anything"

Greta lit the fire all around us and we both spotted someone, Elena rushed over first before I followed. OH my god it was Jenna.

"Jenna? Jenna, Jenna! Jenna? Hey! Hey! Jenna, Jenna!" Elena cried. "OH my god..I can't find a pulse...No. Jenna! No!"

"He killed her?!" I snapped at the witch "We did everything he asked!"

Jenna then gasped and woke up "She's not dead. She's in transition"

Oh fuck no.

**Third Person Pov**

Damon got up from the floor "Should've used me, why didn't he use me?"

"He couldn't. Damon, he said you were as good as dead" Katherine said.

"What does that even mean?" Damon asked.

"What does that mean?" Katherine asked.

Damon lifted the jacket sleeve, revealing the bite mark from Tyler.

"WHat is this, Damon?" She asked.

"It's a werewolf bite" Damon said...


	17. The Sun Also Rises

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Vampire Diaries and never will unfortunately but I do however own Tory Connors.

Tory is faced by Lily Collins!

**Thank You: **moonlightprincess, TvshowManiac, grapejuice101,Tvdlover87654, XKaterinaNightingaleX,oXxgeorgiaxXo PC 608, aireagle92, and Hayden for your wonderful reviews on the last chapter and to all who followed. .

I'm gonna be able to finish off Season 2 today...and maybe even get season 3 up ;)

There's a new poll on my page if you don't mind taking it :P (If you have the time!)

* * *

**The Sun Also Rises**

"So that's what a werewolf bite looks like" Katherine stated.

"Yep" Damon replied deadpanned.

"it's not that bad" Katherine said.

"Will be" He said getting up.

"So that's it? You're just...Going to die?" Katherine asked in disbelief.

"Well that depends. You know anything about a cure?" Damon asked and Katherine stayed silent, not knowing "Me, either" Damon grabbed his jacket and put it on.

"145 years and no last goodbye?" She asked.

"You don't get a goodbye" He said.

Katherine intercepted him "No. Don't leave me" She said.

"Us ending up on good terms isn't exactly on my bucket list, Katherine" He said.

"Klaus made me call Jenna to lure her out. There was nothing that I could do. I didn't have a choice" Katherine stated.

"That's why I gave you the vervain. So you had a choice"

"It was her or me" She said "I chose her"

"I helped you. You owed me. Now when Klaus dies, you're going to talk out of here without a scratch and Elena's aunt dies. Somehow you're the only one that wins? How'd that happen?" Damon hissed.

"I didn't let love get in the way"

"Goodbye Katherine" Damon said going to the door.

"What are you going to do?" Katherine asked.

"I'm going to offer myself as a replacement to Klaus" Damon nodded.

"He won't take you. He saw your bite; he said that your blood is impure. I'm sorry, Damon but Jenna's dead, there's nothing you can do about it"

"Watch me" Damon said.

"Who are you really trying to save?" Katherine asked "We all know that Elena will be saved...but Tory? She has no chance and she's who you're trying to save"

"Enjoy an eternity alone, Katherine"

**Tory's POV**

I couldn't believe this was actually happening...wow. I really wished I'd watched this show. Ever get that feeling? That's what I'm feeling right about now. Elena, Jenna and I were sitting on the ground where Jenna had been and woken up.

"Oh my head. What's wrong with me?" Jenna asked.

"Do you remember what happened?" Elena asked.

"You called me. You were so scared. Oh ah, I should've realized that it wasn't you. The second I walked out of the house someone grabbed me. A vampire" Jenna said.

"Klaus. It was Klaus" Elena said and I chewed my bottom lip.

"He made me drink his blood. And I don't...I don't remember anything after that" Jenna said. She looked around "Where are we? What happened?"

"We're at the quarry. He brought us here" Elena said.

"Why don't I remember anything?" Jenna asked.

"Jenna, do you remember when I told you how someone becomes a vampire?" Elena asked.

"Yeah, if you die with Vampire blood in your system, it's...Oh god,. he killed me" Jenna said.

"Everything's going to be fine" I said "We're gonna get you out of here"

"I'm a vampire?" Jenna asked.

The witch, Greta, arrived "I bet you're hungry" She said, Elena then got up and rushed towards a rock but she went flying.

"ELENA!" I shouted.

Just then I was thrown back, just beside her, and a circle of fire went around both us.

"Don't bother trying to get through, I spelled the circle. You're trapped, no matter what you do" Greta said.

"Please...just...just let her go!" Elena pleaded.

"Klaus chose her"

She cut her wrist open with a rock and went closer to Jenna. "Drink it"

"Jenna don't!" Elena said.

"I can't" Jenna said.

"Let her go you little bitch!" I shouted but she ignored me.

Jenna ended up drinking from her, and drank the blood.

"No!" Elena shouted.

"That's enough" Greta said and She got up.

"Jenna it's going to be ok!" Elena said.

A circle of fire went around Jenna "Look at me. Hey, look at me" Elena said.

Jenna turned her head, and her face had tranformed, the thought suddenly came rushing back earlier with Damon. I chewed the inside of my lip, the tears welling in my eyes.

"It's gonna be ok. It's gonna be ok" Elena told her.

**Third Person POV**

Bonnie and Jeremy moved around the old abandoned house before anybody else got there. Bonnie sat down, having her candles fixed around her, and the grimoire opened at the right page.

"You're sure this will save her?" Jeremy asked.

"I'm hoping" Bonnie replied.

"And if it doesn't?" Jeremy asked.

Bonnie looked over at him with a sad expression "Then..I don't know" She said looking away. "It has to work...she can't die, she can't...I mean..." She began and let out a sgh to calm herself "No. I'm being negative. This will work" and with that she put her hands out and began chanting.

**Tory's POV**

"How are you feeling?" Elena asked Jenna.

"I feel like myself...only not. Everything is brighter. The fire's hotter. Part of me is terrified but there's another part of me that doesn't want to feel anything"

"Vampires can turn off the part that's human. That's the part that hurts" Elena said. I did not know that. I just thought Vampires could be bad...

"I'm gonna die? Aren't I?" Jenna asked, her voice shaky.

"No" I said "We're gonna get you out of here"

"We're not gonna let that happen. I don't care what I have to do"

Suddenly there was screaming "Who's that?" Jenna asked.

Greta arrived with Jules and threw her on the ground, Jules was hurt but she was clearly in tranformation because her bones were moving. "WHat's happening to me?" She whimpered.

"I cast a spell to slow down your transformation. Your insides are trying to tear themselves free" Greta said. She created a fire around Jules.

"Greta, witches are supposed to maintain the balance in nature. It's your duty to them to keep this curse sealed" Elena said.

"My duty is to Klaus! The new order" She said and I made a face.

"Glad to know that I still have a dance partner" Klaus said appearing. My god he was hot...NO! I can't think like this. Joseph Morgan is hot...not Klaus...this just isn't fair. He then looked at us all.

"Hello, my lovelies. Are we ready?" He asked with a grin. "I've got the moonstone, I spent 500 years looking for this. I hate to part with it"

"The moon has passed its apex. Remember everything you need to do?" Greta asked.

Greta threw the moonstone in the bowl, destroying it.

"Everything I did...I was just trying to help Tyler" Jules whimpered out.

"Are you Jules?" Elena asked.

"No Shit, 'Lena" I said and she looked over at me.

"I didn't want him to be alone!" Jules said.

"Shall we?" Klaus asked , the circle of fire disappeared around her. Her trnaformation began so she ran for it but Klaus caught her and ripped her heart out. Oh my god...I didn't like her but I mean come on. Klaus held her heart above the bowl, the blood pooling into it...oh my god would he do that to me?

"Does that mean it's working?" Klaus asked.

"It's working" Greta said.

Jenna and Elena were talking but...I didn't want to ruin their moment. All I heard then was..."Run" and I looked over. "Hey, Tor?" Elena said.

"Yeah?" I asked looking over at her.

"I'm sorry you got involved in this..if I could make it that you didn't have to-"

"Elena it's fine" I nodded.

"No it's not. You'll die" She said.

"Then I'll die knowing people cared and that I actually had a few real friends" I said and Elena's face dropped.

"I'm so sorry" She said.

"There's nothing to be sorry for" I said "I'm ready to die"

"What?" She asked in disbelief.

"If it means I'll get to see my parents? Then I'm ready to die" I said "I'm not scared anymore"

She cried silently to herself "I don't want either of you to die"

"Elena" I said said and Elena looked over to me. "Stop, okay?" She nodded "Everything will be fine, just kick Damon in the ass for me will you?" She laughed slightly rubbing her eyes.

"Hello, Jenna" Klaus said.

"Let her go" Elena said. "We get that we need to die...but come on? She doesn't!"

"Careful love" he said as she stepped a little too close to the fire.

"Elena, don't" Jenna said.

"No Jenna! We can't leave Jeremy without a family!" She snapped and looked at Klaus "I followed your rules, I did everything you asked! I didn't run..please"

"Well, well" He said and I stared at him "I don't recall you being on the guest list"

We looked up, seeing Stefan, what the hell was he doing?

**THIRD PERSO POV **

Bonnie and Jeremy were sitting, alone quietly whispering amongst themselves when Damon entered.

"Have you found anything about Tory and how to save her?"

Bonnie looked at him "No, she has to die Damon. Nobody can save her" Bonnie said sadly.

"Find something"

"I tried! I did! I really did and I can't do anything!" Bonnie said. "She has to die"

"She can't die" Damon growled.

Bonnie and Jeremy stared at him in surprise. Knowing their stared he looked over at them.

"I said some things I won't be able to take back if she dies, and she'll die thinking I hate her" He said and that was when John entered the room..

**Tory's POV**

"What's going on?" Jenna asked as we all stared up.

"I-I don't know. YOu can hear them, just focus"

Klaus and Stefan were at the top of the cliff "What are they saying?" I asked.

"I can't...I can't make it out"

"Just relax, you can do ths. Focus" Elena said.

"I can hear them. I can hear Stefan" Jenna said.

"What are they saying?" Elena asked.

"Oh, my god" Jenna said.

"What?" I asked.

"He wants to take my place" Jenna said. "Guys..."

"I have to do something. This can't happen...none of it" ELena said shaking her head.

"Quite the predicament. You know, it's funny, all this talk about preserving family, and here's Stefan granting your wish" Klaus said as they came down from the cliff.

"Stefan..." Elena began, he looked at her and then at me.

"It's ok" He said.

"Well. Who's it going to be Elena?" Klaus asked.  
"No" Elena growled.

"Oh, don't worry. There's actually no choice" Klaus said.

He staked Stefan in the back I gasped "No Stefan No!" Elena cried.

"I have other plans for your boyfriend. I want him alive. But for now..."

He punched Stefan and he fell to the ground, hurt.

"Whenever you're ready Greta" Klaus said.

The circle of fire disappeared around Jenna and he looked at her "Your turn"

"No, Jenna, NO!"

"It's alright Elena. I know what I have to do" Jenna said.

She rushed over at Greta, and bit into her neck but Klaus stopped her, and staked her in the back and she fell to the ground. I gasped, and the fire near me began to get hotter and higher.

"Jenna no!" Elena cried "Turn it off! Jenna! Turn it off! You won't be scared anymore!"

Klaus then staked her in the heart "Jenna No! NO!" Elena began crying.

"I'm so sorry" Stefan whisperd.

"Tory" he said and he turned to me, I wasn't even angry...I was pissed and the fire got hotter as he came towards me, Greta moved and put it to the bowl, what the hell was she doing? "COme on now, Love. Don't make this harder on yourself"

The fire disappeared around me and I looked to Elena and then at Stefan, Klaus grabbed my arm and cut my wrist with his finger nail, the blood then going into the bowl.

"Now what?"

"You drain her" Greta said "Or just kill her..."

He looked at me with a smile and his face transformed and before I knew it, he was biting into my neck, and the worst thing was it hurt...it actually hurt because I was struggling against him. Trying to get away him away from me.

"Tory...Tory...no" Elena's voice was fading and before I knew it, the darkness surrounded me.

**Third Person Pov **

Tory fell to the ground, Elena's crying became muffled as she covered her mouth with her hand.

"I'm so sorry" Stefan whispered as he stared at Tory, who was dead...he could've saved her.

"It's time" Klaus said to Elena and the fire disappeared, he held his hand out to her and Elena stormed past him, Stefan watching with sad and wide eyes.

"Thank you Elena" Klaus said.

"Go to hell!" She growled.

He bit into her neck, and Elena's eyes travelled to Jenna's body, then to Tory's and then lastly to Stefan who was watching her, tears in his eyes. "It's ok...it'll be fine" She mouthed as her eyes closed she fell to the ground.

"I can feel it, it's happening. Yes, yes!" Klaus said blood dribbling from his mouth.

Damon then killed Greta and Bonnie began putting a spell on Klaus.

"You were dead!" he growled.

He screamed as she made him suffer, breaking his bones Damon looked around seeing Jenna's body and then Elena's. He picked her up and took her over to Stefan.

"Elena..."He breathed out "Damon...Tory...get Tory"

"She's alive?" Damon asked, sounding a little too hopeful.

"No.." Stefan said. He managed to point in the direction and Damon rushed over to her, as Stefan carefully stroked the hair from Elena's face. Damon moved and leaned down, seeing the bite mark in Tory's neck. He removed the hair from the open and bleeding wound and he growled in frustration. He hadn't had the chance to make it right. He picked her up and rushed back over to Stefan.

"I need you to get them out of here" Stefan said.

"What about you?" Damon asked.

"I'm not leaving here until I know he's dead. Go!" Stefan commanded.

Damon picked up Elena and Tory's body and rushed away, as Stefan watched with sad eyes.

_I was dead, my god...I was...I was dead...as I watched as Damon sped off with Elena and my body, Stefan got up and as they were attempting to kill Klaus...they faded away. _

_"Tory...Tory...honey can you hear me?" A voice asked. _

_I turned freezing, tears stinging my eyes "Mom...Dad?" _

_"Hey baby" My mom said...oh my god my mom...what the fuck? _

_"It's not your time" My dad said. _

_"But I'm...I'm dead" I said. _

_"No you're supposed to live a full life sweetie" My mom said "You're going to be okay...he's going to look after you" _

_"Who?" _

_"Damon" My dad said. _

_"But...I...mom..dad.." they began to fade "No..mom! Dad! Don't leave me!" _

_"We love you"... _

Damon rushed back to the house, getting to the house and getting in. He placed Tory down first and stared down at Elena "If you come back as a vampire, I'll stake you myself. So don't" He stared at her face, his feelings had changed...what...he didn't understand. He loved Elena didn't he? He stroked her face but he didn't understand.

He then moved away from her and back over to Tory, stroking her face "You weren't supposed to die...you were supposed to stay with me...keep me company...you were my friend...you can't...you need to be okay"

"How is...is that Tory?" Alaric asked.

"Yeah" Damon muttered.

"How is Elena?" Jeremy asked.

"I don't know yet"

"What about Jenna?" Alaric asked, Damon turned to look, and didn't say anything. "No..."

"I'm sorry Jeremy" Damon said.

Elena then woke up and gasped "Elena"

"Damon?"

"How do you feel?" Damon askd.

"I feel fine...Jenna...Jenna where is Jenna? no...no" She then shook her head tears turning to her eyes "No...Tory...Tory where is she...no Tory!" She said seeing her lying on the couch lying across the couch. "No! Tory! No!" She shouted moving from the bed. "No...you weren't supposed to die.." She crouched down beside her "Tory...wake up...you need to wake up"

Everybody jumped back when when Tory gasped and opened her eyes "Tory?" Damon asked.

"I was dead...I...how?"

Damon moved forward quickly and grabbed her, she flinching at his touch As he stared in her eyes "She's not in transition"

"Bonnie" Jeremy said "When Klaus killed you...it temproarily killed you"

"Oh my god"

Elena pulled her into a hug as Damon stared at her in surprise.

* * *

The next day, I fixed the dress in the mirror and I quickly walked down the stairs.

"We all set?" Stefan asked, neither had noticed me.

"Yeah. Plenty of room in the Gilbert family plot, and I compelled two of the grave digger to do the dirty work" Damon said.

"How's Elena?" I asked making myself noticed.

They both turned, staring at me in surprise.

"She lost the only parents she had left. She's in shock" Stefan said.

"I know how it feels" I replied.

"We going?"

**-LATER- **

After the funeral thing, I didn't go back to Elena's I was too tired, I actually thought I was dying. I went in, seeing Damon drinking.

"I didn't know you were coming back" He said dryly.

"Hmm well..." I shrugged, I still wasn't really talking to him.

"You still pissed?"

"No" I shrugged "Just...you haven't apologized or whatever so..."

"I need to apologize"

"Not if you don't want too...we all know it's not your thing" I said.

"Don't start" He said.  
"Not starting...just stating" I said.

"Shut up"

"How about no?"

"I mean it. I'm not in the mood"

"Yeah well neither am I" I snapped back.

"Yeah...whatever"

"Shut up" I growled and went up to my room, slamming the door.

Ugh! Why did he need to be like that with me?


	18. As I Lay Dying

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Vampire Diaries and never will unfortunately but I do however own Tory Connors.

Tory is faced by Lily Collins!

**Thank You: ** grapejuice101,Tvdlover87654, XKaterinaNightingaleX,oXxgeorgiaxXo and Hayden for your wonderful reviews on the last chapter and to all who followed. .

LAST OF SEASON 2 OMG! . couldn't wait to get it finished.

Tory and Damon will get together but he won't realize he loves her just yet. He knows he cares for her if you know what I mean but he won't realize until season 3.

Might be a little surprise at the end ;)

There's a new poll on my page if you don't mind taking it :P (If you have the time!)

* * *

**As I Lay Dying **

Damon had gone to see Elena, but when he'd apologized, he realized it wasn't what was bothering him. There was something else and he bet on that it had something to do with the girl in the room two doors down from his own. She had been right, he hadn't said sorry for what he'd said...or what he'd done to her and he needed to because he needed to know that she forgave him.

Because he cared for her...and he knew that now. He cared for her, even though he wouldn't admit it to anyone but himself, he did.

**Tory's POV**

I rolled over on the bed, letting out a frustrated growl, I hadn't slept since my argument with Damon. how could this have happened? I sighed and sat up, moving from the bed and heading for the door. I heard the front door shut and I frowned. Damon. I was mad at him, really mad. But...I was also feeling something else. I went downstairs slowly ready for anything he said to me...I might as well just get it over with. When I rounded the corner though, he was standing in front of the wondow, the sun shining in on him.

His ring dropped to the floor and his skin began burning "Damon! no!" I cried and ran at him, I moved so I was sheiding him from the sun...or trying to at least. "Please" I begged. I didn't want him to die! "You can't die on me!"

"Let me" He said. Just then he was grabbed from my embrace and was on his back, Stefan hovering over him. "Get off me"

"You're not doing this" Stefan hissed.

"Just did. You know what happened to Rose, Stefan"

"What's he talking about?" I asked, but Stefan didn't reply.

"I don't care, You're not dying today" Stefan said and moved him quickly pressing him into the wall and then disappeared, I ran into the cellar as Stefan locked him in.

"What's the plan superman?" Damon asked.

"I'm gonna find a way out of this" Stefan said.

"Oh right. A miricule cure. Good luck with that one" Damon said.

"I got Bonnie looking for something, anything" Stefan said.

"Always the hero Stefan" Damon said "just tell me goodbye and get it over with"

"Goodbye?" I asked Stefan who looked at me with sad eyes. Damon began coughing.

"Lie still converse your strength" Stefan walked past me and I followed him.

"Stefan! What's wrong with him!"

"He's dying" He said.

"What?" I whispered.

"Tyler bit him the other night" he said "He's dying"

"No" I said.

"Don't worry, I'll find a cure"

"But there isn't one" I said.

"He's my brother and you...you love him" Stefan said "I'm not gonna let him die"

With that Stefan left and I stared after him in shock, what the hell did he just say? No never even mind that...Damon was dying what the hell? I moved and went back down to the cellar and peered in.

"You're dying?" I whispered out.

"Looks like it" He groaned.

"Damon" I sighed.

"What?"

"You promised me"

"Promised you I would try not to"

"You can't die" I said.

I opened the cellar door and went in "What are you doing? get out"

"How about no?" I said calmly as I sat on the ground next to him. "You can't die"

"Oh? Why not?"

"Because you can't" I said.

"That's not even an answer" He grumbled. I laughed. He began mumbling though, I listened to him.

"My Aplogies Miss Katherine" He said politley.

"Damon?" I asked.

"Of course"

He touched my collar bone, and I shivered. "Damon..are you okay?" I whispered.

"I shall"

What the hell? Oh no...he was hullicinating.

"Damon...Damon? Can you hear me?"

"I would think Stefan should be company enough" He said. Huh?  
"Stefan?"

"Elena? Tory?" he asked confused.

"Elena isn't here Damon"

I turned his head to look at me "I promise" he said. He the seemed to snap out of whatever it was he was in. And he lifted up his sleeve shirt.

"Oh my god.." I whispered.

"Feels worse" he said looking at me. I refused to cry in front of him...I didn't know how to act though.

"Well that looks bad" A voice said and we both turned seeing Alaric.

"It feels worse. My subconscious is haunting me Ric. Please tell me you have something for that"

Alaric put a glass of scotch and Damon's ring n the door window "Double shot" Ric said and I moved grabbing them and handing them to Damon. "What are you doing?" alaric asked.

"I wasn't gonna just leave him" I said honestly.

"That's good" Damon said and he took it from me "Oh good...so my brother has you to on suicide watch?"

"He didn't ask me. But he's trying to help"

"He's doing what he always does. Trying to right the wrongs of the past" Damon huffed out "You should want me dead. I'm the reason Jenna got killed"

"I dont' blame you for Jenna" Alaric said.

"Oh, sure you do. Let's not forget I turned your wife into a vampire. You must really hate me for that one" Damon said.

"Ok. Give me the glass, neither of us is drunk enough for this conversation" Alaric said, I went to take the glass from Damon but he zoomed at Ric and grabbed him by the throat, I gasped in shock.

"Damon no"

"Kill me. Please" Damon begged and my heart fell.

"Screw you" Alaric hissed and stabbed him with vervain, Damon fell back and he landed on the ground.

"No.." He breathed out "Elena?"

"Elena's not here Damon" Alaric said looking at me and Damon let out a agonizing sigh. I couldn't watch this, it hurt. It hurt me to have to see him like this...why did it hurt? and it was then that it hit me...oh my god. Stefan was right.

"I need blood. I need blood"

"Ric" I said to him and he nodded taking off and a minute later I heard a gun cocking. Oh my god. That was when I seen Sheriff Forbes. And she came into the cellar.

"Tory" She said.

"No...Liz leave" I turned to look at Damon. But he was gone. He was then behind her.

"Liz" Damon said, he threw her against the wall and he took off.

"Damon no!" I cried. "Come back!"

* * *

I had no idea where he was...oh my god...seriously? I had to find him...I needed to find him. Alaric and I had split up. Where did he go...where did he go. I had to find him. It was then that I seen Jeremy take him into the grill, and before I even got to go anywhere near it, something sped past me. What the fuck was it?

"Damon" I mumbled and I was then grabbed. I went to let out a scream but realized it was only Elena.  
"Where is he?" She asked.

"I have no idea...I've been looking for him"

"Okay...you got that way...I'll go this way" She nodded and took off.

I went to where the big screen was, and looked around. "Damon" I called.

"Tor?" a voice muttered and I turned my head, seeing him. Oh my god.

"Hey!" I said and ran over to him, I helped him stand properly "Come on..we need to get yo out of here...let's go" I said and we began walking.

"Where are we going?" He asked.

"Home...we need to go home get you to bed" I said.

"Wait for me. I want to come with you" he said.

"What?" I asked looking at him. "Damon-" but he tripped and I almost went down with him. "Hey it's okay...you're going to be fine. We just need to get you home...okay...you're going to be ok"

He nodded slightly but then grabbed my arms and shoved me against the pole thing. What was he doing? "Why must you always run from me?"

"Damon...Damon come on" I said "We need to get you-"

"Then let me chase you forever, feed me your blood"

Oh my god what?

"Damon...come on...please I want to take you home" I said. "Please"

"I don't care about Katherine anymore only you"

WHat the hell was he talking about?

"Damon-"

"Promise me...you won't tell my brother"

"Damon" I said trying to get him to snap out of it.

He leaned in, what the fuck was even happening? I looked nothing like Katherine...so why did he think I was her?

"Damon" I said "Seriously I need to get you home Elena will be-"

"I have to...if we are to be together forever"

He bit into the wound on my neck and it hurt like a bitch, not as much as with Klaus but it still hurt.

"Damon...ah...Damon...stop" I said trying to shove him back "Damon..it hurts...you're hurting me"

He stopped and looked at me "Tory?" he asked confused.

"it's okay...it's okay" I said nodding and he fell back, I moved, ignoring the pain in my neck and helped him to his feet. "Come on Damon"

I managed to get him home without any complications...no more hullicinations or anything and now he was lying in bed, Elena went in and I stood at the door.

"Elena" he grumbled out.

"It's ok Damon. I'm right here"

"Where's Tory?" he asked.

"She'll be back in a minute" Elena replied softly.

"No she can't...I hurt her...Elena" He said.

"She's fine...she's worried about you" Elena said.

"Get out of here...I could hurt you"

"No you won't" She said, her voice thick.

"I'm sorry" He mumbled out.

"I forgive you. It's ok" She said back to him and he began to scream out.

"Elena please...please just go..." He said and he fidgited under her hold, which confused me.

"Damon I'm not leaving you" She said.

"No...get...ahhh" He screamed in agony.

"Oh my god" Elena said and I went in and over to the bed.

"Hey" I said "Hey, shhh...it's ok"

"Both of you need to leave" he said.

Elena looked at me and I shrugged "I'll go" She mouthed and she kissed his forehead. She hugged me quickly before leaving.

"Tory...you need to leave" He coughed.

"No" I said stubbornly. "I'm not gonna leave you"

He began screaming again and he coughed. I quicly sat on the bed next to him and took him into my arms, it actualy hurt a lot more than it should've with seeing him like this.

"All these years...I've blamed Stefan...no one forced me to love her...it was my own choice"

"Shhh" I soothed, stroking his forehead.

"I made the wrong choice. You tell Stefan I'm sorry ok?"

"I will" I sighed and put my forehead on the top of his head, I wanted to cry.

"this is a lot more pitiful than I thought"

"You're not gonna die" I said into his hair.

"I've made a lot of choices that have gotten me here. I deserve this. I deserve to die" he said.

"No you don't" I said.

"I do, Tor, I do. It's okay though"

"How can it possibly be okay?" I asked.

"If I hadn't done all the things that I've done...I might not have met you"

"You're dying and you're still flirting with me?" I asked, he grinned slightly, his eyes closed.

"I'm sorry" He coughed.

"Why?" I asked.

"I've hurt you...I didn't mean too"

"I know...you're an ass...it's who you are" I said with a shaky voice. I couldn't watch this, I couldn't let someone else that I loved die. "But it's ok...because I forgive you...because you...you're my best friend"

"What?"

"You're my best friend Damon" I sighed "And I love you"

He froze under me "You what me?"

"You heard me" I said "I'm not saying it again"

"Say it" He coghed.

I bit my bottom lip "I love you Damon"

"I know" he said and I had to fight the urge to slap his chest. "You would've liked me in 1864, I was nice"

"I like you now Damon. Just the way you are. I would never have you changing to please me, because you're fine the way you are" I said.

"Wow" he said "First time anybody's said that to me"

"Well it's the truth" I said "And if you don't like it you can sue me"

He laughed but then coughed again and a tear escaped my eye, and I leaned down and kissed him. His eyes shut over.

"Thank you" He breathed out.

"You're welcome" I sighed in return.

"Well it's me you should be thanking" A voice said and I turned to see Katherine. "I mean I'm the one who brought the cure"

I moved slightly off the bed and Katherine stared at me "I thought you were dead"

"I was" I snapped.

"I take it Elena was dead too...but isn't now"

"Nope" I said.

Katherine sat down next to Damon "You got free"

"Yep. Finally" She said and made him drink the blood.

"And you still came here?"

She touched his face "I owed you one" She got up.

"Where's Stefan?" I asked.

"Paying for this" She said "So I wouldn't be expecting him back anytime soon"

"What?" I asked.

"He gave himself up to Klaus to get the cure for Damon, he sacrificed everything for his brother, including Elena...well it's ok now though...well for Elena...not for you. Elena will focus all her attention on Damon..." she said with a shrug. "It's a bad thing for you I guess...Goodbye Tory" She said and then turned and threw me the vial of blood "It's not wrong to love him...I did"

And with that she left, I stared at the empty space in front of me before my eyes travelled back to Damon, who was now half sitting up. Her words struggled around in my mind but I shoved them aside.

"How do you feel?" I breathed out.

"I feel...okay" He muttered.

"Here" I said "Just in case"

I handed him the vial and he drank the rest of it, I chewed my bottom lip and stared at him before making myself talk.

"I'll leave you to get a shower" I said nodding and went to leave.

"Wait" he said and I stopped, slowly turning to face him.

"I meant what I said" He nodded.

"I know"

"Did you? Mean what you said to me?" He asked "Or were you just saying that to make me feel better before I died?"

I stared at him "Damon" I breathed out "Of course I meant it. Why wouldn't I?"

He looked lost for words "I...dont' know"

"Yes I meant it...dont' be stupid" I said.

"Then do something for me" he said.

"What?" I asked.

"Stay here" he said.

"I'm not going anywhere" I said "Just going to my room"

"No. I want you to stay in here"

"What? Why?" I asked.

He was then in front of me and I got a fright, and he kissed me, so passionetly, he'd kissed me like this before but this had so much meaning to it. I wasn't even sure why. His fingers tangled in my hair and my back hit the wall, my arms wrapping around his neck.

His fingers went from my hair to my waist, his fingers touching the cold skin, where my shirt had raised up. I felt the blood rush to my face. I loved him...and even though I knew he didn't love me, this right here and in this moment, made me not care. I didn't care, I was just wrapped up in the moment.

Our tongue's fought for dominence, and he lifted me up, my legs wrapping around his waist, my fingers going into his raven locks.

I did not want this to end. Ever.


	19. The Birthday

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Vampire Diaries and never will unfortunately but I do however own Tory Connors.

Tory is faced by Lily Collins!

**Thank You: ** oXxgeorgiaxXo, MoonlightPrincess1619, XKaterinaNightingaleX, Guest, grapejuice101, Tvdlover87654, MarieeSalvatore, Hayden, aireagle92 and Vikki Dillard for your wonderful reviews on the last chapter and to all who followed.

SEASON 3

There's a new poll on my page if you don't mind taking it :P (If you have the time!)

April 1st will be when I decide when Tory will become a vampire :P So the Poll will then be deleted.

If people choose Season 3 for Tory to become a vampire, It will be Damon that does it but it would be him either way, but if S/3, then it will be middway because I don't know if I'm gonna do the sirebond thing in Season 4.

* * *

**The Birthday**

I rolled over on my bed, or...was it my bed? I opened an eye. Yes it was my bed. Firt time in almost two months it had been my own bed. Ha. Who would've thought of that huh? That's when I remembered today was Elena's birthday, I looked to the bedside table to see that the present I'd gotten her was there. Elena and I were close now..never thought I'd say that either. I think of her as the little sister I always wanted. Better than the older sister I had. The thoughts of my own birthday the month before came to mind and I let a giggle escape. I was 19 now, it was strange, apart from Damon I was the oldest one there.

Damon's birthday then came into my head, it was next week, 28th June, while Elena's was the 22sd...so now I had to get him something just for the sake of it. It's strange...I hated the word boyfriend but he used it frequently. I think he done it just to annoy me because he knows I hate it. But he's very convinving when I'm mad at him... I shifted from the bed, fixing the long black shirt that belonged to him, and pulled my heart necklace on and then the bracelet, Caroline, Jeremy and Bonnie had given me for my birthday and I looked down at the little silver ring with the blue gems Elena had decided to get me. I'd protested that they hadn't needed to get me anything and I smiled at the thought.

Damon, for my birthday had gotten me a new vervain necklace so I no longer had the little blue heart, well I did, I'd kept it and it sat on the bedside table. My phone rang and I answered it.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Oh. Good. You're awake" Caroline's happy voice said on the other end "Is Damon still up for tonight?"

"Yeah...I think so" I said "He should be...he couldn't have forgotten"

"Wait you'e not with him?" Caroline asked sarcastically "You're joined at the hip!"

"Exaggeration much?" I asked cocking an eyebrow.

"No" She said "Okay. I'll give you a call later...ask Damon"

"I will" I said and hung up, I threw my phone down and went over to the door, I opened the door and made my way down to Damon's room and went in, finding the bed empty. I went in further and was the grabbed from behind, I let out a shriek when Damon's shirt was taken off and I was dumped in warm water. "Damon you ass!"

"You love it" he said getting in beside me.

"Hmm..do I?" I asked cocking an eyebrow as he moved me so I was sitting on him.

"Course you do" he replied.

"I don't know if I do" I said leaning in.

"Oh really?" He cocked his own eyebrow and smirked, and before I knew it he was kissing me"What if I did this" He kissed my neck, and I shivered. "And this..." He then kissed my jaw before his lips moved to mine, my fingers going into his hair.

"You're such a tease" I grumbled into his lips and he smirked. "What are we doing today?"

"Well. Stefan hunting for one"

Ah Stefan, I missed him and wished he were still here, it was a shame that he wasn't and the thought of him doing god only knew with Klaus upset me. Damon moved me so I was still sitting on his lap but so he could grab the glass of champagne. He grabbed the bottle too and went to pour it in but found it empty.

"We're out of champagne" he said.

"Huh" I scoffed "You are out of Champagne"

"Well...would you be a dear and get-"

"No" I breathed out leaning in, biting my bottom lip, whilest leaning on his chest.

He rolled his eyes but leaned in further and I pulled away with a smirk "Oh...that's how it is hmm?" he asked.

"That's how it is" I said.

"Oh really"

"Hmmm" I hummed and he grabbed me and I don't even know how big his bath was but he managed to have me under him. The water actually covered me now as Damon leaned in further our bodies crushing together. He kissed me, and then something made him smirk. "What?"

"Elena's here" he grinned and moved so I was out of the bath, I rolled my eyes and grabbed the shirt and pulled it on over my head. "You look so much better without it"  
"I'm sure I do" I said rolling my eyes again and moved from the room.

I quickly went down to the parlor where Elena was "Happy Birthday 'Lena" I said and she turned with a grin, but after a second her eyes widened and her mouth dropped, groaning quickly she looked away. I looked down...I was decent.

"Seriously Damon?" Elena asked, with her back to me. I turned seeing Damon and his sexyness behind me and I raised an eyebrow. Elena threw a towel and I slammed it into Damon's chest. Before going upstairs to get changed.

* * *

I ended up going to Memphis with Damon and Alaric, Damon's phone began ringing.

"Elena?" Ric asked and Damon made a face, my phone then began to ring and I pulled it out, going to answer it but Damon snatched the phone away from me.

"Hey!" I snapped.

"I don't know why you just don't come clean and tell her where we are" Ric said.

"Because, Andie said this was a half lead and I don't want her go get her hopes up" Damon said, at the mention of Andie's name I threw him a dirty look.

"How thoughtful" I grumbled.

"Yeah, well they're all half leads and I'm your accomplice what do you want me to say to her, I'm practcally living there" Ric said.

"Still sleeping on the couch?" Damon asked as we looked around.

"You know, I keep waiting for them to kick me out but they don't"

"Why would they?" I asked "You did date Jenna.."

"Yeah but I mean I don't know why they don't. It's not like I'm helping or anything"

"Mm-mm" Damon said and I punched his arm.

"You are helping" I said "By being there"

He shrugged "It's quiet"

"Yeah. Too quiet" Damon said, his eyes darting around.

We went inside, Damon tested the door with his foot but it was free to just walk in for him and we followed "Oh yeah" he said. We went into the living room, the smell drifted up my nose and I scrunched up my face when I walked in seeing the bodies.

"Uhh man" I huffed.

"Vampire for sure" Ric said making a face.

"Stefan, for sure" Damon said.

"How do you know it's Stefan?" I asked.

"It's his signature; there's a reason they call him the ripper. Feeds so hard he blacks out and rips them apart, but then when he's done, he feels remorse. It's the damndest thing" Damon replied holding up one of the womans legs and I had to bite back vomit "He put the bodies back together" He pushed the dead woman's leg with his foot and they head fell to the floor.

"Back together?" Ric asked sounding astonished.

"Definitley Stefan" Damon nodded.

After looking around some more, Damon poured gasoline over the living room "WHat are you doing?" Ric asked.

"Covering their tracks. Clearly they have no interest staying in the dark. But I do" Damon said.

Ric and I moved to give Damon more space, but the floor creaked and we all looked down at it.

"Hang on" Damon said and he put the tank of gasoline down and flipped the carpet, seeing a hudden door under the floor. We opened it finding it was full of chains.

"Well what do you know" Damon said "Werewolves"

Damon closed the door over and lit the match and threw it to the floor. As we went out, the whole living room was then engulfed with the flames.

* * *

We got back to the boarding house and I went to get changed, into the dress I'd bought for it. Damon had gone to speak with Elena about earlier, probably lie. That had been the first time he'd taken me with him. I knew about his obsession on finding Stefan. I couldn't blame him though, they were brothers. Then the words of Katherine filled my mind _"She'll focus all her attention on Damon" _I felt my heart sink. He loved Elena...so if she were to chose him, I'd be out of the picture and it hurt to think of, but I would let it be. I wouldn't be doom and gloom about it, he loved Elena long before I was even here, so I wouldn't hold him back. How could I?

"You ready?" Damon's voice asked and I turned to look at him.

"I'll be down in a minute" I said with a curt nod, he frowned slightly and came into the room, folding his arms.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing" I said with a shrug "I'm not finished"

"You look fine to me"

"Hair" I said.

"Your hair is fine" he said.

I made a face "I'll be down in a minute"

He let out a sigh before going towards the door, though he stopped and turned to face me "If there's something bothering you tell me. I don't like it when you keep things to yourself" With that he left the room. How can I tell you what's bothering me? It had been two months...I wouldn't even bother myself with it. He didn't love me. I was there to keep his mind off Elena and that was that.

I walked down stairs, seeing tons of people, so much for small. "Hey!" Elena greeted "You didn't answer your phone"

"I know...I couldn't find it" I lied. "Found it though...meant to call you back..totally forgot"

"You look nice" She said with a smile.

"Not as nice as the birthday girl...I got you this"

"I told you-"

"Don't even start" I said putting my hand up, she opened it to see the bracelet I'd bought.

"It's beautiful" She smiled.

"I know...I have good taste in jewelery"

"Thank you Tor"

"No promblem"

She smiled slightly and then frowned.

"Stefan?" I asked.  
"Yeah...I just wish he'd come back" She said.

"I know. We'll find him 'Lena" I said nodding and she smiled at me. Though it didn't meet her eyes. I couldn't blame her.

"What's bothering you?" She asked. Oh my god was I that obvious?

"Nothing" I said.

"You're a terrible liar" She said with a grin.

"Nothing, I swear...I'm just tired"

"Oh right" She said with a shrug.

"Where were you going?" I asked.

"Out to see Damon and Alaric" She said.

"Oh"

"Come with me" She said dragging me with her.

"Hello Tory, Birthday Girl" Damon said when he seen us. I avoided his eys, if I was being obvious there was something wrong, he would know if I looked at him properly.

"Drink!" Elena said taking his glass "Jeremy's smoking again" She drank it.

"Is his stash any good?" Damon asked.

Elena gave him the evil eye "You're an ass" She said and looked at Ric "Talk to him, please. He looks up to you" She said handing Damon his glass back and grabbed my arm again, dragging me inside with her again. "We need to talk about something"

She dragged me into Damon's room...why his room? Why not mine? We went in "This rooms off limits!" A voice shouted.

"Caroline?" Elena asked.

"Sorry" She said holding a bloodbag "Just needed to take a beat. Are you two hiding?"

"No...we just needed to talk was all" Elena said.

I moved to the window, to see Damon leave...where the hell was he going?

"We haven't had the cake so you better not be" Caroline scolded.

"I think I'm gonna pass on the cake" Elena sighed.

I looked over at her "What? No, no way, no! It's your birthday! You know it's the dawn of a new day and, you can't get on with your life until you have made a wish and blown out the candles"

"Is that what you all want me to do? Get on with my life?" Elena asked.

"No...maybe...I just don't think anyone wants to see you like this" Caroline said.

"I'm not gonna give up on finding Stefan, Caroline" Elena said.

"Of course not. And you shouldn't. But you have to admit, that you kina just let your life pass by. And isn't Stefan the one who wanted to make sure you lived it?" Caroline asked.

"You want me to make a wish? I just wanna know that he's alive. That's it! That's my wish" Elena said. I stared in silence as she went to walk off but stopped. She walked towards Damon's closet though and opened it.

"I'm sorry okay. I'm just drunk and dumb tonight. Wait, what are you doing?"

We all seen all the notes and maps and articles, eve I hadn't known about this.

"What's all that?" Caroline asked.

"It's Klaus. Damon's been tracking Stefan without me" Elena said and she turned to look at me "Did you know about this?"

"No, I swear, I knew he'd been trying to find Stefan...I didn't know about that" I said.

"Why wouldn't he tell either of you?" Caroline asked.

"I don't know" Elena sighed.

"I'll leave you to it" Caroline said and made her way out of the room.

"I can't believe this" ELena grumbled.

"Maybe he had a good reason" I began.

"Don't do that" Elena said and began pacing "Don't stand up for him"

"Elena-"

"No. Don't" She said "Why wouldn't he tell me?"

"He might not want to get your hopes up okay?" I said.

She frowned "No...he..Stefan...I can't" She said and sat down on the bed.

* * *

We sat in Damon's room or a while longer and he entered the room "What are you two doing in here?"

I said nothing "Why didn't you tell me? Why did you keep it a secret" Elena asked and Damon glared at me. Now this wa smy fault.

"Can we not do this right now? I'm having a really bad night" he said.

"All summer, ever single time I came to you with a lead, you made me feel like an idiot for having hope" Elena spat. Oh my god the tension between these two...

"You were an idiot. We all were" Damon spat back.

"Tell me what you know Damon"

"I know you need to go back to your party Elena" Damon said.

"We're supposed to be in this together. Why didn't you tell me that you've been tracking Klaus' vicitems?"

"Because they're not Klaus' Victimes Elena! They're Stefan's!"

"What?" Elena asked.

"He's left a trail of body parts up and down the eastern seaboard"

"No. You're wrong"

"I've seen it happen. He's flipped the switch, full blown ripper"

"Stop it, Damon" Elena said.

"No, you stop Elena! Stop looking for him. Stop waiting for him to come home. Jsut stop! Stefan is gone and he's not coming back. Not in your lifetime"

"Damon stop it" I snapped standing up.

"Oh she talks" He hissed.

"Shut up. If you're worth saving than so is Stefan!"

He stared at me in surprise ad he growled before leaving the room, Elena began to cry and I moved to hug her. She hugged me for a moment before mumbling something along the lines of "I'm gonna go" and she left Damon's room. After a minute I left Damon's room going to go to my own before I heard smashing. I went to Stefan's room when I seen him holding a guitar, he'd smashed up Stefan's room.

"What are you doing?"

"Leave me alone" He hissed.

"Damon-"

"I mean it" He growled and turned to face me, his face transformed. This reminded me of the night he'd said nobody cared if I died. He'd frightened me that night.

"Are you trying to scare me?" I asked in a whisper and his face went back to normal. And he stared at me, his eyes softening.

"That wasn't my intention"

"Yes it was" I said "Fine. Consider me scared"

I turned and walked down the hall and went to go into my room but was interjected by him. "Don't do that"

"Do what?" I asked my voice shaky.

"That" He said and I went to push past him.

"Let me-"

He gripped my upper arms and held me in place "Don't be scared of me"

I stared up at him, not sure what to say, I hadn't seen him so desperate looking. He pulled me into him and it took me a long minute before I awkwardly put my arms around him, though he noticed the awkwardness. "I'm sorry..I'm just...a little on edge" He breathed out.

I didn't know what to say or feel..and I wasn't sure how to even act because all that was going around in my head was that he loved Elena and that he'd always love Elena.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked pushing me back to look me in the eye.

"Nothing"

"You're a liar. What's wrong with you Tor?"

"Nothing..I'm just tired"

"What does it have something to do with? Stefan?"

"No" I said.

"Then what?"

"I told you! Nothing!" I said going to go past him again but he moved so my back was against the wall.

"Don't do that" He said "Tell me"

What do I even say? I needed to think of a lie...because if I told him the truth I'd look like an idiot.

"Nothing" I sighed "I'm fine, Damon. I just need to go to sleep"

He let out a sigh before his lips met mine softly, and he pulled me close to him and his lips left mine and he just held me for a minute. Which was strange. He let go before planting a kiss on my forehead.

"Goodnight" He said.

"Night" I replied and he let me go into my room and I slowly shut the door my back against it. I slid down it, and stared out in front of me.

How do I even tell someone like Damon how I feel? I mean..he knew how I felt about him...which was bad because he didn't feel that way. But he'd find out eventually that what was bothering me was his growing relationship with Elena. It didn't bother me that they were friends and like I'd told myself...if they wanted to be together...then they could be. I couldn't stop them.


	20. The Hybrid

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Vampire Diaries and never will unfortunately but I do however own Tory Connors.

Tory is faced by Lily Collins!

**Thank You: ** Tvdlover87654, Guest, grapejuice101, PC 608, Anonymous, XKaterinaNightingaleX, Hayden and oXxgeorgiaxXofor your wonderful reviews on the last chapter and to all who followed.

I have my new instagram up if you wanna follow me...I've just made it, so I don't actually have many things on it yet! But I will soon ! The link is on my profile.

Ok..so there will be smut in this chapter...just so you know...don't hate me please ;'( I'm not one for usually writing Smut because I suck ass at it but I'm giving it a go...tell me what you think.

Hayden: He does Love her...he just doesn't realize it yet...he will soon though.

There's a new poll on my page if you don't mind taking it :P (If you have the time!)

April 1st will be when I decide when Tory will become a vampire :P So the Poll will then be deleted.

If people choose Season 3 for Tory to become a vampire, It will be Damon that does it but it would be him either way, but if S/3, then it will be middway because I don't know if I'm gonna do the sirebond thing in Season 4.

* * *

**The Hybrid **

I woke up and rolled over onto my side, I felt sick to my stomach as I moved off the bed and bolted for the bathroom, Damon was in the shower because I could hear the running water. I went into the bathroom and quickly leaned over the toilet, the vomit coming up my throat. I gagged slightly, thank god my hair was tied back when I'd gone to bed the night before. I thought back...I hadn't even really gotten a chance to have a drink so it couldn't be that...so what was it?

I leaned on the toilet, trying not to make anymore come up but it just wouldn't stop..what the fuck was wrong with me? After about ten minutes the bathroom door opened.

"Tory?" Damon asked coming in.

I swatted my arm at him "Get out" I managed to breathe out.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked.

"I don't kn-" But I didn't get to finish. He was then patting my back and I tried to shove him off but he was stubborn and just wouldn't leave.

"I'm not gonna leave you in this state" He said.

"Damon please" I began but it just wouldn't stop. This didn't feel right.

"Probably has something to do with the fact that you're hardly eating"

"You're going to pick on my eating habits?" I asked actually managing to say something.

"That's what boyfriends do" he said.

"I wasn't aware of that" I replied back.

"Come on" he said lifting me, my stomach was empty and the rest that had come up was just water. My god. Was I dying? I felt like I was dying...and I'd been dead already. He lifted me up bridal style and I was then in his room. "Here" he said handing me clothes.

"Thanks" I said, my voice thick. I pulled off the shirt I had on and pulled on the clean one. Then the jean shorts.

After about an hour, Damon bascially force fed me. I was sitting on the couch when his phone buzzed and he looked at me "What?" I asked.

"Elena. I'm gonna kill her"

"Why?"

"Come on..finish up"

I finishd up and put the plate down and followed him out as he explained that Alaric and Elena were on their way to Tenessee to find Stefan.

* * *

We finally managed to find them, me clinging to Damon's back as he ran like an idiot. He dropped me and ran at Elena, shoving her so hard she went flying into the water. She was under for a minute before resurficing.

"Damon! How are you even here?!" Elena demanded.

"Thanks for the tip, brother" Damon said to Alaric.

"You sold me out?" Elena asked.

"You think I'd take you to a mountain range of werewolves on a full moon without backup?" Alaric asked.

"Get out of the water, Elena" Damon said.  
"If I get out, you're gonna make me go home" Elena said.

"Yes, because I'm not an idiot like you" Damon said.

"Right now, you're both acting like idiots" Alaric said.

"You gave up on him Damon" Elena stated.

"I didn't give up on him, Elena. I faced reality. Now get out of the water" Damon said.

"No!" Elena snapped.

"What's your big plan, Elena? Huh? You gonna walk through a campsite full of werewolves, roast a marshamallow and wait for Stefan to stop by?" Damon snapped going into the water, being inches away from her. My heart sank slightly.

"My plan is to find him and help him Damon this is the closest we've bee to him since he left. I'm not going home" Elena said shaking her head.

"Klaus thinks you died, not only you are in danger but you've put Tory in danger" Damon growled.

"Nobody asked you to bring her" Elena hissed back at him.

I chewed my bottom lip, totally knew where I stood.

"Klaus thinks you both died when he broke the curse. That makes you safe. This, this is not safe" Damon hissed.

"I'm not leaving before we find him" Elena said.

"It's a full moon tonight Elena" Damon stated.

"Then we'll find him before then. Damon, please" She said.

"Ok. Ok. But we are out of here before the moon is full and I'm werewolf bait" Damon said.

"I promise"

"Unless you'd like to see me lying in my deathbed again" He said.

"I said I promise" She snapped.

"Fine" He said.

And the two of them got out of the water, they didnt' even look at Alaric and I as they passed us. Ric looked at me and I frowned with a shrug.

As we walked, Elena began to pant, probably due to the bag she was carrying.

"How you doing?" Damon asked.

"Fine" She said dryly.

"You know, I could help you" Damon said.

"No, thanks"

"Just one little fwoosh"

"Yeah with my luck you'd drop me" Elena stated.

"What are you guy's, 12?" Ric asked huffily as we walked.

* * *

The sun was setting as we continued to walk.

"We got about a mile left" Ric said.

"The sun's about to set" Damon huffed.

"I can see that, Damon" Elena said.

"I'm just saying" Damon said.

"The moon doesn't reach it's apex for a while. We have time" Elena said.

The twigs and bushed rustled in front of us and Alaric aimed his crossbow.

"Stay where you are" HE said as a man stepped oiut.

"Vampire" He hissed and went for Damon, the two began fighting and the guy tried to bite him. Alaric shot him with an arrow and Elena threw a grenade at Damon.

"Damon!" She shouted and he caught it pulling it and it blew up in the guy's face, he began to scream and his face began to burn, Damon kicked him in the stomach and he fell back, unconcious.

"Let me guess. Hybrid" Alaric said.

They grabbed him and began tying him up, Elena handed me a rope and I held it as she sprayed it.

"Ric, here take these" She said.

Damon turned and put his hand on them, only for him to begin hissing as his flesh burned.

"Aah! ow!" he moaned.

"I said Ric" Elena shrugged.

Alaric took it from my hands and put it around the hybrid.

"All right, that's the last of the vervain. We don't have enough stuff to hold him. I don't think we're gonna make that Ridge before the full moon" Alaric said.

"If we can get him to talk, we don't have to"

Ray began screaming and his bones began cracking.

"Is he turning?" I asked.

"It's impossible, it's still daylight!" Elena said.

"Tell him that" Ric said.

Damon got closer and gripped the guy's shoulders "There aren't supposed to be werewolves out here until the moon is full" Elena said.

"You know, those ropes aren't gonna hold the wolf" Ric said.

He began to scream and snarl as Damon moved back.

"Damon, we need to get out of here. We gotta get out of these mountains now! Damon, now!" Elena shouted. And that's when we began running.

As we ran, Elena tripped and we all stopped "Don't move" Damon said to her.  
She raised her head coming face to face with a werewolf. She gasped and it snarled at her and she jumped back a little.

"Here, doggie, doggie" Damon said and the wolf turned it's head. He ran and it began chasing him.

"Come on let's keep moving" Alaric said.

"We can't leave Damon" Elena said.

"He can handle himself! Let's move" Ric said.

"No. If he gets bit, he'll be dead. I'm the reason he's out here"

"I am the reason he's out here! I told him where we were, and I'm telling you two to keep moving. Now girls come on. Let's go!"

* * *

We waited for Damon and Alaric and Elena spoke.

"Stefan's out there somewhere and now Damon, and we're just sitting in the car" Elena said.

"Let the vampires fight the hybrid zombie mountain man. I'll take care of keeping the humans safe" Ric said.

"I thought you were checked out of taking care of people" Elena said.

"I know what you're doing Elena" Ric said and looked at me, I shrugged in response before looking back out the window "There doesn't need to be a lesson here"

"You're better at it than you think, you know" Elena said.

"Oh boy are you a sucker for a lost cause or what?" Ric huffed.

"You're not a lost cause Ric" I said looking over at him.

"Exactly" Elena agreed "You're just lost. But so is Jeremy, and so am I. Our family is gone. We don't have anybody. I'm sorry but you don't have anybody either, so...we're kind of good for each other"

Ric was silent for a minute "I'm keeping the ring then" Ric stated. We heard movement and looked out of the window and Damon finally came into view and he looked fine...sort of, he looked pissed but he didn't seem to have a scratch on him. Elena jamp out of the car and rushed over to him, I got out too, as did Ric.

"Damon?!" She said. "Are you okay? Did you-"

"Fine. Bite-free. Get back in the car please" He said looking at me.

"Can you just give me a minute to appreciate that you're not dead?" Elena asked huffily.

"I'll give you ten seconds. Nine, eight.." He grabbed her arm and pushed her towards the car "Hey Ric, did you happen to see where I parked my car?"

"Damon, stop being such a caveman" Elena huffed as he shoved her into the backseat. He got in with her and Alaric started the car. I looked around the now darkened area and I could've sworn I seen Stefan...must've been my imagination.

The drive back was silent...well I was silent. Alone with my thoughts.

"hey. Tory you in there" Ric said and I shook myself and looked over at him.

"What?" I asked.

"I was saying...we should get pizza when we get back" Elena said.

"Oh, right yeah" I nodded, biting my bottom lip.

"How did you get rid of the hybrid?" Elena asked Damon.

"Ripped it's heart out" He said.

"Wow...lovely"

I tuned out, leaning back in the seat and staring out the window, the darkness seeming to swoop over heard as we drove back to Mystic Falls. My thoughts travelled to my sister...I wondered what she was doing. I didn't like her...but she was my sister after all.

I imagined what life might have been like if she hadn't had that stupid boyfriend James. Hmmm. What if? My thoughts were pulled away again when my name was spoken.

"What?" I asked.

"Are you ok?" Elena asked leaning forward.

"I'm fine" I scoffed sitting back again.

I wasn't fine.

Finally we got back and I got into Damon's car, slinking into the front seat as Damon went in.

**THIRD PERSON POV**

Damon stared out of Elena's window, down at the car where he could see Tory sitting playing with her phone. He watched her carefully as he heard Elena enter the room.

"Seriously?" She asked getting a fright.

"I was wrong" he said not taking his eyes off the girl in the car.

"Are you drunk?" Elena asked.

"No" He said rolling his eyes "I thought Stefan was gone, but I was wrong"

"You saw him out there? Damon, is he ok?" Elena asked.

"No, he's not ok, Elena. He's an insufferable martyr that needs his ass kicked...But he can be saved"

"What happened out there? What changed your mind?" Elena asked.

"I chanaged my mind because even in his darkest place, my brother still can't let me die. So I figure I owe him the same in return. I'll help you bring him back" Damon said.

"Thank you"

"But before I do. I need you to answer one question. What made you change your mind?" Damon asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You were so hellbent on staying on that mountain, then you just gave up. So what changed your mind?"

"We were under attack Damon"

"You had a bag full of weapons and a teacher with an eternity ring. You could have kept going"

"It was too dangerous" Elena said.

"It was too dangerous going out there to begin with, so what was it?"

"Whya re you being like this?"

"What changed your mind Elena?"

"I didn't want to see you get hurt ok? I was...I was worried about you"

"Thanks" He said and went to leave.

"yes, I worry about you. Why do you even need to hear me say it? We're friends aren't we?"

"Because I needed to see how I felt when I heard you say that you care about me" Damon said and Elena stared at him in confusion. "Goodnight Elena"

He gave her a smile before leaving the room and going out to the car.

* * *

Damon and I got home, he grabbed my arm before I could go anywhere and spun me to face him.

"Woah" I said "What?"

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"I feel fine" I said. I didn't, my stomach and my head hurt like hell.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive" I nodded.

"I don't believe you" He said.

"Why don't you believe me?" I asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Because you've hardly said a word all day"

"I'm just feeling a little sick"

"Okay then" he said and he picked me up and I let out a squeal.

"Oh my god! Damon put me down!"

"NO" he said and his lips pressed against my mine. I hummed against him my arms wrapping around his neck. He hummed back and the next thing I knew I was lying on the bed, I looked up slightly. Damon's bed. I hardly ever slept in my own bed anymore. He hovered above me, touching my face. "Tell me something"

"Hmm?"

"Tell me"

"Tell you what" I said.

"You know what"

I let out a giggle as his lips pressed against my neck, his breath tickling me. I shivered when his hand touched the bare skin on my waist.

"I don't know"

"You love me" he said out of breath slightly.

I refused to frown "You know I do Damon" I said staring up at him.

"Really?"

"Mhm"

"Prove it"

"Prove what?"  
"Prove you love me"

I caught him off guard and flipped him over, how the hell had he gotten his shirt off? I kissed him, then his jawline and then his neck. He hummed underneath me. I put his arms above his head, and kissed his neck. Then trailed my way down his stomach...how had this happened again? He let out a moan.

"Can I bite you?" He asked and I stared down at him.

"What?" I asked breathlessly.

"Can I bite you?"

Bite me...why did he want to bite me? I didn't get a chance to answer because I was on my back looking up at him.

"It won't hurt Tor...I promise, I wouldn't hurt you" he said.

I looked up at him unsure.

"I promise"

"Why?"

"It's a personal thing" He whispered leaning in. He wanted to bite me because it was a personal thing? I nodded slightly and he leaned into my neck and I felt his face change. I felt his fangs pierce my neck and I gasped, and he gripped onto my now arched back holding me close to him. It wasn't sore...it was...it felt...good. He pulled back, the blood dribbling down my neck.

He kissed the wounds, sending shivers down my spine, and my neck began to throb but I ignored it as he kissed his way down my stomach after savegly taking my shirt off.

He then bit into his wrist and put it to my mouth...if this was personal I'd...give it a shot. so I did and my god...it wasn't like before. He hummed, while holding my head close to him. He stroked my hair before pulling back. My neck didn't hurt anymore.

He moved me again. My hands gripped his back as he kissed back up the way and moved to my lips. He then moved me so I was flat on my back, and he managed to get my shorts and underwear off...I swear how the hell did he do this? How could one man...well vampire make me feel this way?

He entered me, and I let out a loud moan into his chest as he pulled me closer to him, my fingers tangled in his hair. My breathing was shallow as he moved slowly before deciding to go faster. His breaths becoming pants. This felt better than before and I had no idea why. His lips met mine, well more like crushed against mine as he moved inside me. His hands then went to my neck and he pulled me up so I was sitting on top of him. He moved me slowly at first and I let out a moan into his neck as he went faster.

His fingers traced my back causing me to shiver again, one hand staying on my back as the other one buried in my hair and pulled my face to his. My god I loved him. I could feel the pleasure building inside me getting ready to release. "Damon" I breathed out as he went faster. He kissed my neck, where the wound was again and I felt his fangs pierce me again, I let out a moan. I moved faster against him as he fed.

He pulled back, the blood dribbling down his chin and the sight didn't even bother me...I mean come on. He gripped my hips and my eyes darted around, and he cupped my face suddenly. "Not yet" He breathed out and pulled my face to his, after wiping the blood away. My hands went around his neck as he kissed me passionetly, trying to keep myself calm but my heart was estatic.

I moaned into his lips, the pleasure just kept building and finally we both found release, I let out what seemed to be a half moan and a half scream, he moaned into my neck and he moved me so I was on my back and he lay above me for a moment. Not even bothering to pull out, He hugged me close to him and I closed my eyes, all thoughts about anything else were gone for now.


	21. The End of the Affair

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Vampire Diaries and never will unfortunately but I do however own Tory Connors.

Tory is faced by Lily Collins!

**Thank You: ** Tvdlover87654, grapejuice101, Lovergirl24, PC 608, Guest, Ash, XKaterineNightingaleX and Hayden for your wonderful reviews on the last chapter and to all who followed.

SO..in this there will be a thing where it tells you why Tory hates her sister so much lol...

I have my new instagram up if you wanna follow me... The link is on my profile.

My outfits for Tory are on Polyvore! :P

There's a new poll on my page if you don't mind taking it :P (If you have the time!)

* * *

**The End of the Affair **

I rolled over on the bed, my eyes fluttering open to the light and I blinked and cringed away from it. I looked to see Damon was gone, I rolled my eyes and sat up. He then walked into the room and on instinct I pulled the covers up.

"If I see something I haven't seen, I'll throw a dollar at it" He said and I gaped at him. "Come on"

"Where are we going?"

"Chicago"

"Why?"

"Stefan is there"

"How do you know?" I asked pulling his t-shirt over my head.

"Katherine told me"

"Katherine's here?"

"No. She's somewhere far, far away but unfortunetly she has my phone number" Damon rolled his eyes and he moved to the drawer.

"Does Elena know?" I asked moving towards the door.

"Already been to see her, she'll be here in a minute" He said and I nodded leaving the room and going into my own room and pulled clothes out. I turned and there he was, standing behind me.  
"Don't do that" I said and moved past him.

"Somebody's in a bad mood"

"Shut up" I said.

"Wow. Here was me thinking my sex was good"

I looked at him and narrowed my eyes, folding my arms.

"Why do I have to come?" I asked "Can't you and Elena just go?"

"Uh..hmm let me think about it...no"

"Why?"

"Because I want you there" he said with a shrug.

"Why?" I asked.

He seemed taken back "Why wouldn't I want you there?"

"I don't know" I said making a face "Now get out"

"Nothing I haven't seen before Tor"

"Just get out" I said and he rolled his eyes, going past me, his finger grazing my collarbone. I shut the door behind him and got changed, pulling my hair back into a ponytail.I went out the room to see him standing against the wall. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"WHat are you doing?" I huffed.

"Waiting on you babe" He said and grinned, I rolled my eyes and went past him down the stairs. I seen Elena who smiled at me, I smiled back and we all went out to the car.

I was sitting in the back of the car, staring out at the passing scenery, keeping my mouth shut. Wasn't gonna interupt them. Why was it whenever they were together...uh never mind. I pushed the thoughts away.

"I sure hope we find him, 'cause it would suck if the last momento of Stefan was that crappy old necklace" Damon said.

"It's an antique, Damon" Elena said "Like you"

He moved his hand past me and it grazed my leg, I moved my leg away and he glanced at me in the mirror but I kept my eyes on the scenery. He pulled out a diary and handed it to Elena.

"Read this. Paints a pretty little picture of Stefan's first experiance in Chicago" Damon said.

"It's Stefan's diary. I'm not going to invade his private thoughts" Elena said.

"You need to be prepared for what you're about to see" Damon said.

"I've seen Stefan in his darkest persiods. I can handle it" Elena said.

Damon decided to open the diary "Here's one. March 12th 1922" He said and then changed his voice "I've blacked out days. I wake up in strangers blood, in places I don't recognize with women I don't remember" He looked at Elena "Ahh! I'm shocked! Stefan's not a virgin?"

"Eyes on the road Grandma" Elena huffed taking the book from him.

* * *

We were in Chicago and finally arrived to an old apartment building. Apparently it was Stefan's.

"Stefan could've lived anywhere in Chicago and he chose this?" Elena asked. Duh.

"There used to be an all girls high school around the corner, but it shut down for attendance issues. Weird" Damon said.

"If you're trying to scare me into giving up and going back, it's not going to work" Elena said.

"Shh" Damon said and he broke the lcok on the door and opened it "Here we are. Stefan's second personality home"

We went in "He quite clearly hasn't been here" I said.

"Tour is not over yet" Damon said.

He went forward and opened a hidden door there was a lot of alcohol and what looked to be a list on the wall.

"Stefan hid his alcohol. What a monster" Elena said and I laughed.

"Look harder"

I looked past, as did Elena and seen a list. "Is that names?" I asked.

"Mm-hmm" Damon hummed.

"These are all of his victims?" Elena asked.

"Still handling it?" Damon asked.

"What were you doing in the 1920's if Stefan was too busy blacking out?" I asked.

"Yeah" Elena agreed "Pacing the way for womens' liberation?"

"I was around. Chicago's a big city. Stefan was a cocky ripper douche. But I could avoid him and still indupge in a few daisy buchanans of my own" Damon said.

Elena looked at him disgusted and I just snorted looking to the names. The first on the list being Guiseppe Salvatore. Their father? He killed their father? Wow..

"WHere are you going?" Elena asked and I turned my head to see Damon going for the door.

"His old stomping ground" Damon said.

"I'm coming with you" ELena said.

"NO. You two stay here and come whip up an actual plan. I'll come back when I find him" Damon said.

"But Damon what if they come here-" I began.

"Doubt it" Damon said and with that he left.

"What a douche bag" I said and sat down on the couch.

A little while later, Elena sat down next to me after looking around.

"Hey can I ask you something?"

"Sure" I nodded looking at her.

"How do you feel about Damon?" She asked and I stared at her. Oh no...

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I think it's pretty obvious" She said. Where was this going?

"What is?"

"You love him...don't you?" She asked.

"Can we not do this?" I asked.

"Why?" She asked as I stood.

"Because it's you Elena" I said softly, looking down at her "It's you"

"WHat's me?"

"You're you" I said "I love him...fine. But he loves you"

"I wouldn't say that-"

"Elena, come on. Yes he does" I said "I'll never come close to you"

She stared at me with her doey brown eyes and frowned "Yes you do, don't say that"

"Elena, come on" I said sitting back down next to her "I wouldn't worry about it. I don't"

Total lie.

"Is that what's bothering you?" She asked "You've been off with me for days"

"I have?" I asked, confused.

"Yeah. I've noticed, Damon's noticed...come on. Am I what's bothering you"

"No, don't be ridiculous Elena" I said.

"If I am...just say"

"You're not I wear, you're my friend" I said.

"I know that, but I mean...I don't wanna be the one who caused problems, if you think I love Damon" She said.

I stared at her. Did she?

"Is that what you think?" she asked.

"No, no you love Stefan, I know you love Stefan"

She sighed "I do love Stefan" Was there a but coming? Oh my god...

"I know you do" I said quickly.

"I care about Damon, as a friend" She said and my heartbeat became erratic "He's smitten with you"

Smitten...are you serious?

"Don't be ridiculous" I said folding my arms.

"You're so nasty about yourself...why?" She asked.

"I'm not" I said

"You doubt that you're good enough for him, for anybody..if I had a proper say...I'd say you were better than any of this" She said and I looked at her. "You are good enough for him Tory, don't think you're not"

With that our conversation ended, the air becoming less awkward, as she read Stefan's diary just then talking invaded our silence and we looked at each other in surprise. We quickly got up and moved into the hidden closet, where the alcohol was.

"What a charming little homestead. DO you feel that? Is anybody there?" Klaus.

"It's been vacant for decades, people probably break in all the time" Stefan replied "Why did you bring me here"

Oh my god. We were so close to getting Stefan, but close to getting caught. Elena gripped onto my hand tightly.

"Your friend, Liam Grant, the one who drank his wife's blood...I never could figure out why you wanted his name. And then you told me your little secret. It was all part of your special little ritual"

Elena and I looked to the list, seeing Liam Grant's name.

"To write it down" Stefan said.

"And relive the kill...over and over again"

Really?

The door where we were opened and our breathing hitched "You belive me now?" Klaus asked.

Stefan then entered the closet, and turned his head seeing us, clearly looking surprised. He stared at me then at Elena who smiled at him slightly, the hope clear in her eyes.

"Look what I found" He said and we both gaped at him, she clenched my hand tighter and Stefan grabbed a bottle of wine and took it out. "1918. Single Malt"

"My favourite. Let's go and find someone to pair it with"

Stefan closed over the and the two of them left.

After a while, we were still behind the wall and Elena and I began breathing normally again. Elena held the vervain dart in her hand and she clutched it to her as someone entered. Oh my god. Damon then entered.

"Finally! We called you an hour ago!" I huffed.

He handed Elena a bag and smirked "make yourself presentable. I know where Stefan's going to be tonight" and with that he sat down.

"I told you we were half discovered by Klaus and you're worried about what I'm wearing?" Elena asked.

"I had an hour to realize what a bad idea it was to leave you both here alone, process it and move on. Are you ok?" He asked.

"Yeah" We both said.  
"Ok. Good. Elena get dressed. You're all road trippy and gross" Damon said.

"So you know where he's gonna be?" Elena asked.

"Yes, with Klaus. So I'll distract Klaus and you deal with Stefan"

"Ok. Thank you" Elena nodded. Wait deal with Klaus

"But you're going to have about five minutes tops before that hybrid freak rips my heart out. SO please, tell me you can do this" Damon said.

"I can do this" Elena said.

* * *

**Third Person POV**

Stefan turned his head after talking with Klaus and seen Damon, who signaled for him to come speak with him.

"I need another drink. A real one" Stefan said.

Stefan got up and went outside, and joined Damon "What is wrong with you?!"

"What is wrong with you? You kill Andie one day, you save my life the next. What are you good, bad? Pick one!" Damon snapped back.

"Klaus almost saw Elena and Tory in there today. You have to get them out of here" Stefan said.

"Elena won't go anywhere until she's got you checked into vampire rehab and on the mend. Trust me. I've tried" Damon said.

"Elena is the key to everything...Tory too. Klaus can't know they're alive"

"What are you talking about?" Damon asked.

"They were supposed to die in the sacrifice and neither of them did. Now Klaus can't create hybrids. His witch is seconds away from figuring that out. Tell Elena to go home and forget about me" Stefan said.

Damon stayed quite for a minute "Tell her yourself" He said. Stefan seen Elena and Tory stood back a bit, her arms folded.

**Tory'S POV**

Stefan stared at us, a glower appearing on his face but I could tell he was fighting hard to keep it there and from staying back from Elena. He was fighting with himself, it was obvious and the pain he was going through right now, I felt bad for him. I wanted to make him feel better, give him a hug. But I stayed where I was.

"You shouldn't be here" He said.

"Where else would I be?" Elena asked.

"What do you want? Damon won't be able to distract Klaus for long" Stefan replied, his voice cold.

Elena touched his face "Come home" She whispered, She embraced him and he stared at me and then grabbed her wrist, hurting her.

"Stefan don't!" I said rushing forward. "She just wants you to come home"

"How much clearer do I have to make it? I don't want to come home!" He snapped. "Klaus is obsessed with sirring these hybrids. The second he knows you're both alive, he'll figure out why it isn't working"

"Look, I know you're trying to protect us, but I can't let you do it. COme with me, Stefan please" Elena begged.

"And what do you expect if I do? Huh? It's never going to be the same, Elena" He said shaking his head.

"I know that" She said.

"I don't think you do. I've left bodies scattered from Florida to Tennessee, Innocent people. Humans" he said.

"Lexi found you like this before. In the twenties, and...and she saved you" Elena said.

"And you know what I did after that?" he asked "I speant thirty years trying to pull myself together. To a vampire, that's nothing. To you? That's half you lie"

"Hey!" I snapped shoving him "We can't give up on you"

"Yes you can. It's done. That part of my life is done. I don't want to be with you Elena. I just want you to go" He said. Elena let out a whimper and she took off but I stood. As Stefan turned, walking away.

"You're lying. I can see it in your face. You're fighting so hard to be this person...and it's not you Stefan" I said and he turned to look at me, the tears in his eyes and the pain on his face evident.

"I can't" he said.

"Yes you can" I said "You're strong, Stef, you can do this...you can come back..."

"I can't...I can't...go home. Please, You need to leave. He'll kill you if he finds you here"

"She loves you Stefan" I said "To me you're like a pesky little brother, and I love you, so hold onto that and keep holding onto that until you come home"

He stared at me before I gave a smile and went to the car, I turned giving him a look before he went back into the bar. I frowned and got in to the back, Elena was sitting in the car too. Holding her necklace, tears in her eyes.

"You wanna go to sleep?" I asked.  
"No" She said.

Damon appeared, his shirt bloody. He got in, looked at me and then at Elena.

"You ok?" He asked.

"Just drive" She said her voice shaky.

* * *

Damon and I were in the Boarding house, I let out a sigh as he spoke with Katherine on the phone.

"Ok. You were right. He was there" I didn't hear her reply but I rolled my eyes anyway "Where are you?...I'm thinking Europe. Italy, maybe. Or Spain. You were always a sucker for those lazy afternoons" He pulled the phone away from his ear and rolled his eyes and sat down beside me. "She really is a bitch"

"Really?" I asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Oh don't pout" Damon said pulling me into him, my head lying on his chest.

"He's still in there Damon. I could see it" I said looking up at him.

"I know" Damon said "We'll get him"

"I know" I replied and closed my eyes. THe way I seen Stefan tonight...reminded me of the night of my sister and I's argument.

**Greensville, Ohio 2010**

_The tv flicked on and The seventeen year old brunette leaned over the couch to watch it, narrowing her eyes. She pushed her long hair from her face and felt the presence behind her. Tory turned her head, seeing her older sister, Kelly with a frown on her face. _

_"Hey Kel" Tory said with a smile. _

_"Don't Kel me" She growled and I turned to look at her. Tory turned and raised her eyebrows. What was wrong with her now? She noticed the brusing under her sister's left eye. _

_"What happened to your face?" Tory asked. _

_"I don't want you here anymore" She said. _

_"I have nowhere else to go" Tory said. _

_"Too bad. Leave" _

_"Why are you doing this? is HE making you do this?" Tory hissed. Kelly's eyes narrowed. _

_She grabbed Tory's arm and pulled her out of the living room, her grip tightening and making Tory's arm hurt. "He's not making me do anything. I just want you gone" _

_"Kelly...I'm your sister!" _

_"Get your stuff and get out!" She snarled at her before basically throwing Tory into her room. _

_"Kelly I have nowhere to go!" The seventeen year old brunette shouted. _

_"Just get your stuff. Leave. Now. You are the cause of all my problems!" Kelly snarled. _

_Tory stared at her in shock as she left the doorway, Tory furrowed her brows, trying to keep her tears back from leaking out. She moved around the room, as Kelly appeared in the doorway and threw in a large duffel bag. Tory didn't look at her as she pulled out her stuff from the wardrobe. _

_She turned to look at her finally "Why are you doing this? We're sisters. We're supposed to stick together" _

_"You are the biggest mistake mom and dad ever made. I want you gone. Out of my life. For good!" Kelly snapped. The 23 year old woman didn't miss the sob that escaped from the seventeen yearold's mouth as she moved her stuff, shoving it into the bag. She held back her own tears as she watched her younger sister pack her things, there wasn't much to pack, a few clothes, a few things. _

_Tory finished up and grabbed the bag, grabbing her phone and her other bag and pulled it over her shoulder. She didn't look at her sister as she passed her. Kelly went to stop her, as the front door opened, revealing the boyfriend. _

_"Ah, so you're leaving..how sad" he hissed at Tory. _

_She looked to her sister but shook her head when Kelly didn't say anything "You're sad" She said and barged out past the larger guy, he grabbed her wrist. _

_"You don't talk to her like that!" _

_"You don't hit her!" Tory screamed back, ripping her arm from his grip. He glared at her. _

_"Don't" Kelly said and Tory turned, she seen the look on her face. Though when their eyes met, Tory could see the pain in her sister's eyes "She's not worth it. Go. Get out. Don't come back. Ever. You're not wanted...who's gonna want you? You'd be as well as dead" _

_Tory stared at her in surprise, her eyes wide, she couldn't believe her ears. She kept the sobs that wanted to escape, back. "Maybe I will be. Never know, might find me in a ditch...or strung up somewhere or something. Have a good life with out me with your abusive and pathertic excuse of a boyfriend" Tory growled back. Missing the flinch her sister gave as she walked away. The door slammed shut as Tory left the apartment building. _

**Now**

I opened my eyes to find darkness around me, I rolled onto my side stared at the window across from me, that Damon had fallen asleep beside me. The memory, made me want to cry. I still couldn't get over her saying that to me. I still couldn't actually get over her choosing him over me, her own flesh and blood. I wondered how she was now, though did I care? I thought about it for a minute...obviously I cared. She was my sister.

I rolled over again, Damon's arm slipping around my waist, his breath tickling my face. I cuddled in closer to him.

_"Who's gonna want you?" _The voice rang in my head. Hm. Maybe she was right.

* * *

**So that was that chapter...lol. Maybe the end wasn't as realistic but ah well..lol. Hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it.**

**I wanted to ask, is there any songs you think would fit Tory/Damon well? I can't seem to think of any lol..any suggestions? **


	22. Disturbing Behavior

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Vampire Diaries and never will unfortunately but I do however own Tory Connors.

Tory is faced by Lily Collins!

**Thank You: ** grapejuice101, Tvdlover87654, MelissaIsLame, Ash, Laura-LaLa, PC 608, XKaterinaNightingaleX, damonismyhomeboy, Hayden and SemiraBlake for your wonderful reviews on the last chapter and to all who followed.

Thank you for the songs you've given me! Especially the list that MelissaIsLame. Ilistened to them all and OMG they are perfect! Thank you!

**I would like to thank GrapeJuice101 for all her help, she's been a really big help with ideas, especially on this chapter and the next ones! So thank you for all your help, I would be lost if you weren't helping me! Your help is much appreciated!**

I have my new instagram up if you wanna follow me... The link is on my profile.

This chapter may seem a bit sad but it has to happen like this for now...because...well I know..you don't hehe..(PLEASE DON'T HATE ME!)

I'm sorry for all my grammar mistakes and such, on my mum's iPad so...it doesn't help lol

My outfits for Tory are on Polyvore! :P

There's a new poll on my page if you don't mind taking it :P (If you have the time!)

* * *

**Disturbing Behaviour**

I was in Elena's house, with her and Damon, making chili. No that I understood why we were even making Chili but we were...so...oh well.

"I don't know why you want to bring chili to a potluck, everybody brings chili" Damon stated.

Alaric then entered.

"Hi Ric" I smiled.

"Hey Ric" Damon copied.

"What's up?" Alaric asked.

"What time do you want to go to the Lockwood party?" Elena asked.

"Ah. Those founders parties aren't really my thing" Ric said.

"Show up, there's going to be nine other people that brought Chili" Damon said.

"It's an old family recipe, ok?" Elena snapped at him.

"Yeah! I know. I knew your old family. They made sucky Chili" Damon said. He smiled at her and Elena laughed. I rolled my eyes slightly and looked to Ric, who looked at me and I shrugged.

"Why are you here exactly?" Ric asked.

"She knows" Damon said nodding at Elena.  
"He thinks I'm going to break. I'm not going to break. I am just going to keep making chili, pretend like I didn't just spend the entire summer looking for someone who didn't want to be found" Elena said and I felt bad for her.

"She's in denial" Damon said.

"I'm not in denail" Elena whispered.

"No?" Damon asked. He moved closer and touched the neckalce. "You're still wearing this necklace. Isn't this the reminder of your unbreakable bond with Stefan?"

Alaric and I watched them intently before tearing our eyes away when they looked at us.

I'd ended staying at the Gilbert house with Elena, we continued to cook chili.

"So..." She said and I looked over at her "Did you tell Damon how you feel?"

I stared at her for a moment "What? About what?"

"How you feel" Elena said "I think you should"  
"No most definitely not" I replied.

"Why?" she asked.

"Elena" I warned and she frowned.

"Ok" She huffed and the doorbell rang. "I'll get it"

I ended up following her, seeing Caroline "I come bearing gifts!" Caroline grinned.

"Please say that's not chili..." Elena began.

Bonnie then moved in to view "Bonnie!" We both exclamied, we hadn't seen her all summer.

"I'm back" She grinned. The two embraced before she pulled me into a hug, I smiled. "I leave town for the summr and everything goes to hell for all of you" She said.

Caroline, Elena and I looked at each other before Jeremy came hurrying down the stairs. "Bonnie!" he said.

"Jeremy" She grinned and they kissed, then embraced and I noticed Jeremy looking past Elena and I followed his gaze. Must not be looking at anything. We went into the kitchen.

"The problem with my dad's normal side of the amily is norman made for a really boring summer" Bonnie said.

"After a few days, I would kill for a normal family" Caroline stated. Me too.

She helped Elena decant the chili in a casserole dish.

"Since when did you learn to cook?" Caroline asked.

"Damon and Tory helped a little" Elena stated.

"You and Damon are helping her cook now?" Bonnie asked with a smirk.

I shrugged "Both of you stop judging. Damon's trying to be good...right Tor?"

"Yeah" I scoffed folding my arms.

"OW!" Elena said and Caroline jumped back a little.

"Ahh! Did I splash you?" Caroline asked.

"No, no, my necklace" Elena said. She moved it and the skin where the pendant sat had burned. "It burned me"

"Maybe it's a sign you shouldn't be wearing it" Caroline said.

"Caroline..."Bonnie said.

"What? I'm just saying if you're going to be "cooking" without Stefan" She said. I mentally slapped myself.

"Let me see it" Bonnie said. She took the necklace but it seemed to give her an electric shock, Elena dropped it and they looked at each other, Elena seemed utterly shocked. What the hell happened?

* * *

Elena had loaned me a dress, and we headed to the Lockwood party, Caroline, elena and I were sitting on a bench talking amongst ourselves when Bonnie came over.

"I have an identification spell that might be able to tell me what magic affected the necklace" Bonnie said and Elena handed her it. "it's going to take a while, so tell me if anyone's coming ok?"

Caroline looked to me and I stared back at her. "SO you and Damon?"

"What?" I asked.

"Caroline..." Bonnie began.

"Stay focused!" Caroline said to Bonnie and turned back to me "As your friend, I demand the details...you are joined at the hip...have you said those words yet?"

"What?" I asked.

"You know "I love-"

"No" I lied "Are you serious?"

"Very" She huffed.

"Important things you know Care...like Stefan?"

"Yeah but that doesn't mean you can't say it!" She said. "But seriously...watch what you're doing"

"What do you mean?"

"Just because he's nice to you, doesn't mean he's any less Damon. If my own father, who I love dearly, can't change me. No one's changing Damon. Not even you" Caroline said.

"Why are we talking about this?" Elena asked, sending Caroline a look.

"Hey guys" Bonnie said interuppting us and we looked seeing the necklace levitating.

"What are you doing?" Caroline asked.

"I'm not doing anything. It has it's own magic" Bonnie said.

We all looked to Elena who looked just as confused as us.

**THIRD PERSON POV**

Damon looked at the Chili that all the founding families made, and Alaric joined him and gave him a beer.

"I'm going to let you in on a little secret...Founding parties are just an excuse for the council to gether in the back rooms and plot against vampires" Damon said.

"Hey, uh, I think you need to take a beat with Elena" Alaric said.

"Excuse me?" Damon asked confused.

"Whatever it is you two have going on, I think it's a bad idea. Espeically where Tory's concerned"

"I don't really think it's your problem Ric, but there's nothing going on between Elena and myself" Damon said making a face.

"It is my problem. I'm supposed to look after her and this is me doing that. And I'm looking out for Tory too...I don't want her to get hurt...she doesn't deserve that"

"What do you think I'm doing?" Damon asked.

"What I think is you need take a beat" Alaric said and Liz joined them.

"Damon? Sorry. Uh, the mayor just called for the council meeting" Liz said.

Damon looked at Alaric before walking off.

**Chicago, Illinois**

Stefan entered the Gloria's and seen her.

"There you are" She said.

"I thought you were resting" Stefan said.

"Well, now we both have a little secret" Gloria replied.

"What did you see?"

"It's what I heard that's interesting. You know they girl's with the necklace, they were talking about you" She said.

"Yet, you didn't tell Klaus" Stefan said "Why?"

"'Cause I wouldn't help that hybrid half breed with anything. The necklace is a talisman from the original witch herself. I want it" Gloria said.

"Well I'm sorry. I can't help you" Stefan said.

"Don't be difficult. You know, I'd hate to have to tell Klaus what a liar his sidekick is"

He rushed over at her but she burned his head and provoked a headache.

"Guess I've got to get it out of you the hard way" She said. He fell to the floor.

* * *

Stefan was lying, shirtless, on a table, candles everywhere. Gloria held a knife.

"What is this? Why can't I move?" Stefan demanded.

"Relax. it's just a little paralysis spell. Nothing major" Gloria said and cut Stefan's forearms with he knife. There was a reciepient on the floor to collect his blood. "Just got to get the information of your pretty little head. You know nowadays, they're into that new age stuff, but...I'm a little more old school voodoo"

She took little iron hooks and put them in his forearms, Stefan screamed.

"This will stop that pesky healing"

"I won't tell you anything" Stefan hissed.

"You don't have to"

Blood fell into the recipient, and then there was some smoke.

"You feel that? That's your essence. Your spirit. It helps me make the connection. Herbs help, too. Diviners, sage, witch hazel" She took something in her hands "But my personal favourite" She rubbed her hands "Vervain" she put her hands on his chest and he screamed out in agony. Gloria took some red powder and rubbed her hands with it. "I'm impressed. You've got discipline, Stefan. It's not going to do you much good, but...just let go honey"

She seen images of Stefan and Elena and then one of Stefan giving Elena the necklace. She then came across an image of him with another brunette, Tory. Her hugging him as he cried. The night Elena broke up with him. The another, of the two standing outside of the boarding house, Tory pointing to her ear and then at Damon mouthing "Sex" and Stefan laughing.

"There's the girl with the necklace. You love her. You'd do anything for her. And you have. A lot of darkness, a lot of guilt. All to keep her and the other girl, who you love too, away from Klaus. Why would he be interested in two girls?"

"Don't do this. Don't do this!" Stefan begged.

She seen the sacrifice, Klaus killing Tory and then killing Elena.

"She's the doppelganger...the Salamander. They're supposed to be dead and that's why Klaus can't make hybrids isn't it?" She laughed.

"This is creepy" A voice said. Gloria turned around and Katherine put a stake through her neck, Gloria fell to the floor. Dead. Katherine looked to Stefan. "Maybe you do need help after all"

**Tory's POV**

"Did Stefan ever tell you where he got the necklace?" Caroline asked.

"No. And I never asked. Hopefully Bonnie will be able to figure it out"

That was when Alaric appeared and we looked at him "Please tell me it's time to go" He said.

"Beyond. Where's Damon?" Elena asked.

"Probably off somewhere doing bad things to good people" Caroline said and both Elena and I glowered at her "Consider me the honesty police"

Suddenly Caroline's face fell.

"What is it?" I asked looking around.

"What's the matter?" Alaric asked.

"it's my dad" She said and we all turned to look, seeing him.

"Why would he ever show up here?" Elena asked.

"I don't know. But I can't..." She began.

"I get it. I'll call you later" Elena said, Caroline got up and left.

"Ok, what was that about?" Alaric asked.

"Speaking of doing bad things to good people.." Elena said.

That was when Damon appeared.

"Where have you been?" I asked.

"Managing Bill forbes. Apparently he's impervious to compulsion" Damon said.

"How?" Ric asked.

"I have no idea. But he threatened to out me. Don't get me started on the irony of that" Damon said.

"What did you do to him? How do you know the compulsion didn't work?" Elena asked.

"That's not the most important peice of information Elena" Damon huffed.

"What does he want?" Ric asked.

"He wants to be in control of the council. Says it's been compromised"

"It has!" Alaric said.

"He wants to put vervain in the town's water supply"

"Maybe it's not a bad diea. I mean, it'll help you keep yourself in control now that Stefan's not here too.." Elena began

"To what? To keep me in check? Make me behave? I should have killed him this morning" Damon hissed.

"He's Caroline's dad Damon" Elena said.

"Yeah, and when I kill him, she'll have one more parent than we do" Damon said.

"Oh, come on, Damon" Alaric said.  
"You're repeatedly killing my buzz today Ric. Step aside"

"Yeah, it's not going to happen" Ric said.

"Your temorary funeral" Damon said and he snapped Ric's neck, I gasped in surprise.

"Damon no!" Elena said "What is wrong with you?!"

He stared at her, then at me, the slight guilt in his eyes and with that he left. Elena and I followed him after she called Caroline. Where the hell had he gone? We eventually found them. Damon on top of Caroline.

"I'm stronger than you little girl!" He growled as we entered.

"Well I'm angrier!" Caroline shouted and broke his arm. She then took his head, nutted it and threw him against the wall. Then she got up and vamp sped out with her dad.

"Bummer" Damon said getting up, I noticed the blood on the side of his mouth "I love a good girl fight"

"You can't do this anymore Damon. Not in this town. Not around us" Elena snapped.

"Why not? It's nothing I haven't done before. Why is it suddenly so important for everyone to keep me in check?" Damon hissed.

"Because I don't want you to be what other people think you are!" Elena snapped back.

"What? A monster? Sorry to disappoint you, Elena. But last time I checked, I was still a vampire!" Damon growled.

"I guess I wish that you didn't have to act like one!" Elena shouted back.  
"I am not Stefan" He snapped Elena shrinking back "How about you stop trying to turn me into him!"

He stormed past us both and left, brushing past me as he left.

* * *

I entered the boarding house, seeing Damon sitting on the couch with a glass of whiskey.

"Hey" I said and noticed Alaric's body on the couch "Um.."

"You gonna start now too?" He snapped getting up and glaring at me.

"Uh..no"

"Why is everybody trying to keep me in check?!" He growled.  
"I'm not" I said putting my hands up.

"No?"

"No" I said shaking my head.

"Right, like I believe that" He said turning away.

"Did I even open my mouth back there?!" I snapped. "I didn't even say anything!"

"No, that's right" He said "Little miss quiet"

"What?"

"You never say anything...you've hardly spoke in days"

"We've been busy...what is there to say?" I asked.

"I don't know, Tory. You tell me" he said glaring at me.

"You wanna be in a bad mood, fine. But do it somewhere else" I said "I'm not gonna take your crap Damon"

"I'm not Stefan!" He shouted at me.

"I didn't say you were!" I shouted back.

"No but you're acting like you're on Elena's side!"

"Insecure much?" I snapped.

"You're one to talk"

I stared at him "Excuse me?"

"You heard me"

"What makes you think I'm insecure?!"

"Oh come on...you can see it all over your face" he snapped.

"Oh so I'm just that readable?"

"Hmm" he hummed angrily before turning away and poured himself another drink before turning to look at me. "What?"

"I didn't say anything"

"No..you never do?"

"You wanna say what's really on your mind about me Damon?" I asked.

He glared at me before looking away "Exactly" I shook my head and I went to go to my room before he stopped me.

"What did you say?" he glared.

"Exactly. I thought vampires had good hearing" I said rolling my eyes.

"Hear this" he growled so he was in front of me, gripping my upper arms.

"Damon you're hurting me-" I began but he only shook me so I would stop moving. I looked up at him.

"Here's the thing..who actually wants you here?" he asked, my breathing hitching. What did he say? "Your parents are dead right? You told me about your sister chucking you out...I mean...nobody in your own world wanted you, what makes you think we do in this world?...why don't you do us all a favour and get the hell out of here"

I stared at him, wide eyed, I felt the lump in my throat get bigger. I didn't know how to reply to him. His own eyes seemed to widen slightly and I looked away.

"I didn't-" he began. I went to pull away but he stopped me, cupping my face.

I hit him a slap, he flinched not in pain but surprise and I pulled myself roughly from his grip.

I began to hyperventilate "Tory-" He began moving forward and I moved away from him quickly. MY hand instantly went to the necklace around my neck and I ripped it off and launched it at him. It hit him in the chest and he looked down at it and then he stared at me in surprise, the hurt clear on his face. He had no right to be hurt after what he just said to me.

"Stay away from me" I said and turned on my heel and went for the door, but he stopped me and grabbed my arm. A sob, that shouldn't have escaped did, "Get off me! Let me go!"

"Calm down-"

"Get off of me!" I said trying to pull myself away but he wasn't for letting it happen.

"No you need to listen to me!"

"NO!" I snapped trying to pull myself away from him, and he let go of me and I fell to the ground and scurried back from him.

"I didn't me-"

"I never wanna see you again!" I screamed, my tone making him flinch.

Another sob escaped as I got up and ran out the door away from him. I didn't know where I was going, but I was not staying there.

**Third Person POV**

Damon watched her run, and he wanted to follow her, to bring her back he hadn't meant it, the anger of everybody trying to keep him in check made him snap, and she'd been the one to get the brunt of it. He picked up the silver necklace by the chain and stared at it. He sat down on the couch, after pouring himself another drink. He looked to Alaric, who still hadn't woken up yet. He rattled the drink in Alaric's ear, though his mind was completely somewhere else.

"Wake up!"

Alaric woke up with a gasp and looked around before his eyes landed on Damon.

"It took a bit longer than usual, huh? Might want to get that ring checked. Hope it's not going bad" Damon said.

"You killed me" Ric said.

"You pissed me off" Damon replied.

"You killed me!"

"Ric, no hard feelings alright? I was on a bit of a tear. Everyone telling me how to behave"

"Yeah what me and Elena?" Alaric snapped.

Damon stared at him, his eyes narrowing.

"I didn't hear Tory say anything!"

"No she didnt'" Damon said.

"Exactly" Ric said and got up and looked around.

"She's not here"

"Yeah maybe because she finally realised that you're just a dick"

And with that, leaving Damon to scrunch up his face and watch Alaric leave.

**Tory's POV**

I ended up in the middle of Mystic Falls square.

"Tory?" A voice shouted and I turned my head seeing Elena, she stared at me in surprise. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing" I lied, though I'm pretty sure the tearstained face didn't help my lie.

"Tor..." She warned, grabbing my arm and turned me to look at her. I didn't want to have to repeat what he'd said. "What's wrong?"

I stared at her and she seemed to click on.

"What did he do?"

* * *

Tory told her everything, from what happened that night with her older sister, from what happened no more than half an hour ago with Damon and to why she felt so insecure, why she wasn't really that nice about herself. Elena held her as she broke her arms around her, the older girl sobbing. Elena soothed her by stroking her hair and promising herself that she would be the sister that Tory needed.

"You can stay here" Elena said and Tory sniffed under her. "For as long as you want"

She nodded but didn't say anything. Then Elena came up with an idea.

"What if you come with us to seniour prank night? It'll take your mind off it" Elena said and Tory finally sat up and rubbed her eyes furiously. She looked over at Elena and Elena smiled at her. Tory nodded "Good"

"I'm such an idiot" Tory said brushing her hair back from her face.

"Don't say that, you're not an idiot. It's not your fault he's an ass, it's mine. I shouldn't have opened my mouth then you wouldn't be so upset" Elena said. "Come on...you can borrow some things"

**Salvatore Boarding house**

Damon sat alone, staring at nothing with a blank look on his face. He didn't know what to do, he'd lost Alaric. And he'd lost Tory...how was he ever gonna make it better...to either of them. The words he repeated to Tory bored into his mind, repeating over and over again. The door knocked and Damon got up and going to it, he opened it, seeing Elena. He waited for the blow, the words going to rush out at him but she just stared at him.

"I'll accept written apologies only"

She stared at him, a smile then appearing on her face and she tilted her head. It wasn't Elena, it was Katherine.

"Wow. You two are fighting? Who would've thought...hmm what about Tory? I'm sure it was her I saw earlier...tearstained face...am I right, are you two lovebirds fighting already?"

Damon let a sigh escape his lips and his head connected with the door "Katherine. Wonderful. What do you want?" He asked and turned to walk away from her.

"I'm just a girl looking for a partner in crime. Feel like hitting the road? Getting the hell out of dodge?" Katherine asked.

"Impeccable timing. I was told I need to take a beat" Damon said turning to look at her.

"Is that a yes? I'll drive" Katherine said walking into the house.

"Why not? Walls are starting to close in on me around here. Where are we going?" Damon asked.

"Away from here. That's all I'm going to give you for right now. But believe me...It's good" she said with a smile as she held up Elena's necklace.

**Somewhere**

Stefan woke up, and Klaus was looking at him.

"Just give me a chance to explain myself ok?" Stefan asked.

"No need. I'm not mad, I'm just curious. Rebekah seems to think you're holding onto something. A piece of your old life. The thing is, she's got flawless instincts, borderline supernatural. So I thought I would check it out. See for myself what it is you've been hiding" Klaus said and he opened the truck showing that they were now in Mystic Falls.

Stefan would've died right there and then if he could have, he tried not to panic.

"Welcome back to Mystic Falls, Stefan"


	23. The Reckoning

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Vampire Diaries and never will unfortunately but I do however own Tory Connors.

Tory is faced by Lily Collins!

**Thank You: **Tvdlover87654, Laura-LaLa, Guest, MelissaIsLame, vikkidillard, PC 608, MarieS, grapejuice101, Lexie, XkaterinaNightingaleX, Guest, Kali-WOlfChilde, Hayden, assassinlenna and xXbriannaXx for your wonderful reviews on the last chapter and to all who followed.

**assassinlenna: **I like the way the Vampire Diaries is set out, though I know you're right about not really making her that important, but I have no idea how to do that really without making her like Elena...and I don't want her to be like Elena, I'm going to try and give her more of an importance role but..I think if I do that she will become another Elena...and I really don't want that to happen, if people think she's not already lol.

**MarieS: **Yes, Tory will lose her powers when she becomes a vampire, and no my dear Tory will not be a Mary Sue vampire...most definitley not..by Mary Sue..I assume you mean Bella from Twlight? Tory shall not be like that...she will have no control and she will kill whomever she likes lol..I'm kidding, but no seriously she won't be a Mary Sue Vampire...and she will lose control at one point...all vampire do don't they? :P

**Guest: **OH don't worry love, she will make him sweat lol :P She shall take no more crap!

**xXbriannaXx: **You understand how she feels? Oh love, I hope you don't mean somebody has been putting you down and making you feel like you're nothing because you are everything. EVERYTHING. Mm-kay?

All of you are everything, and very important! And I love you all :P

I have my new instagram up if you wanna follow me... The link is on my profile.

My outfits for Tory are on Polyvore! :P

There's a new poll on my page if you don't mind taking it :P (If you have the time!) SO I changed my mind, when it comes to Tory becoming a vampire it shall no longer be Damon. But you'll just need to wait and see who it is :P

* * *

**The Reckoning **

I was sitting on one of the desks with Elena standing beside me, the light was off thinking maybe a teacher or something would walk in but the light switched on and in walked Matt.

"Ohh! Oh come on! Seriously?! Do you know how long it took for us to set all this up?" Caroline huffed.

"Forgot about senior prank night huh?" Tyler asked.

"Clearly" Matt deadpanned.

"How could you forget? We've only been waiting on this since like freshman year" Carline said.

"Yeah Matt, if I get dragged in to it" I said "You're doing it"

"I'm kind of surprised any of you are doing this" Matt said.

"Caroline's making us" Bonnie said.

"We're about to be seniors. These are the memories that will stay with us forever, and if we don't..." Caroline trailed off.

"And if we don't create these memories now, then what's the point of it all?" Elena asked.

"Go ahead and make fun, I don't care" Caroline said.

"You're all lame. And I've got ten more classrooms to prank" Tyler said.

Tyler grabbed his bag and left, Elena went to walk off.

"Where do you think you're going?" I asked cocking an eyebrow.

"To superglue Alaric's desk shut. I'm making memories" She smiled, I grinned like an idiot as Caroline smiled back.

"I love you!" Caroline grinnd.

"I'll come too" I said jumping off the desk, glancing around. It had been a while since I'd been in a school. I walked with Elena out into the hall to see Tyler giving out demands to other students.

"Get the faculty toilet seats and Dana needs the bodies in the gym. Let's go" Tyler said ordering them around.

I looked to Elena who shrugged and we both laughed, as Elena opened the double doors and the worst thing happened.

Klaus.

"There's my girls!" He grinned.

"Klaus" We both said.

I shoved Elena back and she went to run and I turned too but he was then in front of us again.

"You're both supposed to be dead. What are we going to do about that?" He asked with a slight smirk.

THIRD PERSON POV

Damon and Katherine were in the car, Damon driving staring out the window blankly.

"Are you hungry? Let's stop for a bite. A truck stop. Or a trucker?" Katherine said.

"Oh, stop being cute" Damon said.

"It's not possible" Katherine replied.

"We've been driving around aimlessly for hours. Where are we going?" Damon asked.

"Far enough away so that you can't go running back" Katherine said.

"Not to worry. Mystic Falls and I are on a bit of break" Damon said.

"You and Mystic Falls, or you and Tory?" Katherine asked with a slight smirk.

"Let's just say Tory and I aren't on good terms at the minute" Damon said dryly, his words coming back to him.

"Ooh. Let me guess...she's worried about you and Elena? Typical...I mean obviously of course she should be worried" Katherine said.

Damon made a face and let out a scoff.

"Her loss" Katherine said and she leaned in, towards Damon her lips pressing onto his and the two kissed passionetly, and Damon shoved Katherine back. "What are you doing?"

"I thought I'd give it a shot. Truth is you just don't do it for me anymore" Damon said.

Katherine stared at him in shock "Was I the only one you imagined to be kissing?" She asked and Damon just looked at her.

**Tory's POV**

Klaus had managed to grab us both and drag us through the corridor "You two have put a rather large kink in my plans...you mostly though sweetheart" he said to Elena "The whole point in breaking the curse and becoming a hybrid was to make moe hybrids. I haven't been able to do that. Now my bet is, it has something to do with the fact that the both of you are still breathing"

"If you're going to kill us, just do it" Elena snapped.

"She has a point" I said and he tugged us both harder.

"Not until I know I'm right. But I do have ways of making you both suffer" He said and he dragged us into the gymnasium, a few students were there making pranks.

"Attention seniors. You have officially been busted. Prank night is over. Head on home" Klaus said in a fake American accent. I rolled my eyes. He noticed two of the students and walked over to them, speaking with his normal English accent...may I say that it was hot? Is that wrong to think that? It is right?

"You two. I remember you" he said.

"I'm sorry. Who are you?" the girl asked.

"Oh, don't worry, I wasn't in my right head the last time we met" He said and he began compelling her "Lift your foot up, please Dana" He then looked at the boy "If she drops her foot, Chad, I want you to beat her to death. Understood"

"Don't Klaus that's a little too bordeline evil...and I've met evil" I said with a nod.

"You don't have to hurt anybody" Elena said.

"Oh come on. Of course I do" He said.

**Third Person POV**

Damon stopped the car and got out, Katherine following him.

"Why are we stopping?" She asked.

"I thought we might want to stretch our legs. Take a break from all the sexual tension. I'm tired of driving, it's your turn"

"Fine" Katherine said and went to take the keys but Damon flung them away. "Hey! I-"

"We're not going anywhere untl you spill your guts"

"Fine" She said and took Elena's necklace out of her pocket, and showed it to him. "DO you recognize this? hmm? A little birdy told me that Klaus wants to get his hands on it"

"Why would Klaus want Elena's necklace?"

"Does it matter? He wants it and I have it. It's leverage Damon. Always stay one step ahead of the enemy"

"I'll keep that in mind" Damon said.

"But more importantly, when I stole the necklace from Bonnie, I found out something else. Something better" Katherine said.

"Oh yeah? What's that?"

"Are you willing to do whatever it takes to stop Klaus? No turning back?" Katherine asked.

"I'm not turning back" Damon said.

"Good. Because this isn't going to win you any points at home" She said and she opened the trunk, revealing Jeremy who was uncounscious. Damon looked down at the teenager and then back at the vampire.

"Jeremy? Really?"

**Tory's POV**

"Keep it up" Klaus said.

"Where's Stefan? What did you do to him?" Elena demanded.

"Stefan's on a time out" Klaus replied.

The door opened, revealing Bonnie and Matt "Bonnie No! Get out!" I said to her.

"Ah, I was wondering when you'd show up. Now we can get started" Klaus said. He looked over to Dana "Ah, Dana, why don't you relax? You and Chad sit tight" He looked to Bonnie "I assume you're the reason Elena and Tory's still walking around alive?"

"That's right. If you want to blame someone, blame me"

"Oh, there's no need for blame, love. Just your witchy interfereance seems to have caused some undesirable side effects. And since you caused the problem, I'm going to have to find the fix"

A blonde entered with Tyler and we all stared at her in surprise. Was that Claire Holt? I only knew her from..oh what was that film! Oh! Mean Girls 2.

"Get off me!" He huffed out.

"Hush now!" She snapped at him.

"I'd like you all to meet my sister Rebekah. Word of warning...she can be quite mean" Klaus said.

"Don't be an arse" She replied, she shoved Tyler into Klaus.

"Don't you dare hurt him!" I snapped.

"I'm going to make this very simple...Every time I attempt to turn a werewolf into a vampire hybrid, they die during transition. It's quite horrible, actually" Klaus said and he bit into his wrist and forced Tyler to drink his blood. "I need you to find a way to save my hybirds Bonnie. And for Tyler's sake...you better hurry"

He snapped Tyler's neck and he fell to the ground dead...we all stared in shock and horror as Klaus smiled. Matt moved next to Tyler's body and sat down.

"He killed Tyler" Matt said.

"He's not dead...yet" I said.

"I like your attitude" Klaus said to me and I stared at him in surprise.

"What?" I asked.

"You know..I like you. I could compel you to forget everything...and be with Stefan, Rebekah and myself...it should be easy since you don't have that vervain filled necklace" He said and stared at me in what seemed to be wonder. Oh my god seriously? "What do you think Bekah?"

"I think that's a strange idea Nik" She replied looking at me. "Then again...I could use another girl being there" She smiled at me slightly and I fidgited uncomfertably.

We all looked to Tyler's body and Matt looking at us in confusion "What do you mean...not dead yet?"

"Klaus' blood will turn him into a vampire" Elena said.  
"And if Bonnie's successful, he'll live through his transition. Go on then. Go and fetch your grimoires and enchantments and what-not. I'll hold onto the two girls" He said "For keep saking" He grabbed my arm, pulling me into him and I wanted so badly to punch him in the face. He grabbed Elena's arm with his free hand.

Elena made a sign for Bonnie and Matt to leave and Rebekah looked at Elena.

"So this is the latest doppelganger. The original one was much prettier" Rebekah said.

"Enough, Rebekah. Take wolf boy elsewhere would you?"

She smiled slightly and took Tyler's body, leaving the gym.

"Just ignore her, petty little thing" Klaus said.

**THIRD PERSON POV**

"I'm listening" Damon said, he and Katherine now sitting.

"What if I told you there was a way to kill Klaus? And not dagger dead. Dead, dead" Katherine said.

"I'd say you were desperate and lying. Or drunk. Or desperate, lying and drunk" Damon said.

"DO you remember my friend Pearl?" Katherine asked.

"Vividly" Damon replied.

"Centuries ago, she told me about a vampire who knew how to kill Klaus. Then she wouldn't tell me anymore"

"Well, why not?"

"Because it was her leverage. She knew it was valuble information and wouldn't share it with me"

"Well, this is all great...but she's dead" Damon said.

"Which is why I brought it up. Because she only ever told one person"

"WHo?"

"Her daughter. Anna"

"Also dead"

"Which brings us right back around to-" Katherine said as Jeremy woke up and gasped.

"To me, back around to me" He managed to breathe out.

**Tory'S POV**

We were still sitting in the gymnasium when Stefan entered. He looked bloody and like hell. Poor guy.

"Stefan..." Elena breathed.

"Klaus" Was what he replied with.

"Come to save your damsels mate?" KLas asked.

"I came to ask for your forgiveness and pledge my loyalty" Stefan said.

"Well you broke that pledge once already" Klaus said.

"Elena and Tory mean nothing to me anymore. And whatever yo ask of me...I will do" Stefan said. Wow...that almost hurt as much as...Damon's words. Uh the thought made me cringe. I hadn't thought of them all night...and well done me.

"Fair enough. Let's drink on it. Kill them. What are you waiting for?" Klaus asked Stefan pointing at Chad and Dana. "Kill them"

"Stefan.." I said.

"No! Stefan don't! He's not going to hurt me. He already said.." Elena began and Klaus hit her a slap and she fell to the ground.

"Elena!" I shouted crouching down beside her.

Stefan rushed at Klaus, his fangs out, Klaus grabbed him by the throat.

"She means nothing to you? Your lies just keep piling up" Klaus said to him.

"Let them go! I'll do whatever you want! You have my word!"

"Your word doesn't mean much. I lived by your word all summer, during which time I never had to resort to this" Klaus said and he began compelling him "Stop fighting"

"Don't do this, don't do this" Stefan begged.

"I didn't want to. All I wanted was yoru allgiance. Now I'm going to have to take it"

"Don't...Don't.."

"You will do exactly as I say when I say it. You will not run, you will not hide, you will simply just obey" Klaus said.

"No! Stefan!" Elena cried and I pulled her into me.

"Now kill them" Klaus said "Ripper"

Stefan vamped out and rushed at Dana and killed her by drinking her blood, I pulled Elena into me so she couldn't see and I looked away, glaring at Klaus who simply shrugged.

**THIRD PERSON POV**

"This isn't going to work" Jeremy said.

A cellphone vibrated, Katherine looked at it seeing it was a message from Bonnie.  
"I think that your witchy girlfriend's worried that you've run away with your ghostly lover" Katherine smirked.

"Stop with the teeny bopper drama. Focus" Damon said.

Jeremy closed his eyes and focused.

"I'm not helping them" She said from behind him.

"No it's ok to help" Jeremy said turning to face to her.

Katherine and Damon looked at each other, because they couldn't see her.

"They're looking for a way to stop Klaus"

"I don't care. Katherine is not a friend to you. Neither of them are" Anna said to Jeremy.

"What's she saying?" Damon asked the teen.

"Well, she doesn't want to help you" Jeremy said.

Katherine leaned into Damon "My advice? If you want to make an omelet, you have to break a few eggs"

Damon moved closer to Jeremy "Jeremy, I just want you to know, it's nothing personal" Damon said and he took Jeremy's head in his hand and smashed it off the table.

"Ow! What the hell?!" Jeremy huffed in annoyance as Damon gripped the back of the teens neck.

"Jeremy!" Anna cried.

"Anna, I know you can hear me. Tell us what you know. The sooner, the better for your little boyfriend here" Damon said.

"They're looking for Mikael"

"Mikael!" Jeremy said shoving Damon off him.

"Mikael. Is that his name?" Katherine asked getting up to walk over beside Damon.

"Who's Mikael?" Damon asked.

"The vampire who hunts vampires. You don't want to wake him. He will kill all of you" Anna said to Jeremy.

"What's she saying?" Damon asked hitting Jeremy's head with his hand softly.

"Hello!" Katherine said.

"He's a vampure and a hunter, and you guy's would be idiots to wake him" Jeremy said, his eyes fluttering slightly. He looked at Anna "What do you mean wake him?"

"It's time to go find the keys" Damon said.

"Mm-hmm" Katherine said as Damon went to go look for them.

**Tory's POV**

Stefan was feeding on Chad, Elena still had her head buried into the side of my neck hiding her face away. I'd need to check her later...probably left a bruise the dick. I moved though and helped her to her feet and kept her next to me.

"It's always nice to see a vampire in his true elemant. The species has become such a broody lot" Klaus said.

"No. You did this to him" I snapped.

"I invited him to the party, love. He's the once dancing on the table" Klaus said and I scoffed.

Rebekah entered again "Where is it?! Where's my necklace?!"

"What are you talking about?" Klaus asked.

"She has my necklace. Look" Rebekah snapped shoving a phone into his hands.

Klaus looked at the phone "Well, well more lies"

"Where is it?!" Rebekah snapped at Elena.

"I don't have it anymore" Elena said.

"You're lying!" Rebekah growled.

She vamped out and pulled Elena away from me, biting into her neck. I seen Stefan move but chose to help Elena. "NO!" I snapped managing to shove her back as Klaus grabbed her, Elena fell back on her ass and I moved beside her.

"Knock it off!" Klaus growled at Rebekah.

"Make her tell me where it is Nik!" She growled back at him.

Klaus sighed and turned to us "Where's the necklace sweetheart-" He began and I cut him off.

"She's telling the truth" I growled "She doesn't have some stupid necklace!" Rebekah glared at me and I honestly did not give a shade of a fuck "You want it? Go look for Katherine! She stole it from Bonnie! So go bite her"

Klaus looked at me with amusement in his eyes, and then the both of us and then just at Elena who nodded when he tilted his head, I tightened my grip on her and glared at him and at Rebekah and Stefan.

"Katerina, of course. Well, that's unfortunet. If we had the necklace it would make things a whole lot easier for your witch, but since we're doing this the hard way, let's put a clock on it, shall we?" Klaus said he moved over to the clock and pressed the button, a loud buzzer went off showing twenty minutes.

"20 minutes. If Bonnie hasn't fond a solution by then, I want you to feed again only this time I want you to feed on Tory and when you kill her, you feed on Elena. You know you want to"

"YOu can't do this to him" I said "That isn't fair"

"No one leaves. If they try to run, fracture their spines" Klaus said.

Rebekah looked at us, and then left with Klaus, as Elena let out a shaky breath.

"Are you ok?" I asked her in a whisper. She didn't say anything but she nodded slightly and I hugged her and my eyes travelled to Stefan, the blood dripping from his lips.

**THIRD PERSON POV**

Jeremy leaned on one of his hands, his eyes fluttering as he readied for sleep. His hand near the wound that was caused by Damon. Damon walked back after finding the keys.

"Don't fall asleep, Jer. You might have a concussion" Damon said.

Jeremy rolled his eyes "Thanks for the concern, Dick"

"Oh, stop pouting. He took one for the team. Everyone back home will thank you once Klaus is dead" Katherine said.

Damon searched his pockets for a minute, confusion swept over him as he pulled out the chain with the heart on it. He stared at it for a moment.

_"Why don't you do us all a favour and get the hell out of here"_ His voice echoed, the heartbreaking look on Tory's face as he finished his little rant. And he made a face before putting the necklace back in his pocket.

"Where is my phone?" He asked Katherine who was staring at him, wonder in her eyes.

"Do you need to check in with Elena? Make sure it's ok you pummeled her baby bro?" Katherine asked then smiled innocently "Shouldn't it be Tory you call..since you love her?" She grinned then "But then again, she won't answer her phone to you...will she, not after your little outburst"

Damon glared at her "You know you have it" ignoring her words.

"What ca I say? I needed you present here and now" Katherine said.

"Katherine. Phone. Now" He snapped and she sighed heavily before giving it to him. he stared at it, looking through the text messages from Bonnie.

"Bonnie's been texting me" He muttered .

"What is it?" Jeremy asked worriedly.

"It's Klaus" Damon said.

"No turning back, Damon" Katherine said.

"Shut up, katherine"

"Hey look at the big picture. The best shot at taking out Klaus is by finding Mikael" Katherine said.

Damon looked at Jeremy and handed him the keys "Stay with her so Anna can guide you. I'm going back" Damon said and walked past Katherine.

"You're going to get yourself killed" Katherine said to him as she snatched the keys from Jeremy " The Damon I remember wouldn't have been this stupid"

He turned to look at her and gave a short nod "I wouldn't have done it for you" he said and Katherine stared at him in surprise as he left.

**Tory's POV**

We were still sitting, six minutes left on the clock.

"Caroline's dad! Stefan, he was able to resist compulsion. I don't know how but he did it. Maybe it's possible" ELena said as she sat at my side.

"Yeah, yeah. Maybe it's just mind control right? maybe it just takes focus, a couple of decades off training. No big deal" Stefan snapped.

"Shut up" I growled at him "I've had enough of everything going on around here! She was only saying Stefan"

"You don't get it!" He growled back "I can't stop! I'm a ripper! A ripper doesn't stop! I listen to the words that come out of your mouth, and all I hear is the sound of your heart pumping blood through your body. And when that clock ticks down...I'm going to have to feed on you. And you want to know what's worse? I'm not going to be able to stop"

"Well I'm better off dead anyway" I said with a shrug "So the one person you need to try and resist this for..is Elena"

"You can do it Stefan..I know you can" Elena said "You just have to want it bad enough"

"Why? Because I love you?"

"Yeah! That's right, Stefan. Because you love me. You'll fight because after everything we've been through, you owe me that!" Elena snapped.

"You know what, you're right. You're right. I owe you everything. Because through all of this, you are the one thing that kept me from giving up: from turning it all off. But I can't help what I am. The more blood that I get, the more I want, and if I get so much as near yours...you are dead"

"No. I'm dead" I said and he looked at me "She can run"

"She can't" Stefan shouted.

"Yes she can! You'll be too busy feeding on me to even get her...okay? If a ripper can't stop then she'll be gone by the time you've done" I shrugged "So she can run. Do you hear me Elena? You run"

"I'm not leaving you" She said.

"You're gonna have to" I said.

The clock ticked down and we all looked to it.

"You're both going to have to run" Stefan said.

"But Klaus-"

"I know what he said Elena!" Stefan said "But if you both stay it won't mater. Please both of you, please, please, please. There is no other way"

"There is another way Stefan" Elena said "It's for you to fight"

The buzzer went off, all the time gone. I readed myself but Stefan was holding himself back. I knew the idiot could do it.

"Stefan...I love you. Fight Stefan, don't give up" Elena said.

"I can't hold it" He groaned out.

He vamped out and rushed at us, I held my breath as Elena let out a scream, but he smashed himself into a wall.

"Both of you! Run! Go!" He shouted.

Elena grabbed my hand and we both ran for it, Stefan holding onto everything he could so he didn't have to hurt us. I had to admit..I was impressed. Elena burst through a door and we both fell into Klaus.

"We've got to stop meeting like this" he said.

He grabbed us both and dragged us into the cafeteria where Stefan stabbed himself with a stake.

"Now this is fascinating. I've never seen this before. The only thing stronger than your craving for blood is your love for this one girl, and your friendship with this one. Why don't you turn it off?"

"NO!" Stefan shouted.

"COme on. Your humanity is killing you. All the guilt must be exhautsting. Turn it off" Klaus said.

"NO!" Stefan shouted again.

I gripped Elena's hand tight in my own and we stared at them.

"Stefan..." Elena began.

"You're strong" Klaus said and removed the stake from Stefan's body "But you're not that strong. Turn...it...off"

"NO!" Stefan shouted once more before shoving Klaus, but Klaus shoved him against the wall.

"TURN IT OFF!"

Stefan's face and look went compeltley blank "What have you done Klaus?" I asked.

"I fixed him. But I think a test is in order, don't you girls?"

He went behind us and we looked at Stefan, whow as sweaty, and emotionless.

"Ripper...perhaps you'd like a drink...maybe from both of them"

Oh my god.."NO stefan" I said.

Stefan's blank expression on his face tansformed his fangs showing and the black veins creeping up around his eyes and he rushed towards us, the last thing I remember was Elena's scream.

**THIRD PERSON POV**

Elena woke up in a large hospital room, lying on a bed and she looked to her side, seeing another bed next to hers, where Tory was lying, uncounscious.

"Tory.." She managed to breathe out, seeing the bloody wound that hadn't been patched up yet, on her friends neck which made her own neck ache and she put a hand on it and flinched. A nurse then entered the room as Elena tried to move.

"Where are we?" She asked.

"In the hospital sweetie. You both suffered through a terrible ordeal" The nurse said.  
"I have to get out of here...we need to get out" Elena begged going to move again.

"Ah, not an option. Your friend suffered a head injury and You've both lost a lot of blood...you can't be going anywhere now"

Elena noticed the blood bag next to her "What?" she whispered out and then looked over to Tory seeing one beside hers too. "Wait, you're taking our blood?"

"Of course. It's very important to your friend Klaus"

Elena began to freak out and the nurse then injected her with sedatives to calm her down and put her to sleep. Elena tried hard to fight it.

"Don't fight it sweetie, he told me you need plenty of rest" She said.

Elena then closed her eyes and went back to sleep...

Klaus and Rebekah stood outside the hospital "So the doppelganger isn't the problem. Her blood is the solution" Rebekah said.

"Seems so" Klaus said.

"What about the Salamander?" Rebekah asked.

"Choice, seems that I can have both of their blood...the Salamander's blood makes the Hybrid stronger than it should be" Klaus grinned. "So...by that I choose to use her blood as well as Elena's"

"How did you know?"

"Well, you know how much the original witch hated me. Do you honestly think I would do anything other than the opposite of what she says?"

"A thousand years in the grave and she's still screwing with you" Rebekah said.

"Well it makes sense if you think about it from her perspective. It was her failsafe in case I ever broke the hybrid curse. The doppelganger had to die in order for me to become a hybird but if she was dead..." Klaus trailed off.

"Then you couldn't use her blood to sire yourself a new species" Rebekah said.

"Leavig me alone for all time" Klaus said to himself.

"Is that what this is about? Your obsession with hybrids. You just don't want to be alone?"

"What I want is to take my girls, take my hybrid and get the hell out of this one pony town. You know, why don't you, uh, why don't you get the truck? I'll get the girls" Klaus said.

She slid off the car she was sitting on, staring at her brother before leaving. That was when Damon arrived.

"Well, look who finally decided to show up to the party" Klaus said and turned to face him.

"Where are they?" Damon hissed.

"The girls? Tory and Elena? Ah, they're making a donation to a greater cause" Klaus shrugged.

Damon went to walk past him but he stopped him from going to the hospital.

"I'm afriad I can't let you interfere mate" Klaus said.

"You'll have to kill me" Damon said to him, the hate in his eyes.

"Oh, I would love to kill you, but I made a pledge to your brother, and unlike him, I keep my word. Although, you know what, thinking about it now, he probably doesn't care that much anymore" Klaus said and he vamp sped and shoved Damon onto a car.

"DOn't you want to know about your friend Mikael?" Damon hissed under his choke hold.

"What do you know about Mikael?" Klaus asked, the fear clear on his face.

"Just that he knows your here" Damon choked.

"You're bluffing"

"Katherine and I found him. Consider it out leverage" Damon growled.

Klaus threw him to the other car, and Damon smashed against it and fell onto his back, letting out a groan. He looked up, seeing that Klaus was now gone. Damon got up and rushed in towards the hospital.

He was halfway down the hallway when he seen Elena lying on a bed, he frowned and went in, his eyes travelling to the other bed. There he seen her, her eyes fluttered open and she blinked in confusion.

"Tory?" he asked and she jumped at the sound of his voice, she narrowed her eyes so she could see clearly and then a scowl appeared on her lips as she realised it was him. He went to go over to her.

"Get...Elena" She managed, sitting up slowly and pulling the pipes out of her arms. Damon stood staring at her, she didn't look at him though she knew he was staring. He moved over to Elena's bed with a frown and stared at her, then sneaking a glance over at Tory who looked as though she was going to pass out again, he pulled the pipes from Elena's arms and stared down at it, seeing the blood.

He looked over noticing the same with the ones that had been in Tory's arms. He scowled and moved Elena and picked her up.

"Can you walk Tor?" He asked, and she didn't answer. "Hey"

She hummed in response as she touched the wound on her neck and pulled her hand back to look at the blood. She shuddered, remembering who had done it to her.

"Can you walk?" he asked.

"I'm fine" She snapped back.

Damon scowled as she moved from the room after glancing at Elena, he followed after her.

**The Boarding House **

Damon poured two glasses of scotch and Tory refused to take one, She'd said she didn't need to drink. He handed one to Elena.

"Hey, it'll help" He said and sat next to Tory on the couch, as Tory tried hard not to cringe. Elena took a drink of it and made a noise that clearly said she didn't like it. "Yeah it's strong. You know I can help both of you forget...at least the memories you don't want to keep" Damon said.

_There's an idea..._Tory thought dryly.

"No. No compulsion I need to remember. All of it" Elena said and then sighed, Damon pulled out Elena's necklace.

"stole it back from Katherine" he said.

"He's gone...he's really gone this time. We watched it happen...after everything we went through to get...to help him. Now he's just gone" Elena said. Tory stared at the teen with a frown. "I need to wash up..." She said shaking her head "Can I use your bathroom?"

"Sure" Damon nodded.

Elena slowly stood and handed Damon the glass of bourbon and walked out of the parlor, leaving Tory and Damon alone. Damon stayed silent for a minute before speaking.

"Tory-"

"Don't" She replied, blankly. Her face showing no emotion what so ever.

"I need to apologize for what I said" He said.

"I'm not staying here anymore" She said which caught the raven headed vampire by complete surprise.

"What?"

"I don't want t stay here...so I'm going to stay with Elena" She said.  
"Tory listen-"

"I don't want to hear it" She said.

"Well you have to" Damon said stubbornly.

"No I don't" She said shaking her head.

He went to touch her but she flinched away from him.

"Why won't you let me apologize?" he asked.

"Because what you said hurt me..."

"I know that"

"No you don't" She said shaking her head, still not looking at him "No you don't, you have no idea how much it hurts...you know my sister said nearly the exact same thing to me when I was seventeen before she chucked me out...left me alone. No and nobody cared about me, nobody ever did care about me and the sad thing that I can say about this is I'm used to it. They didn't care in my world...and you were right, nobody should care about me here. So I don't want to hear you apology, or whatever it is else you have to say to me Damon, because it hurts having nobody there"

He stared at her in shock, and if he'd been human is heart would've ached. "I do care"

"No, You don't care about me and you never have and you never will"

"I l-" He began but was cut off.

"What's going in here?" A voice asked and they both turned, seeing Stefan. Damon growled internally and stood.

"What are you doing here, brother?" He asked.

"Last I checked, I live here. Klaus is gone, but he's asked me to keep watch on you and Elena-Ah here she is" HE said as Elena entered and stopped dead, her doey eyes widening. "So...from now on you're both under my protection"

"Yeah...I don't want or need your protection and I'm pretty sure Elena doesn't want it either" Tory said to him and he shrugged.

"Klaus' orders" he said "By all means...carry on"

And with that he left, leaving the three in the room in surprise and no idea how to handle the situation.


	24. Smells like teen spirit

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Vampire Diaries and never will unfortunately but I do however own Tory Connors.

Tory is faced by Lily Collins!

**Thank You: **Tvdlover87654, PC 608, grapejuice101, XkaterinaNightingaleX,, Hayden, and xXbriannaXx for your wonderful reviews on the last chapter and to all who followed.

Sneek Peak of 3x22 at the end! :P Hope you enjoy

I have my new instagram up if you wanna follow me... The link is on my profile.

My outfits for Tory are on Polyvore! :P

There's a new poll on my page if you don't mind taking it :P (If you have the time!)

* * *

**Smells Like Teen Spirit **

I rolled over on the bed and heard the door opening, why couldn't Damon just wait for me to wake up on my own? "Hey" The voice said and I got that much of a fright I jumped and nearly fell back off the bed, realizing that it was now Elena, she had her hair tied back and gave me a small smile. "You're jumpy" She said.  
"Totally forgot I was staying here" I said.

"Oh...that used to staying at the boarding house huh?"

"Yeah" I shrugged and moved from the bed "Where are you going?"

"Training with Ric...you coming?"

"Yeah..." I said and moved to the bag and pulled clothes out. "I'll be two minutes"

"Ok..I'l be in my room" She said and headed out the door.

My eyes trailed over the room, it wasn't the same as my own one at the Boarding house and I missed the safety of it, not that I knew I wasn't safe here but the safety of being in the house with two vampires used to make me feel ok and safe. I pulled on my clothes, tying my hair back into a ponytail and headed out of the room.

"You ready?" She asked.

"Yep" I nodded and followed her down the stairs and we went into the kitchen. "Hey" I said to Alaric at the same time as Elena, but he didn't reply. Clearly had a hangover..

**The Woods**

Elena was training on one of the mannequins, Alaric was showing us how to stake a vampire with a sleeve thingy that held two stakes in it.

"So the pressure of your punch ejects the stakes" Ric stated.

"Easy enough" Elena said and she tried but the stake stayed in the sleeve and I hid a smirk. "Must be jammed or something"

"You're not strong enough, better start lifting some weights, put some meat on your bones" Ric said.

"Thanks for not sugar coating it" Elena huffed and I burst out laughing.

"Let me see it" I said and she handed it to me with a huff and I put it on "Like this right?" I asked and punched the mannquin, the stake ejected, I was surprised...I didn't think my punch was that hard.

"Exactly" Ric said and Elena folded her arms, I put an arm around her.

"Don't be pouty" I said and she made a face.

"You know what this is?" Ric asked pulling out a grandae.

"A vervain grenade. I've used one before" Elena said.

"Then you know the elemtent of surprise is your only advantage when it comes to a vampire" Alaric said.

He pulled the pin out of the grenade and put it into Elena's hand  
"Surprise" He said.

"Oh my god" Elena gasped and threw it into the air, the grenade exploded in the air and we all looked up.

"This isn't a joke to me Ric" Elena said.

"You think I'm joking? Vampires will take whatever they want. They will hurt whoever they want. And they'll do it without remorse. It's their nature"

"You don't have to use pronouns Ric...you can say Stefan" Elena said.

"Or Damon" I said and he smirked slightly at me.

"Look, I get why you're here Elena. Stefan hurt you, you don't want it to happen again"

"But you think that I'm crazy. To believe I can protect myself from a vampire who's flipped the switch on his humanity" Elena said.

"I think you found a way to get out of bed this morning. And that makes you the strongest person I know. I think that you can do pretty much anything" He said and I handed the sleeve back to Elena and she put it back on.

* * *

Elena demanded I go to school with her...god. Nineteen years old and getting made to go to school by an eighteen year old. I was walking with her, Bonnie and Caroline. People were staring at me and I fidgited.

"Here we are. Senior year" Caroline grinned.

"Anyone else think it should feel more empowering?" Bonnie asked.

"Not really...I just want to be in a bed" I replied "I don't even know why I'm here"

"Ok...so prank night was a bust. But we are accepting it and moving on" Caroline said.

"You're right. I mean why should we let the fact that my boyfriend is seeing ghosts of his dead girlfriends hinder the experience?" Bonnie huffed.

"Yes! And why should I let the fact that my boyfriend was turned into a hybrid put a damper on an otherwise fabulous day?" Caroline asked.

"Today's our anniversary. Technically, Stefan and I met on the first day of school last year" Elena said.

"Yeah..I got nothing to say that" I said.

"Are you sure you wanna be here?"

"Yeah, 'Lena...I mean bed sounds much more fun...right?"

"I have to be here. I have to put it behind me. New year. New life" Elena said and she continued to walk, Caroline, Bonnie and I glancing at each other before following her.

A little while later, Caroline had compelled me a new schedual,, not that I wanted it, but hey. Got me doing something. I was with Elena, my phone began ringing and I pulled it out, seeing the ID said Damon. Elena looked at me and I shrugged putting the phone back in my pocket.

Elena's phone then began to ring and she answered it, me rolling my eyes at her.

"Hey" she said "You're checking up...we're fine"

_"We?" _Damon asked.

"Yeah. We're at school"

_"Tory's nineteen Elena" _

"Beats being with you" I said and Elena smiled.

_"Yeah. So...you might not want to come here for a while. We have a new housmate. Barbie Klaus.."_

She better not have taken my room.

"Wait? Rebekah? She's living with you now?"

_"She's stranded. Apparently Klaus left her in the dust after I name-dropped Mikael" _

"What about Stefan? what's he up to?" Elena asked.

_"Oh you know Stefan, journaling. Reading. Shaping his hair" _

"Oh come on Damon. I can handle it" Elena said.

_"Is that the bell? Oh.l..Ring! ring! Don't want to be late. Have fun" _He said and hung up. I rolled my eyes. Dick.

We walked around a little more seeing Caroline putting a flyer on the wall.  
"I forgot about the bonfire" Elena said.

"YOu have to go. It's our first spirit squad event. And it sets the bar for the whole year" Caroline said.

"Relax, Care. I'll be there" Elena said.

"You will be too?" Caroline asked me.

"Oh I don't know.."

"You will be" Caroline said "Or I'll compel you to go"

"Whoa! Okay. Okay I'll be there"

"Thank you It's just that-"

Tyler appeared and kissed Caroline "Happy first day!" he said after pulling back.

"Is that blood?" Elena asked and I looked to see the stain on his shirt.

"Oh my god!" Caroline huffed and dragged him away, Elena and I followed them.

We entered the restroom "What's going on?" Tyler asked.

"Vampire 101. Don't wear your breakfast to school!"

Elena peeked out of the stalls to see if anybody was there but there wasn't.

"Chill out. It was just a bloodbag"

"From where?" Caroline almost huffed.

"Rebekah hooked me up"

"Rebekah?" I asked and Tyler nodded in response.

"And what are you talking to her for?!" Caroline demanded.

"Klaus told her to keep a watch on me. Protect his new asset" Tyler said.

"His what? Why are you amused by this?" Caroline asked.

"I'm his first successful hybrid Caroline. Don't you think that's the tinest bit awesome?"

"Oh, wow...I cannot believe you just said that" Caroline hummed.

"So..Tory and I are going to go...good luck" Elena said and I nodded.

"Yeah..have fun" I said and we walked out, our arms linked and my bad mood just seemed to get worse. Here was Stefan- asshole-douchebag-dickface- Salvatore and it was bad enough we already had one of those Salvatores...now we had two.

"Hello, Tory, Elena" He smiled.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"What do you mean? I'm coming back to school...what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Damon since you two lovebirds are joined at the hip?" He asked cockily. Dick.

"Ha" I snorted.

"Why are you here?" Elena hissed.

"Klaus wants me to keep an eye on you both. I'm just doing what I'm told"

"We're late for class" Elena nodded at me and I nodded, going to follow.

He stopped us though by grabbing Elena's arm "Oh, girls class is this way" Stefan said.

"Let go of her Stefan" I snapped.

"Elena, do you think I want to be a senior for the 100th time? no. But if I don't have a choice, then neither do you"

"I said let go" I growled at him and he just stared at me.

"Let her go" Alaric said. Oh thank god..the only decent person I've seen all day.

Stefan shoved him against the lockers "LEave him alone!"

"Stefan, stop it!" Elena said speaking up.

"You're not gonna want to get in my way. Okay, Ric?" Stefan asked "I'll see you all in history"

He then left and Alaric told us to go into his classroom.

"What the hell is he doing here?"

"Klaus compelled him to look after us" I said.

"Apparently we're Klaus' assets now that our blood is the only way to create a hybrid" ELena finished.

"Now he's a bodyguard?"

"We don't know what he is...but he definitely isn't Stefan...bad thing though? We already have one douchebag Salvatore...we don't need another one"

"Good point" Alaric noted.

The school bell rang and we looked around.

"Look, his being here is not good for any of us. We have to do something"

The students entered and I sat on Elena's left, Caroline in front of me. A guy sat at the other side of her and Stefan entered.

"You're in my seat" He said to him and the guy moved, and Stefan smiled at Elena, then at me and sat next to her. Caroline glanced at him too and at me and I made a face.

"Welcome back, seniors. let's turn our brains back on, starting with this country's original founders...the Native Americans"

"What about the vikings?" A voice asked, the English accent erupted and I made a face. Rebekah entered and sat down, we all stared at her.

"There's no evidence that viking explorers actually settled in the United states. Who are you?" Alaric asked.

"My name is Rebekah. I'm new. And History is my favourite subject" She said.

Great. My day just got worse.

* * *

Elena dragged me to the racecourse and decided it be best if she trained, so like Alaric I'd help her do it. We were running when Stefan appeared.

"My god seriously?" I said.

"Look at the two of you being all fit. HEy, you two going to the bonfire tonight?"

"No" I said "Not with you anyway"

"Aha" He said pointing at mer "Sounds like fun right?"

"Leave us alone Stefan" Elena said and we turned around the other way and he followed us.

"You think I'm annoying now? Wait till homecoming. Hey, who you bringing by the way? I don't want it to be weird?" Stefan said.

"It is weird...you being here is weird...it was much better when you were gone" I nodded.

"Ah...aha I like you're attiude...have something to do with Damon?" He said. He was delibertly doing this to me. The dick.

"Maybe, maybe not" I said.

A guy bumped into Elena "I'm sorry" He called.

"It's fine" Elena began but Stefan shoved him and the poor boy fell back.

"Watch it, Dick" Stefan growled.

"Anybody's a dick it's you Stefan!" I snapped helping the boy up. "You ok?"

"Yeah...thanks"

"Just ignore him. He'll go away" I said with a cheeky grin and he gave half a smile and took off.

"Who are you?!" Elena growled at him, shoving him.

"I'm the guy who's been assigned to protect human blood bags. I mean no offense or anything" He said.

Elena stared at him and I could see it, she was ready for breaking. I knew the feeling. She turned and walked off.

"What?" Stefan called after her. He went to follow her and I put my hand out onto his chest and stopped him. "What?" He asked again, it was soft...it wasn't...it was like he was old Stefan.

"This isn't you Stefan" I said.

"Of course it is...you don't know the real me"he said.

I shrugged "I thought I did" I said "Maybe he'll find his way back again"

"Nah.." He smirked.

"Yes he will...even if I have to do it with force"

"How are you gonna do that?"

"I know my way around Stefan" I said "I think you forget...you don't know me much either"

He stared at me for a minute "You think?"

"I know, you're in there somewhere...the real you, the you who would do anything to keep Elena safe because he loved her...the one who felt pain because he cared so much"

"I doubt it..." He said shaking his head. I could see it though..he was in there somewhere. My words would eat at him...the more I told him things like this, the more he would come back.

"No I don't doubt it...I believe he's in there somewhere, I'll keep hope"

He smirked slightly "You're dumber than I thought"

I smirked back and stomped down on his foot, and he grunted "No. I'm smarter than you...least I'm not somebody's bitch" and with that I turned on my heel and walked away from him.

* * *

Elena was lifting weights and then stopped, breathless she sat up and I smiled at her. She smiled back at me weakly before she got up.

"I called Damon" She said.

I rolled my eyes "Great"

"Sorry"

I shrugged "Whatever...I don't care"

"Who doesn't care?" A voice asked and we both turned to see Damon, I rolled my eyes and looked away.

"I need to go get washed up" Elena said and she moved out of the room, I watched her leave. Cursing internally at her. She'd did this deliberatly. I felt Damon's eyes on me and I turned to look at him.

"What?"  
"Didn't say anything" He replied.

"Okay then"

"Elena said you want to lock up Stefan?" He said obviously trying to make conversation.

"Yeah, he needs to be locked up...kept away" I said dryly.

"How long are you gonna keep this up Tor?" He asked his eyes soft.

"Keep what up?" I asked, mocking confusion.

"Being mad at me" He said

"For as long as I feel like it"

"Well I'm lonely" he huffed.

"What are you twelve?" I asked.

"Maybe" He smirked giving me half a pouty face.

I bit back a laugh and looked away "Are you gonna help us?" I asked.

"Maybe...maybe not" he said. "Only if you forgive me"

"You need to give me time Damon" I said "I can't just magically forget what you said to me"

"I know that" He said nodding "But it's boring with out you"

I shrugged "I'm sure it is" I said "Are you gonna help or not?"

"You're forgetting this isn't a stint rehab, his humanity is gone. Light's out..nobody's home" He said.

"Do it for Elena" I said and he stared at me, his eyes narrowing "Do it for me"

He stayed silent just stared at me.

"Never mind then" I said going to walk past me but he grabbed my hand and placed it onto his chest, where I think his heart was "What are you doing?"

"Can you feel that?" he asked "It's a sternum. Solid plate of bone" he said and he whirled me around so I was facing away from him, one of his hands grasping my own and he put his fingers up my shirt under my ribcage, causing me to shiver. "Right here, just below the ribcage, next to the spine that's your way to a vampire's heart" He breathed into my ear. He kept his hand where it was, I didn't exactly want him to remove it, h and his lips travelled to my neck, causing me to stifen and he kissed my neck, little butterfly kissed, causing my eyes to flutter. Oh my god and he turned me to face him again, and pressed a soft kiss to my lips before pulling back "I'll do whatever you need me to do"

My eyes travelled from his eyes to his lips, they lingered there for a moment before going back to his bright blue icy orbs again.

"Nobody is going to hurt you especially not Stefan"

I kept my eyes on him...why must he be so alluring.

* * *

We were now in Alaric's classroom discussing the plan.

"Tory and I will lure Stefan away from the bonfire. Then when he's distracted..."

"I'll shoot him" Alaric nodded.

"Can't Bonnie just ju-ju him?" Damon asked.  
"I'm trying to keep Bonnie out of this. I don't trust that Stefan won't hurt her. Caroline are you covered?" Elena asked.

"Yes! I will make sure that the old Forbes jail cell is prepped and ready" She said.

"We're forgetting a key player here. Rebekah? Wherever Stefan goes, the blonde ponytail tends to follow" Damon said.

"Which is why it's your job to keep her away" I said folding my arms, even though I hated the idea of it. It annoyed me.

"How?! She's an original. last time I checked, we're out of daggers" Damon huffed.

"So preoccupy her with your charm" I smirked.

"We might have better luck finding the dagger" Alaric said.

"You find this funny?" Damon asked.

"I find it hilarious" I replied.

"Are you two ever not going to be mad at me for just a day?" He asked.

"Doubtful" Alaric said and I grinned.

"Sorry I'm late" Tyler said coming into the classroom "What's going on?"

"We need you to raid your mom's vervain supply. Enough to keep Stefan down for a while" Elena said.

"You can't do that to Stefan" Tyler said.

"Why not?" Caroline asked.

"Trust us Tyler" I said "It's in his best interest...he needs put down for while"

"Yeah but it's not in Klaus'"

"But Klaus is the bad guy Tyler you know, why are you acting like some freaky hybrid slave minion"

"Uh-oh" Damon said.

"What?" Alaric and I asked at the same time.

"Klaus made me who I am Caroline. I owe him everything"

"OH, boy" Damon said.

"Ok, can we cool it with the commentary please?!" Caroline snapped at Damon.

"What is it Damon? Just spit it out" I said.

"I'm just going to go" Tyler said.

Damon rushed at him, stabbing him with a vervain dart and Tyler collapsed.

"What are you doing?!" Caroline demanded.

"He's been sired" Damon said.

"What?" Alaric asked.

"Sired. he feels loyal to Klaus because his blood created him" Damon said.

"Loyal how?" Elena asked.

"He'll seek acceptance from his master. It's really rare. but maybe not so much in hybrids" Damon said.

"So how do I fix him?" Caroline asked.

"Get a new boyfriend" Damon said and we all looked to Caroline and then at Tyler's body. Oh my god.

Elena, Damon and I arrived, Damon went a different way as Elena and I walked over to the keg, where Rebekah and Stefan were.

"Excuse us" Elena said pouring beer into a cup for both of us.

"Elena, Tor, hi. What are you doing?" Stefan asked.

"Having fun Stef" I mocked. And he stared at the both of us.

"You got a problem with that?" Elena asked.

She then downed the whole cup "All right take it easy, we both know you're kind of a lightweight" Stefan said.

"Really?" She asked cocking an eyebrow.  
"A blood addict has no room to tell us how to drink" I said and with that we linked arms and walked away. I had to fight hard to keep a straight face, as did Elena.

Elena went off pretending to be drunk and I was watching Damon interact with Rebekah. Uh. The sight made me want to vomit.

"What's that look?" Stefan asked.

I sighed "WHat look?" I asked.

"My brother's got his flirt on...and you are jealous" Stefan grinned leaning in.

"I'm not jealous" I shrugged "He can do what he wants"

"All right. My mistake" He said sarcastically.

"Yeah. your mistake" I said making a face.

"Okay...what's up with you and Damon anyway? Far as I could tell you two were joined at the hip"

"Nothing to do with you...don't be nosey" I said.

"Words exchanged I assume?"

"Don't be making assumptions Stef, might get them all wrong" I said.

"Nah, I'm usually right"

"Whatever" I said and walked away from him.

I ended up meeting Elena and she looked around, both of us seeing Stefan and we smiled at each other and headed to the bleachers.

"Come on" She giggled. I think Elena was actually drunk...

We lay down on them, was one beneath her "You know...I miss him" She said.

"I know" She said and I turned my head. "Oh look...there he is...the ripper"

Elena pointed up at the sky "You know Tor..I used to know every constillation...how does someone forget them all?" She asked.

"I have no idea" I giggled.

"You're both drunk" Stefan said "You need to go home"

"Fine"Elena gronaed and got up, I copied "Let me get my car..."

She then moved and fell into the siderailing and I got up and stared at her, after brushing myself off.

"You're joking right?" Stefan asked astonished.

"Uh-oh" Elena said "Tor, it's the fun police"

"We thought ripper Stefan was the life of the party" I said making a shrugging guesture.

"Well, all right, but I'm driving you home" He said. He then began walking down and I noticed Elena climb over.

He turned noticing we weren't following him "What are you five? Get down" He said.

I laughed "Why? Are you afriad that I'm going to..." She said and made a falling guesture. "Oh. ha. That was close...Klaus would not be happy with you"

"You're hilarious" He said and looked at me.

"Look, Stefan no hands" She said and she almost fell again, Stefan wasn't amused anymore. She laughed and leaned back and this time she did fall. She screamed as she fell.

"Elena!" I shouted but Stefan had already moved and caught her, I leaned over the railing looking down as the two stared at each other. I knew our Stefan was in there somewhere. There he was...the way he was looking at her...I could see it and I was half drunk.

"I knew you'd catch me" She whispered out as she released her.

I seen Alaric and he shot the gun, filling Stefan with vervain and he fell to the ground after letting out a groan of pain.

"You two ok?" Alaric asked.

"Yeah...fine" I said.

"You look uh...not sober" he said.

"I'm perfectly sober" I said walking down the bleachers.

"The plan worked. That's all that matters, let's just get Stefan out of here" Elena said.

I opened Alaric's trunk and he and Elena shoved him in, ELena went round to the car as Alaric shut the boot over. Just then I almost tripped over a tank of gas.

"I see all the gueniuses came out to the bonfire tonight" he said to me. Just then a sizzling sound caught us both off guard and we turned to look seeing a fire come right towards us. I moved quickly trying to open the car door.

"Elena!" I cried trying to open it.

"Open the door! Elena open the door" Alaric shouted.

"I can't...it won't open!" She shouted back.

The fire then began to take over the whole car and we looked at each other as Alaric pulled me back away from it. He moved quickly finding something to maybe shatter the glass. "Wait...maybe I can do something" I said and I closed my eyes, I hadn't done this before...but I had to think of something...

_"You know...I should just hit you more often...might make you more responsive Kelly" The voice growled. _The anger built up _"No...no Don't!" my sister's voice cried. "NO DON'T!" _The sound of whoosing and then the cries I heard made the flames blow back slightly as Ric moved over trying to smash the windows. I could see Elena trying to move behind her, calling out for Stefan.

Just then the trunk door came right off, I seen Elena move into the back with him and both moved helping ELena out, Alaric held onto her.

"Hurry before it blows!" Ric called.

"Wait...wait..Stefan...we need to get Stefan" Elena cried.

"Move her back" I said to him and I grabbed a hold of Stefan's shirt and his arms moved up and he gripped me by the shoulder's as I pulled him out, putting an arm around his waist as one of his went around my shoulder and we managed to get to where Elena and Alaric were. We stood as the car exploded. Me still holding onto Stefan like an idiot. Stefan still holding onto me, Elena coughed violently and I looked at her and she nodded.

I let out a breath as we stared at the fire slowly burning away Ric's car.

**Third Person POV**

Elena and Damon were sitting in the bathroom, Damon fixing Elena's cheek with a tub of cream.

"give it, I can do it" Elena said.

"No, let me" he protested.

"Damon come on" She huffed.

"Elena, you almost got barbecued. The least I can do is apply first aid" He said.

He appllied the cream to her burned cheek "Have you spoke to Tory?" Elena asked.

"Not really" He shrugged "She won't really talk to me"

"I can't say I blame her" Elena shrugged, Damon giving her a look. "I'm serious"

"What has she said to you?"

Elena sighed and looked around.

"They're downstairs her and Alaric"

"She told me what you said..."

"I knew she would"

"Damon" Elena sighed "She loves you"

He stared at her and looked away, not saying anything just contined applying the cream.

"Do you love her?" Elena asked. Damon again didn't say anything but his eyes met Elena's and she smiled slightly before looking away, Damon's eyes rolling to her response. "She told me something else"

"What?"

"Her sister..."

"I already know"

"So why did you say it-"

"I didn't know her sister had said that to her..."

"She thinks you love me, that you always will..." Elena blurted out and Damon froze, his blue eyes meeting Elena's doey brown eyes.

"What?" He asked.

"She thinks you love me...that she's only there for a distraction...she won't even compare to me...and that she's not good enough for you Damon" She shrugged.

"What do you mean not good enough?"

"Damon" Elena sighed "Her being not good enough for you, that she doesn't deserve you"

"She's wrong" He muttered darkly, the anger flashing in his eyes. Elena frowned.

"I know that...she doesn't but that's what she thinks"

"What else did she say?"

"That's it..Damon If you love her...tell her...don't be an ass"

"I tried" He huffed in response.  
"When?"

"The other night" He said "She didn't want to hear it"

"She was angry, upset and hurt Damon...can you blame her?"

He looked at Elena with a frown "I didn't mean to make her feel that way"

"It wasn't you...well...I don't think" She said "Her sister...made her feel that way...why do you think she's so insecure?"

Damon didnt' say anything else and Elena was silent as well as he finished up.

"Ready 'Lena?" A voice asked and they turned seeing Alaric and Tory.

"Yeah"

"Great work tonight, Ric. Sorry about the car man, bummer" Damon said.

They all stared at Damon before Ric turned to leave, Elena followed him, Tory stood for a minute and Damon stared back at her.

"Goodnight Damon" She said and with that she turned on her heel and followed after Ric and Elena.

"You know...if you want to be friends with Damon again..it's ok" ELena said "Both of you"

"No...I don't think I do" ALaric said, Tory let out a giggle.

"I think he misses you.." Elena said.

They all stopped when Stefan came out of the living room.

"Well you got me tonight, definitley wasn't expecting that" Stefan said.

"Thatw as the point" Ric said.

"Yeah. You know you can hate it all you want, but Elena and Tory need me. I'll always protect them" Stefan said "I think you're all better having me around"

Elena looked to Tory and Ric and nodded and they went to go to the door.

"Tory" Stefan said and she turned to look "You could've let me die in that fire tonight"

"Yeah" She said "I could've" She nodded.

"Why didn't you?" he asked.

She shrugged so Elena answered "Because we still have hope Stefan" She said.

"After everything I've done, you think I'll be able to find my humanity again" Stefan said.

"Yes we do" Tory nodded.

"I know who you really are better than anyone Stefan. And I'm not giving up"

The way he looked at her, didn't go past Tory _"There's that humanity again..I knew it was there"_

"Elena, do you have any idea how pathetic that makes you?" He whispered.

She shook her head slightly "No Stefan. It makes me strong" She said and staked him in the gut. He groaned in pain, a wide smirk appearing on Tory's face as she took off the glove and handed it to Alaric on her way out. She passed Tory and smirked slightly as she walked off. Alaric smiled and shrugged as Stefan looked up.

"It makes her strong" Tory said with a grin, as Stefan groaned, removing the stake. "Bye Stef"

Later, Damon was removing a rug and somebody broke a vase,"Keep it up Stefan" He grunted.

HE picked the pieces up and somebody hit him hard, and he fell to the floor. It was Mason Lockwood, Damon opened his eyes.

"This is going to be fun" Mason said.

* * *

**SNEEK PEAK- **

**The Departed. **

Damon's phone rang and he glanced at me before pulling it out and putting it on speaker.

"LEt me guess..calling to see if the Grim reaper's paid a visit?" He smirked.

"You're not funny" I said.

"How are you feeling? Any symptoms?" Elena asked worridely.

"Not yet" Damon said.

"But we're gonna be having a laugh when we all find out Klaus' is a big fat hot liar" I said, Damon glaring at me.I smirked slightly, folding my arms. "Where are you?"  
"Matt's taking me home" She said.

"Ah right" Damon nodded. "Well...stay safe"

"I'll try...I'm gonna see you both soon" She said. "I love you both"

"See you soon, We love you too" I said and Damon glanced at me, the phone went dead and he stared at me. "Now what?"

"Guess we just wait" He said.

"It's going to be fine Damon" I said.

He looked away before moving quickly his lips pressing to mine, his fingers tangling in my hair and he kissed me passionetly and then after a few minutes he pulled back "Just incase it's not"

"Don't say that" I said, my voice thick, the tears filling my eyes "Don't say that"

"DOn't you dare cry" He said and pulled me close.

"It's going to be fine...everything will be fine" I said.

He stayed silent

"I love you Damon" I said. "I will always love you"

He didn't say anything but he froze and I looked up at him but he didn't look down at me "I see your still pissed, I take it goldilocks gave you the slip" Damon said.

I turned and gasped when Alaric rushed at both of us.


	25. Ghost World

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Vampire Diaries and nev er will unfortunately but I do however o wn Tory Connors.

**Thank You: **Tvdlover87654, PC 608, grapejuice101, Xk aterinaNightingaleX, TheLollypop311, va m piregirl5, ElithaAndWest, pennybear37, S emiraBlake Hayden and xXbriannaXx for yo ur wonderful reviews on the last cha pter and to all who followed.

I have my new instagram up if you wanna follow me... The link is on my profile.

My outfits for Tory are on Polyvore! :P

So the Poll about Tory becoming a Vampir e is now closed. Looks like it's Season 3...sorry for any of you who voted for s eason 4...but even I think doing it in s eason 3 would be much more interestin g b ut oh well.

There's a new Poll if you have the time :P

* * *

**Ghost World **

I had to talk to Damon because if I left it any longer, I'd end up stop talking to him altogether. As Elena dropped me o ff, she waved to me and I waved back an d went to go in, only to be met by Stefa n . He didn't say anything to me and I d id n't say anything to him, I just walke d p ast him and went into the boarding h ouse .

"Damon, why have't you been answering my calls" I called through the house, thou gh the answer I got confused me. Scream i ng. I frowned as I walked into the par lo r to see him chained to a chair, the sun light burning his skin. I gasped and rus hed over to the curtains and pulled them over, I rushed back to Damon and s kidde d to my knees in front of him. "Di d Stef an do this to you?"

"Said he didn't" He managed to breathe o ut.

Just then the curtains flew open again a nd he let out more agonizing screams as I looked to the floor for his ring. I p i cked it up and put it on his finger an d his icy blue eyes met mine.

"What a way to propose" he breathed out.

"Seriously?!" I demanded "Who did this?"

"I have an idea" He groaned as I removed the chains, I glanced past him and I co uld've sworn I saw Mason Lockwood. I sh r ugged the thought off as I finished un ta ngling the chains the fell to the gro und with a clatter and Damon let out a l ong dramatic breath. He stood, and unexp ete dly he pulled my face to his, I was that caught off guard that my eyes widen ed a nd a gasp escaped my lips which all owed his tongue to enter, as it began to figh t my own for dominance.

My heart began to flutter excitedly, my arms wrapping around his neck as he pull ed me closer to him, he gripped my wais t and lifted me up, my legs wrapping aro u nd his waist...wait...why was I here a ga in? I shook the thought away and cont inu ed to endulge in the kiss that I was enj oying way more than I should've. He mutt ered something against my lips but I did n't catch it.

"What?" I asked pulling back, he growled and pulled my face back to his.

"Nothing" he grumbled into my lips and I smiled into his lips, he twirled me a b it and I felt him move quickly and bef knew it I was in his bedroom...my go d. My heart wasn't just fluttering an ymo re, it was thumping in my chest. My back hit the bed, my hands cupped his fa ce a nd his moved up my now bare sides. He be tter not have gotten blood on me.. .

He pulled back slightly, a satisfied smi rk on his face and I sat up as he moved over to the drawer. "So...why are you h e re?" He asked and I shook myself as he p ulled his shirt off.

"I forgot" I said and He chuckled lowly "It's not funny...I can't remember why I came over...but anyway what happened?"

"I'm not sure...pretty sure it was Mason lockwood" He said.

"Wait...what?" I asked "He's dead"

"I know that...but last night this whole thing with Vicki Donovan-"

"WHo's that?"

"Matt's sister" He said rolling his eyes as he shrugged out of his jeans "Anyway ...I think Bonnie's spell might've mess e d up some things"

"Oh" I said.

"You coming or what?" he asked and I nod ded, following him out of the bedroom. " You look good in those shorts"

"Oh...uh thanks" I blushed.

I went to keep walking and he grabbed my arm and turned me to face him "We need to have a long talk"

I stared at him and nodded "I know" I sa id and he let go of my arm slowly. We w a lked out of the house after he grabbed h is keys and we got in the car. He sta rte d it and began driving.

"You know" He began and I looked over to him as he drove "I've been lonely"

"I haven't" I smirked looking away.

"Oh yeah well we all know you have Elena " he huffed.

I laughed which caused him to smile and as we got closer he stopped beside where Caroline and Bonnie were.

"Greetings Blondie, Witchy. I think you got your voodoo wires all crossed when y ou got rid of Vicki Donovan" Damon said .

"What do you mean? Why?" Bonnie asked.

"Because I'm pretty sure I just got spit roasted by Mason Lockwood's ghost" He s aid.

"What?" Bonnie asked wide eyed.

"And why do you think that?" Caroline as ked.

"Maybe because he chained me to a chair and shoved a hot poker in my chest. Let' s just say I'm having deja vu" Damon sa i d.

Caroline looked to Bonnie "I thought you said that ghosts couldn't pyhsically in teract with people"

"They can't" Bonnie said.

"Yeah, well, I don't have time for a ven gful Lockwood. When I kill someone, the y 're supposed to stay dead. Whatever yo u screwed up, fix it" Damon said and he st arted the car and I gave them an apol oge tic look before he drove away. "No n eed to be so rude" I said.

"Well...she needs to fix it" he shrugged .

"Will you drop me off at the Grill?"

"No" He said. "Why not?" I asked.

"Because, I just got you into my car...I 'm not letting you out just yet" Damon s aid and I rolled my eyes.

* * *

He ended up driving to the Grill anyway and we went in, seeing Alaric.

"Hey Ric" I said.

"You know I've had enough vampires for t oday, thanks" He said to Damon.

"Oh come on. Have a drink with me. We've got trouble" Damon said.

"No, you've got trouble. See, we're not a team. You tried to kill me all right? We're not friends. I don't like you anym ore "

"That's what she said" Damon said nudgin g me and I glared at him "Though, Ric r e member back whe you liked me and we co ns pired to kill Uncle werewolf Mason Lo ckw ood?"

"Yeah, and?" Ric asked.

"I think he's still a little pissed" Dam on nodded.

"What the hell are you talking about?" R ic asked.

"Ghosts" I said.

"Bonnie must've gotten her wires all cro ssed" Damon said. He ordered a bourbon " You want anything?"

"No" I scoffed folding my arms, he stare d at me for a minute before looking pas t me at Alaric. Just then there he was. "Oh my god" I said and they both looked to, as Mason Lockwood arrived at the bar .

"Mason" Alaric said.

"God, I miss whiskey" He said taking a g lass and downing it before looking at i t and he then slammed it onto the side o f Damon's head. I gasped and Alaric move d me back slightly.

"Told ya" Damon groaned. He rubbed the s ide of his head before his phone vibrat e d and he pulled it out and read whatev er text it was and typed back "I am neve r going to hear the end of that damn nec kl ace"

"One of you will pay for this right?" Ma son asked and we looked at him "Cheers"

"Let's get to it" Damon said "I killed y ou. YOu want revenge. Get in line" Damo n said.

"Actually I want an apology" Mason said.

Alaric laughed beside me and I looked at him "Yeah, good luck with that" He said and I smiled.

"Don't you have a family to haunt? You k now your newphew has turned into a mind l ess hybrid"

"That's why I'm here. To help Tyler" Mas on said.

"Well, sorry to break it to you, buddy b ut Tyler can't be helped. At least not w hile Klaus is alive which is like alwa ys " Damon said.

"Not necessarily. Not if you found a wea pon that could kill him" Mason said.

"There is no weapon that...what do you k now?" Damon demanded.

"I know you need to apologize"

"You got to be kidding me" Damon huffed.

"Are you incapable of remorse?!" Alaric demanded and Damon looked at him.

"Damon just say sorry" I said.

"You're right" he said "I didn't have to kill you. I do a lot of things, say a l ot of things I don't have to do or say"

Mason laughed "That's good enough" he g ot up and moved "Meet me at the old Lock wood cellar. Bring a shovel. Come alone "

"What, you're going to bury me alive?" D amon snorted.

"Don't tempt me" Mason said before leavi ng and Damon turned to look at us.

* * *

Elena had called me and I went to one of the city jails and went in, seeing Elen a and some blonde and Stefan tied to a c hair.

"Lexi, this is Tory" ELena said.

"Hi" She said "Lexi"

"Wait...Lexi?" I asked confused. Wasn't she dead? "Aren't you..."

"Dead? Yeah" She smiled "Elena told me a ll about you"

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Yep" She smiled.

"You know...you were one of my friend's favourites" I said.

She laughed "Well...I am pretty resistab le"

Stefan moved slightly and we all looked at him.

"Klaus really did a number on him, huh?" She asked.

"He compelled him to switch it off" Elen a said.

"Well we're just going to have to convin ce him to turn it back on. I have to wa r n you, it's not going to be pretty" Le xi said.

"I can handle it" Elena said and she loo ked to me.

"I love gore" I grinned.

"Well...being around Damon you'll be use d to it" She said rolling her eyes.

"Damon?" I asked.

"He killed me" She said.

"Oh" I said making a face "I did not kno w that"

"Yep...he killed little old me" She said and then turned her attention to Stefan and kicked him "Wake up, sleepyhead"

Stefan's head moved and he woke up.

"How you feelin?" Lexi asked.

"What is this? let me out of here!" He g rowled.

"Shh. Inside voices, please. I'm trying to get inside your head" Lexi said.

"Elena...Tor...get rid of her please" He said.

"No" Elena said.

"Nah.." I shrugged.

"First step? Dry him out. Starve away th e blood lust. Strip away the temptation " Lexi said.

"This isn't going to work Lexi. You can' t do this" Stefan said.

"You heard the not pretty part?" Lexi as ked.

"Yeah...why?" I asked.

Lexi looked into Stefan's eyes "What are you doing?!" Stefan demanded, his eyes wide, he then began struggling and we lo oked down at his arms as he looked down at them "What are you doing Lexi?!" He g rowled.

"Doing what I do best sweetness" She smi led "I'm saving your life"

**Third Person POV **

Mason was lighting a lantern as Damon en tered with a shovel "I'm surprised you s howed" Mason said "Alone at least"

"You put a snag in my only other Klaus l ead. So I'd say I'm highly motivated" D a mon shrugged.

"Mikael? YEah. That didn't turn out so g reat, did it?"

"How do you know so much?" Damon asked.

"There's an old Lockwood family legend a bout a weapon that can kill an original vampie. Like the rest of their secrets, they kept it buried" Mason said.

He tried to break the wall with the shov el but it didn't work "Oh come on, give me the thing. Move" Damon said and he b r oke the wall within seconds.

"Go for it" Mason said.

"You first" Damon eyed him.

"What? You think I'm leadng you into a t rap?"

"The thought crossed my mind" Damon shru gged.

Mason smirked and entered, Damon followi ng him.

**Tory's POV**

"I'm starving. I'm starving. I'm starvin g! Let me out! Let me out. Please let m e out" Stefan growled.

"WHat's happening?" Elena asked.

"He's hallucinating. That's three months without any blood" Lexi said.

"Let me out!"

"Now he's at nien months" Lexi said stef an became worse "Two years...Five"

"Did I ever tell you, I'm glad that you' re dead?!" Stefan growled at her.

"Oh, I missed you too friend" Lexi said.

Elena's phone began to ring and she went out to answer it.

"Tory please...let me out" he begged and I almost broke but I looked to Lexi and she shook her head.

"I can't Stefan" I said.

Elena then entered "Elena, Elena I'm hur ting. Please help me"

"Don't listen, both of you. Shut him out " Lexi said.

"I'll do anything. I'll change. I promis e" He begged.

"It's a lie. He'll say anything right no w" Lexi said.

"Elena, I'm sorry...Tory...Just make it stop please just make it stop. make it s top" he cried.

"You have to seperate yourself from your emotions. Don't let him play on them" L exi said.

"Hey, look at me" Stefan said and we bot h looked to him.

"Elena I love you okay? I love you. I lo ve you so much ELena. I love you. Tory y ou're my best friend...okay I love you t oo"

"Sorry Stef" I said "You're lying"

"You know what? I don't want your help a nyway. I wish I'd never met you Elena" H e hissed "And I wish I'd never even fo un d you that day! I shouldn't have brou ght you to the boarding house! Every sin gle moment that I've spent with eithe ou has been a total waste!" He growl ed.

For some reason as he spoke the words... they didn't hurt. Why? I don't know.

"You see that?" Lexi asked "That's the r ipper talking. Once he's weak enough, y o u have to cause him pain. make him fee l things. Anger, rage, anything. You hav e to make him see past the blood" Lexi s ai d and she drove a stake though his bo dy "Think of it as a regimen. Day in and da y out. Like running the treadmill. L ike making coffee. Until he's ready to b e sa ved"

"I will rip you apart Lexi" Stefan shout ed.

"You can't. I'm already dead" She said w ith a smirk.

She drove another stake through his body "I can't..." Elena said and she went ou tside, lexi looked at me and I shrugged .

**Third Person Pov**

"You know" Mason began as the two walked "That girl you got...she's pretty aweso me"

Damon kept his mouth shut.

"Don't you think?"

"Yeah" Damon muttered.

"I mean...she's stupid enough to love yo u"

"You were stupid enough to love Katherin e"

"Exactly..but look what you did" Mason s mirked "You got yourself away from her a nd her doppelganger..."

"Can we not discuss this...I'm not gonna discuss my-"

"What love life with someone you killed? Why not?" Mason asked "I've been watchi ng"

"Gross" Damon said making a face.

Mason smirked "Not like that...that girl loves you...pretty obvious...if she did n't. She wouldn't be trying to fogiv for what you said"

"I'm still waiting for the other shoe to drop. Your motives are deceptivley pure " Damon said.

"You talk the talk, but I know you'll do anything for your brother. You won't sc rew me over as long as we have the same agenda" Mason said.

"I'm supposed to believe you're not goin g to screw me over?" Damon asked.

They stopped, seeing different direction s.

"All right. Which way?" Damon asked.

"I don't know, flip a coin" Mason said.

"Aren't you supposed to be all knowing?"

"I'm a ghost. I'm not god. Go left" Maso n said.

Damon went but there wasn't anything "Or not..you have trust issues, anybody eve r tell you that?"

Damon continued but stakes began to go t hrough his body, vervain on them and Ma s on left.

"Yo. Help a brother out...Mason?"

**Tory's POV**

I was still with Lexi, Elena had disappe ared and not come back.

"Quit fighting me, Stefan" Lexi said "I know you're in there"

"Not anymore Lexi"

"You know you say that everytime. Until I make you feel again" lexi said.

"You wasted your whole life taking care of me. Now you're dead and you still hav e nothing better to do" Stefan said.

"We're running out of time" Elena said.

"You've got to get me more" Lexi said.

"I can't"

"No! No...not until I break through"

"I can't Lexi, they have the necklace. T hey're going to close the door" Elena s a id.

"The necklace. Ok. That necklace. At lea st tell me you remember how you felt ab o ut that. You found it during your dark es t time. and you said, when you mad hrough, that, that encklace represnt ed h ope" Lexi said.

"Ironic then that it's about to be blown to pieces" Stefan said.

Lexi raised her head and then looked at us.

"He's still in there, you just need to b reak through"

"It's ok, lexi" Elena said.

"We know what to do, to get him back" I said.

She smiled at us, looked at Stefan and t hen disappeared.

"So what are you going to do? You just g oing to stand there? Waiting on me dryi n g out?" Stefan asked.

"No, we're going home" Elena said "Take care of my brother, be a friend to Bonni e and everything else that I need to do "

"That's good for you. You know, I was wo ndering when you'd give up. Lexi gav look into your tragic future"

"We've not given up either of us" I said and stared at him, his green eyes met m ine "But you've lost your hope and ther e isn't anything we can do to get it bac k Stefan...only you can find your way an d breath through this"

Elena moved forward and touched his face "Hey. You can break through this. Fight for it. Feel something. Anything, Stefa n. Because if you don't you're going to lose me forever. I won't lost a ghos the rest of my life" Elena said. SHe p atted my arm and we both walked out, sta ring at him for a moment as he let h is h ead hang slightly and with that. We left .

I ended up getting a call from Damon and I walked to the old Lockwood cellar, I had no idea where it was it took me ages . I got there and seen him standing at t he opening.

"So was Mason screwing with me, or is th ere something in there?" Damon asked

"I don't know?" I asked and he turned to look at me.

"You took yout time" he said.

"Sorry cheif" I rolled my eyes and walke d past him, he grabbed my arm before I w ent in. "WHat?"

"Ric's in there"

"Then why am I here?" I asked.

"Why not?" he asked, his icy blue eyes s earching mine.

"I found something" Ric's voice said.

"What is it?" Damon asked.

"I have no idea" Ric replied.

* * *

I was lying on the bed, Elena was asleep and my eyes shut over and I was just ab out to go to sleep when something strok e d my face. I opened my eyes again and me t Damon's.

"What are you doing here?" I whispered.

"Wanted to see you"

"I'm tired Damon" I whispered closing my eyes.

"Then I'll just lie beside you" he whisp ered and the bed shifted as he moved, h i s arm going around my neck. I missed t hi s..though...the ass still needed payb ack ...just needed to figure out to do i t. I let my eyes stay closed this time a nd t he darkness eventually but before I was finally gone...I was sure...no...no I di dn't. I was imaging things.

* * *

**A/N: OK **

**Now...so guy's...eventually Tory's gonna have to switch her emotions off...but I have no idea how..to do it, anybody got any ideas? I had this idea where if Ele na was sired to Damon then she would sl e ep with him and it would give her a re as on to switch it off...but if he loves To ry...why would he sleep with Elena? See my dilema? Any suggestions as to why she should switch it off? Lol**


	26. IMPORTANT NOTE

**I'm not one for Author's notes unless it's important, but I find my dilemma very important lol! But dont worry...my next chapter should be up soon...I'm not giving this up or anything...I love it too much! **

**THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS I Mean..I'm on chapter 25 and I've got like 203...honestly I didn't think my story was that good but than you all so so so so much! I appreciate it very much too! **

**Anyway on to the topic of this AN. **

**I got tons of wonderful ideas from all of you last night and I'd like to thank each of you who gave me them! As for your question: Why should she turn it off? Well...Eventually every vampire will turn it off...right? and well I wanted her to turn it off because I feel that she should have a bad side to her...and I love writing my character's to be dark, so when she does turn her emotions off she will be dark and bad lol. **

**Though I'm having doubt about wether to turn her emotions off now because I'm not sure people want that. So that is the Question do you want her to turn it off? **

**But all of you don't want me to Sire Elena to Damon...and don't want them to sleep together...though it would've given Tor the perfect reason to switch it off...because**

**But the whole point of this Author's note, is to show you the ideas and ask you to pick one...cause I can't choose on my own and I'm about as horrible as Elena at choosing...cause I can't choose...haha. But anyway this was the first one I got. **

**Kayla5984: **We all know how Meredith Fell takes damon's blood, and it's his blood to turn Elena, well it should be Tory so it will end up being Tory blood that turns Elena so there's a bond wat happens to one happens to the others when Elena turn it off so does Tory ... In the end every ones happy damon doesn't sleep with Elena and there's no sire to damon but its not a sire bond with Elena/Tory but it's like a sisterly bond where they're even closer Elena feels what Tory feels, Tory feels what elena feels.

**Lovergirl24: **Thinks Tory gets close to someone (Possibly Klaus, just friendly though) else and Damon gets really jealous and says something he regrets which makes her switch it off.

**Guest: **Maybe she could be pulled back to her own world, see her sister being killed or something along those lines and try to find a way back to where everybody else is.

**MelissaIsLame: **To answer your question, I don't wanna give away who will turn her because I want it to be a sort of surprise...so..I can't tell you that lol. But it won't be Damon and Tory won't be sired to anyone except herself haha.

Now Melissa's idea was having an Original get her to turn off her emotions, (Kol) as to putting ideas into her head (Which of course we will have to have Elena sired to Damon) and for all the thoughts to be put into her head and for Kol to be the one who is trying to maipulate her and all her insecurties to rush forward, which eventually forces her to turn off.

**Tvshowsmaniac: **Thinks I should have Tory turn her emotions off after Damon sleeping with Rebekah.

**xXbriannaXx: **I should have him sleep with Rebekah, or maybe one of the Originals gets her to turn it off (like what happened to Stefan) to hurt Damon.

**So that's the ideas...now mine? lol..it sucks pretty much. **

**My idea was to have Damon/Elena sleep together...through impulse on both their parts (like an argument between Damon/Tory and Stefan/Elena...which leads them to sleep together) but now I think about it...that sucks.**

** I also then thought if Elena and Damon were to have sex (through impulse, maybe jut on Damon's part), then that would give Tory the reason to switch off...because she'd feel too many emotions and switch of and then for her to be pulled back to her own world, where she has no help from anybody, where she can't be stopped and nobody to stop her from killing people, nobody actually knowing what's going on in her world and for everybody else to be a little bit helpless in TVD world while she's on her own in a place where she can kill whomever she likes...but meh...I don't know. **

**Please review or PM me and tell me what you think. I'm leaving it all down to you guy's...so which ever one gets the most reviews...will be the one that I use and go with for Season 4. **

**I'm looking forward to hearing from you. MY next chapter should be up soon ;) **

**~AlwaysDean'sGirl**


	27. Ordinary People

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Vampire Diaries and never will unfortunately but I do however own Tory Connors.

**Thank You: ** Tvdlover87654, Lovergirl24, grapejuice101, Guest, MelissaIsLame, vikki dillard,Tvshowsmaniac, PC 608, xXBriannaXx, Emilee, XKaterinaNightinagleX, Guest(2), kawaiixkisses, MoonVX, hayden, Cherokeefox20, Alison Salvatore, Sabine Christensen, I love Damon Salvatore girl, Karmen238, A Damon Lover, BadassPurpleNinja, Team Damon, Guest(3), Kyler1123 for your wonderful reviews(AND HELP) on the last chapter and to all who followed.

Tory's gonna have a little fan moment ;)

I have my new instagram up if you wanna follow me... The link is on my profile.

My outfits for Tory are on Polyvore! :P

There's a new Poll if you have the time :P

* * *

**Ordinary People **

We walked into the old Lockwood cellar, Elena, Ric and I and we were quiet as we walked, until Elena spoke.

"So the Lockwoods really have no idea that these tunnels are underneath their property?" Elena asked.

"Careful where you shine that thing" Alaric said "Bats hate lights"

"Wait, what?" I asked almost tripping.

_"Tory" _A voice whispered, and I jumped out of my skin, Elena doing the same.

"Ah! God, Damon" Elena huffed.

"You're an ass" I said.

"Scardy-cats" He smirked.

"Just ignore him. That's what I do" Ric said and I laughed.

"Don't we all wish it were that simple" I said.

"Shut up you love me" Damon said.

"Shut up" I mocked "No I don't"

"Liar" He muttered.

I stomped on his foot and Elena snickered, Ric giving a smirk and Damon scowling.

"So you really can't get in there?" Elena asked.

"No. Seems to me like the ancient Lockwoods were anti-vampire" Damon said.

"What do you mean ancient?" I asked cocking an eyebrow.

"See for yourselves" he said as we walked further into the tunnels "Well this is as far as I get to go"

"What is al this?" Elena asked.

"Well, as far as I can tell it's a story. In simple, archaeological times, it's a really, really old story. That right there is the moon cycle. A man, a wolf" Ric said.

"A werewolf" Elena said.

"Yeah, it's in the Lockwood Diaries, pictionary style" Damon smirked.

"I don't get it" I said.

"Yeah, I'm the same. I thought the Lockwoods came here with the Original founders in 1860's?" Elena asked.

"I don't know. Maybe the Lockwoods did, but according to this wall, these werewolves have been here a lot longer than that" Ric said.

"How long?" Elena asked.

"Long, it gets better. Show them Ric" Damon said.

"Names. They're not native. They're written in Runic, a viking script" Ric said.

"Vikings?" I scoffed.

"This name here, I translated it and it reads, Niklaus" Ric said.

"Klaus" Elena said.

"And Elijah..And Rebekah" He said.

**FLASHBACK **

_Rebekah scratched her name on the cave wall with a knife, Klaus standing next to her. _

_"Rebekah, let me have at it" Klaus said. _

_"Quiet Niklaus!" She huffed "Ought to have more concentration if I'm not to slice a finger off" _

_"Father will not like you handling a blade" Klaus said. _

_"If I want to wield a blade, I shall wield a blade. Father need not know" _

_"He will find out. He always does" _

_"That is because you always tell him" _

_"I cannot help it, he frightens me" _

_"He frightens us all. That is why we stick together as one, always and forever. RIght, traitor?" _

_"Right" _

_"Here you finish it and I'll help mother with the meal" _

_"Yes. Go tend to dinner, leave the blades to the men, little sister" _

_Rebekah slammed it into his palm, leaving a cut "Rebekah!" _

_"It's just a little blood. Be a man about it" _

**End of Flashback **

"These are the names of the Original family?" Elena asked.

"Carved into a cave that's been here since way before the founding of Mystic Falls. Or even the entire new world for that matter" Ric said.

"Okay this has to be one of Klaus' fakes" Elena said.

"True" I agreed nodding.

"That could be true, exepect the last name up there made me think otherwise"

"What's the name?"

"Mikael"

"Mikael?" I asked

"As in the vampire hunter who knows how to kill Klaus?" Elena asked.

"Yep. And I like to call him "papa" original" Damon said.

**-Alaric's Apartment- **

We got to Ric's apartment and went in, I went over with Elena to help with her trainout thing, vampire combat. Ric with Damon, who looked over as I helped Elena.

"These images tell a story...to learn the story I have to decipher these images" Ric said.

I grabbed the stake from Elena, who tried to stake me with it "Come on 'Lena that's sloppy"

She frowned and grabbed it "Shut up Tor, I'm new at this!"

"Ghost of christmas past" Mason Lockwood set up the cave and lead us to a weapon that can kill Klaus" Damon said as he moved over to us.

"Yeah but doesn't this Mikael guy have a weapon?" I asked.

"Yes! Which probably means the wall will lead us to Mikael who we have already found and lost" he Damon gave me a fright by shoving me and I stumbled back and glared at him "Bang! You're dead!"

"What are you doing?" I snorted.

"I'm going to show Elena how to fight" He said and I scowled as he grabbed me, so I was facing away from him and he pretended to bite into my neck. I shoved him off.

"These images at the very least might tell us what that weapon is" Ric said.

"Then all we have to do is find out what they mean" Elena said.

"Fine! Fine! If I am being irritatingly optimistic like you three. How do we suppose we do that?" Damon asked.

"Well, if the story about the Original family living here...then we go straight to the sorce" Elena said.

"Which is?" I asked.

"Rebekah"

"Ugh" I huffed.

"Come on" Elena said grabbing my arm.

"Uh..who said I was going?" I asked as we walked out the door.

* * *

We got to the school, and eventually found her and she spotted us straight away.

"You! Goody" She said.

"I was hoping we could talk" Elena said.

"About what? Stefan? Don't worry-I'm off him until he starts treating me better. In fact, you should probably take a page out of my book if I'm being honest" Rebekah said.

"Actually, we want to talk about this" I said showing her the photo of Rebekah's name written in rinic. "We're getting awfully curious as to why you spent a thousand years running...from your dad.."

"I should get back to the girls. Homecoming's right around the corner" Rebekah said.

"Well then we'll just ask Mikael when we find him" I smirked.

"You're bluffing!" SHe said "You don't know where he is, nobody does"

"Oh..but we do" I said.

"Exactly, who's rotting away in that old cememtery in Charlotte?" Elena asked.

"If you wake Mikael we're all doomed!"

"So then just tell us" I said.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Why don't you want to wake him?" I pushed.

"I need to get back to the girls" She managed before walking off.

Elena and I decided to head back to Alaric's, my phone began ringing and I put it on speaker as Elena drove.

"So..what happened with sexy bex" Damon said and I could almost see the smirk.

"She's going to tell us. She's scared of him Damon, We saw her face, we-"

"You mean you. I am not doing that again" I said.

"Uh fine" Elena huffed "I just have to engage in a little mean girl power struggle first"

I snorted "Make sure she doesn't power struggle you into a wheelchair" Damon said and I almost let out a laugh.

"I've got this Damon. If we can figure out a way to kill Klaus, Stefan will be free of his compulsion. So how does he look?" Elena asked.

"Hmmm-pasty and pouty" Damon said.

"He'll have to get over it" I scoffed.

"I need you to meet me in about fifteen minutes" Damon said.  
"Why?" I asked.

"Because I said" Was his reply. I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever" I said.

"Call me later" Elena said as we went into Alaric's apartment. "Rebekah will come around"

"You sure about that? I mean a thousand year old vampire, I'm not sure is not the art of patience"

Elena looked to her phone "She's a thousand year old vampire who just joined the cheerleading squad" I said.  
"It's a new set of rules to play by here Ric. I got this" Elena said and she showed us the text.

"Good. You can drop me off at the cellar" I said.

"What? Why?" Ric asked.

"Damon wants her to meet him.." Elena rolled her eyes.

"I don't particularly wanna I just want to see what he wants" I said.

Elena grabbed her bag "I'll see you later"

"Yeah.. be careful" Ric called "both of you"  
"We will" I scoffed "Bye"

Elena dropped me off and I smiled before getting out as Damon walked out and Elena drove off. "Ok..so what do you wan-" I stopped seeing Stefan. I gaped at him before looking to Damon, my eyes narrowing "What the hell are you doing?!"

"Letting him out"

Stefan looked at me with a smirk and walked past me "You're an ass" I said to Damon and he shrugged. Heading to the car and getting in. I sat in the back with my arms folded like a five year old.

"Why are you sulking?" Stefan asked.

"Because your both idiots" I said "You are supposed to be locked up until I can ram a stake in you and make it hurt and Damon is an idiot because he let you out. lexi's help all goes for nothing"

"Wow" They both said.

"Exactly. Now why am I here"

"Because, we both agreed-" Damon began.

"Oh we both agreed" I said making a face and slinking into the seat. "You are such an ass"

"We want you to have fun" Damon finished "Our way"

"Oh you mean the idiot and the ripper way of having fun, one problem" I said "I don't drink blood..and I'm not an idiot"

Stefan chuckled and I booted his chair.

"Watch the car!" Damon snorted.

"Shut up" I said.

* * *

We'd been driving for a while and I was bored out of my mind and finally we came to a stop outside of a bar. I decided to call Elena. And tell her. I was not letting this slip. As we walked in, I pulled out my phone and dialed her.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Hey" I said "Guess what?"

Both Stefan and Damon turned to look at me wide eyed and Damon tried to snatch the phone "Move Damon!" I growled and slapped his hand away.

"What?" Elena asked.

"You're still standing right? she didn't break your legs"

"No" She laughed "I'm fine"

"Damon let Stefan out of his well deserved cage" I said.

"What!" She demanded.

"Yeah..." I said.

"Where are you?"

"I don't know. Some bar...probably a little overdressed seeing as I'm in shorts" I said.

"Okay" She sighed "I can't talk now"

Damon finally managed to take the phone "Don't worry I know what I'm doing" Damon said.  
"Yeah right" I snorted and he threw me a dirty look.

"I'll be at the bar" Stefan rolled his eyes.  
"You do that" I said.

"Bye Elena" Damon said and hung up.

"How could you let him out?!" I hissed.

"I got this back, so do you, you're here aren't you? Besides I want you to trust me"

"How can I trust you? We agreed on him being in there until we could-"

"I know. But I know what I'm doing" he said "Besides it's time to have fun"

I scoffed and followed him to the bar "I knew this was a bad idea"

"So what are we drinking?" Damon asked.

"For me, something a little warmer...a little blonder"

I made a noise of disgust.

"it's what we are" Stefan said "get over it"

"How about I set you on fire...would you get over that?" I asked.

He rolled his eyes but smirked, that's when a blonde appeared.

"Hi" She said.

"Hi...Callie" Damon said "I would love a shot of your best whiskey and my brother here would love a shot of you" He said compelling her.

"What's the catch?" Stefan asked Damon.

"No catch brother, drink up. It's on me"

* * *

The girl, Callie sat on Stefan's lap as they played quarters. I was bored out of my mind. I looked around, the place not paying attention to anything they were talking about. I didn't care...I wanted to go to bed.

"Damon you are worse than Elena and Tory-"

" If you don't shut your mouth, the next thing to come out of it will be your teeth!" I snapped.

"Oh" Stefan said "I'm scared"

"You should be" I said looking around again. "I am so bored"

"How can you be bored"

"You forget I'm not a vampire" I said nodding to Damon.

"Oh.."

"Yeah...exactly" I nodded.

"We could always change that" Stefan smirked. Even Damon glared at him.

"I don't want to be a vampire but thanks for the offer" I said.

"But how are you two going to be together if you get old and die?" Stefan asked.

"Shut up Stefan" Damon hissed.

"No but I'm serious" Stefan said.

"SO am I!" I growled "I don't want to be a vampire..Ever"

"Oh well then" He shrugged.

I narrowed my eyes at him and chose to ignore him for the rest of the night.

* * *

I was still not having fun, and Damon was adding to this annoyance because he was drinking and dancing with two girls. I was then grabbed and pulled up beside him "Stop being pouty"

"Get off me" I snapped.

"I could compel you to have fun" He said.

"You're drunk. Let me go" I said. "I mean it Damon"

"Come on..just have fun" he said.

"By doing what? watch you and Stefan drain girls? Yeah...how fun"

"Please? For me?" he asked.

I stared at him and shook my head going to move, I noticed the woman stop when she seen Stefan feeding.

"Damon" I said and he nodded moving and compelled the woman "Nothing to see here okay? Just run along okay?" He asked she nodded and left. "Hey, ease up! Ease up!" He said to Stefan dragging him away from the girl named Callie compelled her to leave "She is giving us her employee discount" He said and looked at her "And now, just run along"

She left and Stefan turned to Damon "Alright! Tell me what's up" Stefan said "What's the point in jailbreak? hmm"

"I thought you could use a hug Stefan" Damon smirked.

"Come on Damon, you know Tory hates you right now for letting me out. And we all know you care what she thinks"

What the hell did that mean?

"Maybe I wanted to remind you of what it's like to have freedom before Klaus took it away from you"

"As long as Klaus is alive I do what he says"

"That's my point" Damon said "You've given up. Now you can sit around and be his little bitch" I laughed, actually laughed Oh my god He said what I was thinking. "Or you can get mad enough and you can do something about it"

"Damon he can't be killed"

"Maybe I can help with that" A voice said and we all turned around. Oh my god?! It was Balthazar...oh my fucking god! OH MY GOD OH MY GOD SWEET MOTHER OF ALL THAT IS HOLY! My eyes widened.

"Oh my god" I said.

"The Salvatore brothers and the Salamander I presume?"

"Mikael" Stefan said.

He was Mikael? Oh my god this is so awesome! AHAHAHA! I am in love right now. Never mind Damon...I mean come on. He is amazing in Supernatural and I know it's not Balthazar but...wow!

He was interogatting us, I sat beside Damon, a huge grin on my face the whole time.

"IS Klaus out of the country?"

"Can't tell you" Stefan said.

"Has he spoken to you since he left?"

"I can't tell you" Stefan said.

"All right. Can you tell me the last time you spoke to Niklaus?" Mikael asked.

"I'm compelled to do what he says and keep my damn mouth shut" Stefan said.

"I really hope this game of 20 questions isn't your secret weapon" Damon said.

Mikael put a hand on Damon's shoulder "You see Damon. I've been a vampire hunter longer than you've been alive. It's why I found you here. It's why I'm gonna find Niklaus"

"Well Klaus has been running for about a thousand years, so if you think you can get a work around here"

Mikael then slammed his fist into Damon's chest and I almost fell off my chair in surprise.

"No don't!" I said.

"Watch it, Stefan. One move and his heart is gone. Now where is Klaus? What's the trick question Stefan? One twist and he's dead. Unless you don't care of course"

I looked to Stefan who looked back at me, his eyes wide.

"His emotions are off. He doesn't care" Damon groaned.

"No..no don't. Let him go" I hated this guy. He might look and talk like Balthazar...but I mean...come on.

"Really? His link to Klaus is so strong that he will let his own brother die? no ideas hmm? Think Stefan! I guess you're right. He's a dead end and so are you, Damon"

"NO!" I glared and a fire started out of nowhere. It burned up his arm and he let out a yelp.

"I would stop" He snapped.

"No" I growled "You don't scare me"

"Then I'll kill you" He glared and pulled his arm from Damon's chest. That was all I needed.  
"Wait!" Stefan said "I can lure him back to Mystic Falls, I can bring Klaus back"

"And there is our loophole. Just had to rile him up a bit. Get Klaus to come back to Mystic alls and I will gladly drive a stake through his heart. Fail and I'll drive it through yours" and with that he left. Five minutes later we decided to leave too.

We walked out of the bar "You were stupid in there" Stefan said.

"Shut up" I snapped.

"I'll give you ten points for flare. Poth of you" Damon said.

"At least now we know where Klaus and Elijah learned their tricks from" Stefan said.

"DOn't think you had to wait until the last second to have your breakthrough though" Damon said.

"I don't have a breakthrough Damon" Stefan said.

"Uuuuh, uuuh-my brother is about to die and I just had to save his life for the bajillonith time. Careful Stefan your humanity is showing" Damon said.

"So you know what? You're right Damon. You're right. You both reminded me of what freedom is like. And when we kill Klaus, free to leave. See, I didn't do this for you Damon. I did it for myself"

"Sure, Stefan whatever you say" Damon said.  
"Why are you doing this huh? What do you want from me? Why is everybody trying to save me?" Stefan hissed.

"You selfish ass! Because this isn't you! And you know it, you don't want to be saved. Fine. But there's a girl at home, who loves you enough not to give up! You didn't give up on trying to save her when she didn't want you too Stefan! You didn't give up! So why should we?"

"She's got a very good point" Damon said. "COuldn't have said it better myself"

"WHy?!" He growled.

"Because I have to Stefan!" Damon then growled "Because you are in this mess with Klaus because you saved my life. Becaue I owe you and I can't just leave you in a cell to rot!"

"Aw better, be careful brother. Your himanity is showing"

Damon did the unexpected and he punched him, then again and then kicked hima few times. "Move" Damon said to me and grabbed my arm pulling me with him. I looked to Stefan who was watching us both.

* * *

We got back to the Gilbert house and went in, I stood in my room and moved around, Damon then entered after talking with Elena. Who wasn't mad at him. Huh.

"What you did was incredibly stupid. He could've killed you"

"If I hadn't distrracted him..he would've killed you" I said.

"Do you care?" he asked.

"SHut up! Of course I care you idiot!"

"That's what I thought" He scoffed.

"What do you want from me? Damon" I asked and turned to look at him.

He stared at me in response not saying anything.

"That's what I thought"

"Because" he said.

"Because what?" I asked "That isn't an answer"

"I wanted to tell you that what I said...I didn't mean it"

I stared at him and raised an eyebrow "Damon-"

"I didn't"

I didn't know what to say and he moved over to me, pulling something out of his pocket and he showed me the necklace that he'd given me for my birthday. I looked back at him.

"You kept it?"

"Of course I kept it. I bought it" He said "But it's yours"

"Damon, I'm not-"

"I know you haven't totally forgiven me yet" He said.

"Define totally" I scoffed.

"I'm serious" He said. He put the necklace around my neck, his fingers tickling the back of my neck and I stared at him, his icy blue eyes met mine. "I need you to forgive me"

"Why?" I asked but it came out in a whisper.

"Because I do" he said.

He kissed me, his hands cupping my face, my hands went to his and held onto them. This kiss was..uh was sweet and tender, not rough like it usually was. Not that I minded that. He pulled back.

"You should get some sleep"

"Right"

He pulled back and I moved past him and moved onto the bed, he went for the door.

"Will you...sit with me?" I asked and he turned to look at me. "Please?"

He smiled and gave a nod before shrugging out of his jacket, he put on the chair next to the bed and moved ontop of the covers. I stared up at the ceiling and then moved onto my side.

"I think you'll be the one to bring Stefan back" I whispered. "And I don't think it'll be because he loves 'Lena...but I think because he loves you"

He rolled over onto his side and stared back at me "Sure" he said, I nodded.

"I mean it" I said.

"I know" he said his eyes searched mine.

"Goodnight Damon" I whispered.

"Goodnight Tory"

with that I closed my eyes and sunk into the darkness.

* * *

**Okay Guy's I'm having mixed feels here from all of you. **

**Some think Original other think Damon/Elena sleep together and the rest think that she and Elena should be bound in some way lol. **

**There will be at one point Tory with no emotions being in her own world, just figuring out how to switch her emotions off is the problem. **

**I don't want any of you to hate me lol so I have no idea how to choose...as I said I'm like Elena when it comes to shit like this. **

**So the three options now are: **

**Original (Kol presumably) which would also interact with Damon/Elena sleeping together. **

**And then there is the Tory/Elena thing too... IT'S SO HARD! Guy's please don't hate me lol. **


	28. Homecoming

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Vampire Diaries and never will unfortunately but I do however own Tory Connors.

**Thank You: ** willowlix, Cherokeefox20, xXbriannaXx, grapejuice101, Gust(1), PC 608, Lovergirl24, Sabine Christensen, XKaterinaNightingaleX, MarieeSalvatorelover, Vikki dillard, kawaiixkisses, Tvdlover87654, MoonVX, and Guest(2) for all your wonderful reviews on the last chapter. So glad you liked it.

Tory's gonna have a little fan moment ;)

I have my new instagram up if you wanna follow me... The link is on my profile.

My outfits for Tory are on Polyvore! :P

I removed the other poll :D

There's a newer Poll if you have the time :P

* * *

**Homecoming **

We were in the boarding house, as Mikael entered. Rebekah was still clearly upset about what a happened with her and Elena yesterday. I felt bad for her, she was a lot like me when it came to family. I knew how hurt someone could make you feel.

"Aye lets say that Mikael followed Elena Tory in here, he tried to grab Elena so he could use her as bait" Stefan said.

"and what YOU vervains him?" I scoffed.

"No! We vervains him!" Damon said "this guy is an original to make it realistic"

"ok finer. We vervained him. And in the process discovered he had a dagger " Stefan said.

"We planned to use on Rebekah" Elena said

"we drove it through his heart"

"one problem, what happens to his body?" I asked

"Good point!" Damon agreed "you my brother have been compelled to do what klaus says. So the idea is to lure him back here and kill him last thing we need is you getting trip up and tongue tied" Damon said

"we'll don't look at me I am just charge of getting him back here" Stefan said

"Klaus is smart, if we tell him Mikael is dead he'll want proof" I said.

"Then I shall be dead" Mikael said

"what if he wants to see your body?" I asked

"then that means the plan is working, klaus will absolutely want to see my body of you lure him here I will kill him"

"with what?" Stefan asked "those daggers won't work on him"

"well I am in possession of a stake fashioned from the wood of the ancient white oak tree. The one that left these ashes when it burned"

"where is it ?" Stefan asked

"he isn't going to tell you dumbass" I said

"not here. The knowing of its location is my insurance policy"

"against what?" Stefan asked

"you leaving this is my heart. You see a vampire cant dagger an original without dying so it lands to one of you two "

i jumped up "I'll do it"

"klaus will leave nothing to chance, especially when it comes to trust" Mikael said "make it look real"

I grinned "oh...I will" and slammed it into his chest and the decrepit looking veins appears and and his skin went grey and he fell back. Dead.

Stefan called Klaus and spoke with him on the phone "your father is dead...oh my mistake, not your real father and not dead. daggered. Mikael. Daggered. What do you want me to do with the body?" He was silent "well he is here. Come by whenever"

we all looked to him and stayed silent.

"It's true, I saw it with my own eyes" stefan said "that's not a problem, she's right here"

"Hi Nik" she said "it's true, he's finally out of our lives for good. I miss you. I'm miserable here...good. I'll see you then brother" She said and turned to us "he bought it, he's coming home"

"lets get this over with" Elena said and pulled the dagger out of mikaels chest.

* * *

I was sitting with Elena and Bonnie, in Elena's room as she complained about having nothing to wear to home coming.

"I hate everything in my closet" she sighed "I have nothing to wear to homecoming"

"so, don't go. Lets stay home and order take out and overanalyse ancient hydrographic thingies with Alaric" bonnie said.

"We have to go. Caroline will kill us" Elena said

"but Caroline has a date" I said "we don't"

"Damon will ask you" bonnie said

i snorted "pfffft"

"bonnie you know you can talk to us about Jeremy" Elena said

"I don't need to talk about it. He fell in love with his ghost girlfriend and lied about it what's done is done"

"you have to talk about it he hurt you. Bonnie i am mad at him too" Elena said

"you are mad at your little brother. You'll yell at him once teach him a lesson, you can't really bead at him like I am"

"bonnie..." Elena sighed

"and you shouldn't have to be. He's your brother so no, I can't really talk to you about it"

* * *

we ended up back at the boarding house, and were in damon's room.

"I think you should come with me to homecoming" Damon said as we moved around.

"Yeah 'Lena have fun"

"you're not coming?" Elena asked.

"no" I scoffed

"yes you are. I got you a dress and everything" Damon said.

"you got me a dress?" I asked.

"Yeah..." He said.

I looked at Elena who smirked in response "on to something else" she said "Rebekah"

"what about her?" I asked.

"we can't trust her not to turn on us" Elena said.

"Oh really? Cause these original vampires are usually so reliable" Damon smirked

"Bonnie was right, Rebekah may me mad at Klaus now, but he's her brother" Elena said.

"Her lying, mamma killing, dagger happy brother" Damon said "wolves bane is ready"

"there may be to many things to go wrong with this plan" Elena said. "Too many people who can make it go wrong"

"Stefan you mean" I smirked.

"Well I'm formulating a secret contingency plan" Damon said

"really? What?" I asked.

"well if I yell you it won't be a secret"

"I need to borrow Tie" Stefan said entering.

"you have your own ties" Damon said

"hmm, I'm a 162 year toes that's going to a homecoming dance, I need better ties" Stefan said.

"You know nobody wants you there...so you don't have to go" I said.

"I'm compelled trot text you and Elena, and if you look at Elenas track record of high school dances it's pretty tragic. With my luck one of you would get murdered by the homecoming queen..."

Stefan left as I picked up a grenade "ah-ah! No!" damon said and took it.

"I'm not an idiot I know how to-" I began.

He took the grenade away from me "Tory! If one of these things blows up in our face, just remember only one of us heals quickly" he said.

Stefan entered again.

"Ah please tell me that you have a better plan than wolvesbane grenades?" He asked.

"never you mind brother. The less you know the better"

"my freedom rests entirely upon you three executing your plan perfectly. So excuse me if I'm being criticle" Stefan said

"you are the only one who is the problem here Stefan" I said

"you don't have to worry about me, but if you look into our history of epic plan failures it's usually because one of us lets our humanity in"

"oh right so that won't be you then" I smirked.

He rolled his eyes "I'll see you at homecoming. I can't wait"

he left again and Damon dragged gem from the bathroom into his room and pulled out a green dress with a black bow around it.

"Wow it's beautiful" I said. "Thank you"

"no problem" he kissed and he kisses me quickly.

* * *

Elena shad daggered Rebekah, and Damon covered her body with a sheet.

"In the back, harsh!" He said.

"It had to be done, Rebekah was never clearly on our side" Elena said.

"Hey, I'm not judging you. It's very Katherine of you"

"Damon", that does not help" I said.

"It was a compliment of sorts" he said.

"Stefans right, someone's gonna let their humanity in and screw up the whole thing. It's probably gonna be me" Elena said.

"Elena you just daggered someone. You'll be fine" Damon said.

"Yeah but I feel bad, I care too much that's the problem" elena said.

"If it makes you feel any better, she's not really dead" I said.

"Do you trust him, Mikael?" Elena asked.

"No" Damon and I said at the same time.

"what about Stefan " she asked

"no not as long as he is under klaus control" Damon said.

"Then we need a better plan" Elena said.

"We already have a plan" I said.

Youre just not gonna like it" Damon said.

What's not?"

"When this goes down, we want you to be safe. And to have nothing to do with it" I said.

"What does that mean?" Elena asked.

"Do you trust us?" Damon asked.

"Yes"

"then you have nothing to worry about" he said.

* * *

The part was now going on at Tyler's and I was pulled into a dance.

"Where is your date?" Klaus asked.

"I'm here myself" I snorted.

"No Damon?" He asked.

"I don't know where he is" I said.

"You know, I like you. I think you would make an amazing companion" He said.

"Sorry man, you're not my type"

He smirked "too bad, but let me tell you something love, if you have anything planned to kill me whatsoever you better get the idea right out of your head, or I'll kill your friends and take you and Elena to a place where you will never be seen again. Are we clear?"

"Crystal" I said with a nod.

I walked away from him and seen Damon come into the house, he grabbed me and dragged me upstairs with him as Tyler came rushing down, Damon grabbed him and threw him into an empty room.

"Damon what are you doing?!" I hissed.

"As the host of this party you should know these hybrids don't make the best first impression!" Damon said.

"Whatever move you're making, Klaus is gonna be ready for you. He'll kill anyone at this party if he has to" Tyler said.

"Tell someone who cares" Damon smirked and attacked him.

"Damon no!" I said as Tyler tried to bite him, and Damon shoved him back and then hit him and Damon pulled out a stake and tried to kill him "No!"

Bonnie came in and used her witchy ju ju to break them both down and Tyler fell unconscious.

"What the hell is wrong with you? YOu weren't supposed to witchy migrane me" Damon hissed getting up.

"You weren't supposed to kill Tyler!" Bonnie bit back.

"He tried to bite me"

"You attacked him first" I said.

"Shut up" Damon said. He picked up the dagger and put it into his jacket.

"What is that?" Bonnie asked.

"Nothing"

"Oh my god is that the-"

"SHHH!" He hissed "They're everywhere" He mouthed.

"WHy do you have it?"

"I'm the only one who can get into the house" Damon said quietly.

We walked out and he seen Klaus at the door, grabbed me and put a hand over my mouth. "Stay very queit"

I nodded against him and held my breath. I seen Katherine being held.

"Come out and face me, Nikalus or she dies" Mikael said.

"Go ahead. Kill her"

"If she dies, this lot will be last of your abominations" Mikael said.

"I don't need them. I just need to be rid of you"

"To what end, Nikalus? So you can live forever with no one at yoru side? Nobody cares about you anymore boy!" MIkael snarled. Ouch. My heart instantly panged for Klaus, I couldn't help but feel sorry for him...oh my god. "What do you have other than those whose loyalty you forced? No one! No one!"

"I'm calling your bluff father, Kill her"

"Come outside and face me,, you little coward. And I won't have to" Mikael said.

"My whole life you've underestimated me. If you kill her you love your leverage. So go ahead. Go on. Kill her. Come on old man. Kill her...kill her!" Klaus growled loudly. I honestly did feel bad for the guy...is that wrong? Feeling bad for someone who killed you? Yeah..I guess it is.

Mikael laughed "Your impulse Niklaus. it has and will forever be the one thing that keeps you from truely being great" he said and he stabbed Katherine with the dagger. Oh my god...he would've killed Elena. Damon kissed the side of my head before rushing out and twisting Klaus around and stabbing him with the white oak stake, Klaus screamed. Damon went to stake Klaus but out of nowhere Stefan pinned him down.

"What are you doing?!" Damon hissed at Stefan who just stared back at him.

Klaus looked around, his eyes landing on me and there was tears. Oh my god...He stared back at me sadly for a split second before rushing at Mikael and stabbing him with the white oak stake and he burst into flames. He killed him...wow.

"What the hell did you do?!" Damon hissed

"He's earned his freedom" Klaus said coming back into the house "Thank you my friend, you no longer have to do as I say. You're free"

Damon looked at me, rushed grabbed me and ran.

* * *

We got back to the Boarding house, explianed everything to Elena about Stefan and she sighed.  
"How did this happen?" She asked.  
"We thought of everything Elena!" Damon said "Klaus hdaving hybrids. Mikael turning on us. We brought Katherine in so you weren't in danger. Anything that could've gone wrong we were prepared for!"

"Damon" I sighed.

"I don't understand. Stefa wanted Klaus dead. More than anything. That's what we were counting on" Elena said.  
"We blew it" Damon said.

"Where's Katherine?" Elena asked.

"She ran for the hills like usual, the minute things got bad! And who blames her?! Klaus wou've crushed her. I had him Elena. I had Klaus! This could all have been over!"

Damon threw a bottle of scotch at the fireplace in anger Elena nodded at me and I stood, grabbing his face.

"We'll survive this" I said "We always survive"

"We're never getting Stefan back, you know that don't you?" He asked staring at me but he was talking to Elena.

"Then we'll let him go. Okay? We'll let him go"She said.

He continued to stare at me but he nodded and his phone began ringing. He pulled it out and took a step back from me, I seen Elena's eyes were watery so I sat next to her and hugged her.

"Not interested in the play by play of our failure right now Katherine" He said.

_"I'm just calling to say goodbye. I don't know what to tell you. You had a good plan Damon. And that's high praise coming from me" _

You are so up yourself" I said.

"That's not very comferting at the moment. You're going back into hiding?"

_"At least my life is not boring. Goodbye Damon"_

"Take care of yourself Katherine" He said and hung up the phone.

He sighed and sat down on the couch next to us, "We'll figure something out" Elena said. "We will"

"Yeah" Damon agreed. "I'm gonna kill him, when I get my hands on him"

"I'm sure you've said that before" I said cocking an eyebrow. Damon rolled his eyes.

"I'm going to bed" Elena said getting up and heading for the stairs "Goodnight"

"Night" I said.

"Goodnight Elena" Damon said and he stared at the window.

"I'm sure he had a good reason" I said.  
"DOn't..."

"I'm not defending him Damon" I said and he turned to look at me "He has to have some sort of reason for doing this...Klaus would be dead. He would be free anyway"

"Yeah, maybe" Damon said.

We sat in silence before I decided to go to bed aswell "You're staying here?" he asked.

I smirked "I miss my room" I said.

"Mine or yours?" He asked with a smirk.

"My room" I said and rolled my eyes "Goodnight Damon"

"Goodnight" He said and I smiled before heading up the stairs to the room.

* * *

**AN: Well I'm just gonna surprise you all with it, I've made up my mind on which one I'm gonna do but it will be a surprise and maybe a shock but don't make assumptions lol. You'll just need to wait and see lol. **

**Anyway, I'm gonna be able to get another two new chapters out tonight. As I'm early on getting started thanks to my new iPhone, I got Homecoming down and will be able to get the next two out! I can't wait to write them! **

**Review and tell me what you think of this Chapter :D UNTIL NEXT TIME**


	29. The New Deal

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Vampire Diaries and never will unfortunately but I do however own Tory Connors.

**Thank You: **xXbriannaXx, Tvdlover87654, MoonVX, hayden for all your wonderful reviews on the last chapter. So glad you liked it.

**MoonVX: **He looked at her sadly because saw him crying, he didn't actually mean to look back at her like that.

**Hayden: **No lol he doesn't have any feelings for her lol!

Sorry for any spelling errors guys! I'm on my new ipad!

I have my new instagram up if you wanna follow me... The link is on my profile.

My outfits for Tory are on Polyvore! :P

I removed the other poll :D

There's a newer Poll if you have the time :P

* * *

**The New Deal **

Elena had been followed this morning and she was freaked out, well beyond freaked out. She, Bonnie and I were sitting in the grill, Damon and Alaric were at the bar. Every now and then my eyes would travel to Damon's back but he didn't turn to look at me.

"I feel like I'm going crazy. Totally paranoid all the time" Elena said.

"You have a right to be. Klaus is still out there and he knows you tried to kill him" Bonnie said.

"Why hasn't he made a move? There has been no sign of him. Nothing. Just my slow spiral into insanity" Elena said.

"Join the club" Bonnie said "evey time I close my eyes. I have that nightmare,. On repeat" Bonnie said.

"The same dream?" I asked.

"Yeah! Four coffins, Klaus is in one of them"

"What if it's not just some dream..but a witch trying to tell you something?" I asked.

"It's just stress. I'll figure it out. And what about Stefan, there been any sign of him?" Bonnie asked.

"He betrayed us Bonnie. The Stefan we knew is gone" Elena said.

"How is Damon handling it?" Bonnie asked directing her question at me.

I bit my lip and looked up to him "Damon is..." I thought of something "Damon"

Alaric then walked over to us after five minutes "Elena. Call Jeremy"

"WHy?" She asked.  
"He got fired"

"He..got what?" Elena asked "uh.." She said getting up to call him. I stood patted Ric's arm and went up to the bar. I linked my arms around Damon's shoulder and his hands entwined in my own, causing my heart to flutter. I just need to make him feel a little better.

"How is Mr Pouty?" I asked.

"Mr. Pouty is fine" he said ot looking at me.

"You're not fine" I said "You're day drunk, it's not one of your most attractive looks"

"Oh? What is my most attractive look?" He asked.

"haha, I'm not saying you have any" I smirked as he turned his head to look at me. "This is just my least favourite one"

"Noted" he said "See if I can make any improvements"

"Ha" I scoffed and let my chin lean on his shoulder.

"Though I would like to kiss you right now "

"So do it" I said.

"DOn't mind me" A voice said and I froze. Turning my head, as Elena stopped beside us as Damon stood up, dropping my hands.

"Klaus" She said.

"You gonna do this in the Grill? In front of everyone? It's a little beneath you, don't you think?" Damon asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Klaus said. "I just came down to my local pub to grab a drink with a mate"

A man appeared and Elena gaped at him.

"Get a round in would you Tony?" He smiled, Elena's mouth still agape.

"I'm surprised you stuck around town long enough for happy hour" Damon said.

"My sister seems to be missing. Need to sort that out" Klaus said.

"Cute blonde bombshell psycho? Shouldn't be too hard to find" Damon said.

"Truth is, I've grown to rather like your little town. Think I might fancy a home here. Oh I imagine you're wondering how does this affect you all. The answer is: not in the slightest. Unless I get what I want and everyone behaves themselves you can go on living your little lives however you choose. You have my word"

"What more could you possibly want?" Elena asked.

"Well for starters, you can tell me where I might find Stefan" Klaus said.

"Stefan skipped town the second he saved your ass" Damon said.

"Well you see that is a shame. Your brother stole from me. I need him found so I can take back what's mine" Klaus said.

"That sounds like a Klefan problem" I smiled. Kim had always used that.

He moved forwards and Damon stepped in between us and Klaus.

"Ha. Well this is me broadaning the scope sweetheart" Klaus said.

* * *

Elena, Ric and I were preparing dinner, I had no idea where Damon had gone to.

"So you're ready?" Ric asked.

"Vampires, hybrids and originals-no problem. My rebellious brother-I'm worried" Elena said.

"Proof that you're still human"

"You know Jeremy reminds me a lot of me when I was that age" I said.

"Really?" Ric asked.

"Yeah..I got fired from like three jobs because I was always late..though I had a valid reason" I rolled my eyes.

The door opened revealing Jeremy and he came in, opening the fridge.

"Just in time! We're cooking!" Elena said.

"Sorry, just passing through" Jeremy said.

"Ah, well I thought we would stay in have a meal together like a typical, atypical family" Ric said.

"Why?" Jer asked.

"Maybe because you got fired and didn't tell anybody" Elena snapped.

"Ahh-look can we do this later? I made plans with Tyler. He's right outside"

"Tyler? As in Tyler Lockwood?" I scoffed.

"When did you start hanging around with Tyler?" Ric asked.

"I don't know..does it matter?" Jeremy asked.

"It matters Jer, we just don't want you to get hurt" I said. HE frowned.

"It matters because he's sired to Klaus, he's dangerous" Elena snapped.

"He can still hear you. He is right outside. besides you of all people are gonna lecture me on who I ca hang around with?" He scoffed.

"What is with the attitude?"

"Yeah, whatever this is lame. Tyler is waiting" Jeremy said.

He started to leave but Elena blocked his way "Oh, no no! You're not going anywhere, especially not with Tyler" Elena said. Jeremy looked to us for help and I shrugged.

"I'm with her on this Jer, sorry" Ric said.

HE looked to me "Sorry Jer" I shook my head.

"All right fine. You want me to stay in? Let's all stay in then" He said and shouted "Yo Tyler! Come on in!"

"Jeremy!" Elena growled.

Tyler opened the door and came in. Jeremy moved around and handed Tyler a glass of water.

"Thanks" Tyler said.

"This is weird. Klaus has hybrids stalking me and now you're just sitting in my kitchen" Elena said.

"Look, maybe I should go" Tyler began.  
"Oh, stay. You're not doing anything" Jeremy said.

"Unless you have to check in with the master" I grinned. He laughed.

"It's not like that" He said.

"Tell me Tyler...what is the difference between being sired and being compelled?" Ric asked.

"Compulsion that's just mind control-like hypnosis. And being sired is...it's like faith. You do something because you believe it's the right thing"

"So you belive serving Klaus is the right thing?" Elena asked.

"I don't serve him. Klaus released me from the curse that was ruining my life. I owe him for that"

"What if he asked you to jump off a bridge?" Ric asked.

"He wouldn't. And even if he did I would be fine. I'm a hybrid"

"Okay..what if he asked you to rip your own heart out?"ELena asked.

"Again. He wouldn't"

"WHat if he did?" I asked.

"I don't know! Then I'd rip my own heart out. You guy's sound like Caroline, getting al freaked out over something you don't understand" Tyler said.

"You're right Tyler. I don't understand. Klaus has terrorized every single one of us and you're just blindly loyal to him"

"Like a dog" I said with another grin.

"You're over thinking it. I can still make my own decisions"

Jeremy's phone began ringing "Hello?" he asked and was silent "Yeah of course" he said and hung up.

"What was that?" I asked.

"it was nothing" Jeremy said.

"I got to go. Umm, thanks for the food offer, but.." Tyler began.  
"Next time" Alaric said.

Tyler left.

"That was illuminating" Alaric said.

"So, Tyler Lockwood is a lunatic who has access to our house" Elena said.

"I mean this whole sire bond thing is...wild. I don't even think Tyler is fully aware of what little reason lies behind what he's saying. It's this weird cult logic" Ric said.

"Great influence Jer-" I began but Jeremy was gone.

"Jeremy?" Elena asked.

"This is his ring right?" I asked picking it up.

"Where did he go?" Elena asked.

We rushed outside, Jeremy was standing in the middle of the road.

"Jeremy! What is he doing?" Elena asked.

Suddenly a car came whipping around the fucking corner. "Oh my god" I said and rushed down the steps.

"Jeremy move!" I screamed.

"Oh my god! JEREMY!"

"Jeremy!" Alaric shouted.

"Jeremy move!" I shouted and Alaric rushed out and pushed him to the side, and instead of Jer getting hit...Ric did.

"There I go again...bumping into people" Tony, the hybrid said. He drove away and I checked Ric' hand, he had his ring on. Jeremy got up and ran over to us.

"He's gonna be alright...are you ok?" I asked looking up the sixteen year old.

"I don't understand" Jeremy said.

"Who was that on the phone earlier?" Elena asked.

"It was Klaus!" Jeremy said coming to the realization.

"You were compelled Jeremy" Elena said.

"You guy's gonna stand there...or help me out?" I asked getting the now dead Alaric to his feet Elena and Jeremy helped. We managed to get him into the house and lay him down on the couch. Elena called Damon and I sat in the living room in case he woke up. About ten minutes later, Damon entered.

"How is he?" He asked.

"He's dead...but he has his ring" I said.

"Klaus' hybrid hit him. Now we just wait" Elena said.

"Jeremy why aren't you wearing vervain? Where is your bracelet?"

"I don't know"

"It's gotta be Tyler" I said.

"That's why he's been hanging out with you! To get you off vervain!" Elena growled.

"Klaus is trying to send us a message. He wants us to find Stefan who has all his coffins full of his dead family members"

"Coffins?" I asked.

"Yep! So all we have to do is find four coffins and viola nobody else on your family christmas list has to die" Damon said.  
"wait-that's your big plan? To steal back four dead originals so this evil hybrid doesn't kill me and everyone else we know?" Jeremy asked.

"You got a better idea?" Damon scoffed.

"Yeah! let's get the hell out of here! Pack our bags and go"

"SOunds like a plan" I smirked.

"Hey, Jeremy calm down" Elena said.

"No no! I'm not gonna calm down Elena! This happens every time no matter what we do! get on my case about school and work, who cares? None of us are gonna make it out of this town alive!"

With that Jeremy left and went upstairs.

"He wants his family back..." Elena trailed off.

"No! no! I know what you're thinking. The answer is no" Damon said.

"If we give him Rebekah..."

"He undaggers her and the first thing she does is kill you" I said.

"Exactly. No"

"Klaus' coffins, how many did you say there were?" Elena asked.

* * *

Elena had called Bonnie, and now we were on our way to an old abandoned house.

"I thought Bonnie said this place lost it's mojo" Damon said.

"The dead witches were angry at hr for bringing Jeremy back to life. I guess ow they have something they want her to know" Elena said.

"I hate witches. So fickle...passive agressive.." Damon said.

We entered the house "Stefan?" Elena called.

"Come on, Stef" I shouted.

"Olly olly ox and free" Damon shouted and we walked into the sun and his skin began to burn "Ah! ow, ugh" He rushed over to a shadowy corner. "Really? Still?"

"What?" Elena asked.

"Witchy spirits aren't a big fan. And they use their juju to screw with my daylight ring"

"Then wait outside" I shrugged.

"Tory" He said.

"She won't leave until she knows he's here. And I'm not leaving her."

We continued walking further into the house "Stefan" Elena shouted as Damon went outside.

"Go away both of you!" He shouted back. So he was here and out he appeared. "You shouldn't be here"

"Stefan listen, I need your help. Bonnie said that you were here" Elena said.

"Well, Bonnie sucks at keeping secrets"

"You need to give Klaus his family back" I said.

"Oh really? Is that what I need to do?" he scoffed.

"Klaus compelled Jeremy to stand in front of a speeding car. Don't you get it Stefan? He's not gonna stop until he gets what he wants"

"Elena, stop talking. I'm not giving Klaus anything" Stefan said.

"Are you even listening?" I asked "He tried to kill Jeremy"

"Not really my problem" Stefan replied. I froze and Elena glared heatedly at him and then did the unexpected, she slapped him across the face

"And you can go to hell!" She growled. She stormed out past me. I stood where I was as she stormed away.

"You are the biggest douche I have ever met. And I've met a few of them" I said folding my arms.

"Go away" He said, his voice however sounded strained.

"No" I said. "Not until you-"

"I'm not giving him the coffins!" he growled.

"Oooh you're so scary" I said making a face.

Damon was then in here, rushing around like an idiot so he didn't get burned. Until he got where we were, as Stefan sat on a chair.

"Wow! That was impressive. But the coffins aren't here, so...you can go away now" Stefan said.

"I don't care about the coffins. Let's talk"

"Ok, lets talk" Stefan said.

"Nothing's ever easy with you is it?" Damon huffed.

Damon attacked him and the two of them disappeared and I rushed up the stairs, to see Damon kicking him in the gut. He then rushed to a tree grabbed a branch and stuck it in Stefan's stomach.

"That is for screwing up my plan! You stop me from killing Klaus and you steal from his family? Doesn't make any sense! Answer me!" Damon shouted.  
"Piece by piece Klaus took everything fro me. I'm doing the same to him" Stefan groaned.

"But I had him Stefan! Why did you screw it up?!"

"I did it to save you!" Stefan shouted back.

Stefan threw him off and I moved outside "What? No way. You didn't do this for me!"

"He was one step ahead of us. If Klaus died, his hybrids would have killed you" Stefan said.

"I want you to get it through your thick head" Damon growled and staked Stefan again "STOP SAVING ME!"

Damon nodded at me and I followed him back to his car, where Elena was sitting in the back sulking. I got in beside Damon and turned to face her. She just stared at me and looked away.

* * *

amon had dropped us off and disappeared, Elena and I entered the Gilbert house and Ric gasped and woke up.

"Ric!" I said. "When did you return to the living?"

"Oh just a few minutes ago" He said. "How is Jeremy?"

"Hating me. hating life. Hating the fact that we can't even have a family dinner without somebody dying before dessert. Are you okay?" Elena asked.

He began coughing up blood "Oh my god!" I said.

"Something's wrong! The ring!" HE groaned.

He collapsed to the floor moaning "Ric, hey" Elena said as we both kneeled beside me. Elena called the paramedics and no more than fifteen minutes later, they were here.

"What happened?" One asked.

"He got hit by a car and...he's coughing up blood"

"Get his vitals" The other said.

"Pulse is weak, looks like enternal bleeding. We gotta get him outta here"

"Let's move!"

"Let's not and say we did. Why don't you two meet us at the hospital" Tony said appearing in the doorway.

"What? Who the hell do you think you are?!" I snapped.

The two paramedics left.

"No, no you have to help him! What are you doing?!" Elena asked.

"You can still save his life, girls. Here take my blood" Tony said. "I can't get in..you're gonna have to invite me"

"No why are you doing this?"

"Klaus asked for his family. You didn't deliever"

Ric began to cough again "Oh my god..Ric!" I shouted and moved beside him. "We're here...we're here" I soothed.

"Might want to invite me in Elena"

Suddenly he groaned and fell to the ground Elena gasped, seeing Jeremy with an crossbow.

"Jeremy!"

"He's not dead yet" Jeremy stated moving past us further into the house.

"Where are you going?" Elena asked.

He then came back out of the kitchen with a butcher knife.

"What are you doing?!" ELena asked.

He then cut off Tony's head. "AAH!" Elena yelped and looked away. I gasped as Jeremy moved.

"Now he's dead" he said getting up and coming back in "We need to get Alaric to the hospital now"

* * *

I had stayed at the house, to clean up the blood on the porch. I sighed as I rinsed the blood filled cloth out. Damon entered and I looked at him.

"Did you get rid of that body?" I asked.

"Yeah. Tony the headless hybrid is down at the bottom of Steven's quarry" He said.

"What about Ric?" I asked.

"Took care of him too, he'll be fine" He said "How are you?"

"Uh...bloody" I shrugged as he walked past me. "I got most of the blood off the porch"

"You just seen somebody's head get taken off"

"Right...yeah..well don't worry about me...Elena" I said as she entered.

"Hey" She said "Thank you"

"It's not a problem" I said.

"I have to tell you guy's something. I made a deal with Klaus. I gave him Rebekah" She said.

"Elena!"

"YOu did not do that...she's gonna come here and try and kill you!" Damon said.

"No she won't. Klaus won't let her because he needs me" Elena said.

"And suddenly you trust him?" Damon asked.

"Yeah. My brother just chopped of someone's head! It's not right. It's not fair. He's 16 years old. He shouldn't have to live like this" Elena said.

"Elena..."

"There has to be another way. We have to fix it" She said.

"By doing what?" I asked.

"I want you to compel him Damon" She said.

"Didn't you tell me how that went last time?" I asked.

"Yeah..but I need him out of here. I need him safe" She said "I need him to be okay I can't lose him"

I looked to Damon who gave a nod, and then Alaric entered.

"You're okay!" I said.

"Yeah getting there" He said.

"COme on...we need to do this now before I change my mind" Elena said.

She had told Damon everything he needed to know, what she wanted him to tell Jeremy.

Elena, Alaric and I went upstairs first. We went into his room.

"Hey, can we talk?" Elena asked.

"Ahh-what did I do now?" he asked.

"I've been thinking about what you said earlier" Elena said "About how we should pack up and go"

"Elena, I didn't mean any of that" he said.

"But you were right. You shouldn't have to give up a normal life just because of me" She said.

"WHat's going on?" He asked.

Damon moved in past me "Your sister thinks we should have another one of out talks" Damon said and sat down on the bed at Jeremy's side and began to compel him "Here's the thing Jer, you're gonna go out of town for a while-a long while. You're gonna stay with some nice family riends in Denver, you're gonna be at a new school, you'll meet new girls, living girls. You're going to drink a few beers, take an art class. You do whatever you want" Damon said.

"Tell him he's gonna leave Mystic Falls and never think twice about it" Alaric said.

Damon looked to Elena and she nodded, squeezing my hand. I squeezed it back comfortingly.

"You're gonna leave Mystic Falls and never think twice about it. You're gonna have a better life Jeremy" Damon said as he compelled him. Elena was now crying and I gave her a hug. He looked to us as if nothing had just been said to him and gave a smile.

Jeremy and Alaric went to bed, Elena and I walked Damon out onto the porch. I'd miss Jer, od he'd become like a little brother to me. He was so sweet but so much like me...without the rebellious phase. I smirked at the thought.  
"I feel horrible" Elena said.

"You just saved his life Elena, take it from me, strange is bad. Dead is worse" Damon said.

"I just can't help but think about last time it happened" She said.

"He found out. He got over it again, not dead Elena. He's so lucky to have you as a sister"

She smiled slightly "Thank you"

"No problem"

"Not just for this Damon" She said and looked at me "You too, but for everything"

"You should know this Elena, Stefan didn't screw us over. He screwed us over but for a good reason"

"What?" Elena asked.

"He did it save Damon" I said "And then stole the coffins to get even"

"What? That doesn't make..sense...what does that mean?"

"What does it mean?" Damon asked "Means I'm an idiot"

"What?" I asked.

"I am...I should've known that was what he did it for...even in his darkest place my brother can't let me die" He said.

We all stayed silent for a minute "I need to go to bed" Elena said. "I'll see you tomorrow"

"Night" I said.

"Night" Damon said and with that she went into the house and shut the door. "We...need to talk"

"About what?" I asked.

"You haven't forgiven me yet"

"Damon..." I began but he cut me off.

"Right...yeah...it's late" he said and turned to go down the porch steps. I stared at the empty space. But he stopped and came back up the stairs. "No..you know what?" he said and I turned to look at him his back still to me "I can't do this anymore"

"Do what?" I asked.

"Pretend" He still didn't turn to look at me.

"Wh-" I began.

He turned coming back up the stairs. "I love you" he said and he cupped my face with his hands and he kissed me. What the hell did he say? Did he...no...he didn't...my hands met his and his tongue fought mine for dominance. He then pulled back and stared at me, keeping his forehead on mine. I stared at him in a daze.

"Did you actually just..say that?" I asked.  
"I love you" he repeated.

My heart fluttered _"I love you" _Oh my god. "I love you" .

* * *

My back hit the wall in his bedroom, as he kissed me, one hand tangling in my hair and the other hand going to the end of my shirt and pulling it over my head. He gripped my waist and lifted me up, my legs wrapping around his neck as my arms wrapped around his neck and his face burying into the crook of my neck as we landed on the bed. I gasped as his teeth grazed over my neck and I shivered when his fingers ran up my spine.

He pulled my jeans off after pulling off his own and he stayed above me as he kissed down my stomach, my fingers tangled in his hair as he moved back up, slowly and I let out a moan. He loved me...I giggled as his lips met mine again, his arms still wrapped around my bare waist. He moved quickly, and slipped into me, a moan escaping my lips again. His hands were then around my neck and tangled in my hair.

"Damon" I breathed as he went faster, his face still buried into the side of my neck. I felt the piercing and it didn't hurt like it had last time. Another moan escaped again. My hands digging into his forearms as he slammed in and out, moving me back in a rocking motion. His lips then crushed againt mine, and I could taste the metalic iron that was my blood. I didn't even care.

"I love you" He breathed out agaisnt my lips and I grinned, pulling his face back to my own. He pulled me up so we were both sitting, me sitting on top of him. His hands ran down my sides and stopped my my waist as he continued to move inside me. A moan escaped his lips as I moved at my own pace and I wrapped my arms around his neck. He moved again and this time I was lying on my back, I felt the pleasure build inside me as he moved and my eyes began to dart around the room. He hummed as if telling me not yet, like he had done last time.

MY hands tangled in his raven locks as he went faster, and finally we both released and I let out a loud moan into his chest as he moaned into my neck. He lay ontop of me for a moment before, rolling over so I was ontop of him.

"I love you" I said in to his chest and I looked to the side.

He played with my hair "I love you too"

* * *

**Okay..so guy's...I'm gonna let you know. The thing I have planned is going to be mushed together, it's not just one plan it's more than one lol...but anyway. I hope you enjoyed the chapter! **

**DOn't forget to take the new Poll on my page! :P **


	30. Our Town

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Vampire Diaries and never will unfortunately but I do however own Tory Connors.

**Thank You: **xXbriannaXx, Tvdlover87654, twiheartssia, grapejuice101, Emilee and hayden for all your wonderful reviews on the last chapter. So glad you liked it.

Sorry for any spelling errors guys! I'm on my new ipad!

I have my new instagram up if you wanna follow me... The link is on my profile.

My outfits for Tory are on Polyvore! :P

I removed the other poll :D

There's a newer Poll if you have the time :P

* * *

**Our Town **

**Third Person POV**

Damon stood in the shower, a grin spread across his face as he listened to Tory's even breathing and her rythimic heartbeat. He stepped out of the shower after rinsing himself off and wrapped a towel around his lower part and walked into his bedroom, where Tory slept on the bed. Her chest raising and falling slowly, the only thing covering her was one of his shirts. He smirked while whisteling and noticed Stefan in the doorway.

"Good morning" he grinned.

"You're late. We were supposed to meet Bonnie at the witch house in ten minutes"

"Relax brother, you don't want your hair to fall out"

"Would you hurry up? We have work to do. You know Klaus isn't gonna spontaneously self distruct" Stefan said and looked from Damon to where Tory slept on the bed "Ah now I see why you're all chipper"

"Be with you in a minute" Damon said in a sing song voice. Stefan rolled his eyes, glanced at the sleeping brunette, sighed and went down the stairs to wait on his brother.

**Tory's POV**

I sighed and rolled over on the bed and sat up "Ah look who's awake" A voice said and I jumped in surprise and looked to see Damon. He was dressed.

"Where are you going?" I asked my voice dry.

"Ah, I'm popping out" he said and I raised an eyebrow "Don't worry I shouldn't be too long, you and I are going to be spending the day together"

"You don't need to do that-" I began and he kissed me before I got to finish.

"Yes I do" he said and he went to the door but stopped and turned to look at me "I love you"

I let out a giggle and blushed looking away and when I looked back he was gone...oh my god this was so weird. He loved me..he loved me...

* * *

I went to the school to wish Caroline a happy birthday and help decorate her locker since I wouldn't get to do anything with them later.

"Hey, sorru I'm late, I-I got held up" She said.

"It's ok. We just got here too. Can you pass me those balloons?" Elena asked and Bonnie handed them to her "Thanks. Why were you running late?"

"I was...working on some new spells you?" She asked.

"Working out with Alaric...Tory?" Elena asked.

"What?" I asked.

"Why were you late?" She smirked and I frowned "You also left the door unloecked last night...and didn't sleep in your bed...anything you wanna tell us?"

"No" I said and I flushed.

"yes there is...come on we're like best friends...tell us"

They were both hounding me "Uh...oh my god" I said "He told me he loved me" I said and folded my arms.

"Oh my god!" Bonnie said "Damon? Capeable of loving anybody but himself...wow"

"I know" I laughed.

"Well as long as your happy" Bonnie said.

"Thanks" I scoffed.

"Okay I'm going to ruin the moment" Elena said.  
"Why?" Bonnie asked.

"Jeremy is leaving town for a while, he'll be staying with some old family friends in Denver, until this whole Klaus thing blows over" Elena said.

"Jeremy wouldn't just leave you to deal with Klaus on your own" Bonnie said matter of factly.

"I know...I asked Damon to compel him" Elena said.

"You what?" Bonnie breathed out.

"I know, bonnie but it's not safe for him here anymore. Leavign will give him a better life. The only reason I'm telling you this is because I know that you two haven't really worked out your stuff. And I thought mayeb you'd want to say goodbye" Elena said.

Bonnie looked past me and I turned to see Jeremy and I looked back at Bonnie, who made a disapproving face. I frowned, this wasn't going to end well between Elena and Bonnie. Though it was ELena's brother, Bonnie shouldn't meddle with things. It doesn't have anything to do with her.

* * *

I was in the boarding house, rummaging through books when I heard the door shut. "You!" A voice said and I turned seeing Damon with a grin on his face.

"You're awfully chipper" I said turning back to the books.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"I was bored...I was here myself...so I began to snoop" I smirked.

"Why?"  
"I live here" I said.

"You...live here?"

"Yes. Damon" I said.

"Change of plans" He said "I'm going to the council meeting however you are more than welcome to come"

"But I'm not in the council" I said.

"So?" He asked "I invited you"

"They're not gonna let me in" I said. "Besides, it's Caroline's birthday"

"You're gonna go with them?" he asked.

"Well yeah...I mean if you're going to a meeting...it would be best if I went with them right?" I asked.

"Well..you do whatever you want"

"This is so out of character for you Damon" I said.

"Well...you pull that side out of me" He said into my neck, my eyes fluttering. He turned me to face him and he kissed me and he pulled back "You have fun"

"Yeah..you too" I scoffed.

He left the room and went upstairs and I pulled my phone out when it began vibrating "Hello?"

"Are you coming? We're outside" Elena's voice said.

"Yeah..just coming" I said. "Damon"

"What?" he shouted back.

"I'm going now" I said.

He was then in front of me and he smiled, my god what had I done to him?

"WHat have I done to you?" I asked.

He scoffed and made a face, that face right there was my Damon.

"I love you" I said and he smiled slightly and kissed me.

"I love you"

This was weird.

I walked out of the house and into the car where Bonnie and Matt were in the front, I got in the back next to Elena and we drove to Caroline's house. We snuck in and waited on her coming. As she arrived she tookm her jacket off.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" We all shouted and jamp out.

"What are you guy's doing here?" She asked in surprise.

"Well you blew off school, and missed our work of art, so..." Elena began.

"I helped with it too!" I said with a grin.

"Change into warmer clothes, we're going to show Tor what we used to do, S'mored, camp fire..."

"Cake!" Elena grinned "Like when we were little"

"Except for tequila" Matt said in a sing song voice.

"Thanks guys, really. I'm just not feeling my birthday this year" She said.

"I'm sorry what? You've already claimed your birthday as everyone's favourite part of the year" Bonnie said.

"YEah and now it's just a reminder that technically I'm dead" Everyone was silent "Look, I didn't even like 17. And the only point of 17 is to get to 18. It's a filler year; I'm stuck in a filler year" Caroline said.

"You're not stuck Care" I said.

"Yeah I am but it's ok. You know it's all good, I'll be fine. But I just need some time to wallow in it" She said.

"Okay, well I think I have another idea" Elena said.

**Salvatore Crypt**

"There it is!" Elena said.

"This is creepy, even for us" Bonnie said.  
"I agree" I said.

"No, Caroline was right...technically, she's dead. Sory. But you don't need a birthday. You need a funeral. You need to say goodbye to your old life, so that you can move on with your new one"

"Okay" Caroline said and took a minute "Here lies Caroline Forbes-"

"Cheerleader, Miss Mystic Falls, third grade hopscotch champion" Elena said.

Elena stuck a candle into her cake.

"Friend, daughter, overachiver..."

"Mean girl, sometimes...no offense" Matt said.

"Ah, none taken"

"A bubbly , beautiful girl who could probably have done anything with her life, who we all love so much" I said with a grin.

"She was 17 and she had a really good life. So rest in peace, so that she can move forward. That's what you really need. What we all need. Amern or cheers, or whatever...Bonnie?" Elena said.

Bonnie lit the candles with her powers. Why could I not do that?

"Nice!" Elena grinned.

"Okay, Care. Make a wish" I said and held the cake out and Caroline closed her eyes and blew out the candles.

* * *

We were all sitting eating cake, Matt took the bottle of tequila from Bonnie and Elena snatched it from him "Ah-Ah, I need it more than you do. Trust me. Caroline what are you doing?" Elena asked.

"What? Nothing" She said.

"Okay, you're a bad sober liar; you're an even worse drunk liar" Elena said.

"I might have texted Tyler"

"Caroline.." Elena sighed.

"What? I'm delicate" She sighed.

"Give her a break! You can't control what everyone does all the time" Bonnie said. Excuse me?

"Wow" Elena said.

"Ouch, Bon"

"Sorry I know it's Caroline's birthday, funeral or whatever but, I just feel it's really wrong that you compelled Jeremy to leave town"

"Bonnie it realy doesn't have anything to do with you..or us" I said "It's Elena's choice, besdies she's doing it to protect him. Would you rather he was dead?"

She stared at me "He should be able to choose how he wants to live, She's taking away his choices"

"Bonnie you can't tell him" Elena said.

"Why? Are you gonna compel me too?" She snorted.

"No but I might punch you in the face if you keep talking to her like that" I said. Bonnie gaped at me.

"You know you guy's are ruining a perfectly good funeral" Matt said.

"I'm sorry. I'm just gonna sleep it off or something Happy Birthday" SHe said to Caroline and left. I sighed and stood up, stretching.

"I didn't mean that" I said.

"We know" Elena nodded.

Tyler arrived at the tomb "SOrry, didn't mean to crash the party" He said.

"So don't" Matt said.

"No, it's okay" Caroline said "Hi"

"Can I talk to you for a sec? It's kind of important" He said.

She left the crypt with Tyler and we all looked at each other.

"Are you okay?" Elena asked Matt.

"I want her to be happy you know, It's what I want for all of you guys, in the middle of this crazy life we got stuck living"

"Is that how you see it? We're stuck?" Elena asked.

"I'd say it's attached itself to you all pretty tight, yeah" he said.

"Bonnie is right, you know. I have no business messing in Jeremy's head. I just don't know what else to do. He is in danger here, I can't lose anybody else that I love" Elena said.

"I'm gonna go see if Caroline is ok" I said.

They both nodded and I walked out of the tomb and moved towards the trees but I was grabbed and pinned to a tree. "Stefan" I said, my voice muffled by his hand.

"Hi" he grinned slightly before frowning.

"What are you doing?" My voice was still muffled.

He stared at me for a minute before biting into his wrist, oh my god...what was he doing? He then removed his hand.

"No Stefan!"

He put the wrist to my mouth and even though I didn't want it to, the blood went down my throat, the tears welled up in my eyes. WHAT THE FUCK WAS HE DOING?

"It has to be done" he said and I heard it before I felt it, and was swooped into the darkness, the sickening snap and it was only one thing. My neck.

**Third Person POV**

Elena and Matt were out looking in the woods.

"Caroline!" Matt called "Tory!"  
"Great, we've been abandoned. Okay, we're going on a search party, I don't trust that she won't get back together with him"

"Caroline! Tory!" They both shouted.

"COme on, Caroline we don't have anymore drinks! Matt's being haunted by the Fell ghosts" Elena shouted "Tory come on"

Elena playfully nuged Matt with her shoulder, Matt nudged her back and smiled, though suddenly Matt fell to the ground, knocked out. Stefan came out and put his hand over Elena's mouth and sped away.

**Stefan's CAR**

"What are you doing Stefan?" She asked.

Elena's phone rang and Stefan answered it.

"Hello, Damon. She's a little busy right now" Stefan said.

"Why do you have Elena's phone" Damon demanded.

"I'm making my next move, let me ask you something...what will Klaus do if he can't make anymore hybrids?"

"Leave them out of this"

"Well Tory's a little busy..I just have Elena" He said.

"What?!" Elena demanded.

Stefan rolled down the window and threw Elena's phone out rolled it back down.

"What are you doing? Stefan let me out of this car! Do you hear me?! Let me out of the car!" She screamed and when he didn't she looked out the window and let out a shaky breath. "So what's the plan Stefan? What's the big move you're making?"

"I took Klaus' family to make him suffer. I'm not gonna let him make himself a new one" Stefan said.

"o what are you gonna do? Are you gonna lock me up and keep me hostage?"

"Maybe. maybe I'll just do what I did to Tory and turn you into a vampire"

Elena's face fell "You did what?" She whispered out before becoming hysteric "Stop the car, Stefan! Stop the car Stefan!" She screamed.

Stefan called Klaus "Stefan how nice to hear your voice"

"Tell your hybrids to get out of town, Klaus"

"Well that's not gonna happen until I get my coffins back"

"Okay, well then I'm just gonna drive your blood source off of Wickery Bridge"

"I don't believe you Stefan. You won't kill them"

"No?" Stefan asked "I already turned Tory she should be waking up in a few hours..maybe less"

"You turned the salamander?"

"Yep"

Klaus laughed "I don't need her blood Stefan, I only choose to use it, it makes the Hybrids stronger...I did't even have to use her in the sacrifice"

Elena gasped and covered her mouth with her hand, not believe what she just heard. Stefan stared at the phone.

"Your silence is deafining Stefan" Klaus laughed.

Stefan, in anger bit ino his wrist and pressed it to Elena's mouth, who began strggling "No! no! no! what are you doing?!"

"What's going on?" Klaus asked.

"I just fed her my blood. No more hybrids if ELena's a vampire"

"You won't do it"

"Really? I turned Tory...I'll turn Elena just the same and your coffins are next to go!"

"SLOW DOWN STEFAN! SLOW DOWN! STEFAN STOP!" Elena cried as he went faster towards the bridge.

"Fine! I'll send them away!"

"Stefan! Stop, Stefan STOP!" Elena screamed.

"Stop the car Stefan!" Klaus growled.

Stefan roughly stopped the car, and Klaus hung up furious. Elena let out a whimper before getting out of the car and ran away from it.

"Get back in the car" Stefan said following her.

"Stay away from me!" She yelled.

"Elena, get in the car"

"Don't! Just stop talking!" Elena shouted "My parents died going over that bridge! I almost died...but you knew that because you were the one who saved me" She cried.

"Look, he had to belive that I would do it alright? Your fear sold it!"

"What if he hadn't?"

"He did"

"Well what if he hadn't?!"

"He did Elena! He backed down! He has a weakness. If I know what his weakness is, I can destroy him"

"After everything, that's what mattered? Destroying Klaus?"

"Destroying Klaus is all I have left" he said.

"You had me!"

"I lost you the minute I left town with him. You just haven't let yourself admit that yet" Stefan said.

"Is that what you're trying to make me do? Make me hate you?"

"I don't really care what you think anymore Elena"

"Wait!"

Stefan turnd to her "What?" he asked.

"Did you really turn her or was that just apart of the plan too?!"

Stefan stared at her, not saying anything. Elena's cheeks were now tear stained.

"No...no you didn't"

"I thought-"

"You thought!" Elena screamed. "How could you! You turned her! Anyone but you Stefan" She cried "You know what this is like...you don't know her like I do! You don't know what she's been through! And you just went and made her life a hundred times worse!"

"I-"

Elena sighed deeply, walked past him and began running, not sure where Tory was but all she knew was that she needed to find her.

"Elena!" He shouted but she ignored him and kept going.

Elena eventually came across her phone ad picked it up, and ran back into the woods, heading straight for the Salvatore tomb. She dialed Damon as she began to slow.

"Hello?" He asked frantically.

"Where are you?" She asked her voice thick.

"Driving around looking..where are you"

"I'm headed back to the Salvatore tomb.."

"Okay I'll-"

"Damon" Elena said. "He...Stefan.."

"He what?"

"He turned her"

The phone was silent and then it went dead. She sighed and shoved it into her pocket as she began running again. "Tory!" She shouted "Tory!"

She tripped up, and fell flat on her face and looked behind her, to see Tory, who was still out like a light. "Tory" She said moving beside her. There was blood on her lips, where Stefan had quite clearly forced the blood into her mind. "Hey..hey...can you hear me...Tory...tell me you're okay" Elena cried.

Suddenly the brunette gasped and her eyes opened wide, Elena gripped onto her and held her into her side. "It's ok...It's ok"

After sitting for ten minutes eventually, Damon appeared.

"Let me see you" Damon said and he cupped her face and stared into her brown eyes, which were wide with fear. He growled in frustration before getting up. "Come on..both of you" He said.

* * *

Damon walked Elena upto his porch, Tory by his side. She stayed quiet, seeming to be abit traumatized by what was happening to her.

"Thanks" Elena said.

"Anytime" he said, his voice deadpanned.

"Can I say goodbye to Jeremy?" Tory asked, her voice thick and dry.

Elena nodded "Of course" Elena nodded. The brunette walked in past her and wen upstairs. "I can't believe he did this"

"SHe'll be okay" Damon said.  
"You sound so sure"

"That's because I am. I'll kill him for this, don't worry. She'll want to kill him too...but for now..we need to go"

Tory went into Jeremy's room "Hey" She said with a small smile.

"Oh, hey" He smiled.

She went over to him and gave him a hug "You have fun in Denver, Jer" She said.

"I'll try" he laughed. "You have fun"

She frowned as she hugged him and she pulled back, pushing a fake smile out and kissing his cheek. "I'll see you when I see you"

"See you when I see you" He said with a smile and they hugged again before she left and went back downstairs. The thing then, suddenly burst into her mind made her throat ache and she forced the tears that threatened to fall back.

"I'm so so sorry" Elena said.

"It's okay" Tory said looking at her friend "'ll see you tomorrow"

"I'll see you tomorrow"

With that she walked out past Damon who frowned and followed her, Elena watched them leave and closed the door over. The two got into the car.

"We need to talk"

"About what?" She asked dryly.

"The transition-"

"I know.." She said "I know"

"You need to feed" he said.

She looked over at him "How could he do this?" She asked.

Damon didn't say anything "I don't know" he managed "You need to feed, come on"

She nodded and he drove off, heading out of town.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"Somewhere you can feed-"

"Damon"

"It'll be fine" he said "Trust me"

* * *

Tory lay out in the middle of the road, her eyes shut as a car stopped beside her. She did not want to do this. She dreaded the thought of it.

"Miss are you okay?" A voice asked, a man's voice.

"I'm sorry" She said and her eyes opened.

"Sorry? Sorry for what?" he asked.

"For this" She said and Damon then savagly ripped into the guy's neck. Killing him. Luckily they were far away from the town, so nobody would know about this unless someone found the body. The blood leaked from the wound in his neck and Tory looked to Damon who nodded.

She slowly put her fingers into the blood and put it to her lips, a tear escaping. But once the blood was there it tasted amazing. He nodded at her again and she let her teeth sink into the wound on the now dead guy's neck, and after she was done, he fell to the ground. Tory stared at the body, her eyes wide. Not believe what was happening to her.

"I didn't want this"

Damon frowned and moved over to her "I know..but I'm here to help you. Remember that okay?"

She nodded slowly and Damon wiped the remainder of blood from her lips, and a tear that escaped. "Come on" he said and Damon got rid of the body and the car and the two took off.

* * *

**OH MY GOD! Bet you didn't see that coming...lol I did but oh well! haha! **

**Let me know what you think! Isn't Stefan such an ass? haha! Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Until Next time! **


	31. The Ties That Bind

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Vampire Diaries and never will unfortunately but I do however own Tory Connors.

**Thank You: ** Tvdlover87654, Karmen238, peny bear 37, melissawtf, Kyler1123, Laura-La-La, Hayden, grapejuice101, Semira Blake, PC 608 XKaterinaNightingaleX, kawaiixkisses, pinkrocker12, xXbriannaXx, lexi1864, Julia, Piper and The Lollypop311 for all your wonderful reviews on the last chapter. So glad you liked it.

Sorry it's been a few day's guys..I actually thought I'd updated this the other day but..oh well.

So yep...Tory is now a vampire..can you believe it lol? Somebody asked why did I kill the guy? I didn't plan on doing it like that I thought maybe they'd have to kill the person for their first time...but..uh just whatever it won't happen for another few chapters anyway.

Tory won't be like Elena...since there is no Stefan to tell her to feed on Animals, Tory will be a lot more like Damon...she'll revel in it. Anyway..

I have my new instagram up if you wanna follow me... The link is on my profile.

My outfits for Tory are on Polyvore! :P

There's a newer Poll if you have the time :P

* * *

** The Ties That Bind**

I stared at the ceiling, a long sigh escaping my lips. There was so many emotions cursing through me at once..I didn't know what to feel. There was alsothat part of me that wanted to switch everything off, Damon had said the quicker someone does it..the quicker they switch it back on. I think I can manage though. I just need to be like Damon...I am not gonna be some Vampire that hates killing people, although I will internally hate myself more than I already do but I mean...vampires feed on human blood right? So I'd do it the way Damonteaches me, Snacth, feed, erase. I can do it. I'm strong enough to do it...right?

Damon entered my room and I felt the bed move and my eyes travelled to him but I didn't move.

"Come on" He said.

"WHere?" I asked.

"Elena's"

"I can't go out into the sun Damon. I'll die" I said rolling my eyes.

"That is why I got you this, Bonnie did it for you" He said, finally I sat up, my legs crossing over. He handed me a little box, and I opened it seeing a little golden ring, with a lapis stone and little leaf patterns around it, the stone was much similar to Damons.

"Daylight ring?" I asked.

"Daylight ring" He nodded.

I licked my dry lips and put it on my finger and Damon stared at me "How do you feel?"

"I don't know" I shrugged "Part of me feels great, part of me feels like ripping someone apart and the other part wants it all off"

"Well that is completley your choice to make" he said.

"I don't want to be emotionless Damon" I said.

"It happens to the best of us" he shrugged.

"What happens now? I mean...yo'll teach me right?"

"You're not afraid of hurting someone...are you because I can't teach someone like that.." He rambled.

"No" I said shaking my head.

"It's annoying and I can only tolerate it to a certain- Wait what?" He asked.

"I said no" I said.

"Oh" He said "Here was me thinking I'd have to put up a fight"

"Nope. If you teach me the right way...I'll be fine with it"

"Okay, come on" He said and I moved from the bed and followed him out.

We went to Elena's and I went in, I could hear her and Bonnie's heartbeat, it was like someone was smashing a drum against my ears. I groaned internally and stood at the doorway as Damon walked in and he turned confused for a minute. "What areyou doing?"

"I can't get in" I said.

"ah..Stay there then"

"What?" I asked. "I don't want to just stand here Damon"

"I'll only be a moment"

"Elena!" I shouted "Can I come in?"

"She can come in!" Elena shouted.

He looked at me and I looked at the door frame, and took a step forward and managed to get in. I walked into the living room with Damon.

"How are you?" Elena asked.

"I'm super" I shrugged "Just hope I see Stefan soon"

"Yeah..that's not gonna happen soon" Damon said.

I glared at the back of his head.

"Anyway, Abby Bennett Wilson, Monroe, North Carolina. Born in Mystic Falls Hospital, graduated at Mystic Falls highschool...blah blah blah" Damon said. He handed Bonnie papers from his pocket "A little compulsion helps sped up the research process"

"This is her" Bonnie said.

"Yep" Damon said "I call shotgun"

"Yea-no" Elena shook her head.

"Want me to hang out in the back with Tory?" Damon grinned. I made a noise of disgust and folded my arms across my chest.

"You're not coming Damon" Elena said.

"Why? I'm the one who found her"

"Okay, Damon look. Bonnie hasn't seen her mom in over fifteen years. We don't need your snarky commentary narrating the experience" Elena said.

Damon sighed huffily "Have a great trip. COme on you"

I glared at him as he walked past me "Thank you for the ring Bonnie" I said.

"No problem" She smiled.

"Anything you need call me" Elena said.

"I will" I nodded.

Damon and I walked into the grill and I spotted Alaric but before I got to go anywhere Damon stopped me.

"Anyone you like the look of?"

"You because you look alot more...I don't know...but you seem to draw me in more, but that doesn't count"

"Could always give you a shot of my blood" He winked.

I rolled my eyes "There's Alaric" I nodded at him "With a girl.."

We walked up as she left. Who the hell was she?

"Who's that?" Damon asked.

"My doctor" Ric said.

"She's a doctor?" I asked.

"mhm"

"What's the damage?" Damon asked.

"No damage" Ric said.

"COme on Ric, a fact of life. A girl that hot, that smart...damage" Damon said.

I punched his arm and it actually hurt him. Ha. I could hurt him now. I would enjoy this..

"Well I'm looking for red flags. Her ex called her a psycho case the other day"

"Yeah but it comes from ex" I said "Doesn't count"

"Exactly" Damon agreed.

"Yeah I guess your both right"

"It's yours" Damon said.

"I wonder what my ex's would call me"

"Nothing. They're all dead"

"Damon!" I snapped.

"Hm" Ric hummed "Well her ex is the medical examiner so he is dead adjacent"

"She dated the medical examiner?" Damon scoffed.

"Mhhm" Ric nodded.

"Well I don't think he's dead adjacent. I think he's just dead" Damon said.

"What?" I asked.

"Murdered. Sheriff is trying to keep a lid on it because he was staked in the chest like a vampire" Damon said. "Well, Meredith didn't say anything about that"

"Well red flag number two" Damon said.

"Who do you think killed him?"

"I don't know but if I was a cop, your sexy doctor lady friend would definitely be a suspect"

"Is it just me Ric or does he sound jealous to you?" I asked. Ric laughed.

"Why would I be jealous?" Damon asked "I have my sexy little vampire"

"Yeah how are you doing by the way?" Alaric asked.

"Best as I can...I guess" I shrugged.

"See you're out in the daylight" He said.

"Yeah well...Bonnie made a ring"

"You seem to be handling it pretty well" Ric said.

"Oh no...I'm not doing okay...It's like I'm high on weed and every other possible drug I could get my hands on" I shook my head and even Damon turned to look at me "When I get my hands on his brother, I'll kill him"

"That's true" Damon said.

"Yeah" Alaric scoffed.

* * *

Turned out Damon wanted to be nosey...idiot. We walked into the hospital.

"You know we never got a chance to officially meet Doctor...Fell" He said.

"You're Alaric's friends right? Damon Salvatore and his girlfriend Tory. I saw you at the council meeting. What are you both doing here?"

"Strolling the halls. You know I live to wave to the newborns through the window" Damon said. I rolled my eyes.

"We're here to talk to you" I said.

"Oh?"

"I'm sorry about your boyfriend. Animal attack. Brutal"

"Ex-boyfriend. And thanks. I'm still processing" She said.

"Yeah I'm sure. You know we just thought we'd come by and tell you that it wasn't an animal attack. But then I realized, you signed the death certificate"

Damon said and I looked at him and back at Meredith.

"Would you rather I say, he was staked like a vampire?" She asked as we went into a small room.

"Wasn't he the guy, that coined the phrase Animal Attack?"

"Why do you even care?"

"Because Ric likes you" I said.

"And if you're a psychopath that would really suck for him" Damon finished.

"You think I killed my ex-boyfriend?"

"I think psychopaths are really high mantinence" Damon said.

"I you care about your friend, go figure out, how Alaric came into the ICU on his death bed and walked out an hour later without a scratch" She said. I looked at Damon and he grabbed my arm and shoved me back.

"Fair enough" He said and we turned but Damon's grip on my arm fell and I turned seeing him on the ground.

"Damon?" I asked. I looked at her, my face changing with rage but before I knew it I was convulsing. Bitch shot me with vervain.

"You're new...that might hurt a little more for you" she said.

A little while later, I was being shaken awake and I opened my eyes.

"Tory..you there?" Damon asked and I opened my eyes.

"I'm here.." I said "What happened?"

"She bloodjacked us" Damon said.

"That bitch is dead" I growled getting up to my feet. I had no problem killing her..well..maybe a little but I mean come on I went to walk past and Damon grabbed my hand.

"Ah, ah" He said "Come on"

* * *

We ended up going to Alaric's loft seeing him training.

P"What are you two doing here?"

"Ehm...looking for a bunny" Damon said "You're good. for now"

"Are you still obsessed with Meredith? Don't you have an original vampire to care about?" Alaric asked.

"Ah, ah ah do ten more of those. You're gonna wanna buff up. If you start dating this one. Self defense and all" Damon said.

"What is your problem?"

"Your doctor vervained us both and then bloodjacked us"

"What? I mean when did you even see her?" Alaric asked.

"When I went to the hospital to accuse her of killing her ex-boyfriend. Which by the way very sensitive topic"

"What the hell are you two doing?!" Alaric snapped.

"Why are you mad at us?" I asked "We're looking out for you"

"I told you I'd handle it!" Ric said.

"I prooved your theory...diagnosed psycho case. You're welcome" Damon snapped back.

* * *

Damon had left me for a while in the boarding house myself and when he came back it turned out we had to meet Klaus. Great. I didn't wanna see Klaus.

"What took you two so long? Hiding behind your witchy friends? and in a squalor no less"

"Uh" I grunted.

Just then he was suddenly in pain.

"Insulting a bunch of dead witches...not smart. I made the exact same mistake first time I came in here"

"Well you know, the funny thing about witches is, that living or death, they care about their own. A hundred dead witches have a thousand living descendants...and I have no problem killing every last one of tem if I don't get my coffins back. As we speak my hybrid friend is prepared to end the Bennett line"

The candles died down and Klaus wasn't in pain anymore.

"Now...please...show me the coffins"

The coffins then appeared.

"Here we are. Where's the fourth? Show me!" /P

"Well here's the hing. They can't. Its not here" Damon said. /P

"What did you do?"

"Well Bonnie have me the heads up, I didn't have enough time to get four but I did have time to get one" Damon said. When the hell had he done all this?

"I will tear you limb from limb. And only then when you're a raving mass of blood and flesh will I rip your heart out of your chest"

"Sorry. The same rules apply. You know leverage and all. I know you want your family back. But something tells me, you want what's in that coffin a lot more" Damon said.

* * *

I was sitting on the couch, Damon standing in front of the fire with a glass

of bourbon when the door opened and then shut. My head whipped around to see Stefan enter. "Easy" Damon said to me.

P"Oh you're still alive. I assume that means, Klaus didn't get his coffins"

"Don't look so happy" Damon growled "I was only able to get one of them out in time. The locked one"

"Probably a good choice"

"Yeah. You know if you're banking on Bonnie's mom to open it, you're screwed. She doesn't have any powers"

"Doen't surprise me. Been that kind of night"

"Is Elena okay?" Damon asked. Stefan shrugged slightly and looked at me, I glared at Stefan, my eyes narrowing and he looked away, something flashing in his eyes.

"So why don't we talk about this?"

Damon showed the dagger to us. "What did you do?" Stefan asked.

Damon smiled "Well...Elijah is his name.." Damon grinned.

I stood up and brushed my jeans off and looked at Damon and my eyes then travelled to Stefan. Who stared back at me. I went to walk past him but I punched him and he fell back on his ass and stared up at me in surprise. "I hope you know that when your humanity comes back on, that I will never forgive you for this" I said and I turned to Damon "Goodnight Damon"

**THIRD Person POV**

The Hybrid shoved the coffins into a big room, Klaus standing in the doorway.

"You've got your family back. Finally. You gonna open them?"

"Not quite yet. I till have some unfinished business to take care of" Klaus said.

"What business?" The hybrid asked but suddenly he began to squirm and fell to the floor and there stood Elijah with a heart in his hand.

"So Niklaus..."

"Elijah" Klaus breathed.

"What did I miss?"

* * *

**Gonna be a very big surprise in the next few chapters that will shock you all. It's all coming together now with my plan for this story..lol. Don't worry you don't have long to wait until it's all happening. **

**I know this chapter kind of sucks ass but meh..best I could do...and I know Tory wasn't as much of a "Vampire" but...I need a better chapter for her to be more of one lol.**

**As for Elena/Damon sleeping together in this (This is directed at the people who want it to happen) Can I ask why? As people have said it is something Damon would do impulsively and I know the people who don't want it say that Tory would NEVER forgive Elena/Damon for it. And no she probably wouldn't forgive either of them...and you know the whole point to the story is Tory/Damon lol but anyway whatever floats your boat...I guess. **

**UNTIL NEXT TIME**


	32. Bringing out the dead

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Vampire Diaries and never will unfortunately but I do however own Tory Connors.

**Thank You: ** xXBriannaXx, XKaterineNightingaleX, grapejuice101, pinkrocker12, Piper, PC 608, Bronzelove, Tvdlover87654, SemiraBlake, hayden, TheLollypop311, Sabine Christensen, vikki dillard, oXxgeorgiaxXo, DiannaSalvatore, stina222 and Julia for all your wonderful reviews on the last chapter. So glad you liked it.

sorry it's been a while! Lol I'm back on this I wanna get season 3 over with now lol as season 4 is nearly over too :O I can't believe it

I have my new instagram up if you wanna follow me... The link is on my profile.

My outfits for Tory are on Polyvore! :P

The poll is now closed! :P I'll have another one up shortly I hope you find the time to take it :)

* * *

**Bringing Out the Dead **

Punching Stefan felt good...really good and even though I knew at the same time he'd done it for leverage...and it turned out that Klaus didn't need me at all. I stared up at the ceiling when the bed moved and I looked to see Damon.

"I think you broke Stefan's face" He smirked.

"Good" I huffed.

"Come on..we're going to see someone"

"Who?"

"Just come on"

I followed him out of the house, the bright light of the sun hurting my eyes and I flinched away from it. We got in the car and drove to the middle of nowhere and began walking when Damon answered his phone and began talking, he put it on speaker as we walked.

"Wait...you're getting the blame of this?" Damon asked Elena.

"yeah...my prints are on the stake"

"I didn't know you were capeable of murder Elena" I smirked.

"Shut up Tor, it's not funny" She huffed.

"So you're the prime suspect huh?" Damon asked and he nudged me.

"She doesn't think that I did it. She's just tryin' to find out why somebody used oine of my family weapons to kill a council member" Elena said.

"Well why don't you just ask Ric if his dirty little doctor had access to the weapons" Damon said.

"You're on speaker phone, dick" Ric said and I laughed.

"I'm just sayi' first suspect is usually the right one"

"Not all the time" I said.

He put his fingers to his lips, telling me to shush. I rolled my eyes and flicked his cheek.

"Brian Walters was killed days ago right? I didn't show Meredith this stuff until last night "

"Could be you" I said to Ric who huffed in response.

"Know something we don't?" Damon asked.

"Not that I know of...I told you I didn't watch this stupid show" I said. I still stood by the fact that it was stupid.

"Whatever" Damon said.

"ANYWAY" Ric said interuppting us.

"It wasn't Meredith" Elena said.

"But Brian Walters was her ex-boyfriend and Rc saw them fighting that night" Damon said.

"It's not Meredith okay?! I refuse to believe that your luck is that bad" Elena said.

"Who else knows about your secret stash of weapons?" I asked.

"Who doesn't? I got weapons everywhere, here, the school, my loft, your car" He said.

"Damon's car?" I asked.

"Yep"

"Wow Ric...you're sneaky" I said with a smile.

"It's Klaus, it has to be, he's screwing with us"

"Nah. What if it's Stefan?" I asked "I mean...he's a cocky ripper douche...and I hate him"

"So that means it's him?" Damon asked in disbelief.

"Yeah...yeah I do believe it could be him"

"She has a point" Elena said "He was crazy that night and you know he was trying to get under Klaus' skin. He was capeable of pretty much anything"

"Ahh makes me nostalgic for the time that Stefan was a bunny snacking pasifict, anyway. Got to go. You'll know more later"

"Hey, where are you two?" Ric asked.

"Tea with an old friend" Damon said and hung up. It was then that I seen Elijah "Elijah, my favourite original, back rom the dead. Clean up nice"

"You left something in my jacket pocket" Elijah said pulling out a note.

"Oh. Yeah "Dear ELijah, let's get together, plot the destruction of your brother. XOXO"

"You're such an ass" I said punching him in the arm.

"Tory" Elijah said and I looked at him "There's something different about you"

"Oh yeah" I nodded with a sarcastic smile "I'm a vampire"

"Did Niklaus-"

"No. His, cocky dick head of a brother" I said with a nod.

"Ahem" Damon coughed.

"Damon" Elijah said.

"Was I right to undagger you or are we gonna have a problem?"

"I'm here, let's talk"

"I'll start with an easy question, any idea what kind of Klaus killing weapon could be magically sealed in a mystery coffin?" Damon asked.

* * *

I was sitting on Stefan's bed, reading through one of his diaries when he entered, as Damon moved two shirts.

"Which one?" Damon asked "Ah, the man of the house. Get dressed. We're going out"

"Yeah, sorry, not interested"

"Too bad" I said "He didn't ask"

"Elijah, Tory and I have scheculed a very old fashion sitdown with you and Klaus, I say go with the black. makes you look all villainy" Damon smirked. I let out a scoff as I continued to read through the journal and it was filled with so many emotions.

"Klaus won't make a deal, guys" he said.

"He didn't have to. All we're doing is buying a little time to give our wicker witches a chance to pop up the top of the coffin" Damon said.

"So that's your uh..plan? To Stall Klaus?" Stefan scoffed.

"If you didn't go all psycho on his hybrids, then maybe we'd have options...but uh we don't" I said.

"SO you unleashd an original to help him out?" Stefan asked.

"Undaggering Elijah was smart, Stefan. You're kidding me? After what Klaus did to him? He's in vengence mood. Perfect" Damon grinned.

"There's nothing smart about trusting Elijah, Damon. he screwed us over last time he promised to help us kill Klaus" Stefan said.

"Well you've screwed us over...but that was for Damon..oh wait...you turned me...and that was just out of spite. Besides. The way you've been acting, I think we should trust Elijah more than you" I said.

"She's got a point"

"Hm. Well I guess that works both ways, doesn't it?"

"Oh yes" Damon said with narrowed eyes "This is more about Elena isn't it?"

I got up and folded my arms after throwing the journal on the bed "Let's get one thing straight Stef" I said "If it wasn't for Klaus...you wouldn't be a dick, and Elena would still be be with you...so get ready and be happy about it"

"We're going to negotiate a fake truce and I don't want your attitude screwing it up" Damon said patting his shoulder and we left the room.

* * *

We got to Klaus' mansion and I folded my arms and Elijah opened the door.

"Niklaus, or guests have arrived"

"Damon. Stefan, Tory. Elijah tells me you seek an audiance. Very bold, let's discuss the terms of our agreement like civilised men and woman shall we?"

"It's better to undulge him" Elijah said.

"I didn't come here to eat Klaus. Fact, I didn't want to come here at all but I was told, I had to so you would hear us out"

I elbowed him in the gut and he doubled over and I grinned "Ah Tory...how do you feel love?" Klaus asked.

"That's a pretty stupid question" I said with a pout.

"ah" He smirked "Well we can sit and eat or I can reach down your throats and pull out your insides, the choice is yours"

I looked to Damon who looked back at me, taking my hand and we folled him in. This place was fucking huge man...why can't I live here?

We sat at a table and the watiers put food down, the smell of it made me make a face as I sat next to Damon, everyone else began eating, well all but me and Stefan.

"Thank you, love" Damon grinned at the blonde and I made a face again.

"You two lost your appetite?" Klaus asked.

Damon looked at us both "Eat" He said "I thought we agreed to leave grumpy Stefan at home"

"I'm not hungry but thanks for the offer" I said rolling my eyes.

"I can understand why" Klaus said and he eyed Stefan.

"hmm" I hummed.

"That's the spirit" Klaus said as Stefan began to eat "Isn't it nice? Five of us dining together? Such a treat. is this what you had in mind when you pulled the dagger out from my brother?"

"Well I know how he felt about you, so I figured the more the merrier" Damon smirked.

"Well, Elijah and I have had our share of quarrels over the century. But we always make it through"

""Kind of like you and Rebekah right? Where is she, by the way? Last I checked she was still daggered because you were afraid to face her"

"If you're reffering to the fact that Rebekah knows I killed our mother, I've already come clean to Elijah" Klaus said.

"Hey Stef, remember when you killed dad? might want to dial down the judgement until dessert?"

"You killed your own dad?" I asked cocking an eyebrow "Well I suppose it makes sense"

Stefan scowled "We're here to make a deal. pesn't mean we need to kiss his ass for seven coarses" Stefan said.

"I'm just saying we have a long evening ahead of us. Pace yourself" Damon said.

* * *

"Stefan, where is the lovely Elena tonight?" Elijah asked.

"I don't know. As them" Stefan said with a scowl.

Klaus laughed "I'm sorry you've missed so much, uh-trouble in paradise" Klaus said.

"You know if it was about someone else, I'd laugh. But it's about Elena...so let's just keep her out of it" I said.

"Exaclty. One more word about Elena and this dinner is over" Stefan said.

Klaus continued to laugh silently, and he put a finger to his lips in a shhh motion.

"Yeah we should probably keep Elena in the do not discuss pile"

"You're probably right" Klaus said. "It's just, the allure of the Petrova doppelganger still so strong. What do you say brother, should we tell them about Tatia?"

"Now why should we discuss matters long since resolved?" Elijah asked.

"Well, given their shared affection for both Elena and Katherine, per say Damon isn't exacltly stuck anymore, I think our guests might be curious to learn the originator of the Petrova line"

"Well, we're not going anywhere, Elijah. Please do tell" Damon said, his eyes narrowed, making an invisible face at Klaus.

"When our family first settled here, there was a girl named tatia, she was an exquisite beauty. Every boy of age desired to be her suitor, even though she'd had a child by another man, and none loved her more than Niklaus" Elijah said.

"I'd say there was one who loved her at least as much" Klaus said.

"You two were in love with the same girl?" I asked staring between them.

"Our mother was a very powerful witch, she sought to end our fued over Tatia, and so she took her. Klaus and I would later learn it was Tatia's blood that we consumed in the wine on the night where our mother performed the spell which turned us into vampires. Tatia wouldn't make a decision between the two of us, so for a time Niklaus and I...grew estranged. Harsh words were traded, we even came to blows, didn't we brother?"

"But in the end we realized the sacred bond of family" Klaus said.

"Family above all" Elijah said.  
"Family above all"

The two clinked their glasses together and I looked at them and then at Stefan and Damon, eyeing the two of them. Wow...who would've thought that they were smiliar in more than one way. Damon's phone vibrated and he pulled it out. Looks like she needed moe time.

"So why don't we move this evening along and discuss the terms of this proposal?" Elijah said.

"That's very simple. Klaus gets his coffin back, in exchange he and the Original extended family leave Mystic Falls forever. Me, Tory, Stefan and Elena live happily ever after. No grudges"

"The deal sounds fair brother" Elijah said.  
"I don't think you understand, Elena's doppelganger blood insures that I will always have more hybrids to fight those who oppose me. I will never leave her behind" Klaus got up and began to pace "Let's say I do leave her here, under your protection, what then? How long before one of you turns her into vampires?"

"That won't happen" I said pointing it out.

"We don't know that, I mean I didn't think Stefan was capeable of hurting a friend, and he turned you"

"Very good point...but I'm not Elena, he won't turn Elena" I said.

"Okay fine. What if worse comes to worse and she dies, you see each one of you truely believe you can protect her. And that is simply a delusion. The worst thing for Elena Gilbert is...the three of you"

"I'm gonna go get some air" Damon said making a face at me and walked out.

"Let me deal with this" Elijah said and followed him.

"All this talk has made me thirsty" he said and a blonde came up and stood next to him "What do you say Stefan? Tory? Can I interest the two of you in a little after dinner drink?"

Klaus bit her neck and began feeding from her, I froze, and stayed still in my seat, trying not to breathe. I had promised myself I wasn't just gonna kill in vain...kill some innocent person who didn't deserve to die, I could see Stefan looking at me, his green eyes wide.

The blonde fell to the floor, dead "Delicious. Aged to perfection" he said.

"Well I guess the only reason you agreed to this evening, Klaus was to drive a wedge between us all" Stefan said.

"Actually, you did that yourself Stefan, I can see Tory's fighting the urge at the minute and she wouldn't be if you hadn't turned her. And you only have yourself to blame"

Damon and Klaus came back in "What do you say Klaus? It's time for you to put something on the table. We've made our offer, now you counter"

"Okay. I offer...Elena's future happiness. You see what she needs right now is to be rid of you lot. And to fall in love with a human, maybe that nice football player, you know the blonde one?"

"Matt?" I asked.

"Yeah, why not? They'll marry, live a long and fruitful life, and pop out a perfect family" Klaus said.

"And contiue the Petrova bloodline. Every few hundred years, you'll have a new doppelganger to drain and never run out of hybrids, right Klaus?"

"Consider it a small return on my investment in her well being. See after you hand me back the coffin, I'll ensure her safety for the rest of her natural life you know it's what's best for her Stefan" He got up and walked over to him, "What do you say Stefan? do we have a deal"

Stefan walked over to Klaus and Stefan took Klaus hand, that was outstretched "What are you doing?" Damon asked.

"Nice try, Klaus. But no deal" Stefan said.

Klaus broke Stefan's arm and he kicked his leg, breaking it as well, I gasped in surprise and got up, this hurt me a lot more to watch than it should've. He then put Stefan's arm into the fire and it began to burn, Damon attempted to run at him but Elijah pinned him against the wal and grabbed my arm.

"Stop!" I shouted

"Now bring me the coffin before I burn him alive" Klaus said.

"I'll get it" Damon nodded.

"Go with him brother, you keep him honest. And when you return, I will make good on my promise to you and I will hand over our family"

The two left and I looked back to Stefan and Klaus "Klaus stop.."

"I thought you didn't care..." Stefan managed to grumble out.

I glared at him and folded my arms "Please?"

"Go ahead, kill me, I know you'll do it when he brings back the coffin"

"You really have given up haven't you? where's the fight? where's the ripper?" Klaus demanded and he pushed Stefan and that's when Damon and Elijah entered the room again.

"Elijah...why haven't you left? "

"Where are your manners, brother? We forgot dessert"

Elijah took of the cover on the plate that the blonde woman was holding showing more daggers.

"What have you done?"

"What have you done? you see I've learned not to trust your vulgar promises, Klaus. We're doing this on my terms now"

A brunette guy entered the room...and wow..he was hot.

"Kol" Kol?

"Long time, brother" he said, Klaus began to back off when someone else grabbed him and daggered him through the hand.  
"Finn don't!" He rushed to the door when Rebekah entered. "Rebekah?"

She stabbed him with the dagger "This is for our mother"

Klaus fell back into Kol's arms, and Kol restrained him, and Elijah looked to us.

"You're free to go. This is family business"

* * *

We were walking to see Bonnie at the Lockwood cellar. I was literaly straving...god I was so hungry. I chewed on my bottom lip.

"Ah you were right about undaggering Elijah. Smart move" Stefan said.

"Wow, actual acknowlegement of a job well done. You're going soft Stefan" Damon smirked.

"So I guess I should thank you for saving me from Klaus"

"shut up, you don't get to thank me until I pay you back for all the times you saved me" Damon said.

"You could've left me there. Klaus would've killed me and you would have no more problems" Stefan said.

Damon's phone rang and he looked down at it and then ignored it. I raised my eyebrows.

"I didn't do it on your account" Damon said looking his brother in the eye.

I folded my arms and didn't expect to hear what I did "I love her" Stefan said. I raised my eyebrows and Damon gave a shrug before walking off into the cellar.

My phone began to ring and I pulled it back "Tory-" Stefan said and I turned to look at him. "I'm sorry"

"I know" I said and answered my phone. "hello?"

"I need you!"

"Okay, I'm coming" I said. "Tell Damon I'm going to see Elena"

_"I heard you" _Damon's voice said.

"Never mind" I said and began running.

When I got there, Elena was sitting with Ric.

"What happened?"

"I don't know...someone stabbed him" She said.

"Do you know who?"

"I don't know ." he said.

"Was it Meredith?"

"No" Ric said coughing.

Who the hell could possibly have gotten here and stabbed Ric?

* * *

**Gonna be a surprise with the next few chapters and you're gonna find out who's been killing people :P **

**As for the POLL: It looks like I'm gonna be saving Ric/Jeremy so this is where my plan for something else comes in :P **

**Elena/Damon sleeping together It's not gonna happen. Loads of people don't want it, and don't want Damon to hurt Tory, so he won't... LOL sorry I have something good planned though and I hope you enjoy it. **

**UNTIL NEXT TIME**


	33. Dangerous Liasions

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Vampire Diaries and never will unfortunately but I do however own Tory Connors.

**Thank You: ** Tvdlover87654, grapejuice101, hayden, Laura-LaLa and pinkrocker12 for all your wonderful reviews on the last chapter. So glad you liked it.

sorry it's been a while! Lol I'm back on this I wanna get season 3 over with now lol as season 4 is nearly over too :O I can't believe it

I have my new instagram up if you wanna follow me... The link is on my profile.

My outfits for Tory are on Polyvore! :P

The poll is now closed! :P I'll have another one up shortly I hope you find the time to take it :)

* * *

**Dangerous Liasions **

Elena and I walked out of the hospital with Matt "How's Mr Saltzman?" He asked.

"Resigned" I said with a nod "But he's being observed for the night"

"I need to change the lock on the house, so I talked to Bonnie earlier. She and hermom are fine. have you spoke with Caroline?" Elena asked.

"Yeah, she's holding it together, considering how close she and her dad used to be. Any word on who's behind the attack?"

"No, Sheriff Forbers said there's no real suspects at all" Elena said."How are you dealing with everything?"

"Honestly,...I'm kind of lucky the only thing that I have to worry about for tomorrow is showing up for my shift at the grill"

"Thank you for everything today, really" She nodded.

"Get home safe" Matt said.

"Thanks"

"Come on" I said and she nodded and we got in the car, as we drove she hit something.

"What was that?" She asked.

I got out of the car and Elena followed and Elena was slammed into the car, I growled and threw whoever it was off her and seen the blonde. "Rebekah"

"Surprised? You drove a a dagger through my back Elena, it hurt" She said.

Her fangs elnogated and she rushed forward and I moved as Elena let out a scream but Elijah appeared and stopped her.

"Elijah"

"Leave" He said and his sister stepped forward "Are you challenging me?"

"You're pathetic. All of you" She snarled and disappeared.

"Well...I believe Elena, we have some catching up to do"

* * *

"it was their mother Esther who was sealed in the coffin" Elena said.

"As in the Original witch?" Stefan asked.

"What? How is she even alive?" Damon asked "Thought her hybrid freak show of a son ripped her heart out a thousand years ago"

"We don't know" I said swinging my legs "Guessing she has a couple of connections to get herself through it and to here...Elijah said she wants to live in peace with her family...what I don't get is...if your son ripped your heart out...why would you wanna even look at him?"

"She was supposed to be the weapon that kills Klaus, and besides you have a point" Stefan agreed. That's a first.

"Well, not anymore...not according to Elijah" Elena said.

"That coffin was the only thing stopping Klaus from tearing us to shreds" Stefan said.

"Anyone else feeling a little used right now?"

"What if she is? And she's just lying...I mean obviously Klaus isn't gonna believe her...so reel him in first and then kill him...sounds like a diabolical master plan to me" I said.

"It doesn't matter, Elijah promised us that any of his family would hurt us" Elena said.

The doorbell rang and Elena walked into the hall but before she did she said "I believe him"

She opened the door "What is it" I asked.

"It's an invitation. "please join the Mikaelson family, this evening at seven o'clock. For dancing, cocktails and celebration"

"Who the hell are the Mikaelson's?" Stefan asked.

"The orginial family" I said with a shrug.

"It's not bad enough they're moving to town, now they're expecting a houswarming gift?" Damon huffed.

"There's a note on the back" Elena said "Elena, I think it's time we finally meet. Esther"

"You're not going to..." I said.

"If Esther wants to talk to me, maybe I should find out why"

"Well that's a dumb idea, she already tried to kill you once" Damon said.

"No, Elena is right. Bonnie was led to open that coffin for a reason, I think there is more to this than just some family reunion"

"Can we go back in time where the old Stefan cared if Elena lived or died?"

"What for? It's your job now" Stefan snapped.

"Oh shut up Stefan...we all heard what you said last night" I said raising my eyebrows and he glared at me and I smirked.

"What?" Elena asked.  
"That he lo-" I began and He cut me off.

"Shut up"

"Make me" I said.

"Okay children" Damon said rolling his eyes.

"Stefan has a point, maybe I should find out what she wants"

"You can't protect yourself" Damon said.

"Damon's right 'Lena" I said.

"Okay fine I'll go"

"and piss off more originals? no" I said "I'll go"

"You're not going, I'll go" Damon said and snatched the invitation from Elena.

"Hey!" She snapped.

"End of Story" He said.

**The Grill **

Elena and I were with Caroline, who I'd hugged for about ten minutes.

"It's all so weird. The originals are throwing a ball. Like an actual ball" Elena said.

"It's some twisted Cinderella fetish is what it is" Caroline said "And why does the Evil witch want an audience with you?"

"I have no idea. There's only one way to find out" Elena said.

"I thought you told Damon and Stefan you weren't going"

"I did, which is all the more reason why I need a drama free bodyguard" She said pointing at me.  
"All I am is Drama" I said with a roll of my eyes.

"Well I think a Salvatore would look a lot better in a tix, and by that I mean Stefan"

"Hey" I said and she laughed.

"I can't deal with either of them. Whatever Stefan is feelning, he is channeling it all against Klaus and Damon...it's just not a good idea"

"Why?" Caroline asked.

"Cause he's an ass" I said.

"Right" She said with a roll of her eyes "How are you...with the whole vampire thing?"

"Getting there..." I lied. I was no where near getting there. I was beginning to have a serious problem with my blood thing here and I wasn't going to admit to it.

"So spill the beans, you and Damon...you love each other right?" Caroline said.

I eyed her and she grinned. Rebekah walked up.

"Careful girls, it's all well and good until she stabs you in the back" Rebekah said.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"I know your moms rules, no hurting the locals" Elena said.

"Get over yourself Elena. It's not all about you" She walked away and I glared at the back of her head and handed Matt the invitaion to the ball and I scoffed.

"Oh my god, she's inviting him to the ball. Why is she inviting him?"

"Meal on legs" I said.

"Probably to get a reaction from us" Elena said.

"What time is this stupid dance?" Caroline scoffed.

* * *

I was with Elena as she readied her dress and I sorted my hair "You look amazing" I said with a smile.

"Thanks" She sighed with frown.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I don't know...I just...I don't know"

"What's wrong with you?" I asked.

"Nothing...hey can I ask you something"

"Sure" I said fixing the red dress.

"Would you ever talk to your sister again?" She asked and I froze "Sorry...I know it's a touchy subject"

I let out a breath "I don't know..she'd need to try hard" I said "Why?"

"I don't know...I just miss Jeremy" She said.

"Right" I nodded.

"I don't wanna go in on my own" She said.

"I'll come too" I said.

"But-"

"No buts, I'll come in with you okay? Or I'll try at least"

She sighed and nodded.

"We ready?"

"Yep" I said with a smile.

**Klaus' Mansion **

We walked into the mansion, my arm linked with Elena's and I looked around my eyes met Damon's and he smiled, I think if I was still alive, I would've blushed furiously. "Excuse me, Carol" he said and walked over to us, right at the same time as Stefan.

"What are you doing here?" Elena asked them both.

"I could ask you the same thing" Stefan said.

"Surprise, surprise. Nice tix, you're not supposed to be here" Damon said.

"Well I am. And I'm not leaving until I find out what Esther wants. So shall we?" She asked. She linked arms with Stefan and Damon held out his hand and I smirked taking it.

Wasn't so long later that Elena and I were standing when someone walked up to us. Finn.

"Elena Gilbert? Tory COllins I presume?" He asked "I'm Finn Mikaelson, you're here to see my mother"

"Is she here?" Elena asked.

"Her request did not include your friends" He said.

"But-" I began.

"She wishes to see you" He said to me and I stared at him. Easier than I thought.

"They're just protecting us, you may not know but your mother's already tried to kill me once" Elena said.

"If you want to see my mother, you'll need to be alone" he said.

"If everyone could gather, please" A voice said.  
"Excuse me" Finn said and walked off, and they all stood on the staircase...looking like something from a movie.

"Welcome thank you for joining us, you know whenever my mother brings our family together like this, it's tradition to commence the evening with a dance"

Esther came down the stairs and looked upon the guests.

_"Do you see who I see?" _Damon asked.

_"Oh yeah" _Stefan replied.

"Tonight's pick is a centuries old waltz, so if all of you could please find yourselves a partner, please join us in the ballroom" Elijah said.

Elena went to follow Esther and I went to follow but Damon interveined. "Don't even think about it"

"Damon-" I began.

"No"

"she wants to see us" Elena said.

"Sucks to be here then"

"I was invited" Elena said.

"You have to tell me before you walk into a lion's den"

"Why so that you can stop us?" Elena asked huffily.

"Uh...yes" He said. "You can't go in alone"

"I'm going-"

He extened his arm to me "It would be rude not to dance you know" he said. Elena folded her arms and I looked at her and she shrugged.

"It is tradition" She said to me.

I took his hand and I looked back at Elenawho just smiled at me and pointed to where she was and I nodded.

"You look stunning if it isn't obvious" Damon said to me as we began to dance.

"Thank you, You do look hot in that suit"

He smirked in response "I look better with it off"

"Hmm" I hummed.

I noticed Elena was suddenly dancing with Stefan and I smiled and they walked off and I frowned. Damon twirled me and we walked off the floor.

"I hate dancing" I huffed.

"I don't particularly like it either" Damon said, his hand on my back. We ended up next to Rebekah. "Stop staring, it's creepy"

"Of course she looks beautiful. Nik gave her everything she's wearing"

"Jealous much?" I scoffed.

"I could have anyone in here that I wanted, sweetheart"

"Ahem" Damon said "Except one..."

"Ah right" She scoffed and I noticed the glare she sent towards Caroline.

"You're no dog yourself" Damon said.

"Was that supposed to be a compliment?" She asked.

"Heeh. You tried to kill Elena" Damon said "You don't get compliments"

"Caveman"

"Where is Elena?" Damon asked and I shrugged. He pulled his phone out "Ah come on"

"Where?" I asked.

"Just come on" He said and we walked.

"Got your text" He said to Elena as she came into site "What are we doing in here?"

Suddenly something snapped and Damon fell to the ground with a groan and I turned to lookn at Stefan, I growled and shoved him against the wall.

"Tory!" Elena said from behind me.

"What the hell are you doing?!" I snapped, my teeth bared at him.

"Calm down. You wanna talk to Esther or not" He siad "Better hurry, he won't be down for long"

"You're on paper thin ice Stefan" I growled and let his throat go.

"Come on"

I had a bad feeling about this and I glared heatedly at Stefan and Elena grabbed my arm.

We bumped into Elijah "Elena. Tory. I understand my mother requested to see you"

"Yeah, is something wrong?" Elena asked.

"Well her ability to forgive my brother after everything he's done to destroy this family strikes me as a little strange to say the least"

"That's what I said" I grinned.

"Do you think it's an act?" Elena asked.

"It has me asking questions I never thought I'd ask. Can I depend on you to tell me what she says?"

"Of course, I'll find you later okay?" Elena said.

We walked up the stairs and I looked back, and Elena knocked on the door.

"You're alone. Wise choice" Finn said to us and let us enter.

"it's only sage. I've spelled it so we can speak freely without fear of being overheard. that'll be all Finn, thank you" Esther said and he left "You must have a million questions for me, girls. Please"

"How are you alive? Are you ghost or..."

"Not exactly when I died the witch Ayana preserved my hody with a spell. She was a close friend of mine, an ancestor of your friend Bonnie"

"So that's why only Bonnie and her mother could open the casket" Elena said.

"They complete the Bennett bloodline. I drew power from them and their ancestors who were with me on the other side"

"So you've been on the other side for a thousand years?" I asked.

"Natures way of punishing me for turning my family into Vampires. But there is a way for me to undo the evil I created"

"You're gonna help us Kill Klaus aren't you?"

"One thing at a time, Elena. For now. I simply need your help" She said "I understand Rebekah shared the story of my family. How I upset the balance of nature by turned my children into Vampires"

"She said you did it to protect them from the wolves"

"It's true. But in no time at all they began to feed on human blood. They ravaged the town with no remorse. Eventually Niklaus turned against me"

"How are you gonna kill Klaus? he's immortal" Elena said.

"It will take magic and your assistance"

"What do I have to do with it?" Elena asked.

"My children believe I'm holding this ball to celebrate our reunion. but in truth I've gathered them together to perform a ritual. The first step requires the blood from the doppelganger. Only a drop. Its essence will be in the champagne toast later this evening. Will you do it or shall I?"

"What do I have to do it with?" Elena asked and removed her glove and Esther pricked her finger, the scent drifted up my nose and Esther stared at me, and I felt my face change.

"Sorry" I said through gritted teeth.

"Ah I see" She frowned "You're having trouble"

"No" I said, my jaw clenched.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive" I said and Elena stared at me.

"Very well, Elijah is more suspicious than the others so he may need more persuasion. But they must all drink at the toast in order to be linked as one"

"What do you mean linked as one?"

"You said yourself Klaus can't be killed. But tonight's spell links all my children together so that if one goes, they all go"

"What?"

"I love my family, but they are an abomination. I betrayed nature when I created them. It's my duty to kill them" She said. "Tory, do you mind if I cut a piece of your hair?"

"Why?" I asked confused.

"It's part of a spell to rid of my children" She said and even though she was composed she was lying.

"Uh..sure" I said frowning and she cut a piece with a knife. I listened to what Stefan and Damon were saying and didn't know how but I was.

_"Easy buddy, don't want you doing anything stupid" _

_"Where's Tory?" _

_"Exactly where she belongs. She and Elena are with Esther" _

_"What did you do?" Damon hissed. _

_"Ah, don't blame me. This was all Elena, right down to the broken neck. You know, maybe you should stop being such a controlling dick, Damon" _

_"Wait, hang on. I'm the problem here?" Damon scoffed. _

_"You're a liability brother" Stefan said. _The fucking dickhead. I'd strangle him. I clenched my fists together.

_"I'm trying to keep them alive Stefan" _

_"Yeah well your emotions are getting in the way of our plan" _

_"My emotions? How is this even happening right now?"_

_"Maybe because you care too damn much" _

OH I was gonna strangle the life out of the fucker when I got my hands on him.

She let us leave and we both did, me going to find Damon.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. Waiters are comign around with champane, I invite you all to join me in raising a glass. It provides me with no greater joy then to see my family together as one. I'd like to thank you all for being apart of this spectacular evening" Liar.

I walked into the Foyer "Did you get what you wanted?" Damon snapped.

"I had nothing to do with that!" I snapped back. "But yeah...she was..uh.."

"Good tell me on the ride home, we're leaving"

"Damon" I said.

"That shouldn't have happened okay?" he was angry.

"What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing" he said.

"Why are you mad at me? I didn't do anything", you're mad at me because of what Stefan did?" I said.

"No, I'm mad at you because I love you"

"Damon" I said "I know you do, I know okay? I love you too but...I couldn't let her go in alone"

It was then that Elena appeared "What are you doing?" She asked.

"We're leaving" Damon said.

"No...we need to stay a little longer-" She began.

"No. Elena" He said.

"Guy's can we not do this?" I asked.

"What is your problem?" Elena demanded.

"You are my problem. You could've gotten killed!" he snapped at her.

"Guy's seriously" I said "Not now"

"So what?"

"You got Stefan to snap my neck"

"You're mad because I included Stefan?"

"NO! I'm mad because I care about you and don't want to see you get hurt"

"Well maybe that's the problem" She snapped back.

Damon seemed visibly rocked by this and I chewed on my bottom lip. I had to bite back a glare at Elena.

"That's not what I meant" She sighed.

"No I get it. I care too much. I'm a liability" He said.

"Damon-" I began.

"Have you guy's seen Matt?" Caroline asked and we turned to look at her.

"We'll find him, Damon come on" I said and pulled him with me.

We went up the stairs to see Kol trying to break Matt's hand.

"Hey, hey, hey" He said.  
"Ahh" Matt groaned out.

"Easy on the hand, guy's a quarter back" Damon said and Kol growled at him.

"Don't do this Damon" I said.

"Do as your told puppy" Kol smirked.

I narrowed my eyes and before I knew it, Damon had flung him over the railing.

"Damon no!" I said and he looked at me before jumping over it. I helped Matt up "Go..get out of here...go to Caroline"

I moved to the railing to see Damon punching Kol and I didn't know what to do but I sighed and stepped up and jamp down, "Damon stop" I said and grabbed his arm but he snapped Kol's neck. It was then that Stefan came out.

"Damon!" He growled "Are you crazy?"

The rest of the Mikaelson's came out, Elena followed behind them.

"Maybe a little" he said and growled out the last part "Far be it for me to cause a problem"

I felt awkward and I grabbed his hand "Come on before this gets worse" I muttered and we turned, walking away.

Damon and I went to the grill "I'm sorry okay?" I said "I didn't know they were going to do that"

"Right"

"Damon" I said and took his hand "I wouldn't done that to you...I almost strangled the idiot for doing it"

He sighed and took his hand back after squeezing mine "I care too much"

"Are you gonna listen to Stefan?" I asked "Stefan of all people? are you kidding?"

He sighed "No"

"Besides...I was pretty sure you said to me earlier that you'd look better with that suit off...I think I agree" I said and he smirked. I leaned in "I think some...hot vampire sex is in order" I said and he looked at me, a large grin on his perfectly sculpted face.

* * *

We ended up in his bedroom, the red dress I was wearing was taken off, and all his anger and frustration was gone...thankfully...His lips were against mine roughly and he lifted me up, my legs wrapping around his waist and my arms around his neck.

I moved and put my feet on the ground, slamming him into the wall. He smirked as I ripped the shirt off him and tossed it aside. He moved so I was on the bed, my back on the cool sheets. My legs wrapped around his waist again and his trousers were off.

He entered me in a fast motion and if I'd been alive, I'd probably be all over the palce by now. I dug my fingers into his arms as he began to go faster and our breathing began to match, he grabbed my arms and pinned them above my head. I lifted my hips to meet his and he breathed against my neck, I smirked and flipped him over and kissed him roughly, and tilted his chin up. I moved down and kissed his neck and moved down, kissing his stomach as he moved under me.

I could feel the pleasure building and I smiled, kissing him again, his fingers tangling in my hair and he began to go faster, his fingers began to clench and I giggled my arms wrapping around his neck as we both released . "I love you" He breathed out against my lips.

"I love you too" I said.

* * *

**So I've thought about it and I know who has to who has been killing the people and well...I know who it is...lol I think you may be pleasently surprised as to who it is...and I've also figured out how I'm going to switch Tory's emotions off, but it won't be for a while :P Anyway...I hope you enjoyed this chap let me know what you thought! **

**If you have my instagram you may sort of figure out what's going on but if you don't you might just have to wait and see ;) **

**UNTIL NEXT TIME**


	34. All My Children

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Vampire Diaries and never will unfortunately but I do however own Tory Connors.

**Thank You: ** Tvdlover87654, grapejuice101, Julia, DiannaSalvatore, Hayden,and pinkrocker12 for all your wonderful reviews on the last chapter. So glad you liked it.

sorry it's been a while! Lol I'm back on this I wanna get season 3 over with now lol as season 4 is nearly over too :O I can't believe it

I have my new instagram up if you wanna follow me... The link is on my profile.

My outfits for Tory are on Polyvore! :P

The poll is now closed! :P I'll have another one up shortly I hope you find the time to take it :)

* * *

**All My Children**

My phone began ringing and I ignored it until Damon shoved me and I fell out the bed. "Ow" I said getting up.

"Answer the phone" he said, his eyes still shut.

"No..you answer it" I said hitting his bare chest a slap.

"Your phone" he said and I picked it up.

"Hello?" I asked. Elena.

"Hey...I called you like ten times last night"

"Sorry I was busy" I stated letting my head rest on the bed.

"Are you mad at me?" Elena asked.

"What? No..why would I be-Oh right. No."

"Good because if you are, you need to get over it. Both of you"

"Oh we're over it" I said rolling my eyes and throwing my tank over my head.

After a while, I was sitting in the cellar...debating or not wether to have another blood bag...somebody was gonna catch on that I was having a problem. I had to...I needed it. I got up and moved over to the fridge and I heard someone come in behind me. I turned to see Stefan and I raised an eyebrow.

"What?" I asked.

"Didn't say anything" He said.

"Well stop looking at me like that" I said as I held the blood bag.

"Like what?"

"Go to hell Stefan" I growled and stormed past him.

I went upstairs just as Elena entered and I took a drink of the bag and Damon cocked an eyebrow.

"How many have you had?"

"two" I lied. I had about five...and I don't even know if that's healthy.

"Right" he shrugged.

"So did you tell him?" Elena asked.

"Tell him..what?" I asked.  
"Esther's plan?"

"No sorry" I said not meaning it, I took a seat and ignored them.

"Well...Esther is planning on killing her entire family She's linked them all together with a spell. Whatever happens to one, happens to all of them" Elena said.

"Well that's great! Klaus will finally be dead. We win. Why do you look like somebody who just shot a panda bear"

"Because she lied to Elijah" I said.

"No. because he doesn't deserve this"

"I'm supposed to care about Elijah?" Damon scoffed.

"No but that isn't the point" Elena said.

"Yes it is..I don't care, they die...we win. so what? Five originals left to worry about"

Elena huffed and went to leave and Damon stopped her "Don't do anything to screw this up Elena"

"Why?" She asked "He doesn't deserve to die"

"he's right you know" Stefan said. Oh great. "Klaus has to die. They all do"

"See it's a democracy in action"

"No it isn't" I said "I'm with Elena. Elijah hasn't done anything wrong"

"Oh really?" Stefan said and I got up.

"No. He hasn't"

"What about when Klaus sacrificed you both...huh? Where was he then" Stefan said.

"Where was he? He believed in his brother" I said and he seemed taken back "He believed in his brother because they're family and family above all right? You two would do the exact same thing...you have been doing the exact same thing. So shut your pie hole. Elijah, out of all of them, doesn't deserve to die. He's a moral , which is more than I can say for you Stefan"

I threw a heated glare at him and grabbed Elena's arm and dragged her with me.

"Where are you going?" Damon shouted.

"Away from the two of you" I snapped.

* * *

We were sitting in the Gilbert house, with Bonnie and Caroline and I was sitting with Caroline listening to Elena talking...well...I wasn't listening. I just knew I could hear her and the sage wasn't working.

"He's being an idiot" Elena said "Like an actual idiot...is it working"

Both Caroline and I entered "No" I said.

"We can hear every word you're saying about Damon and Stefan" Caroline said.

"I don't know, it's a tricky spell" Bonnie said.

"When Esther did it, she kept the sage burning. There was a lote more smoke" Elena said.

"Alright" Bonnie said and she re lit the sage "Try it again" Caroline scoffed and we left the room. We continued to listen to them but then Caroline turned to me.

"You don't look so good" She said.

"I'm fine" I said with a nod.

"Are you sure? I mean you can come to me and talk if you want"

"I know" I said with a smile "But honestly Care, I'm fine"

"Okay" She smiled and huffed "Okay. First of all" She began walking back into the living room "This privacy spell is totally not working. Second, Elena, you're not doing this. Esther is doing this"

"There's no time to change your mind Elena. He'll be dead by the end of the night" Bonnie said.

"What?" Elena asked.

"It's a full moon. Esther needs to harness the energy of a celestial event. She asked me and Abby to join her"

A little later, Caroline and Bonnie were gone and it was just me and Elena. I was lying on the floor, staring up at the ceiling.

"you ok?" She asked.

"Getting there" I said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah...no" I said after a minute.

"What is it?"

"I don't know...I'm hungry...all the time" I said "And I hate it...I like it but I hate it"

"You're hungry?"

"LIke thirsty...blood thirsty all the time...like last night...I mean when I smelled your blood Elena...it was torture...I can't handle this"

"What do you mean?"

I sat up, bringing my knees to my chest "I wanted to feed on you..and I get how bad that it is...because you're like a sister. And right now...I could kill anybody and not think twice about it...I don't know if it's just because I'm new...at this..."

"You're feeding properly right?" She asked.

"yeah"

"When was the last time...you had human blood?"

"First night I fed...my transition" I said. "I like being...strong...I like this feeling I get...but at the same time...I hate it and what makes it worse...is that I hate Stefan...like I seriously hate him...there is no words to describe how much I hate him...and I don't hate people...apart from my sister but that doesn't count"

"Listen to me...you're gonna be fine...okay? You're going to be just fine. I'll be here everystep of the way alright?"

I nodded and got up "Where are you going?" She asked.

"I need some air...you coming or-"

"No. I'm just gonna...stay here and wallow"

"I'll come back soon" I said.

"Okay" She nodded and I moved from the house.

* * *

I got back to the boarding house and went in, to see Damon on the phone and he hung up.

"Where's Elena?" He asked.

"At her house...why?" I asked.

"She's not answering her cell...and neither were you"

"We were busy" I said.

"You better not be trying to screw this up" he said.

"I'll do whatever I want" I said making a face "You're not the boss of me"

"This is not the time to be having an attack of conscience about this whole Elena/Original thing okay?" He said.

"Damon, you can't judge her for having a conscience, okay? Elijah isn't that bad a person. He's done nothing"

"That isn't the point" he said.

"Then what is?" I asked.

"If we kill them all...we don't have anybody to worry about"

"Yeah...that doesn't matter...if it were just the four...I wouldn't care...but Elijah doesn't deserve this" I said sitting on the couch.

"What's so special about Elijah?" he scoffed.

"Nothing...he just doesn't deserve to die" I snapped.

"So you knew?" A voice asked and we both whirled to see Elijah.

"Obviously...I did go in with her" I said rolling my eyes.

"Now...about Elena" he said.

"What about her?"

"She's..with Rebekah"

"Rebekah?" I asked getting up "Why?"

"Hm-" He began and Stefan entered.

"I can't find her anywhere"

I clenched my fists and folded my arms.

"Hello, Stefan" Elijah said.

"He has Elena"

"Actually, she's with Rebekah. As you can imagine, my sister is just dying to tear her throat out. SO if you want to save Elena's life, I need you to help me stop my mother"

"You know for a few hours I felt bad about you dying" I said "But now? I don't care"

"Is that so?" He asked.

"That's so" I replied making a face.

"I'm a little embarrassed to admit, but when it comes to killing thousand year old witches, I'm a little rusty" Damon said.

"Yes, unfortunetly, even when killed my mother doesn't seem to want to stay dead. Not with the spirits of nature at her side"

"So what are we supposed to do?" Stefan asked.

"The witches that released my mother, she's drawing her power from their bloodline. That line needs to be broken"

"Broken?"

"Yeah, he means dead" I deadpanned.

"You want us to kill them?" Stefan asked.

"You know I'd do it myself but I have no clue where they are. Besides seeing me, they'd immediatley know my intent. They won't expect to be harmed by the likes of you...in ay case you have until six minutes past nine to find them "

"Oh. How superficial of you"

"By 9:07 the moon will be full, my mother will have the power she needs to kill me and my family. If you do not stop her before then. Rebekah will kill Elena"

"Uh...not really..Rebekah'll be dead" I said with a smirk.

"Hmm.." He said with a smirk in return "Not necessarily...she'll do it one minute before...by tearing out her throat"

"and you'll still be dead" I said.

"You're making this very difficult Victoria" He said.

"No. I'm just proving a point...killing Elena won't matter, you'll still die"

He stared at me for a minute his head tilted.

"Please stop looking at me. You're making me very uncomfortable" I said.

"Six minutes past nine" he said and with that he was gone, I sunk into the couch and both Damon and Stefan looked like they were gonna talk and I put my hand up.

"Don't..even dare say anything because I will hurt you both" I snapped before they could.

"Someone's grouchy" Damon said.

"Can we just figure out how to save Elena? Before she dies?" I asked.

* * *

I was standing in the cellar, when Stefan entered and looked past me into the freezer, he pulled a blood bag out and opened it, as Damon entered.

"Clock's ticking, you gonna help me brainstorm or are you two too busy fixing yourself a snack" Damon asked.

"We need to call Bonnie. There's got to be a way for her to stpp Esther from channeling all that power "

"A. What if she's with Esther? B. What if she can't cut her off? C. I don't know how any of this stuff works. D. Neither do you!" Damon said.

"You got a better plan?" Stefan asked.

"Worst cse scenario, simple mechanics. Can't draw power from a dead battery" Damon said.

"Kill them?" I asked.

"If it comes to that"

Stefan didn't drink the bloodbag but Damon took it from him and drank it and handed it back.

"There's got to be another way" Stefan said.

"Look who cares" I said.

"Well, what if I told you both, I had a less diabolical plan" He said and held up a silver dagger.

"You want to dagger Elijah?"

"I see that working" I said.

"They're all linked. One goes down, they all go down. The witches live, Elena's safe, no problem" Damon said.

"We don't know if it'll effect Klaus" Stefan said.

"Who means more? Elena...or Klaus?" I asked and making it look like I was weighing the options "I'd say Elena"

"She has a point and Ironically, Klaus isn't our current problem"

"Dagger is leathal to any vampire who uses it" Stefan said.

"Well, I just so happen to know someone crazy enough to do it" Damon said.  
"Who?" I asked "Alaric?"

"Bingo"

"Well...someone has to find Elena" I said.

"And what?" Stefan asked.

"Since you couldn't give two craps...and everybody else's humanity is the problem"

"What is your problem?" Stefan demanded.

"let's not do this" Damon said.

"You are my problem" I growled "You have no idea how much I hate you, no idea"

He stared at me in surprise and I turned, walking away from the two of them.

* * *

We were standing in the alleyway and Alaric dragged Kol out "Here, grab him" he said.

"tell your sexy doctor, good work"

Klaus appeared and undaggered Kol, throwing Alaric against the wall. Stefan tried to attack him but Klaus knocked him out too.

"I should have killed you months ago" He growled at Damon.

"Do it. It's not going to stop Esther from killing you" Damon smirked.

"What did you say about my mother?"

"You didn't know I was friends with your mummy? Yeah. We have a lot in common. She hates you just as much as I do" Klaus was about to attack but Elijah appeared.

"leave him! We still need them, Niklaus"

"What did mother do? What did she do Elijah?"

Elijah walked towards us, holding out a phone "You tell me where the witches are or I'll have my sister kill Elena right now"

"You said we had until after nine!" I growled.

"I'm sure Rebekah will be more than happy to start her work early" Elijah said.

"You son of a bit-" I snarled but Damon growled and grabbed my arm.

"Find them. Now" Elijah growled back.

Damon let go of my arm and helped Stefan to his feet.

"Come on" he said and we brushed past them. We got into Damon's car and he began driving.

"You are in one bad mood" Stefan said.

I ignored him and he scoffed so I booted his chair "watch the car" Damon said.

We stopped and they got out "So how do we know they're going to be at the old witche's house?" Damon asked.

"We don't. But if they're not then we have about ten minutes until Rebekah tears Elena apart"

"You know, if we sit this out, Esther completes her spell, Klaus dies, you get your revenge. It's what you wanted the whole time"

"Except Elena dies" I said.

"You know what she'd choose" Damon said.

"She'd let herself be killed to save her friend" Stefan said.

"yep"

"Hm. if we do this, it'll wreck her" Stefan said.

"Well, she'll hate us, thing is she only has to hate one of us. Only one of us has to do the deed"

"So who's it gonna be brother?"

Seriously? I was in no mood for this.

"If you two are gonna do a pissing contest. I'm just gonna do it. We're wasting tme" I said. They both stared at me in surprise "I see by me saying "we're wasting time" didn't have an effect"

Damon looked at me and pulled out a coin "Heads I do it, tails you do it" He said to Stefan.

"Awful lot of of effort for someone who doesn't care" Stefan said.

"Pot, kettle, brother" Damon said and he flipped the coin.

* * *

Stefan and I entered the place "They took Elena. They're going to kill her unless we stop Esther" Stefan said.

"Stefan, I-I can't stop her. She's channeling us"

"Bonnie if you can't stop her, I need to find another way" Stefan said.

"No..Stefan no" Bonnie said and she tried to rush out but Stefan stopped her...god I hate this life. "What are you gonna do? Even if you kill us, Esther is channeling every witch in our ancestry, living and dead"

"Esther's drawing from the witches. The only way to cut her off is if one of you is no longer a witch" Stefan said.

Damon appeared and I didn't even know this was supposed to happe...I thought they were supposed to kill one of them. He bit into his wrist and put it to Abby's mouth.

"This will only hurt a second" He said and he snapped her neck.

**Third Person POV **

"no Sister's do not abandon me!" Esther shouted.

"Mother!" Finn said and he grabbed her.

"I have a better plan" Esther said, holding the lock of Tory's hair in her hands and just then the two disappeared. The torches flared up and died out, The three brother's stood around looking shocked.

* * *

"How could you let them turn her?" Elena asked.

"I didn't know they were gonna turn her!" I snapped "It's not my fault"

"I just...I can't believe it" Elena said "Bonnie won't talk to me"

"Give her a few days" I said. "Abby will be fine"

"You're so sure and you're not fine" Elena said and it was almost a growl.

I stood up "Yeah, no you're right. I'm not fine and I confided in you and it was stupid too, because suddenly this is my fault..I didn't know he was gonna do that alright? So don't blame me"

I began walking "Where are you going?" Elena shouted after me. I ignored her and kept walking, I didn't even have a clue but I wasn't going anywhere really. The boarding house was my best option. I began walking when suddenly a blue light appared in front of me. Oh..what the fuck?

I looked around me maybe I was imagining it and when I turned back someone landed with a thud on the ground. I frowned who the hell was th-oh shit. She got up and brushed her brown hair from her face and she looked at me. Her blue eyes wide and her skin paled.

"Tory?"

"Kelly?"

* * *

**So I bet you did not see that coming..lol well maybe you did...:P Anyway...I hope you enoyed it. So her sister is here...but there's another surprise yet to come :P**

**Let me know what you thought of this chapter...I know Tory might've been a bit annoying..but she's struggling a lot and stuff so it'll get worse before it gets better... **

**Kelly is faced by Ashley Greene. **

**UNTIL NEXT TIME**


	35. 1912

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Vampire Diaries and never will unfortunately but I do however own Tory Connors.

**Thank You: ** Tvdlover87654, grapejuice101, DiannaSalvatore, Guest, Hayden, pinkrocker12, xBriannaXx and PC 608 for all your wonderful reviews on the last chapter. So glad you liked it.

I have my new instagram up if you wanna follow me... The link is on my profile.

My outfits for Tory are on Polyvore! :P

The poll is now closed! :P I'll have another one up shortly I hope you find the time to take it :)

* * *

**1912**

I was not handling this well...why the hell was she here? HOW DID SHE EVEN GET HERE?! She was standing just a few yards away from me, close enough to touch and yet I wanted to snap her neck. I don't know how long I just stood, staring at her. It had been too long since I'd seen her...way to long and here she was, right in fucking front of me. But staring at her...and she looked so frightened and all the anger or hurt I'd ever held for her just dissolved.

She was first to speak "The cops pronounced you dead" She said in a small voice.

"Did you even care?" I asked, my voice cold.

"Of course I cared!" She snapped "You're my sister!"

"Then where were you when I needed you?" I asked.

"He had a hold over me Tory!" She said.

"Had?"

"He left...just...got up and left"

"Told you he was bad news" I said "But you already knew that, didn't you?"

"Listen I'm not in the mood for this okay"

"Neither am I!"

My phone began to ring and I ignored it. "You gonna get that?"

"Nope" I said popping the P.

"I know you hate me-"

"shut up"

She stared at me and rubbed her face "Where am I?"

"Mystic Falls" I said.

"Mystic what?" She asked.

"Mystic Falls" I repeated.

"That's not a real place"

"That sign says it is" I said and I pointed behind her and she turned, she couldn't really see it but I could...though my eye sight is better than hers.

"That sign down there? How do you even see that?"

"I'm a vampire" I said without hesitation and she froze.

"What?" She asked.

"V-A-M-P-I-R-E" I said to spell it out for her and she frowned making a face.

"That is impossible"

"How much you wanna put a bet on for that?" I asked.

She just stared at me in return and I smiled and ran at her, pinning her underneath me, my fangs elongated and the veins crept up my face as I hissed at her, She let out a screech and I put a hand on her mouth to shut her up.

"shhh!" I hissed and jamp to my feet and lifted her by the shirt.

She staggered back "H-how?"

"His name's Stefan" I said.

"Stefan?" She asked making a face. I smirked.

"Yep"

My phone began to ring again and I pulled it out, seeing Damon's id flash on the screen. I answered it and turned away from Kelly.

"what? I'm busy" I said.

"Doing what?"

"Dealing with something...important" I said.

"Which is?"

"My sister"

"What?" He asked.

"Oh yeah...she's right behi-" I began and turned seeing her running. "Are you kidding me?"

I caught up to her and stood in front of her, one hand on my hip and the other holding the phone, she stopped dead and fell back on her ass.

"Going somewhere Kelly?" I asked and she just stared at me "Stay put"

"I'm older than you"

"I'm a vampire. I'll kill you without hesitating. STAY. PUT" I snarled and she stayed where she was.

"wow" Damon said.

"What am I even supposed to do?" I asked "I don't want her here?"

"How did she get here?" Damon asked.

"I don't know" I said "Blue light...she just appared out of nowhere"

"That's helpful"

"Oh I kno-wait. Esther...she asked me for a lock of my hair...do you think she did this?"

"Maybe" Damon said "Will you come home? We need to talk about your blood problem"

"What blood problem?" I asked, almost choking.

"Oh come on Tory. I'm not stupid, just come home" He said. He hung up and I rolled my eyes and put my phone in my pocket and folded my arms. "Up"

"What?"

"Up" I said and she stood, fidgiting uncomfertably. "I don't bite"

She raised her eyebrows.

"Okay maybe a little" I said "Come on"

"Where?"

"The boarding house" I said.

"Why?"

"Personally. I would leave you out here for the wolves and the vampires Kelly, but I have a heart...I wouldn't leave you on your own" I said.

"Ouch" She said.

"truth hurts bitch get used to it. move" I said and she began following me.

We got to the boarding house to see Stefan and Damon, Damon raised his eyebrows as he stared at her.

"So this is your sister?" Damon asked.

"Hm" I hummed and sat next to Stefan. I wasn't even bothered about him right now.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you" Damon said.

She stared at him, eyes wide and then at me and I shrugged. "She won't have a good reason"

"So I can-"

"No" I said.

Damon's phone began to ring and he answered it. "Hello?"

"Alaric's been shot" Liz's voice said.

"What?" Damon asked.

"Meredith Fell had to shoot him...could you please come to the station"

"Sure...Tory...you coming or..."

"yep" I said. "DOn't turn her Stefan"

"Shut up" he grumbled behind me. I smirked and walked out of the door with Damon.

It had been hours, before Ric woke up and when he did he was going off on one. He didn't understand it. "I didn't do it" He said.

"You're arresting him for what this nut job Dr. Fell says?" Damon asked.  
"No, I'm detaining him. The cell is for his own good. You were shot; Dr. Fell used vampire blood to heal you" Liz said.

"Dr. Fell is the one who shot me!"

"Because you came at her with a knife"

"Yeah witha knife I found hidden in her things" Ric said.

"But Liz he was one of the victims of the killer..." I said "He was basically stabbed to death"

"Well, Dr Fell siggested his wounds could have been self inflicting"

"You think I stabbed myself?" Ric asked in disbelief.

"Look, I think I don't know what to think. I've got nothing, except murder weapons from your stash and a respected member of a founding family pointing a very long finger"

"She is setting me up! I'm being framed here!"

"Well that may be so, but I don't have any proof of that"

"Well then we'll find some" Damon said.  
"No, just stay out of this you two. You getting involved is only going to make things worse"

"Liz.." I began.

"Don't make me put you in that cell with him" She said pointing a finger at us. She moved past us, and out of the place.

"I didn't do it" he said.

"We believe you" Damon said.

"You two need to leave..let him rest" Liz said and I looked to Ric.

"We'll get you out of this" I said with a nod and he gave a small smile and we were ushered out. Only to see Elena.

"Were you just..." Elena began, coming to a stop in front of us.

"Ric's fine. Sheriff wants us to stay out of it" Damon said.

"But you're not going to? Are you?"

"Seems just as good a plan as any" Damon said.

"You're friend's in jail for murder, you have to do something"

"Well I guess I could rip our Dr. False Accusation's throat. Maybe her tongue. You know, I could chew it up into little tiny pieces and feed it to the squirrels" Damon said.

"Stop it Damon" Elena snapped.

"Guess me staying out of it suddenly sounds like a better idea doesn't it? I saved your life last night. You're welcome" He said.

"You know you could show a little compassion about Bonnie" Elena said, looking between us. I tilted my head...seriously?

"I know you're right, her and her mom must be really hurting right now. Should I send Lasagna?" Damon said tilting his head.

"Okay now you're just being mean"

"I'm mean, you hate me, the earth is back on its axis" Damon said.

Elena scoffed and went to walk off but turned around. "If you keep pushing other people way, you're gonna end up alone"

Who was she talking to?

* * *

On the way back Damon quizzed me about my bloodlust and I'd repeatedly told him I was fine. I could do this on my own I didn't need his help.

"So your sister huh?"

"Hmph" I scoffed "if we can get a way to send her back...she'll be going"

We got out of the car and went in, Kelly was sitting on the couch in the most uncomfortable position I'd ever seen. Damon stalked past and she looked to me.

"how are you feeling?" I asked sitting across from her.

She looked at me, as if I was stupid. "What?"

"How are you feeling?"

"Like shit" She said.

"Good" I said getting up.

I listened to Damon and Stefan.

_"Dear Diary, a chipmunk asked me my name today. I told him it was Joe. That lie will haunt me forever" _

_"What do you want?" Stefan asked. _

_"I was hoping we could hang out, you know little brother bonding. I know we don't actually "hang" out. We team up, we join forces, we activate our wonder twin powers" _

_"What are you doing?" _

_"Digging up clues most of the originals are gone, but now we have a who done it in town. Do you remember when we came back for Zacharia's funeral?" Damon asked. _

_"Vaguely why?" _

_"If memory serves, he wasn't the first founder's council memeber killed that year or even that month" _

_"Your point being?" Stefan deadpanned. _

_"I'm trying to remember what year it was" Damon said. _

_"1912" Stefan said. _

_"So much for vaguely" Damon said "1912, or as I like to call it, last time Mystic Falls had a serial killer on their hands" _

_"It feels so strange to come home again after so long. I thought I would never return. Certainly not for a funeral" Stefan said. _

_"What do you say, brother. We let the two girls downstairs sort out their business and we get drunk" _

_"Ahh I get it. You're bored. Your girlfriend is having sister problems and your best friend is in jail and you don't have anything better to do with yourself" _

_"Well there's that and I was hoping you could help me solve a murder"_

* * *

Damon and Stefan had gone out and I was lying on one of the wooden pannels holding the ceiling up.

"how did you get up there?" Kelly asked.

"You ask a lot of questions" I replied.

"I know you're still mad at me Tory" She said and I let out a long agonizing sigh "You have every right to be...I treated you like dirt and I shouldn't have, you're my sister"

"Was" I corrected.

"Tory don't do this. I need you"

I sat up and jumped down and looked at her, folding my arms. "You need me huh?" I asked "Where were you when I needed you? You threw me out. You told me nobody would ever want me that I was better off dead...and you have the cheek to turn around and say that you NEED me?"

She sat down on the couch and looked up at me, I kept my hands by my sides.

"I know I hurt you, but he had this hold over me...where I didn't want to let go and honestly he scared me Tory...I didn't want to be alone"

"You wouldn't have been alone" I said dryly.

"I know" Kelly said, tears in her eyes "But I loved him...please, please, just forgive me...please I need you" She cried.

I stared at her, staying silent and chewed my lip "I can't" I said "But one day I'll look you in the eye without feeling the pain you caused"

She took a sharp intake of breath, the tears dripping down her cheeks and she looked up at me.

"you'll never know how sorry I am...I love you, you're my sister" She cried.

"Would you be saying this to me if he was here?"

"W-what?" She asked sniffling. Drama queen much?

"Would you say this to me if he was here?"

"Yes" She said.

"I don't...I don't believe you"

"I know. But when you left...I just...it hurt so much...and then when they pronounced you dead, the guilt...it...there wasn't words and then a few weeks ago maybe...about three...I don't know...Ryan left"

"He just..left?"

"Yeah..I got up and he was just gone.."

I thought for a minute "You don't look so bothered"  
"I was just glad to see the back of him"

My phone began ringing "Hello?" I asked.

"I need your help" Elena said.

"With?" I asked.

"Picking locks and breaking and entering" She said.

"Sounds fun" I said "Where?"

"Meredith Fell's place..."

"I don't know where that is"

"I'll meet you...me and Matt in about ten minutes at the grill"

"Ok" I said and hung up.

I stared at Kelly for a minute "Can you...stay put? Like...stay here?"

"Yeah" She nodded.

"Ok" I said "I won't be gone long...just...um about an hour maybe?"

"Okay" She said.

"Alright" I said and went for the door.  
"Tory" She called.

"What?" I asked looking at her.

"I'm sorry" She said, and she meant it. I knew she did. I gave a jod before heading out the door.

* * *

Matt picked the lock of Meredith's door "So your sister just..appeared"

"Pretty much" I nodded.

Matt got the door open "Wow nice job" Elena said.

"All that breaking and entering adds to the list of favours you owe me"

"Okay look, I don't know how much longer Meredith is gonna be in surgery so let's see what we can find"

We began rummaging around papers and flyers sitting on desks and worktops. "Don't you think the police already comed over this place? She handed everything she had over" MAtt said.

"Maybe not everything" I said.

"and you're sure it should be here we should be investigating"

"It's not Ric" I said "He's innocent"

"And I know Meredith Fell is a founding family member" Elena said. She looked to the closet "Which means..." She opened it up and knocked on the wood until it was hollow "Skeletons in the closet. Just like a true founder"

I entered the closet and pulled out the panel, I brung out a boc and we raked through the files.

"Brian walters. Bill Forbes" Elena said.

"Alaric Saltzman" Matt said holding one out. We looked through Ric's folder.

"She's got everything on him. medical records, old court documents"

Matt pulled out a journal "What's this?"

Elena took it and opened it "It's an old Gilbert Journal"

"Why does she have your family's journal?"

"I-" She began.

"Didn't you say the medical examiners time of death was between 1 and 3 am" Matt said.

"Yeah why?"

"BEcause the county coroner's office says that's wrong" Matt said.

Matt handed Elena the paper and I could hear another heartbeat approching.

"Meredith is on her way up" I said.

"Oh my god" Matt said.

"Closet...go" I said and they shoved everything back in. We went in and I listened Matt went to talk but Elena put a finger to his lips. The light went off again but she was still there, however Elena opened the door and there she was. The bitch.

* * *

"What were you three thinking?" Liz asked.

"I know we had no right too"

"No right? You broke the law"

"But we found something that clears Alaric. it gives him an alibi in the Brian Walter's murder" Elena said.

"You mean this?" Liz asked holding up the paper.

"What is that?" Elena asked

"A letter from the county coroner's office correcting the error in the time of death of Brian Walters. Meredith Fell recived it today. She brought it to me several hours ago full of apologies for accusing an innocent man"

"Why would she keep a hidden copy in her closet?" Matt asked.

"I can't ask those questions, Matt. Because the very fact that you broke into her home to find it. Do you know how much I'm already protecting the three of you?"

"We just wanted to prove that he was innocent Liz" I said "I mean...how could Ric kill anybody? He's not like that"

She sighed "I'm sorry" Elena said.

"Just...get out of my office and go home. Please. Alaric will be released as soon as the letter is authenticaed. Go"

We got up and left "Awkward" I said.

We began walking, quietly until I heard something from the alleyway. "What are you doing?" I asked and they turned, Damon and Stefan, Elena froze beside me when she seen the blood running down Stefan's chin. I thought I had problems...boy was I wrong.

"Stefan?" She asked.

He wiped his chin "Elena"

"What are you doing?" I asked again glaring at Damon.

"Relax girlies just a little experiment. There's no need to make this more dramatic than it needs to be"

"You're an ass" I said.

"Elena, let's just go" Matt said.

She didn't move and continued to stare at Stefan "Elena!" Matt said. He managed to drag her away and I rolled my eyes at the brother's before following Elena and Matt.

_"So...this is gonna take a little time" Damon said. "Stefan, hey wait, Stefan. Wait!"_

* * *

I was sitting with Stefan, Kelly was asleep, she'd fallen asleep so I'd managed to take her and put her in a room...two people I didn't particularly want to be near and they were right here... Damon entered.

"They let Ric go" He said.

"Finally" I said.

"Yep. Sheriff Forbes says she's out of suspects again, but Ric is in the clear. I know it may not seem like it Stefan, but you did really well tonight and before you know it you're gonna be the king of moderation. Elena will understand"

"Doesn't really matter what Elena thinks"

"Don't give us that crap Stefan. No more humanity" I scoffed. "You have your humanity..and your face said it all when Elena seen you tonight...so don't even pretend like you don't care what she thinks"

"There's a road called recovery and we are on it" Damon said.

Stefan got up and walked over to him "Why do you even care huh? The whole brother bonding thing? Go back to hating me! It was a lot easier"

"Can you for one minute actually believe that I'm trying to help you?" Damon asked.  
"I don't need your help"

"You don't need my...are you kidding me? DO you remember what happned last time you said that?"

"What are you talking about?"

"1912 Stefan, the last time I conived you to drink human blood"

**Flashback Mystic Falls, 1912**

_"Go ahead Stefan, pick one" Damon told his brother. _

_"They're people, Damon" Stefan replied. _

_"Yes, they are people Stefan With blood pumping through their veins waiting to be opened and sucked dry. You've just forgotten how good it feels" Damon said. _

"And so had I but Sage, she reminded me. It's worth it, it's all worth it"

_Stefan stared at the man that sage knocked out in the ring, as he bled. _

_"Not him Stefan, not him" Damon said and he seen a woman across the ring "Her. She's the one" _

_"I don't do that anymore" Stefan said. _

_"But you can, Stefan, we can. Let the past be the past have a drink with me brother" Damon said. _

_Outside the tent, Stefan was feeding on the woman.  
"I knew you still had it in you" _

_Stefan ignored him and continued to feed and Damon walked over to him "Don't be greedy" Damon told him Stefan pushed him away and continued to feed "Stefan...Stefan" _

_Stefan fed so hard on the woman he ripped her head off and her body dropped. _

_"Oh my god...oh my god, I'm sorry" he began, guilt coming over him instantly. He fell to the ground next to her body and tried to put her head back on._

_"Stefan, stop. Stefan, stop" Damon pleaded. _

_"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm sorry" Stefan continued. _

_Damon grabbed Stefan's shoulder Stefan pushed him away "Stefan.." Damon said. _

_"What did you do to me?!" Stefan growled. _

_"Shh, Stefan" Damon said. _

_"What did you do to me?" _

_"You just need to learn how to stop. I can help you" Damon said. _

_Stefan got up and backed away from him and the corpse "I don't need your help" He said and he ran off into the woods. _

**Present **

I bit my lip as I listened, I felt bad for him...really bad. "The founder's council killer had nothing on you. By the decade's end, they were calling you the Ripper of Monterrey. I let you walk away. I watched you go over the edge and I didn't do anything to stop you"

"You couldn't have" Stefan said.

"Sure I could. But I just didn't want to. But I want to whenever you go too far, I will be there to pull you back. Every second, every day, till you don't need me" Damon said.

"Why?"

"Because you're my brother, and you two?" He said motiniong between the two of us "are all I got...so how about you two kiss and make up hmm?"

I rolled my eyes "Sure why not" I scoffed, crossing my legs.

* * *

Damon was showing me how he knew how to play piano...god he was good at it. Stefan then entered.

"So I dug into the old family archives from the 1900's" Stefan said.

"So now you want to be helpful?" Damon asked.

"Want me to go back at being mad at you?" He asked.

"He has a point" I said.

"What'd you find?" Damon asked.

"Well nothing from 1912, they never did arrest anyone for the Founder's murder" Stefan said "but they did get a confession ten years later"

"They did?" Damon asked.

"WHo?" I quizzed.

"Jonathan Gilbert's crazy granddaughter, Samantha they assumed she was crazy, locked her up in an insane asylum"

"Then what?"

"Trail ends there. I mean she was a founder you know how they like to look out for their own town"

"Samantha Gilbert. That is very weird"

"Why?" I asked.

"because I'm pretty sure I had already killed her" Damon said.

"So you think Samantha Gilbert is still alive, running around Mystic Falls, killing founder's?"

"it's not possible. If she became a vampire, we'd know about it right?"

"Then she must have had a ring that brought her back to life, I mean she was a Gilbert right? Those rings were passed on generations"

"Yeah but even if she had a ring she wouldn't be alive today. Doesn't protect you from old age" Damon said.

"Jonathan Gilbert only made two of those rings. Jeremy has one of them and the other's..." Stefan trailed off.  
"Alaric's" Damon said.

"It's not Ric...it can't be..." I said.

"You're so sure..." Stefan said.

"We've been with him most of the time...we would know if he was killing people" I said.

"Maybe not" Damon said.

We stayed silent...what if it was Ric?

**Third Person POV**

The dark figure stared at the Salvatore Boarding house, light blue eyes staring at it. Before disappearing into the night.

* * *

**So I hope you liked this chapter, let me know what you think :) **

**So who do you guy's think the killer is? (I already know mwhahahahaha!) :P **


	36. The Murder of One part 1

**I'm skipping break on through because I can't work with that episode and it has literally taken me this long to figure that out...so onto The Murder of One. I realy hate that last episode...sorry guy's.**

**Here it is...enjoy..**

* * *

**The Murder of One.**

So it turned out that the murder wasn't Alaric after all, I was grateful for that but now we had to find a psycopathic killer that was on the loose and honestly I have no idea how we're gonna do that. There was a knock on Aaric's door, I glanced at Damon who just shrugged and I walked over to it and opened it, seeing that it was nobody else but little Elena. I smiled.

"Morning Princess" I smirked.

"You're turning into Damon"

"Please" Damon scoffed from behind me. I threw him a death glare and turned back to Elena.

"No" I said.

"Anyway...how's Alaric?"

"He's indecent but he's okay...we know now that it wasn't him" I said.

"So there was no issues last night?"

"Nope" I grinned.

"Slept like a baby" Damon said.

"Then why do I feel like you two are hiding something from me" Elena said.

"Well maybe because you're being all paranoid and control freaky. What'd you bring us?" Damon asked as he took the bag and sniffed it "Oooo, chocolate muffins, you know what they say. A way to a psycho killer's heart is through his stomach"

"Shut up" I said as Elena snatched the bag back.

"They're not for you"

"Fine. Keep convincing youself you're still mad at me. Sadly Ric's gonna have to miss Elena time today, you know Lockdown and all" Damon said.

"But it isn't him-"

"That doesn't matter...we want to make sure...we need to keep people safe" Damon said.

"Fine. Take this and give it to him" She said.

"Tor, I think you should go with her"

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"Go. With. Elena. Bye-bye" Damon said.

He grabbed my arm and pulled me slightly and shoved me out the door "What the hell are you-" I went to snap but his lips pressed against mine and he pulled back with a grin and I pouted.

"Keep her distracted" He said muttering low enough that only I could here as he shut the door.

"What a dick" I said.

"A dick that you love" Elena scoffed.

"Oh my god. do not say it like that" I huffed.

"Do you know who the killer is?" She asked.

"Not yet.." I said "We would tell you"

"Then what are they-"

"They're not hiding anything 'Lena, okay? They're just being men..." I said as we walked out of the apartment.

"Okay...I need to go see Carol-" Her voice trailed off as my eyes landed on the blonde across the street. I squinted, not sure if I was really seeing what I thought I was seeing. "Tory?!"

"What?" I asked coming back to reality.

"I need to go see Caroline...do you want to come?" She asked.

I stared at her, dumbfounded for a moment before shaking my head "Sister issues" I said.

"Oh right...how is everything with your sister?"

"Rocky...I want to rip her head off...the usual you know" I Said.

"Right"

"I'll call you later" I said and looked across the street, the blonde now gone. I chewed my bottom lip and Elena gave me a small cuddle before taking off. I found myself walking, not having a clue where I was going.

I walked past old alleyways and as I walked past the last one, my arm was yanked and if I'd been human then it would probably be on the ground by now. I was pressed to the wall by the throat, not quite getting air into my lungs.

My eyes met blue ones and I almost choked "Hello Tory"

"R-Ryan!"

"Been a long time huh?" He smiled "How have you been?"

"G-get off me" I growled.

I threw him back and he hit the wall with a thud, he scrambled to his feet and merely smirked at me.

"You're a lot stronger than I remember you to be...How's it going?"

"How...how are you here?" I asked.

"Ah...a story for another time" He said and all of a sudden there was something sharp lodged in my stomach, I had to bite back a scream as I felt the wet stick substance trickle down where the wound was. "Tell Kelly I was asking for her...I'll see you later"

He was gone and I slid down the wall, thankfully nobody noticed me as I attempted to pull the stake out. My phone was ringing and I sighed angrily, pulling it out and pressing it to my ear. "What?!"

"I told you to keep Elena distracted"

"Yeah..well I'm a little busy Damon" I snapped and hung up. After a few more seconds the phone began to ring again. I didn't even bother to answer it as I continued to try to pull the very deeply wedged stake out of my stomach...god it hurt.

I managed to keep back the whimpers as I finally ripped it out and threw it to the side, I groaned into my hands, which luckily weren't covered in blood. The phone continued to buzz and I answered it.

"What? Where and why?" I asked.

"We're at the woods. We need you here, because it's important"

"I'm busy Damon"

"With what.."

"Just you deal with the woods and keep me on the phone" I said "Call me back in five"

I hung up again and looked around, having to rush back to the boarding house. I went in, staring down at the top, it was black so you couldn't see the now dried up blood, only the stain it was beginning to leave.

Kelly looked up from whatever it was she was reading and stared at me "What?"

"Anything you wanna tell me?"

"Not that I know of"

I growled, running at her and pinning her to the wall with force, I was in no mood to be fucked with today and if she even tried to cross me, I'd kill her.

"How did he get here?"

"W-who?" She managed to choke out.

"You know who" I snarled.

"I don't"

"Ryan...how did he get here?"

"I-I don't...he-he's here?"

"You know he's here don't lie to me!"

"I'm not lying" She said her eyes big.

I made myself pull back from her...oh my god what was happening to me?

"When...how?" She asked.

"I don't know...he staked me and said he'd see you later"

"Oh my god..are you okay..."

"Yes. I'm fine"

The door opened and in walked Damon and Alaric. "What the hell happened to you?" Damon asked.

"Issues for another time" I huffed.

"What's going on?"

"I think I might...possibly...this is just on a whim here okay" I said.

"Okay"

"Spit it out"

"I think I know who the killer is"

Their eyes travelled to my sister and I glanced at her, Damon went to move forward and I pressed my hand to his chest "Not her"

"Then who?" Ric asked.

"His name's Ryan.."

"You mean the-"

"Psychotic ex boyfriend who chucked me out? Yeah" I said.

"How is that possible"

"I don't know..you got me...all I know is I'm with Elena..then going to come make sure she's okay and then boom...I've been staked in the stomach..."

"Great.."

"So we might have our killer" I said.

Kelly moved and sat back down on the couch, looking a little flustered "Anything you want to share?" I asked.

"N-no"

"Kelly"

"No" She said more confidently.

I stared at her before looking back at Damon and Alaric. God this was not going to end well...

* * *

**Sorry this is so short guy's...it's really just some sort of a filler chapter, hopefully I'll get the rest updates tomorrow.**

**Thank you to all who reviewd on my last chapter and have been waiting patiently for me to review, sorry I took so long. I'm an idiot...anyway...surprised that it's Kelly's old boyfriend? LOL!**

**Let me know what you think!**


	37. The murder of one part 2

**Thanks to all who reviewed on the last chapter! **

**If you have some time I have a poll up for my other story if you wish to take it! **

**Obviously because the chapters are really gonna be my own the whole thing with Rebekah/Damon didn't happen and it won't happen...sorry lol**

**This is gonna completely go off course now...just for this chapter anyway..**

**Gonna be a big surprise in this...for Tory anyway. **

**Here it is...enjoy..**

* * *

**The Murder of One part 2**

Damon and Alaric had gone again and I was left with this, sister of mine who hadn't spoken a word since Damon and Ric had left. I felt bad for her, in more ways than one. She had no idea what was going on and she was now trapped with me...My phone began to ring and I answered it.

"Yes?"

"Hello Tory"

"You" I growled, getting up.

"Where are you?"

"Where are you?"

"Now why would I tell you?"

"So you get to ask all the questions?"

"Seems legit"

"You're such a fucker" I growled narrowing my eyes.

"I like hearing you say words like that" He purred ad I flinched. It was then that both Damon and Alaric came back and I gave a quick fake smile.

"Who are you talking too?" Damon asked putting his coat down.

"Nobody"

"Liar" Ryan said on the other end.

"Shut up" I hissed.

Damon was then in front of me, taking the phone from my hands.

"Yes can I help you? Can I ask why you're bothering my girlfriend?" He asked.

_"Because I enjoy it" _

"Who is this?" Damon asked, the question was directed at me.

"R-"

_"My name is Ryan" _

"Oh it's you" Damon said and he smirked "Well how about you and I have a little chat?"

"Damon don't-"

_"You bring Kelly and I just might" _

"No" I said shaking my head.

"Deal" Damon said "Where?"

_"The woods, ten minutes" _

"Fine" Damon hung up.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Getting what I want"

"Damon you can't just-"

"Don't worry about it"

"Don't worry about it?!" I asked angrily.

"What's going on?" Kelly asked coming down the stairs. Damon gave me a look and ran at her, before I knew it they were both gone.

"I'll kill him" I growled.

"He won't let anything hurt her" Alaric said.

"That isn't the point Ric" I said "He doesn't know what Ryan's capeable of. I do and so does Kelly I'm going after them"

"No.." Alaric said "let Damon handle this!"

"No!" I said "Not with Kelly and definitely not with Ryan"

"Tory-"

"No Ric" I said and I ran out of the house, slowing down as I entered the woods more. Listening.

_"What are you doing Damon? Get off me!" _kelly hissed.

_"Calm down" _Damon said back I could almost hear him roll his eyes.

_"Just get your hands off me" _

I followed it, not having a clue where I was going. I came to a stop when I seen the back of a blonde head and I froze.

"I didn't think you would come" He said and he turned to look at me, where the hell was Damon?

"I don't have her" I said.

He glared "I said to-"

"I don't give a rats ass what you said"

"Ouch"

"Truth hurts" I growled.

"What are you gonna do, Tory? Kill me? You don't have the guts to kill me"

I raised an eyebrow "I think you forget that I'm a vampire" I said with a hiss "I can kill you"

"You won't"

"You think?" I asked.

"I know you won't"

I ran at him, and my face changed, I was gonna kill him without even blinking and I didn't care. But it was as if I was burning and I stumbled back away from him and he showed me the vervain he had in his hand. I glared at him, getting to my feet when a noise behind me made me turn. Seeing Damon and Kelly.

"Ah there she is" Ryan said and I glared at Damon.

"trust me" he muttered low enough for only me to hear.

"R-Ryan?" Kelly managed to splutter out.

"Hello Kelly"

"How did you get here?" I asked.

"A story for another time"

"No now" I growled.

"A witch, her name is Esther"

"Go figure" Damon said.

"Give her to me" Ryan said.  
"What do I get in return?" Damon asked.

"Nothing" Ryan said.

"Then you don't get her"

"Give her to me" Ryan growled.

"Damon-" I warned.

"I should just kill her" Damon said and Kelly's eyes widened.

"You wouldn't" Ryan said "Not to Tory"

"Tory doesn't care...everything she put her through"

"Damon-" I said.

"I wouldn't really blame Kelly" Ryan said "It was more me"

"Yeah...I figured as much" Damon said, his icy blue eyes narrowing. "You don't even love this girl.."

"You don't know that" Ryan said and I stared at him.

"Prove it" Damon said.

"By?"

"Leaving" Damon said.

Maybe he was onto something.

"Nah" Maybe not.

"If you don't leave, I'll kill her" Damon growled.

"You won't" Ryan said.

"Oh, I will" Damon said.

"You wouldn't" I said and he only gave me a "You know I would" look. "Don't you dare"

"Leave now, or she dies and then you die after her"

"No" Ryan said.

Damon moved slightly, his grip on Kelly tightening and I froze. What the hell was he doing? "I mean it..."

"You can't kill her" Ryan said.

"Oh?" Damon asked.

"You can't" Ryan said.

"Give me one good reason"

"Because Tory might think she hates her, but she doesn't. at the end of the day it's her sister and she would never forgive you"

"It would still get rid of you" Damon said.

"No it wouldn't because then I'd kill her"

"Which brings me to...who the hell do you think you are?" Damon asked "You don't come into my town and stab her"

Ryan only laughed in response "Damon stop it...he's not worth it"

"You know what, go ahead Damon. Kill her"

I looked to Ryan and then back at Damon "Damon don't"

"You want me to kill her?" Damon asked.

"You won't do it" Ryan said.

"Oh really? I take that as a challange" Damon said and the next thing I heard was a neck snapping and a scream, only seconds later did I realize that the scream was mine. Ryan's eyes were wide...I think...I couldn't see through my blurry vision.

"What did you do?!" I screamed at Damon. He only stared at me and I fell to my knees besides Kelly...oh my god...she was...no...no she wasn't dead. She couldn't be...I hadn't...no.

"Wow...you're an idiot" Ryan said and I looked up. He was staring at Damon.

"Maybe" Damon shrugged.

"Kelly...Kel..wake up" I mumbled "Come on..."

"He just killed your sister Tory...don't you wanna hurt him?" Ryan asked.

"What?" I hissed as I looked up.

"He hurt her...just like I did...I would've killed her"

I let a growl escape my throat as I leaped at him and he didn't expect it this time, because my fangs ripped into the skin on his neck. Blood lust consuming me complteley before the burning came back on the side of my face and I felt arms around me.

"GET OFF ME!" I growled "I'LL KILL HIM!"

He stared up at me in shock as he gripped his neck, I felt the blood drip down my chin as I growled, thrashing around in Damon's arms. With that Ryan got up and ran for it, little dick. I forced myself out of Damon's arms.

"Why did you stop me!" I demanded.

He pointed at Kelly and I looked down, something caught my eye however and I stared at it. Alaric's ring or Jeremy's ring...I wasn't sure which one. "I told you to trust me"

"That didn't answer my question!" I huffed as I felt the relief wash through me knowing that she'd be fine.

"Because he's gonna suffer, that's why" Damon said as he leaned down. "trust me okay?"

"Ok"

"He's gonne die...I'll make sure of it"

* * *

**I know this sucks...and I know it doesn't even make any sense but my head is seriously mushed up at the minute. I'm sorry...I hope you guy's liked it anyway. **

**I was wondering, do you think Elena should become a vampire? I'm not sure if I'm gonna do that or not...let me know please :) **


End file.
